Bite the Bullet
by BattleshipTorres
Summary: Agent Robbins is tasked with the remedial case of providing security for a key witness's daugther. Will the daughter cooperate or will she make Arizona's life a living hell? Will Arizona be able to keep Dr. Torres alive, or will the agent fail? AU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Hey all! Decided to try a new story. Another AU. I've had this one spinning in my brain for a couple months. I figured that I would start it after my Country Girl at Heart series lost its fire but…that seems to be going on stronger than ever so… I decided to start this one anyways. I'm thinking that this will be from Arizona's POV entirely.

AN1: I'm sure this idea has probably been done a couple times but I don't read every fanfic out there so…hopefully I will be able to make this idea mine. I have used some things from Criminal Minds, but more as a fill in for things I didn't know. This is not a crossover. This is purely Grey's Anatomy. If this does repeat anyone's work, I am sorry and please to not throw the bricks to hard. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - <span>The Assignment<span>

"Hey Boss…"

I look up from the file I'm reading. "Yeah, what is it Karev?"

"Director wants to see you." My protégé says, standing in my office. I roll my eyes and let out a huff in exasperation. "What did you do this time?" He asks, a smile on his face.

"Hell if I know…" I wave him out of my office. Pushing back from behind my desk, I grab the jacket to my suit and my badge. A look in the mirror on the back of my door, I run a nervous hand through my blonde hair. Just the thought of sitting in front of the director makes my hands sweat. …_you think I'd be past my issues with people of authority. I AM the authority. _Taking a deep, practiced breath to try and settle my nervous stomach, I walk out of my office and make the trip to the Directors office.

As I pass the secretaries desk I greet the timid woman "Morning April, the boss man says he would like to see me?" I ask, hoping this was some sick joke of Karev's.

The redhead pushes a button on her phone and pages the man behind the closed door. "Director Webber… SSA Arizona Robbins is here to see you, Sir."

"Send her in please Ms. Kepner." A deep voice crackles through the speaker phone. The redhead gestures me towards the closed door and gives a sweet smile. …_that's not helping woman! _I thank her and step in front of the door. I take a second to center myself and wipe the sweat that is collecting at my brow. Raising a closed fist, I go to knock but pull back. …_he knows you're here, not hiding now Robbins. _Finally, my knuckles rap against the heavy wooden door.

"Come to!" A voice bellows from beyond the closed portal. Another deep breath and my hand grasps the silver handle. Pushing the heavy door open, I am greeted by the large office of the Director of the FBI branch here in Quantico, Virginia. The walls of this man's office are covered in awards and plagues of heroism, exceptionalism, and years of dedicated service to his country, both in the service and with the FBI.

"Agent Robbins…" The Director stand and motions me to one of the armchairs sitting opposite his desk. "Please." Taking the proffered seat, I wait for the large man to begin. "Thank you for coming so soon."

"Well…when the principal calls, its best not to keep him waiting." I joke, trying to inject some humor. I offer a nervous laugh but the man just stares at me. …_shut up Robbins._

"I have a case for you." He jumps right in. I perk up at these words. _…finally, I've been dying for some action. _He hands me a file and I quickly skim through it.

"Umm…protection detail?" I ask him. He nods. "Sir…that's not my job." I say.

"Your 'job' isn't your job anymore. Doing what I tell you to do is your job now." He says, leaning back in his plush office chair.

"Director Webber…this isn't my line of work anymore." I say, placing the folder back on the desk. The man takes a deep breath and looks right at me. I can feel my resolve start to quake under this man's glare. …_keep it together Robbins. Show em you mean business. _

"You are still on probati-"

"That's horseshit and you know it." I cut in as I bolt up from the chair I'm sitting in.

"SIT DOWN!" He yells. I immediately sit. Another hard glare. "As I was saying, you are still on probation which means, technically, you shouldn't be out in the field…AT ALL. But…we need you and your teams specific skill set right now am I'm not giving it to anyone but the best."

"Sir-"

"That's an order." He says. Those three words are like the ultimate whip for me. I was raised with those words, I served under those words, and now I am bound by those words. He can see me physically resign to the fact that I'm stuck. He hands me back the file and I flip through it as he gives me the run down. "As you know, our branch in Florida has finally cracked a huge drug smuggling deal. A leak from the inside is what will put the largest crime boss behind bars in over a century. Problem is…the leak itself has been leaked. The witness and his wife are currently being put under protective custody as we speak. …Your mark will be their 33 year old daughter. She is a surge-"

"Secondary detail? …that's probie work!"

"Can it, Agent Robbins. Before I write you up again and throw your ass out of the bureau for good." He gives me another glare and again, I sit back and listen. "As I was saying, she is a surgeon out of Seattle, Washington. Currently she is spending a couple days with her family in Miami before the trial begins. You will get a team together, send them to Seattle to set up. You will go to Miami and escort her back to Seattle. You will have eyes on her…constantly."

"How big of a threat are we talking?" I ask, getting into work mode.

"Not sure. His daughter stays out of the 'family business' but still this scum rat isn't above killing innocents to prove a point. We are treating this as Threat Con Charlie for the time being." He answers. I look up from the file. Seems straight to the point. Cover this woman, don't let her get killed. …_not a problem. _

"When do I leave?" I ask as I get up and out of the chair.

Richard Webber looks at the fancy watch on his wrist. "Wheels up in 30." I nod and step to the door. "And Robbins?" He calls. I turn to face him, hand on the silver handle of his office door. "You nail this one and you're cleared." He says, giving me an incentive.

Getting back to my office, I pass the bullpen and yell out my team members names. "Karev, Yang, Avery, Reed. My office." Soon, four figures are standing in front of me. I hand the extra file I have over to Christina Yang, my technical advisor. "Send this to the teams phones." Yang nods and leaves to go about her duties. I look between the three of my remaining agents. "You three are going to Seattle. I want the usual set up. Cameras, mics, lasers, the works. Someone stake out our marks place of employment, some hospital. I want names and faces of everyone who works there. I want to know her routine down to the second."

"Where are you going?" My second in command asks.

"I am going to go pick up our Mark from her mommy and daddy's house." I say sarcastically as I open my drawer and pull out my standard issued side arm and attach it to my belt. Grabbing my go bag, briefcase, and my file I walk with my team to the elevators. "I know we have been out of it for a while but…time to show the top brass that we are the best. We nail this and we get the pick of any case from here on out. It's a secondary detail, she's highly removed from the situation. Should be no problem." I step onto the elevator and face my team. "See you all in the Emerald City." And the elevator doors close.

As I board one of the FBI's private jet, I settle back for the couple hour flight and get ready to read over the given file in its entirety.

…_alright Dr. Torres, what kind of trouble are you going to give me._

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, so…let me know if I should continue or just stick with my other work. Can't wait to hear from you all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Like the support so far. Next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – <span>The Meet<span>

Dr. Calliope Torres was under the watchful eye of Miami's FBI agents the night I arrived in town so I stayed in a hole in the wall hotel for the night. This morning, after my usual four mile run at the crack of dawn, I take a long hot shower and center myself for yet another assignment. On the plane ride down here I was able to read up on the background to this case. Apparently Carlos Torres has been the figure head of an international shipping company. It's on the up and up…well, it was until about 5 years ago. He does do international shipping, but now a lot of it is drugs. It didn't start out that way. No, Mr. Torres was a hard working business man. He and his father started with very little when they immigrated to the states when Carlos was in his teens. But…as his company started getting bigger and bigger, he had to outsource more and more help. During the recent recession, he had to cut some of his employees, and doing so found out about a little under the table business one of this employees was running. When he tried to back out of the arrangement, one of Miami's many drug lords said no-no. Mr. Torres had been cooperating with the gangs for years, but little did they know, he was also a mole for the FBI. Now, the FBI has moved in and arrested the lords after a highly sophisticated sting operation. The trial is due to begin in only a couple weeks time and the major concern now is keeping Carlos and his family safe.

The steam of the scalding shower opens my pores, setting each and every nerve fiber on end. Then, I quickly switch the water temperature to ice cold. My body tenses at the shock but I breathe through it. The pores in my skin clamp closed, locking the energy of the steam within my body. The cold makes me focus. The cold allows me to see clearly. It's the cold that has gotten me through so many things. It's the cold that has kept me alive. I shut the water off when my body starts to shake. Standing in front of the mirror, I look over my toned figure. I'm naked except for the dog tags hanging from my neck. To most women, their body is sacred…it's a piece of work. Their body is their temple. Mines not, it's my workshop. My body is a tool. My body has been tested and pushed to its limit. My body is my own, personal map. Every scar, every crease, every line tells a story. My fingers ghost over a wound that healed long ago. Its large and ragged. Turning, the matching wound on my back is just as ugly. …_I earned this scar. _

Getting ready quickly, being pretty and all glammed up not really a must have for this job, I look over Dr. Torres's file again. Top of her class in high school, undergrad AND med school. Leader in her field of Orthopedic Surgery. Was married but divorced 67 days later. Trust fund in her name with enough money to buy the hospital she works at. Singer. Likes to cook. Drinks a lot of tequila. And lives by herself in a little house bought for her by her parents when she landed an intern position in Seattle. …_tough life doc. And to think, I got a watch when I graduated…though it wasn't from college._

Packing up my small bag, I look around the room and check to make sure I grabbed everything. My hands do a physical check as my mind does a mental. Hands moving to the inside jacket pocket where I slip my credentials and badge. _Badge and Creds…check._ Moving to my right side, squeezing the holster clipped to my pants. _Gun…check. _Left hand pushing the cool steel around my neck into the bare skin below. _Tags…check. _Squeezing the brick in my suit jacket pocket. _Phone…check. _I close the door behind me and drop the keys off at the front desk. Walking out into the bright sunrise of Miami, I slip my shades from my blonde tresses and over my blue eyes.

Instincts kick in and as I step out of the hotel's lobby, I do a quick visual sweep of my surroundings. _…20 bodies. A dozen sedans, five SUVs and trucks. _My brain subconsciously looking for any threat, even though I am not yet on duty. My right hand drifts to my sidearm, checking and rechecking. I walk to the curb of the street and hail a taxi. My left foot fall is slightly heavier than the right, my secondary weapon located in a holster around my ankle. Sliding into the back of the cab, I am hit by a wall off BO.

"Where to lady?" The guy asks in broken English. I give him the address and crack a window. _…jesus, I should care a aersol can of deodorant. _As the ride passes, I take in the sight of Miami. Being with the Bureau means a lot of travel, but hardly any of it is under the 'pleasure' category. Usually you're in, do your job, and then you're out. The cabbie takes us through some of the not so nice parts of town, again my hand moving over my gun. …_Mr. Torres' drugs in action. _After a ride that lasts way too long, I step out of the disgusting cab and throw some bills up front. Looking at the building looming large in front of me, I feel at home. …_FBI Headquarters. Location may change, but it's always the same._

Since the Torres' are being kept in a safe house, I have to go to the Miami's FBI field office and wait for an escort. Grabbing some coffee from the lobby …_Fed coffee is Fed coffee I guess. Taste like dirt. _I sit and wait. Checking my email from my phone, I get an update from my team. They have made it to Seattle and are nearly finished setting up security at Callie's home. Yang was able to hack into the hospital database and pull all personnel files. _…not as legal? Maybe, but major time saver._

"Arizona?" A voice pulls me from my phone. Standing in front of me is a long time friend.

"Teddy! What the hell…" I say taking her in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Case…" I say, waving the folder with the FBIs logo on it. "You? …Last I knew you were in Chicago."

"Transferred." She says sharply, telling me that it's a sore subject and I let it go. "How long you here for?" She asks.

"Not even 24 hours. I'm back on a plane in a few." I say, checking my watch.

"Damn… I would have said we should grab some lunch or something." Teddy says.

"Special Agent Robbins?" Another agent asks, walking up to me. I nod. "Hi, I'm Agent Percy. I'll be escorting you today."

"I'll let you go. …Don't be a stranger. We need to catch up. Call me!" Teddy says as she gives me a hug and leaves. Following the uptight Agent to his issued undercover car, we drive for about an hour and pull up outside a hotel. It's not terrible, but definitely not up to what I know the Torres' are use to. Percy stays with the car and directs me to the appropriate room upstairs. Flashing my credentials to the agent manning the door, he knocks then lets me in. The first thing I hear upon entering the hotel room is a woman yelling in Spanish…_Mrs. Torres? Or Dr. Torres? _The argument is taking place in the bedroom, behind a pair of closed doors that separates it from the rest of the hotel's suite.

Another agent notices my arrival and approaches. "SSA Robbins?"

"Yes, Sir." I answer.

"I'm SSA Sheppard, nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and I take it and smile. "I'm the agent in charge of the primary detail. We have just informed Dr. Torres of her security detail and she's… well, she's not happy as you can hear." His words emphasized by a loud slamming of a door. Three figures moved into sight quickly.

"Calliope Torres…You will listen to what I say young lady." Mr. Torres says firmly. The tone of his voice makes me shake. …_would not want that voice directed at me. _

"No Papi! Just because you ruined your life, why must you ruin mine? I have nothing to do with this. I don't need a babysitter. I can handle myself." Dr. Torres says as she runs around the room, stuffing items into her bag. She has yet to notice me. …_babysitter huh? Well… I guess that makes you a newborn._

"These men that are after your father don't care that you are a woman, Callie. Or that you have nothing to do with the company. You need protection." Her mother tries to soothe her.

"You should have thought about that before you two agreed to all this!" Callie screams at her parents. Tension is thick in the air. No breaks the silence. Finally, my phone beeping makes everyone turn towards me. I had been standing in the corner and out of the way but now, all eyes are on me.

Derrick Sheppard steps forward and handles the introduction. "Dr. Torres, this is Supervisory Special Agent Arizona Robbins. She is leading the team that is in charge of your security detail." Sheppard introduces me to the fiery Latina. Callie looks me up and down, studying me. I do the same. …_tall, 5'10" maybe, good musculature, can probably handle herself decently in a fight..going to be a major pain in my ass. _

"Arizona?" She sneers. I give a single nod, use to my name being used against me. "You are going to be 'protecting' me?" She asks incredulously, doubting a blue eyed, blonde woman could be a bodyguard.

"Yes, ma'am. My team and I are the best at what we do. You shouldn't have any fears at all." I say, looking directly into her dark brown eyes. Then I turn to her parents "Mr. Torres, Mrs. Torres, she will be perfectly safe. You just worry about handling business here." They give me a tight nod.

She laughs at me. …like AT me. "You…you are supposed to be able to protect me from these big, bad, drug thugs. …What you going to do to them? Flash those pretty blue eyes? …Do those dimples shoot bullets." She spits.

"No but this does…" I say as I pull back the front of my jacket to reveal my holstered side arm. She gives me a glare that could melt the skin off someone's face. My phone beeps. Glancing at the newest message I turn back to my new buddy and say "We need to get going Dr. Torres. Can't miss our flight. I will fill you in with the details of your security on the way but for now, my team is already in place at your home." I grab her bag and open the door for her to exit. She doesn't budge, still challenging me.

"Go, Calliope. This is how it's going to be. I need you safe." Carlos says to his daughter. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, and a hug from her mother, he gently pushes her towards the open door and myself. Callie growls in frustration but stomps past me and down towards our waiting caravan.

"Agent Robbins?" Carlos calls as I go to follow his daughter.

"Yes, Sir?" I turn back to him.

"Protect my daughter." He says. It's not a request, it's a command.

I look him squarely in the eyes "With my life, sir." Then close the door and head down to the cars.

…_wish I was still on desk duty._

* * *

><p>AN2: Looks like Callie is going to be difficult. Are we surprised?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Let's see how Arizona handles her newest challenge.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – <span>The Flight<span>

As I step back out into the Miami morning sun, I slide my shades back on and walk over to black SUV with tinted mirrors. Throwing Dr. Torres' bag in the back, I open the right rear door. Dr. Torres is already on her phone and texting away, fingers flying over the smooth surface of her I-Phone at a million miles a second. …_have to get Yang on that. _

"Slide over." I say. Callie looks at me, rolls her eyes and goes back to her phone. "I said, slide over Dr. Torres."

"Why?" She spits. She's going to do everything possible to fight me.

Taking a deep breath, I reply "Because I said so. Now slide over." The doctor mumbles something in Spanish under breath but does as I say. Regulations state that a person should be seated in between as many agents as possible. In this SUV there are two. Me, and the driver so the safest place for Callie is behind the driver's seat, and next to me. Dr. Torres is still working on her phone so I take this opportunity to get in contact with my team.

"**Hey Boss." **Karev's voice answers after the second ring.

"Karev, how we looking?" I ask.

"**Good. Got the security system all set up. Lasers around the perimeter. Mics and camera's at the two entry ways and within the house. Just like you asked."**

"Good."

"**She with you? What she like?"** He asks, wanting to know what we are all in for for the foreseeable future.

"A real peach…" I say vaguely since Callie is sitting right next to me.

"**She bang-able?" **He asks, only half way joking.

"That's enough Karev." I say in a tone of voice that makes Callie look up from her phone. "I'll see you this afternoon." And I hang up. I look to my fellow passenger and see I have gotten her attention. "Sorry about that, just some shop talk." I brush off the subject and Callie goes back to her phone. The rest of the ride is taken in silence and I'm alright with that. As long as this woman doesn't give me any attitude, I can put up with anything.

Getting to the airport, we are dropped off at the front door. A couple plain clothed agents escort Callie and I to the check in desk. I check my small go-bag, preferring to carry just my over the shoulder briefcase, and Callie checks her huge suitcase. _…whats with women packing enough clothes for two weeks when they are only gone a couple days. _I am constantly on the lookout for anyone following who shouldn't be, or someone paying too much attention to Callie. As a rule, I try to avoid crowds because they are so unpredictable. …_a person is smart. People are stupid. _I say a quick goodbye to my fellow agents and I escort Callie towards security. She goes to stand in line but I grab her by the crook of her arm and walk her towards the security officer at the head of the line.

"Excuse me ladies but…there's a line." He says while giving me a look that suggests I must be stupid or something. My hand slips inside my breast pocket and I pull out my credential wallet.

"FBI." I say flatly, holding the badge close to his face. His attitude immediately changes. "If you'll wave us through." I say, more of a command than a request.

"Uhh…are you uhh…" He says, obviously not sure what exactly he is supposed to do.

"Yes, I am carrying a firearm." I say matter-of-factly. Callie is standing beside me, not moving or saying a word. The man's boss has seen our confrontation and walks over.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He says politely but with a tone of authority. Again, I pull out my badge and flash it. "Oh...FBI?" I nod. He looks me up and down like all men do when they find out I'm an FBI agent. It's like they are trying to figure out what I am. Am I a feminist? A woman trying to prove something? Or just a dyke?

"May we pass?" I ask again. I see him glance at the bulge under the right side of my jacket where my gun rests. Then he looks Callie up and down.

"She your prisoner?" He asks.

"No, Sir." I reply as I sense Callie tense up next to me. …_great, just what I need. A PISSED OFF Callie Torres. _"Now…if you'll let us go, we have a plane to catch." I try a different tact and flash him my dimpled smile. It seems to work and the man waves us through.

"Are you sure I'm not your prisoner? …Seems like I don't have much of a choice in this matter." Callie sneers at me as we walk towards our gate.

I give a sarcastic laugh and respond. "Oh…Dr. Torres. Trust me, you would know if you were my prisoner." When we make it to our gate, the flight staff have yet to start boarding. Callie, again, goes to sit and wait but I take her by the crook of the arm and walk her to the woman standing at the entrance of the jet way.

She sees us coming and plasters one of those ridiculously sweet smiles that only flight attendants' and dental assistants seem to possess. "Sorry ladies, this flight isn't boarding yet." Again, I pull out my credentials and flash my badge.

"I'm going to need to speak with the Air Marshall on this flight before you let other passengers on." I say firmly. This woman is a seasoned staffer and doesn't question me. She opens the jet way and Callie and I are the first to enter the airplane. After a brief discussion with the flight crew and the captains, we take our seats. I stand back to allow the Latina to take the inside seat but she just stares at me, attitude dripping from every pore of her body.

"I prefer the aisle." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

I give her a 'too bad' shrug and reply "Sorry Dr. Torres, you get the window." I motion for her to take the proffered seat. She stands her ground.

"Why?" She spits. Throwing her hip out in for an added ounce of attitude.

"Because I said so." Echoing the reason I gave her in the car. She barely accepted it then, and I highly doubted she go for it again, but I had to try. She raises an eyebrow, calling out my bullshit. I take a deep breath to steady my growing annoyance. "Hi-jacker's are 75% more likely to grab someone from the aisle than a window seat." I say matter-of-factly. Obviously this isn't what she had expected. I can see I tripped her up, so she acquiesces and slides in to the window seat. I look down the aisle of the plane and see someone motioning for me. "Will you behave if I leave you alone for a minute?" I ask my co-traveler which gets me a middle finger in response. …_yeah, you wish Dr. Torres. _After a short chat with the Air Marshal I return to my seat and see Callie texting away again.

After sending the message she was working on, she turns halfway in her seat to look at me. "So not only are you to protect me from a some Mexican drug thugs, but hijackers as well? …That's some job." Arms still crossed over her chest in defiance.

"My job is to keep you alive. Period." I reply in a tone that says this discussion is over. Soon, other people are allowed to start boarding. Callie and my seats are the last row of first class so I have a clear view of everyone that enters. My ideal seat would be one at the back of the plane so I can watch the entire cabin but I figured that would be way below Dr. Torres' standard of flying. …_trying to make this as easy as possible on both of us. _When we reach cruising altitude Callie pulls out her cell phone again. Phones now days are an all in one device so I think she may be playing a game or going to listen to music, but when I hear the chiming of a new text, I rip the phone from her hands and turn it off. Stowing it in my breast pocket next to my credentials, I say flatly "No phones…Federal Law." The look she gives me could cause the dead to shy away but it's already starting to lose its effectiveness on me.

Crossing her arms again, a pissed off look on her face, she asks "So this is what you do for a living?"

"No ma'am." I reply, looking straight ahead. This catches Callie off balance.

"So then what do you do?" She sneers.

"That's classified." Not really, but I just want to pull at her strings a little bit. Though, she probably doesn't really want to know what I do.

"So why do I get stuck with you?" She asks as she shifts in her seat and looks out the window to the bright blue sky.

I debate on whether I should tell her the truth or not but if I don't I know Karev will if he is asked. I'd rather Callie come to trust me as much as possible, even if that means me divulging some things about myself that I would rather not. "At this moment in time, my team and well… mostly my actions are under review so I was given a remedial case to keep me busy." I fidget with my hands as I discuss the still sore subject.

She turns to look at me and says "So…I'm your punishment or something?"

"…or something." I say softly, more to myself than to her. Callie slips in her ear buds and pulls out her IPod. The rest of the flight passes with Callie bobbing along to her tunes and me making visual sweeps of the plane every five minutes. Every now and then I see the evil glare the Latina is shooting me out of the corner of my eye but I just ignore it.

…_oh yeah, this is going to be tons of fun._

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do. Read and review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, I've taken precious football time out of my day to bring you all another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – <span>The Arrival<span>

"Thank you for flying with us today and have a lovely evening." The flight attendant hangs up the phone and everyone in the plane jumps up out of their seat and collects in the aisle. …_what does that do for you? Nothing. Still have at least five minutes before they open the damned door. Now you all just look like a bunch of cattle waiting for the farmer to open a gate. _

"Why do people do that?" Callie asks herself, pulling me out of my inner monologue.

"Because they all think they are uniquely important…" I say which gets a laugh out of the Latina. Our flight had mostly been in silence. And it was a long silence, seeing as the nonstop flight took about 6 hours. For the first half of the trip, I could literally feel the heat and anger pouring out of the doctors skin, but she finally settled down and relaxed, which made me relax.

"Can I have my phone back?" She asks in a much nicer tone of voice than I've heard from her yet, but still sharply.

Reaching into my breast pocket, I pull out her IPhone and hand it to her. "Of course Dr. Torres." I hold us back until we are the last people to exit the plane, I'd rather the crowd be in front of us than behind us. We wait at the luggage carousal, like the rest of the herd of cattle. We all watch the stationary belt like if given enough attention it will suddenly kick into life. My eyes scan the crowd constantly, watching for any unusual or suspicious behavior. The few men who do ping on my radar I quickly scan them up and down and take notes. I'm constantly on guard, ready to move Callie out of harm's way if the need arises.

"Don't you ever rest?" Callie asks snidely, her eyes having been on me for a couple seconds, watching me scan the large crowd we are standing in.

"No ma'am." I say sharply. Suddenly, the luggage belt kicks to life and everyone presses in closer, trying to get the best spot. Callie goes to join the mob but I grab her by the crook of the arm and pull her to the nearly deserted opposite side, away from all the activity and the baggage drop. Yes, we have to wait for the luggage to circle, but less opportunities for something to go wrong. We wait and we wait, then I see my tiny go-bag and easily swing it up and over my shoulder. Another couple minutes and I can see Callie's large, purple, luggage make the turn. Callie looks at me, and gestures for me to take her bag.

"I'm your bodyguard, not your butler." I can't help but smile as she rolls her eyes and fights to pull her bag off the carousal. Sending a quick message to Karev to have him pull up the car, Callie and I walk to the exit and into a dreary Seattle evening. _…rain. Lovely. _A black Chrysler 300 pulls up right in front of us in a no drop zone. A security guard makes his way over to us.

"You can't-" He is greeted by two FBI badges being flashed in his direction. He immediately shuts up and continues watching the rest of his section. My second and I stow our credentials and he moves around the car and towards me.

"Boss." He greets me.

"Dr. Torres, this is Special Agent Alex Karev. ….Karev, this is Dr. Calliope Torres." I do the introductions.

"It's Callie." The doctor says pointedly to the man. Karev takes our bags and stows them in the trunk. I open the back passenger door and motion for Callie to slide in. She does, already absorbed in her phone, and I shut it behind me. Karev, who is at the driver's door, looks across the top of the car to me.

"A peach? …More like a lemon." He says, nodding towards the woman in the vehicle. I laugh at him and we both slide in. Its been a while since I have eaten, having had only a bag of pretzels on the long flight and I'm feeling hungry. Assuming the doctor is feeling the same, I try to extend an olive branch.

"Dr. Torres, would you like to stop somewhere to get something to eat before we take you home?" I ask, looking in the shade mirror.

"Just take me home." She snaps. …_Punishment, that's what this is. Webber is punishing me. He doesn't need my teams skills, he needs me to suffer._

"Of course, Dr. Torres." I say, Karev and I both sharing a look. The drive is quiet, Callie absorbed in her phone. Pulling up outside her two story bungalow, I step out of the car and do a cursory glance up and down the street. There is a white, windowless van parked a couple meters down but it doesn't raise an alarm. Finally, I open the back door and let the doctor out. Karev carries her luggage to the house and drops it just inside the door. As Callie gets settled back in her home, I take a minute to call Christina Yang. The phone barely has a chance to ring before the woman picks up.

"**Office of Unfettered Omniscience. Christina Yang is in the house. Speak, oh fortunate one."** Yang never satisfied with a simple 'hello'.

"Yang, I need you to work your magic for me."

"**Check my flow… hit me." **I hear her chair glide between her many screens, fingers poised above her multiple keyboards.

"I need you to clone Dr. Torres's cell and have all texts, emails, and calls BCC'd to me." I wait, not really sure if its possible. There is silence on the other end of the line. "You can do that, can't you? …What happened to the office of unfettered omniscience?" I continue to scan up and down the empty road.

"**Oh I can definitely do it. Never doubt my skills but… doesn't that break like…crazy amounts of privacy laws?" **

"Yeah well, her privacy is no longer private. At least to me. …How soon?" I ask, feeling a bit guilty about doing this but I remind myself it's for her safety. I need to know if she is giving out information that can be used to get to her.

"**Before you blonde ass can saying Harper-Avery. Yang out." **And the line goes dead. Christina Yang is an… unusual kind of person. She has a very dry sense of humor, and can be very abrupt. If she wasn't so damn good at her job, she would have lost her job long ago. But…she is the best. And she's mine…well, most of the time. Shaking my head, I walk back into the house. Callie is just finishing stuffing a slice of old pizza in her mouth. …_knew she had to be hungry. _I send a quick text two Reed and Avery, telling them to join us. Soon, her living room is full of FBI agents.

"Dr. Torres, before you turn in for the night, I would like to go over the specifics of this security detail with you." I say, waiting for her to give me permission to continue. It's her house and I want her to feel she has some say in what goes on around here, even if it's a lie.

"Whatever." She says, sending another text, my phone buzzing as the text reaches mine unbeknownst to the doctor. I take a seat on the couch next to her, leveling the playing field.

"You will have eyes on you constantly when you are out of this dwelling. We have cameras and microphones set up at the front and back doors, as well inside on the lower level. The upstairs has not been touched." Her eyes flash with anger but I continue. "Laser trip wires have been installed around the perimeter to alert us of any movement outside your home. An agent will be present within this home at all times, as well as one outside in our surveillance van." I can see Callie has a hundred thoughts running through her head, but she holds her tongue. "I am the lead on this team, Karev being my second. If I am not present, he will be. If you can't find me, you find him. Got it?" She nods. "You have work tomorrow morning, correct?" Another nod. "Good, I will be escorting you tomorrow, and I believe we have already made an appointment…" I look to Karev and he gives me a nod in affirmation "with your chief of surgery. We will need to work out how you will be kept secured when you are at the hospital."

"No…not at work. No!" She gets up and shoves past me. I look between my fellow agents, everyone make a face that says 'what did we get ourselves into'. I dismiss them to go about their duties, Reed and Karev taking the first watch, Avery going back to the hotel for some shut eye. Following the rampaging Latina up the stairs and to her bedroom, I knock on the closed door. After a couple seconds of silence, I push the door open and enter. Callie is sitting at the foot of her bed, fuming. She looks up and sees me in the doorway.

"What… you here to search my bedroom for anything that might make my life the least bit enjoyable?" She sneers while trying to hold back tears.

Taking a deep breath and closing the door behind me, I walk up to the doctor and kneel in front of her. I look up at her until her eyes meet mine and then say "Dr. Torres… I know that this isn't the greatest of situations. I realize that a bunch of strangers are coming in and turning your life upside down, I get it …I really do. But…your safety is of the upmost importance right now. Your father is doing a very brave thing, something you should be incredibly proud of. …And because of his heroism, there will be some people trying to hurt him in any way possible, including through you." She sniffs and wipes her hand across her nose. "I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. …Now, I know we didn't get off on the best foot but… If you work with me, if you abide by the rules and you listen to us…I will do everything in my power to make this as easy on you as possible." Her eyes find mine again. "I promise. …Ok?" She gives me a small nod, eyes breaking away from mine. I stand up and look down at the defeated woman. …_I know this sucks. But I'll do everything I can for you._

Walking back downstairs, I see Karev has already claimed his spot for the night. Over the years, the team has built up a routine. We haven't been assigned to a security detail in a while, but we easily fall back into old habits. Karev is partnered with Reed, and Avery is my partner usually. When I decide that I will be rotating with the rest of the team, shifts are 12 hours. But there are times when being lead requires me to remove myself from the shifts and work my own hours. When this happens, the three rotate in and out on an 8 hour shift cycle. 16 hour days are rough, but we've done worse. Right now, since no threats have been made against Callie, twelve hour shifts is how I'm running it.

Karev is stationed on the couch, the same position I will no doubt find him when I come to relieve him tomorrow morning. Reed is out in the surveillance van, watching for anything suspicious to pop up on the monitors. It's from the van that we also have to most direct contact with Yang, who is still up in Quantico.

"She's all yours." I say as I walk out of the house. Alex follows me outside, any from the ears of our client.

"She's going to be trouble ain't she?" He asks as I slip into one of our two undercover sedans. I give him a look and fire up the engine, making the short one mile trip to the motel I will be calling home for god knows how long.

…_oh yeah, she's going to be trouble._

* * *

><p>AN2: How soon is Callie going to try to break Arizona? …and how? Let me know!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Lets see what kind of trouble Callie gives Arizona today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – <span>The Hospital<span>

The beeping of my phone raises me from my light slumber. I've been conditioned to wake under the smallest of disturbances, so the loud ding of a new text wakes me. …_4 am._ My mind guesses the time. Glancing at the red digits lit up by the radio clock next to the uncomfortable bed, it reads 3:52 am. I grab for my phone and see a new text sent from Callie's phone to her sister.

"**This sux."**

I laugh at the simplicity of the educated doctor's text. Of all the words her brain must have stored, she picks these two words to describe the situation. I'm in that in between, where you are awake and really wish you could go back to sleep, but you know by the time you are able to get back into sleep mode, the alarm will go off. A steady stream of pings ringing throughout the room as Callie and her sister text back and forth. Callie's sister also has a security detail, this one lead by Supervisory Special Agent Owen Hunt, so they have a common topic to bitch about. …_what is she doing up at this hour? Shouldn't she get as much sleep as she can? _Rolling out of bed, I throw on my workout clothes and slip out the door.

As I run, I think. _…she's going to be a challenge. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones. I can also feel that this isn't going to be as easy as we had hoped. She just needs to keep her nose down and her lips sealed. Just wait it out. If I can keep her quiet, keep her content, hopefully the case will slide on by. Won't be nearly as easy for Sheppard…nor Hunt, since Aria is part of the family business. But…that's not my problem. My problem is the Doc. _Before I know it, an hour has passed and I've run past my four mile mark. Getting back to the hotel, I quickly discard my sweaty shorts and tank top and hop in the shower. Hot water helps my muscles relax, then the ice cold traps in the energy of the steam.

Quickly drying my hair and throwing it back in a functional pony tail, I pull on my black trousers, a white collared shirt, and black suit top. Yes, I am the stereotypical female FBI agent. But my suits are tailored and have a name stitched on the back other than JC Penny. Looking myself up and down in the mirror, I roll my eyes. …_why do you care Robbins? _I strap my back up weapon to my left ankle and clip my main sidearm to the right side of my pants. Grabbing the rest of my required items, I slip the 'do not distrub' sign onto the handle of my room and head for the car.

When I arrive at the Torres residence, I park behind Dr. Torres' vintage T-Bird that is in the drive way. As I exit, I glance at the white, windowless van just down the street and can see a waving hand reflected in one of the side view mirrors. …_Reed. _Rapping on the front door, I am soon greeted by the ugly mug of a very tired looking Alex Karev. He opens the door and I enter, the smell of strong coffee permeating the residence.

After a big inhale, I turn to Karev. "So? How was the first watch?" I ask. He gives a noncommittal shrug, grabs his suit jacket from the couch and leaves, his shift being over with. Not 10 seconds later, Avery pulls up and tosses the keys to his sedan to Karev. Reed joins her partner in the vehicle and the two head back to the hotel for a well deserved sleep. I give Avery a thumbs up from the front window and he turns to take over the watch from the surveillance van. …_well oiled machine._

All this happens as Callie is in the kitchen fixing herself breakfast and getting ready for her day. A couple minutes after I relieved Karev, she comes walking into the living room with a travel mug of coffee in one hand, her bag in the other. Shock at seeing me makes her stride falters but she quickly catches herself. She looks me up and down, and I do the same.

"Ready?" I ask as I play with the keys to the 300 outside. She gives me an eye roll and moves to the door. Avery is just outside waiting for my instructions. Callie locks the door and turns to her car, but I stop her by grabbing the keys from her hand and pull off her house key.

Tossing it to Avery I say, "Have Reed make copies of that." I give back Callie her keys and walk towards the cars in the driveway. She starts towards her car but I quickly correct her course of travel and direct her towards mine. Pressing the unlock button, the car beeps and I hold open the passenger side door. "After you…" I say, motioning her to the front seat.

"Why can't I take my car?" She spits, arms crossed over her chest in defiance again.

"Because that hunk of junk is a safety hazard if I ever saw one. …now get it." I leave the door open for her to climb in herself and move to the driver's side. Calling back to my partner, I say "Keep watch. I'll send word after the meeting. Log any vehicles that pass and find the routine." The sooner we learn the workings of Callie Torres and those surrounding her, the better we will be able to identify something amiss. The drive is quiet, Callie focused on her phone. About ten minutes out, she sends a text and my phone vibrates. She receives a reply and my phone vibrates again. …._shit. _This happens about 3 more times and Callie notices the faint buzzing whenever she sends or receives a message on her phone. Turning her Torres glare on me, I keep my eyes peeled to the road. Arriving at the hospital, I pull up to the front and park in a handicapped spot.

"Umm…you do know this is a handicapped spot right?" The doctor asks as she gets out of the black sedan.

"Yep." I say curtly, walking around the car and join her instep to the sliding doors of the hospital. She leads us to the Attendings locker room. She slips inside as I wait at the door, taking note of every person entering and exiting the room beyond me. Finally, Callie comes back out in light blue scrubs and her white lab coat pulled over it, sleeves pulled up around her elbows. "Chief's office." I say which gets me a roll of her eyes and some under the breath Spanish mumbling. She leads us down the hall, across a catwalk, and in front of a large windowed office. Rapping on the door, a voice beckons us in.

"Ahh…Dr. Torres, come in please." The aged black man greets her. I follow her in and glance at the name plague on his desk …_Webber. _The man is taken back when he sees the addition of another woman to the room. "And you are?" He says, standing from his desk and extending a hand.

Taking the strong hand in mine and giving a firm shake I reply "Supervisory Special Agent Arizona Robbins, FBI." Confusion crossing his face.

"I uhhh…. Dr. Torres, what is this about?" Webber looks back at his employee who is now sunken low into one of the arm chairs sitting in front of the mans desk. She opens her mouth to try to explain but I cut in.

"Sir, if you would sit down, I would be happy to explain as much as I can." I say politely. The Chief looks taken back at the request to sit down in his own office, but he complies. "Dr. Webber, a situation has arisen in which Dr. Torres is in need of a Federal security detail. I, along with three other FBI agents are shadowing her to ensure her safety."

"Why?" He asks.

"That's confidential, Sir. Something I can not disclose." I reply and I can see this man is not someone often left in the dark. "But the reason we are meeting here today is to come up with a plan on how to ensure the safety of Dr. Torres while also ensuring that neither your patients or other staff is hindered by our presence." I give the man a minute to think about what I just said. Looking to Callie, I can see embarrassment running across her face.

"I…I don't even know…" Webber stutters, obviously out of his element.

"Dr. Torres will have someone with her at all times. We can wear our usual attire…" I motion up and down my suited body "or…plain clothes, thought it might look kind of odd with someone tailing her in street clothes…" he nods in agreement "…I suggest the use of scrubs to remain less obtrusive. Both for Callie, the staff, and the patients." I wait for the man to nod, and he finally does. Most of this had already been decided by myself, but I always make sure to make the other party feel a part of the decisions. Don't want to step on too many toes too soon.

"What else?" He asks.

"I've already acquired a list of your employees, down to the janitorial staff. What I would like is their schedules as well." He nods, and I can see his wheels turning on how I got his employment sheets already. "My team and I will need ID badges. I will need access to anywhere Dr. Torres may go." He nods.

"What about surgeries?" This time Callie asks, looking directly at me. "You expect to stand by my side and hold my hand while I rebuild a hip or insert a femoral rod into a 12 year old?"

"Of course not, Dr. Torres. While you are in surgery, an agent will be posted at the entrance to the OR and IDs will be checked by everyone who enters and exits." I say to Callie, then turn to Richard "Sir, I promise that I will make this as easy as possible for all involved. It may be a little bumpy to begin with, but once my team and I figure out the best way to work this situation, you will barely be able to tell we are here. We are trained to be present but unseen."

"Well…how big of a threat is there?" The Chief looks between me and the doctor. "I mean…I'm worried about your safety and all Dr. Torres, but I have a hospital full of staff and patients. …If you are under a threat, I can't have you working here. …The last thing I need is a shooter roaming these halls looking for a single doctor."

"Sir…you can't-" She starts but I cut her off, holding a hand up in her direction to have her remain silent.

"Chief Webber, I assure you that no such thing will happen. This is more of a… precautionary detail than anything. And I think it would be best for all parties if Dr. Torres went about her life as usual as much as she can. If things change down the line… I will take proper steps to ensure the safety of not just Dr. Torres, but everyone. I realize the burden this would be placing upon you as the Chief and the patriarch of this entire hospital, but my team and I are the best." I add with a grin. The chief sits back in his chair, studying my stoic face then looking to his employee and then back to me.

Finally, he nods. "Fine. You and your team are to remain as unobtrusive as possible." I nod. "And no guns."

"Sorry Sir, that's not an option. All agents will remained armed, but weapons out of sight." I reply, meeting his challenging gaze. He starts to argue, but stops when I brush back the side of my jacket to rest my hand on my hip, and just so happen to flash my sidearm in his direction.

"Does this work for you Dr. Torres?" He asks Callie.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" She says, getting up out of her chair and leaving the office and I follow.

"Agent Robbins?" He calls, and I turn back. "I don't know what's going on or why you need to be here but… you protect that girl."

"With my life, Sir." I echo the words I told her father. Leaving the office, I high tail it after Callie and meet up with her as she starts her rounds.

…_this is going to be a long trial._

* * *

><p>AN2: Wonder how smoothly this will all go…and for how long.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie is upset, but who wouldn't be. Lets see how Arizona handles our cranky surgeon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – <span>The Hookup<span>

The first morning of our detail went rather smoothly if I do say so myself. I've been shadowing her since she arrived this morning, and after our meeting with the Chief, we fell into a groove. Changing out of my suit and into the light blue scrubs of a doctor, I blend in perfectly. The loose scrub pants hiding the weapon on my left ankle, and the white lab coat covering the shoulder holster I have my primary strapped in. My other agents will only be carrying one firearm at their ankle, but I always have two …_always. _Its lunch time and I follow Callie towards the cafeteria. She hasn't said two words to me since the chiefs' office, but that's fine. She doesn't need to speak to me; it makes my job a whole lot easier. Paying for my food, I take a seat at an empty table in view of the one Dr. Torres just sat at. I study the others that are seated at the table with her.

Pulling out a thick file that I have disguised as a hospital chart, I flip through the pictures until I find her lunch mates. …_Dr. Addison Montgomery. Neo-natal surgeon. Clean background. Divorced. _Glancing back up at the table every few seconds, I can see Callie seething and flashing me looks. By the body signals of her friends, I can tell they know who I am and why I'm here. A man eating an apple eyes me, challenging me. Flipping through my file again, I find who he is. …_Dr. Mark Sloan. Plastic Surgeon. …I can see that. Clean background. Couple illegitimate children. _Glancing back up and giving the man a once over …_yeah, he looks like a player. _Then another doctor takes the last empty seat at the table and blocks my view of my target. Getting up discreetly, I shift seats until I have an unimpeded view of Callie. Giving the new doctor a once over, I go back to my file and flip the pages until I match the face. …_Dr. Erica Hahn. Cardio-thoracic surgeon. Clean background. No marriages, no divorce. Lives alone. Highly scouted by other hospitals. Recently been seen a lot with Dr. Torres. …must be friends._

The rest of lunch is spent by me taking an occasional bite of a sandwich …_I don't even like sandwiches. _All the while, Callie remains under my watchful eye. I can't help but notice something going on between Callie and the heart surgeon. …_she's not gay. She was married. Stop jumping to conclusions. Even if she was gay, there's nothing you can do about it. She's the job, nothing more._ I shake it off, though my instincts are rarely wrong. As she stands, so do I. Following her, I dump my trash and we head back to work. Standing outside the OR Callie is currently operating in, a tall, good looking man approaches me. …_Sloan._

"Hey there…" He says as he leans against the wall next to me. I give him a single glance, then turn my attention back to the activity happening in the hall in front of me. "Callie says you're the babysitter."

"Guess that makes her the baby then, huh?" I reply, still not meeting his gaze. I can feel his eyes rake up and down my body, landing on my boobs. …_what is with guys and the boob staring?_

"So uhhh… you wanna grab a bite sometime? I know you aren't always with Callie. Maybe one of your nights off?" He asks.

"I never have a night off." I reply coolly.

"Oh come on Blondie…" He says, getting closer to me. "A little fun never hurt anyone."

"Sorry Sloan…" I say as I turn and look up and down his body slowly so he can see. A small smile spreads across his face. "But you got nothing that interests me." I give him a wink as his face falls, then I go back to watching the hallways. He gives me another once over then walks away with his tail between his legs. …_probably not use to being rejected. _

"Excuse me doctor, can you sign off on these?" A nurse asks, handing over a form to be signed. I look at the woman with a shocked expression, then to the forms she is holding.

"I uhh…I can't. Sorry." I say, pushing the forms back at the young woman. She gives me a quick up and down and eyes the ID badge clipped to my white jacket.

"You new here, Dr. Robbins?" She asks.

"Uhh…Yes. Yes, I am new." I say, trying to figure a way out of this conversation. Normally I would just flash my badge and my gun and that would be enough to send anyone away. But I'm thinking about the well being of Callie, and how she has to continue on with her job. So, I need to play this one differently.

"Surgeon?" She asks, I nod. "What specialty?" She catches me off guard. I have no idea. So I turn the question back on her.

"What specialty do you think I am?" I ask playfully, flashing my dimples and blue eyes.

"Hmmmm….pediatrics." She replies. "You look like a kid person." …_wrong, kids and I don't get along at all._

"Right! …You're good. I just love healing the tiny humans." I say. Someone calls the nurse and she excuses herself. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I lean back against the wall and continue my watch.

A few hours later, Callie emerges from a scrub room looking exhausted. …_those early morning text sessions will get ya. _I fall into step behind her and we continue with the rest of her shift. I called Karev sometime during the surgery to tell him not to bother coming in to relieve me and I will just meet him at the house. I'd rather get a feel for Callie's way of working myself and not through the often wrong notes by Alex Karev. There is still an iciness to Callie's actions. At times, she stops a little too suddenly which makes me slam on the brakes to keep from running in to her. A steady flow of text messages between her and her sister, and her and Mark keep me entertained. It's hilarious what three educated people text about when they should be working. Aria isn't a doctor like her sister, but she did go to college and graduate with honors.

"**She's on my ass like a bad sore. –C"**

"**I can take a look at that if you'd like. – M"**

"**You wish. – C"**

"**Hey, a guy can dream. – M"**

I roll my eyes at the trail of text messages that keep popping up on my phone. I have to be cautious about checking it, because if I checked my phone every time Callie did, she would become even more suspicious than she already is. I'm surprised she hasn't asked about the incident in the car this morning.

Its just after 8 pm, I have been up since before 4 am and on my feet for more than 12 hours. Its not that I'm not in good shape, I'm in great shape actually. But this work is hard. Standing around, watching the same people walk back and forth is tiring. Following someone who doesn't want to be followed is tiring. Constantly being on guard is nerve racking and tiring. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out.

"**Joes tonight? I feel like a game of darts. – E" **_…Great, more time on my feet…Not._

"**Sorry, the warden won't let me out for recess. – C" **_…woah, I never said anything about her not being able to go out with her friends._

"**I can have a talk with her…straighten her out ;-) – E" **_…is that so doctor?_

"**I'd pay to see that Dr. Hahn. Lol. But thanks, I think I'm just going to go home and crash tonight. Rain check? – C"**

"**I'll hold you to it. Night Cal. – E" **

After Callie hands off her final chart to the night nurse, we walk back to the locker room and change. The room is empty so I don't bother about hiding the firearms from sight. Stripping off the white coat and hanging it in my assigned locker, I can feel Callie's eyes on me. Unhooking the holster and placing it in the locker as well, I slip my top off and stand in my bra. The Latina slips past me and into the restroom, but not before I catch her look me up and down. I'm dressed back in my suit and strapped up when Callie comes back out. I excuse myself and stand at the door of the locker room to allow her to finish changing.

The walk to the car is quiet, my eyes on alert as always. Before I let Callie near the car or press the unlock button, I check for any signs of tampering, getting on a knee and looking at the undercarriage.

"Is that really necessary?" Callie asks as she looks around at the people who are watching my antics. I give her a pointed glare, unlock the doors and hold open the passenger door for her. Walking around to the drivers side, I sit and fire up the engine. The drive is just as quiet. Callie sending the occasional text, and I was smart enough to turn my phone to silent so it wouldn't buzz or chime every time.

"You know…you don't have to do this." She says, looking out the window. She turns and looks at me. "I'll be fine, especially at the hospital. I don't need someone watching me…" Her voice is laced with embarrassment. _…she doesn't like to appear weak. _

"Sorry Dr. Torres, but I have orders." I say almost apologetically. Pulling up behind her T-Bird, she opens the passenger door before I put the car in park and slams the door closed. I follow her into the home, her having already disappeared upstairs.

"How'd it go boss?" Alex asks from his spot on the couch. Slamming around upstairs answers his question. He can see the defeated look on my face. "Don't worry, she'll settle down soon enough."He says as he stuffs more Chinese food into his mouth.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she is going to do everything possible first to break us. …Going to be a long job Karev." I say as I exit the dwelling, Callie now under the protection of Agent Karev and Agent Reed. Driving back to the motel, I look up at the door and realize I don't really want to go into an empty room just yet. Parking the car, I walk across the street to a little bar to grab a much needed drink. Sitting at the bar, I quickly knock back one beer, then another. …_what are you going to do Dr. Torres. I know you aren't done fighting yet. …What's with you and Hahn? …She's not right for you. I can just tell. _

As the night wears on guys come up every once in a while and offer to buy me a drink. I politely brush most off, a couple needing to be flashed with my badge and gun to get the hint. Then, a woman approaches me. She's a couple inches shorter than me, brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey there… this seat taken?" She points to the stool next to me. I'm just finishing up my third beer so I'm starting to feel the calming affects of the alcohol wash my body.

"Not yet." I reply which she laughs at and perches her small frame on the seat.

"I'm Joanne." She says as she extends her hand for a handshake.

Taking it, I give a the woman a gentle shake, not my usual strong, business like shake. "Arizona."

"Like the state." She says more as a comment than a question.

"Nope, like the battleship." I say dryly, draining the last bit of beer in the bottle in front of me. My phone buzzes again and I pull it out and read the latest text from the good doctor.

"**This guy is disgusting! Stuffing Chinese food in his gullet like he hasn't eaten in a year. –C" **

"**Maybe you can lead him out of the house by a trail of lo-mien – Adds"**

I openly laugh at the picture of Alex sitting on a strangers couch, watching their TV and inhaling inhumane amounts of Chinese food. …_no wonder he looks like shit when I relieve him in the mornings._

"Your girlfriend?" My guest asks, pulling me away from my phone.

"What?" I ask, manners dwindling as my blood alcohol content rises.

"The text… is it from your girlfriend." She restates. I laugh at her and shake my head no. "Do you have a girlfriend?" My fingers start ripping at the label on my beer bottle. "You know… that's a sign of sexual frustration." She motions to the small pile of ripped up paper beside the now peeling label.

"I do not have a girlfriend." I say, making eye contact with her bright green eyes. She smiles and I can't help but smile back. …_that smile reminds me of Callie's smile. …The one time I saw her smile. Its was nice. _

"Then…can I buy you another drink?" Joanne chances.

Looking between the empty bottle and my new acquaintance, I reply "Yes, you may."

…_Marks right, alittle fun never hurt anyone._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie and, maybe, Erica? Arizona and Joanne? …What's happening? !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Next chapter is ready. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – <span>The Run<span>

There are two types of women I seem to attract. The ones who want me to use the cuffs on them, or the ones completely turned off by the fact that I'm an FBI agent. Taking my new friend back to my hotel room was a given. As things were heating up, her tongue taking control my mouth, I was surprised I wasn't as into it as I should have been. Yes, she was a good looking woman, beautiful even but… something was tugging on the back of my brain. Her fingers roaming over my body didn't elicit a shiver of pleasure, they just felt out of place. Running her hands down my arms and under my jacket, pulling on the bottom of my shirt, her fingers graze the cold metal of my gun.

"Ummm…Wow." She says, looking at the object that startled her out of her doings. Her hands running down the front of my jacket. She feels the obstruction of my credential wallet and slips her hand in to pull it out. "FBI? !" She asks as she reads my ID, eyes wide in shock. This is the moment… whether a woman runs or pushes harder. This time, I hope she runs. …_I can't do this, not with her. _Taking back my badge and slipping it into my jacket, I roll her off me and stand. She walks up behind me, her hands ghosting over my toned torso, gently slipping off my jacket and throwing it over the back of a chair. She starts towards my gun but I grab her hand. …_no one touches my gun. _I take it off myself, as well as pull the one out of my ankle holster and lock them in the room safe. …_come on Robbins. You got a beautiful woman throwing herself at you. It's been a long time for you…too long. Get yours. She knows this is just a one night thing. Don't make such a big deal about it. _Turning back to face her, I take her lips with mine.

Her fingers play at the bottom of my shirt again and I lift my arms for her to disrobe me. She gladly does and pushes me back against the bed. Lying back on the mattress, I can see her eyes roaming down my toned torso. Starting at my shoulders, noticing the faint surgical scar over my left clavicle, down to the dog tags laying between my breasts, down to my visible abs and landing on my scar that prominently stands out against my fair skin. She stalks up to the bed and crawls across it, up my half clothed figure until she is face to face with me.

"I've never fucked an FBI agent before…" She growls then her lips are on mine again but still …_nothing. _She grabs my hands and places them against her breasts, encouraging me to have some fun but still …_nothing. _Leaning back down for another aggressive kiss, her fingers move down my body until they play over my battle wound. …_I can't do this. _I grab her hand and roll her off me. Shooting straight up and off the bed, I move to the furthest corner of the room away from the woman, trying to clear my head of the images and sounds flashing in front of them.

"You alright baby?" She asks from the bed.

"No." I say so softly I can barely hear myself. "You should go." I say, turning to face the woman. Shock then disbelief cross the brunettes face.

"Come back to bed and we'll take it slow…" She pats the comforter next to her. I grab her bag that she dropped on the table and toss it to her.

"Go." I say. She stands up, her lipstick smeared, clothing jostled, hair a mess. I meet her eyes and send her a look that says I'm serious. My blue eyes turning icy in a second. Finally, she gathers her shoes and walks out the door, slamming it behind her. I collapse back on the bed …_way to go Robbins._

The next few days pass, some semblance of a routine being built. I accompany Callie to the hospital for her usual shift. Karev following her when she gets paged in or is on call for the night. A week rolls by and still, nothing. No threats, nothing even remotely entertaining. She doesn't even go out with her friends after her shift ends. Nothing in her texts, emails or phone calls alert me to anything wrong, but it's not my job to look out for her emotional well being, just her physical one. But still…_something happened. I know it did. But I know I didn't miss anything, someone's been on her constantly._

Its Sunday, Callie's usual day off. I come in at my usual hour, cup of coffee in hand, shades pulled over my eyes. I went to the bar across the street again last night and had one too many, so I was a little slow getting up today, didn't even have time for my morning run. Karev is passed out on the couch. I kick him in the sole of his shoe, making him jump awake.

"You're supposed to be on watch." I say flatly.

"Come on Boss… this has to be the most boring detail ever." He says as he stretches and stands. A sound of an engine makes me look out the front window and see Reed change places with Avery. "My rides here…I'll see you tonight." He grabs his jacket and is out the door. I sit down in the recently vacated seat and put up my feet. Reclining back, I slip the shades back over my eyes and try to soothe the headache that is pounding out an unpleasant rhythm in my head.

"Wow…you look like shit." The doctors voice calls as she walks down the stairs case and onto the first floor of her home.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. I look her up and down, short clingy shorts, tank top, sports bra. …_nice. ..Woah, dangerous territory Robbins. _"Going somewhere?" I ask as I follow the doctor into the kitchen. Over the course of the past week, she has…well, not warmed up but maybe become room temperature, towards me and my team. We aren't buddies or anything like that, but out of mutual comfort, we can converse without biting each other's head off. …_something's still wrong. _

"Going for a run." She says matter of factly. Looking up at my still shaded eyes she asks "You do run, don't you?"

Taking a deep breath, I peel my sunglasses off. "Sure do. Just so happens I missed my usual run this morning so I could use one." My head throbbing just thinking about that kind of activity at this minute. "Give me ten minutes to change." Pulling my bag from the car which I keep there, I change into a pair of workout clothes and my running shoes. Ten minutes later, I step out of the bathroom on the main floor in a tight tank top that shows off my well built arms and toned torso, shorts that highlight the strength of my legs and my hair pulled back. Tucking my dog tags beneath my shirt I step out into the main room where Callie is waiting for me. She looks me up and down as I grab my gun holster and clip it to the back of my shorts and pull my tank over it. Her eyes land on the ink that marks my left upper arm.

Handing me a bottle of water for the run, she asks "Can you keep up with a 7 minute mile?" Her voice is actually playful.

I smile at her and joke back "I suppose I could slow down for you… A slow jog does sound nice." She rolls her eyes at me as I slip my sunglasses back over my eyes and open the door for her. After locking up and having Avery hook me up with a wire, since I can't carry my phone, we stretch and head off. As standard when we shadow someone, we keep back a couple feet to give our client some space. The first couple miles pass easy. It helps that I have an amazing view the whole way, Callie's well shaped and very curvy ass giving me a show the whole way. …_eyes up Robbins, you're on duty. _

"You know, you can run next to me." Callie calls as we pass what I would guess mile three. A small smile crosses my face and I speed up to take the spot beside her. As we pass parked cars, I use their mirrors to check behind us. The run is fun and easy but then the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand on edge. Another check back and I see the same dark sedan following us that I saw a couple minutes ago. Suddenly, I'm on alert. Adrenaline starts being pumped into my body, my heart rate increases. Another parked car, another mirror, and the following sedan is still there. …_think Robbins, think. _I look around for exit plans, anything that I can think of to get Callie away from this car. Then I see we are approaching a large van …_that'll work. _

When we are even with the front of the van, I grab Callie's arm and pull her around the corner and out of sight of the following car, pulling my gun out in the same moment. I push her down to the ground and against the van, covering her body as much as I can with mine, barrel of my gun pointed directly at the car. The driver freaks and takes off, speeding away, but not before I catch the first four of the license plate numbers. My heart is pumping, my senses on full alert.

"Avery, come in." I yell into the mic pinned to my chest.

"**Avery."**

"Alpha Lieutenant Romeo Niner…" I say as I pant, reciting the four characters while I still remember them. "We just got pegged. I don't know if it was a threat or just some old people out for a Sunday drive. Do a perimeter search. And get Karev to pick us up at Wilmot and Shriver." I say, looking at the crossroads we just passed.

"**Copy."**

I do another quick sweep of the street up and down. …_clear. _

"Who was that?" Callie asks with fear in her voice. I don't look down at her, but keep my eyes peeled up and down the road. "Arizona…who was that?" She asks with more determination in her voice. It's the first time she's ever said my name…like ever. She's never even called me by my last name or addressed me by Agent. …_she's scared._

"We need to go." I say as I survey the surroundings, looking for anything that seems out of place. Then directly at her. "Now." I add sharply and pull her back the way we came, the way I know Karev will be coming to get us. Not two minutes later I hear the sirens of a fast approaching vehicle. I wave the man down and he screeches to a stop right in front of us. He hops out and looks around, just like I have been doing constantly. Opening the back door of the car I say "Get in." Callie immediately complies. Closing the door behind her, I take another sweep of the street then get in the front, Karev immediately gunning the engine and taking off.

…_I knew this was going to well._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, what happened? Think someone was actually tailing them, or is Arizona a little too good at her job? Let me know.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Some have said that I should focus on one story at a time but… Oh well. I got both rolling around in my brain and I need to get them out. If you don't like reading two stories at the same time then just save this one until I am done with Country Girl. …That way you can save the experience of my mad writing skillz yo! Haha. Alright…. Next chapter is up. Enjoy! And as always…Read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – <span>The Chess Game<span>

"**Go for Yang." **

"Tell me what you got." I say into my phone, scanning up and down the deserted street.

"**Damn Robbins… you got me looking for a needle in a needle stack. You didn't give me much to go on." **My technical analyst huffs. I'm standing outside the house of Dr. Torres on a cool, rainy night. This morning we had a little… mishap. One that included me pushing my client to the ground and pulling out my Glock 22, staring down the revving engine of a car.

"Dark colored mid-sized sedan. Foreign make. ALR9… how can I give you any more information besides ACTUALLY giving you the car? What's the problem?" I shoot back.

"**When you told me you were SURE it wasn't a Washington plate." **…_fuck. _**"Look…the list is thousands of names long…you have to give me some more parameters."**

"Shit…." I groan while I try to rub out the headache that has only seemed to grow since my late start this morning. "Have…have you tried the traffic cameras in the surrounding areas?" I hear of sigh of frustration and the shuffle of wheels rolling across Yang's office as she repositions to another computer.

"**Hit me."**

"Oh-seven-thirty this morning. Intersection of Wilmot and Shriver. Try a radius of … 5 miles, plus or minus fifteen minutes."

"**I'm on it." **I hear the music of keys being pressed in a flurry of movement.

"Then take whatever you have and cross check it with names and vehicles of anyone involved with the case. Anyone in Miami or Seattle, anyone that may have had any hands on at all with this whole operation…" Something tugs at the back of my mind and I add "…also cross check with the employees at the hospital. See if anything pings. Let me know as soon as you can."

"**Ten four. Over and out." **The line goes dead. Walking back in to the warm home of Calliope Torres, I take a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Karev. After the incident today, things have been pretty quiet. I know Callie was freaked out, but now she seems almost withdrawn from the situation…like it didn't even happen. Like if she ignores this, it will all go away.

"You should grab some sleep, boss." Karev says as he stifles a yawn. It's almost 10 pm, which means I have been up for 18 hours. But…I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Whenever something like this happens, I can't sleep until I get to the bottom of this. And even if I can't figure it out, I would rather be here, watching the target myself. I trust Alex with my life, as partners you have to, but I can never trust anyone more than I trust myself.

"How about I take tonight's shift? …I know you didn't get all your beauty sleep today and you look like shit." I say, only half way teasing. My 911 from Avery woke him after only an hour of sleep and he has been present at the house since. I may be a tough boss, but I'm no slave driver. My agents need to be rested if I want them sharp. Alex doesn't need to be told twice, and within ten seconds he is out the door and on his way back to the hotel for some shut eye. I settle back into the couch and go over today's events in my head for the hundredth time. _…something doesn't add up. If it was a threat, they would have acted. One agent, out in the open. It was clear I wasn't vested up, one shot and I would have been a neutralized threat. …But, they just watched her, then sped off. Who ever that was, wasn't a professional. …But there is still something going on. My spidey senses are tingling._

Callie has been holed up in her room for the past five hours. My phone has been buzzing with texts and emails the doctor keeps sending out. Most of it is harmless chat between her and her friends. A couple texts to her sister. An email to the anonymous account the FBI has set up for Mr. and Mrs. Torres to keep in some sort of contact with their daughters. All in all, Callie is being smart and keeping the details to a minimum. …_if I can read her texts, that means anyone else with a computer and some semblance of hacking skills can be reading her texts._

As the phone in my pocket slowly starts to beep less frequently, I let the ticking of the large wall clock in the living room lull me into a light doze. I still hear everything, my senses still on over drive. But my mind takes a rest. The soft footfalls of bare feet rouse me from my position. Looking to the foot of the stairs, I see Dr. Torres in her pajamas. A baggy med school shirt, a pair of shorts that show off the strength of her legs and her feet free of socks. …_she makes everything look good._

"Hey." She says softly, obviously not expecting to see me still here.

"Hey yourself." I reply, I look at my watch and see its already past 11. Knowing Callie was up just as early as I was, I ask "Can't sleep?"

She walks to the fridge and pulls out a beer then takes a seat at the other end of the couch. "Not really. No. …What are you doing here? I thought the man-child had night watch." I laugh at her description of Karev.

"Yeah well… his beauty sleep got interrupted so I let him go back and catch a few winks. …It was best for everyone." We both laugh quietly.

"What about you? Aren't you tired?" She asks, her voice filled with concern.

Shrugging my shoulders, I recline back in the couch. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways." An uncomfortable silence permeates the room. My eyes wander the room that I've already memorized after hours and hours of sitting here doing nothing. My gaze lands on a chess board tucked away on an upper shelf of her bookcase full of medical text books. Callie's eyes follow mine to the object.

"You play?" She asks as she takes a sip of her beer.

"Occasionally." I reply.

"Up for a game?" She asks as she stands and stretches to reach for the board. Her shirt riding up and revealing her soft, womanly midsection. Saliva collects in my mouth like I'm staring at a piece of meat, my body reacting to the sight of this woman more than the damn near sexual assault my almost hook up did to me. …_snap out of it Robbins. No way in hell is that going to happen._ After the board is set up and we start playing. The first few moves made in relative silence.

After I make a rather sophisticated move on one of her knights, she says "I'm surprised… I didn't take you for much of a chess player." She counters by capturing a rook.

"It's all about outsmarting your opponent Dr. Torres. Getting in their head, trying to think one step further ahead than they are. …That's my job wrapped up in a pretty, pink bubble." I say, moving my bishop out of striking distance from her rook. "Besides, playing a single game of chess with a person can tell you more about them than a whole year of conversation."

She counters with a tentative move of her queen, me having her on the run. "And what is my game telling you?" I look at the chess board then up and into her dark brown eyes. …_they're beautiful. _

Smiling, I answer "Aggressive opening tells me that you often jump in with both feet without fully thinking about your actions. You think that going full force into a play, it will startle your opponent into making a mistake which you will be able to capitalize on. Your patient mid-game says that you second guess a lot of those opening decisions. Maybe past events have made you cautious about fully trusting yourself. The way you use your queen as more of a defensive tactic than an offensive weapon could mean that you try to push aside the power and affluence comes from being who you are, and your parents being who they are. The queen has the most freedom of the board, but you contain her…restrain her. You remove her from the battle as much as you can…" I capture another one of her pieces and place it next to me while I look at her. "… probably for the same reasons you moved to the farthest corner of the states…away from your parents and their presence in Miami." I can tell that I hit some buttons because she breaks eye contact and doesn't reply to my analysis, her body tensing and her face putting on a defensive mask. …_good job Robbins. Excellent work, you made her shut down yet again. _The game is winding down, and it seems we are both nipping at each others heels.

"Your tattoo." She says sharply after another couple minutes of silence. My eyes flash up to hers. "Another thing I didn't expect out of you." She explains. I don't answer but counter by taking one of her few remaining pawns. "Was that your way of rebelling as a teenager or something?" She asks sarcastically.

"I earned this ink." I say pointedly, emphasizing the end of the discussion by kicking her last bishop off the board. I move a piece into position to take her king. "Check." She looks up at me. The only way for her to not lose is by taking my imposing piece with her queen. She does. This leaves just three pieces left in play. My king, her queen, and her king. By saving her king she has moved her queen into peril of my last remaining piece. Capturing her queen, only our kings remained. Locked in an eternal struggle of battle. One on one.

"Stalemate." Callie says softly, our eyes locked.

"Stalemate." I echo. We clean up the pieces and she puts the chessboard back on the bookcase, but this time on a lower shelf. …_she wants to play again._ Taking her seat again, we sit in awkward silence. The occasional passing car makes me glance out the window, always on alert for any threats.

"So…." She starts, looking at me, hoping I will pick up on what she is trying to ask, but I just stare back at her. "What happened today?"

"I….don't know. I have my technical analyst running the license plate but so far we are coming up with nothing. Well…not nothing, but too much…which is the same as nothing." I study her face. She avoids eye contact and she fidgets with the now empty beer bottle in her hands. Her fingers start playing at the label on her bottle …_sexual frustration. _I give myself a small laugh and roll my eyes. …_in your dreams Robbins. _"Dr. Torres…" I start and she looks up at me. "May I ask you a question?"

"If I said no, would that matter?..." She says, giving me a hard glare.

"Well…it's of a personal nature, not really related to my job or what I'm doing here so you don't have to answer it if you don't want." She nods for me to continue. "Is…is everything alright?" She looks at me confused. "It's just that I've noticed a change in your behavior… and you seem to be avoiding your friends lately… I just, I just wanted to make sure that you know you are still free to go out with them. …I know it's not the most fun to have someone on you constantly but… you still deserve a night out every once in a while."

"Are you saying you want me to go out and put myself in danger?" She plays and I roll my eyes in return.

"Of course not… I'm saying to go out and have fun… under the safety of my team. I mean, we won't let you run down the middle of a crowded street during Mardi Gras, but you can sit at that nasty bar across from the hospital and have a few drinks with your friends. …Take up Erica on that missed game of darts." My eyes grow wide as I realize my slip of the tongue. _…shit, that was in one of their text messages. I'm not supposed to know that. _Luckily, Callie doesn't seem to catch it but turns sullen.

"Yeah… maybe… I ummm, I'm going to bed." She gets up and starts for the stairs. I throw my head back as I start cursing myself for getting so personal with a client. "Agent Robbins?" She calls from the foot of the steps, my head snapping up at the sound of my name being said from her mouth. "Feel free to use the downstairs guest room if you would like."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres. That's really very kind of you." I say, not really believing what just happened.

She gives me a small smile. "Good night." And she ascends the stairs. I listen to her footfalls until the soft click of her bedroom door being closed silences the house.

…_good night Calliope._

* * *

><p>AN: Progress? Or are they just creating more distance between themselves?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Loving all the reviews. Keep up the good work. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – <span>The Break<span>

"Hey…hey Robbins!"

I bolt awake. Sun streams through the window of the large windows in Callie's living room. My neck hurts from the awkward position I fell asleep in, my clothes wrinkled from having been worn for almost 24 hours straight.

"What?" I groan out as I try to get my bearings and rub the sleep from my eyes.

He looks me up and down, taking in my ragged state. "Thought there was no sleeping on the job, boss." He plays as he hands me a cup of coffee. I gladly take it, the brown liquid burning a path down my throat, but it wakes me.

"Yeah, well… do as I say, not as I do. …That's how it goes, isn't it?" I hear a throaty chuckle from the archway of the kitchen. Looking up, I see the shining face of the Latina. "Morning, Dr. Torres. You sleep alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Agent Robbins." She says politely back. After taking another sip of my coffee and moaning in satisfaction she continues. "Like the coffee? I made it." I can't keep the surprise from my face. Yes, we have been damn near living with her since the start of this detail, but not once has she done something like that. Never offered my team or I something to eat, or let us use her fridge…not even a cup of coffee has been passed. It's her way of still us blocking us out, making us feel unwelcome. And that's what we are, unwelcomed…but we are staying.

"Its great, thank you ma'am." I take another big sip. "So much better than Brick coffee." I say, which gets an enthusiastic nod from Karev.

"Brick?" She asks as she collects her things for another day of work.

"Oh yeah, that's what we call HQ back in Quantico. The FBI building is made out of brick. So we call it the Brick." I explain, pulling myself up off the couch and letting out a groan of pain that I haven't heard since my grandma stood for the first time after being bedridden for two years. Karev tries his best to not laugh, but is unsuccessful.

"Can it Karev, or I'll have you cooking out in the van with the probies." I threaten and he shuts right up. Callie laughs our bickering.

"Go get some sleep boss, I'll take her today." He says, standing.

"No." I say alittle too quickly. Karev notices and raises a questioning eyebrow. "No, I'm good. We need to get back on our regular schedule." He looks between Callie and myself, thinking something more is going on. "Karev..." I warn, giving him a glare. Pulling my keys out of my jacket, I move to the door and open it for the doctor. "I'll see you tonight." Then turning to Callie "Dr. Torres, ready?" she nods and exits ahead of me.

Today passes as the rest did. I don my undercover gear which just so happens to be the light blue scrubs of a surgical intern or resident, and the white lab coat with a butterfly stuck on it…_because I just love the tiny humans_. I shadow Callie around the hospital, waiting outside the rooms of her patients, the labs she is running tests in and in the hall when she is surgery. My job involves a lot of waiting, and a lot of watching. I've noticed that this hospital has a thing about gossip, the only thing spread faster than a juicy rumor is syphilis. I was actually told I should to get tested by a fellow resident 'just to be safe'. …_wow. It's like a real-life General Hospital. _

"Agent Robbins…" A gravely voice says quietly from my left. Erica Hahn comes up and leans against the wall next to me. "Oh, I mean…. Dr. Robbins." She plays as she takes a sip of coffee, I see another in her other hand.

"Dr. Hahn." I greet politely. Something tugs at the back of my mind again. …_should I push my luck? It's not really any of my business…_ "How are things?" I chance.

"Can't complain too much." She replies. She stands next to me for a couple minutes until Callie exits the scrub room. Her usually confident stride falters at the sight of the heart surgeon.

"Hey Cal…" She says nervously. Callie gives her a tight smile. I distance myself from the conversation, taking a couple steps back but being within the distance regulations state an agent must be. I see the bone doctor accept the coffee that is offered by the other blonde. They have a short conversation then part ways. I fall instep behind Callie, who acts normally for the rest of the day. …_something is definitely up._

Escorting Callie on the way out of the hospital, we wait for the elevator to arrive. When the doors open, Dr. Hahn is already in it. I see Callie's step falter when she sees who is already occupying the carriage, and Erica visibly stiffens, her gaze dropping to the floor. I follow Dr. Torres onto the elevator and take my position in front of her, in between her and any danger that may be on the other side of the elevator doors. Turning my back to them, I don't see the awkward sideways glances the two of them share, but I can sense the tension. The elevator stops at our floor and I step out ahead of the women and wait for Callie to exit. I fall into step behind her and my phone rings.

"Robbins." I answer as I follow Callie through the sliding glass doors of the hospital and out into another dreary Seattle night.

"**I got squat." **Yang jumps right in.

"Damn it…" Growl. "Nothing?" I ask, not believing it.

"**I mean, I got a whole lot of nothing. Almost a thousand names and faces, but nothing matches up with anything else."** I can hear the flurry of keys being smashed in frustration. I do a visual sweep of our surroundings, checking for any cars that shouldn't be here, any cars that stand out. Erica continues on to her car as I hold Callie back from ours so I can do my sweep.

"There's got to be something…anything? …Anything close?" I ask as I round the car, looking for any tampering of the vehicle. Looking under it, checking for any loose wires. Yang pours over her information for what must be the hundredth time in the last 24 hours. I nod to Callie as I hold her passenger's side door open. The revving of a car engine pulls my attention to across the parking lot. Again, something tugs in the back of my mind. Looking closer, I see it's a dark wash BMW 5 series. It drives by and Hahn gives a small wave to Callie out of her window as I close the doctors' door. I watch the interaction, and then Erica locks her eyes on mine. Something flashes across her features…_fear? But why…_ Again, my spidey sense is tingling.

"**There is something… close…."** Yang cuts in, breaking my train of thought. As Dr. Hahn drives off I glance at her license plate. …_ALB9. …B…that could easily be mistaken as an R, especially in the heat of the moment. …it's possible. And it fits._

"**A Dr.-"**

"Hahn. Send me her address." I finish and hang up on my technical analyst. A surge of adrenaline rushes through my body. _…Knew something was up. _Getting into the drivers side, I fire up the engine and drive Callie home. As we pass the surveillance van, I flash my lights to signal a meeting. Pulling up in the drive, Callie exits the car and enters her home. I wait outside the door, waiting for both Reed and Avery to make their way over from the van. It's just past shift change so all four of us are present, Karev already inside at his post.

"We got something?" Reed asks as she sees the seriousness in my face. I nod and lead us back into the house. Callie is in the kitchen fixing something to eat. At the entry of three more people into the home, Karev stands and joins our little team huddle.

"What's up boss?" He also sees the tension in my face.

"We got a lead on the tail I spooked yesterday." I say, watching the door way for Callie.

"Who?" Avery asks.

"Dr. Hahn, she and Dr. Torres-"

"That blonde doctor…yeah, they were acting all chummy then one night Torres was called in, I lost her for about 15 minutes as we were leaving. She and Hahn jumped on an elevator and cut my tail… and they've been avoiding each other like the plague since." Alex explains.

"What do you mean you lost her?" I exclaim in a loud whisper, not wanting Callie to overhear this conversation. …_that has to be when whatever happened, happened._ He shrugs his shoulder like its not big deal. "Jesus Karev…" I groan, a hand running down my face in annoyance.

"Ummm….hey." Callie says from the archway of the kitchen, a shocked look on her face. The only other time all four of us FBI agents have been in her home at the same time was when we first arrived. I can see her wheels working.

"Dr. Torres." I greet her. "Agent Karev and Agent Reed are relieving Agent Avery and myself. …Have a good night." I say politely. I give a nod to Karev and a look that says 'keep your mouth shut'. Reed, Avery and I exit the house. Reed goes back to her watch in the van.

"Let's go for a drive, Avery." I say as climb into the driver's seat of my car. Avery slides in next to me and I gun us to an address Yang sent to my phone. Lights and sirens on the whole way, and letting the strong engine work its muscles. Silencing the noise and switching off the lights as I enter another upscale neighborhood and pull up behind a dark colored BMW 5 series. Getting out of the door, my hand instinctively goes to the gun on my hip.

"How we playing this one?" Avery asks as we approach the front door.

"Easy killer. Just going to ask some questions." I say to my always anxious partner. He loves action and loves playing the bad cop. Knocking on the door, we hear footsteps from the other side of the door. The door cracks as much as the safety chain will allow and I see a single blue eye and a wisp of blonde hair peeking through it.

Holding up my badge, I announce our presence. "Dr. Hahn, Special Agent Arizona Robbins and Special Agent Jackson Avery. FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

The door closes.

…_easy way or hard way, Doc? It's up to you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Is Hahn going to cooperate, or run? Was it all a misunderstanding, or was Hahn actually up to something? Let me hear your thoughts.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Lets see if Hahn is a bad guy or was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - <span>The Admissions<span>

The door closes.

Then the sound of the safety chain being undone leads to the blonde doctor opening the door fully. She steps back and gestures for us to enter her home. I move in first, my hand grasping at the weapon on my hip out of habit. Avery steps in behind me. We both look around the room inconspicuously, never knowing where we will find something that will give us a hint or clue, tip us off on who we are about to interrogate.

"Agent Robbins." Dr. Hahn greets me stiffly and motions for me to take a seat on the expensive looking couch in her living room. I take it and she takes a seat in the armchair across from me. Avery remains standing, positioning himself between the doctor and the rest of the house, cutting off any exit plan Hahn may have.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Hahn, I know you had a long day at the hospital. We'll try to keep this short." I look her directly in the eyes, going into interview mode. My brain ready to detect the smallest of movements in her facial muscles that can give me more answers than her spoken words.

"Of course." She nods, urging me to continue.

"Where were you yesterday morning, around 730 am?" I dive right in.

"I…" her eyes dart to the right …_she's fabricating. _The eyes subconsciously look left when we are recalling information or an event. They look right when we are trying to make something up or fabricate a lie. "…was home. Sleeping. It was one of my few days off." Her eyes back on mine, something people do to try and press their point. Try to show confidence in their answer. …It doesn't work.

"Can anyone confirm your alibi?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I live alone." She says sharply.

"And no overnight guests?" I shoot back. She bolts up from her chair.

"I don't appreciate this line of questioning. So if you have a specific question to ask me, then ask it. Otherwise, please leave." She snarls.

"Why were you tailing Dr. Torres yesterday morning?" I ask point blank.

"I… I was not…" She says as she breaks eye contact with me again.

"Dr. Hahn…this would be so much easier if you would tell me the truth. Otherwise I'd have to cuff you and take you in for formal questioning. …And you know how fast gossip travels around that hospital you work at." I say as I move to stand right in front of her. I can see her brain working on another lie to cover her, but then her face falls as she thinks of the outcome that would lead to.

"Fine…I just wanted to talk to her." She says as her facial features tell me these are the first honest words she has spoken since we started. I nod, telling her to continue. "She's avoiding me at work, she won't accept my calls, and I can't get her to even look at me."

"So you thought stalking someone who is under the protection of a federal officer was the best way to persuade her to talk with you?" I ask as I hear Avery muffle a chuckle under his breath.

"I know, I know. It was stupid." She says, hiding her eyes from me with her hand, a sign of embarrassment.

"And then you ran." I add with a tone.

Her head snaps up, eyes narrowing at me. "You had your gun pointed at me, of course I ran."

"You see Dr. Hahn…most people equate running with guilt. So…you see where my concern comes from?" She nods. "So what happened that has made Dr. Torres reluctant to be in your presence?"

"That is none of your god damned business." She spits, moving to the front door. …_so I hit a button._

"Dr. Torres IS my business." I say firmly.

"I answered you questions. Now get out." She opens the door and gestures for us to leave. She and I exchange a hard glare, and I can tell she's not going to budge on the last question. I break eye contact and nod to Avery that its time for us to go.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Hahn." I say politely as I cross the threshold of her home. The door slams closed as soon as I am clear. Avery and I walk back to the waiting car, our eyes watching the windows of the house for any activity by the doctor.

"You believe her?" He asks as he slips in the passenger's side.

"I believe that she's no threat to us...at least not yet. …I'll have Yang keep tabs on her phone and internet activity to be safe." I answer. "But I need to have a chat with Dr. Torres. Find out what the hell happened between those two and if this is the beginning or the end of something. …And remind me to kill Karev for losing her tail. Just because this is supposed to be an easy job doesn't mean we can get sloppy." Avery nods in agreement as I drive us back to the hotel for us to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning came too quickly. After my usual four mile run, I take my shower and get dressed. The usual dark suit and light colored suit, I holster my two sidearms and pull my shades over my eyes. Grabbing my small gym bag that holds my gym clothes and running shoes, I make sure the 'do not disturb' tag is still on the door, and exit the hotel. Avery is already at the car waiting. He sees me approach and hands me a piping hot cup of coffee. I graciously accept it as I toss him the keys to our issued 300.

"Ready for another day?" He asks sarcastically. He has even more fun than I do, having to keep eyes on the monitors almost constantly. I may hate the fact that I am constantly on my feet for twelve hours, shadowing a person who would rather I crawl up the closest drain pipe and fuck off but…at least I'm not in the sardine can of the van.

"You know it." I reply. During the short drive to the Torres residence, my phone rings.

"Agent Robbins." I answer professionally.

"**Robbins, how are things?" **Director Webbers voice booms.

"Things are good, Sir." I say simply. Webber not one for unnecessary words.

"**Problems?"**

"No, Sir." I keep the Hahn fiasco under wraps; he doesn't need to know about a catfight between two women. Not major enough for him to worry about, I can handle it.

"**Great. I just called to let you know that opening statements take place today." **He reminds me that today the first day of the trial that has landed Callie under my protection. Avery pulls up outside of Callie's house and heads off to the van to relieve Reed.

"Anything we need to be worried about?" I ask, wanting to know if there have been any threats against Callie yet. I stand out on the front porch, wanting to finish this conversation away from prying ears of the doctor.

"**Nothing we are taking seriously. No one seems to care about that Torres girl, lucky for you. Hunt and Shepherd aren't so lucky. But in any case, stay frosty."**

"Of course, Sir." I say, glancing at Karev who has joined me on the porch.

"**Keep up the good work." **And the line goes dead.

"Yes, Sir." I breathe out as I put my phone away in my pocket.

"News?" Karev asks.

"Opening statements are today. The other teams have had threats made against their marks, but Dr. Torres is clear so far. We just need to stay alert." I say as I scan up and down the still sleepy street.

"That Robbins gut talking to you, boss?" He sees the tension in my face. One more than one occasion, my gut…my instincts…have saved not only our asses but many others.

"Yeah… it is. This isn't going to be an easy operation. But we'll just play it as it comes." Turning to face my second in command, I ask "Anything interesting?" He gives me a shake of the head then walks down the stairs and slips into the car Reed is already waiting in. I give them a nod and watch them drive off. Turning, I enter the home and find Callie on her couch, reading the morning newspaper. _…I thought she worked today._

"Uhh...Dr. Torres?" I start, her eyes moving from the black and white print and locking on my eyes "Do you not work today?"

"No, I switched shifts with a friend." She says, looking back to her paper. "I agreed yesterday."

"Right. In the future, if you could tell me about such things, I'd appreciate it." I say, moving deeper into the house, going to my usual seat.

"Does it matter what I do? …you're always there anyways. Didn't realize that you made plans around my schedule." She snaps. …_damn._ _..fine, gonna be bitchy, might as well get this over with._

"What happened between you and Dr. Hahn?" I jump right in as I take a seat on the couch opposite of Callie.

"That's none of your business." She spits out, not looking up from her paper.

"It becomes my business when she starts tailing you when you go out for a Sunday morning run. It becomes my business when she's at the receiving end of my gun." I say, watching for a reaction on her face. …_guilt. Why would she be guilty it was Hahn. …No, that's not it, she's guilty because... _"You knew it was Hahn that day, didn't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Not right away, no. But…yes. I knew." She says, dropping my eye contact. I take a deep, calming breath. …_easy Robbins. Flying off the handle will not help this situation._ I get up off the couch and start to pace back and forth in front of her. Her eyes watching me move.

Turning to look straight at her, I say very slowly "Dr. Torres… that is the kind of things you NEED to tell me. Tell my team. If we are going to protect you we need to know what you know."

She forgets the paper and locks eyes on mine "So you're saying I don't get any privacy anymore."

"I'm saying…when it becomes a problem, I need to know about it. Would you rather have privacy, or have a pulse?" I stare directly into her brown depths. She's challenging me, and this is one I'm not losing. I need to know.

"She kissed me!" Callie burst out so suddenly that I almost jump.

Taking a minute to process those three simple words, clearly thinking I missed something, I reply "Okay…"

She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. "Okay?" In a tone asking 'that's it? that's all you got to say?'"

"I don't…I don't understand the problem." I'm racking my brain, but I'm just not getting the big deal.

"I'm not gay." She huffs out, taking her face in her hands. Her fingers start massaging at her temples, like she is trying to rub out a headache. "At lunch one day with Mark, Erica and I were joking about how Mark couldn't handle being with two women at once. …you know, THAT way." She looks back up at me "Then in the elevator she…she kissed me… and then…" She throws up her hands like 'the rest is history'.

"So all this happened because one of your closest friends kissed you in an elevator as a way to get to another one of your friends." I ask, wanting to know I'm following this whole thing. She nods. "And…Dr. Hahn wants to talk about it but you don't…" She nods again. "Because…you didn't like it…"

"No. …Yes." She growls in frustration then locks her eyes on mine, and starts over. "That's not it… I…" She takes a deep breath. "I didn't NOT like it. …I'm just so confused." She looks at me for guidance, but I stay silent. …_so she liked kissing Hahn. Doesn't mean she's gay. Doesn't mean you have a chance. …She's a newborn. You don't do newborns...you don't date them. And you definitely don't DO newborns. It's like teaching a child to ride a bike. Too difficult if you are only there for one ride._

"I just need…to think about it all before I talk to her. ….I need to run." She says, popping off the couch and hurrying upstairs to get changed.

…_you can't run away from this. Trust me._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… Think Arizona should have spoken up? Or just let Callie flounder and find her way herself? …Let me know.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: I know, only one update yesterday. Sorry. My bad. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – <span>The Night Out<span>

Its been a week since Callie's little revelation to me. To say that I was surprised is an understatement. I find myself watching her more and more, and I don't mean as in 'part-of-the-job' watching her. I mean, I watch the way her hips sway as she walks down the corridors of the hospital, the way her hands ghost over the skin of another persons body. The way she chews at her bottom lip when she is concentrating particularly hard on a chart. The little tune her fingertips tap out on the side of a fresh cup of coffee. But my favorite time? …Running. Yes, running is now my favorite. It use to just be part of the routine for me. I was raised with it. Up before the crack of dawn and when the first rays hit the pavement, so do you. But now…I run with Callie, as often as she gets to run. And running has become a sort of…visual delight buffet. How I haven't fallen over my own feet, or a bump or a ….dog yet, I don't know.

And in that week, Callie and Erica 'talked'. Apparently Callie liked the fake out kiss more than she thought and has since gone out with the heart doctor on a serious date. …Like a DATE, date. That was something I couldn't handle watching, and thankfully I didn't have to. That was on Karev's watch. All of them were on Karev's watch. …_four times in a week? Slow down Hahn, Callie's not that easy. …I hope._

The days pass as they have always. Me following Callie around like a shadow. By now, I've seen so many broken bones that I think I could pass the medical exams myself. But I still can't get over how Callie can pop someone's bone back in place and enjoy it. That sound…the crunching and scraping of bone always makes me shiver. Like nails on a chalkboard. And the fact that the new peads resident continually follows Callie around has sort of taken on a role of its own around the hospital. They know I'm not a doctor, but they don't know what I actually am. Or why I'm here and always within ten feet of the Latina. I've heard everything from I'm some crazed stalker, to her personal shrink, to her parole officer. Each more crazy than the last but, its better than the truth being known.

Another lunch comes and I find myself at the same table as always, eating alone and keeping constant visual contact with Callie. She is joined by Dr. Sloan and Dr. Montgomery. Something is off today because Callie is eating a half hour earlier than normal, like she's trying to avoid someone. …_Hahn? …she kissed her. Hahn….kissed…Callie. I don't see it. I can't see it… It doesn't…work! Hahn? Yes, I can see it. Callie? Yes, I can see that…I can see that VERY well. But together? No…no, I don't see it. _And I don't even want to think about what their kissing could have lead to. After all…they have been on four dates which is one more than the 'three date rule'. I can feel jealousy start to boil beneath my skin. _…snap out of it Robbins, you are her bodyguard. Nothing more._ I'm startled out of my thoughts, and that doesn't happen often since I am constantly on guard, by the doctor who was just consuming my mind.

"Hey…" Callie says as she takes a seat beside me. She hasn't openly acknowledged my existence yet, at least in public so I look around me, trying to find who she is talking to. "I'm going to go out for drinks tonight with a couple friends." I give her a confused look. "You…you asked that I tell you when I had plans?"

"Oh, right. Of course, Dr. Torres. I will make sure Karev is prepared. Thank you for the heads up. I appreciate it." I say professionally. Even though Callie disclosed something of a very personal nature to me, we have continued to act…not cold, but maybe luke warm to each other. Never overstepping any personal bounds.

The rest of the day passes. She is pulled into a late surgery and I call Karev to have him come and relieve me. When he gets there, he is in his own set of light blue scrubs. I can see the bulge at his ankle where his only weapon rests.

"Hey boss…" He stands next to me, facing the door leading to the operating room Callie working in right now. After weeks of being around the same people, neither of us need to check our lists of employees when people float in and out of the OR floor. By now we would know if someone doesn't belong.

"Dr. Torres is going out tonight with a couple friends." I relay the information she gave me earlier today. He nods. "Since…" I stop and rethink what I have been thinking about all after noon.

"Since…" Karev presses.

"Since its been pretty quiet, and Dr. Torres has been under some added stress lately, how about you give her a little bit of slack tonight?" I say, not making eye contact with my second in command.

"Are you serious?" He asks, disbelievingly.

"I'm not saying leave her to drown, I'm saying give her some added space. …She deserves some down time. Some time to unwind away from being watched constantly." I respond. Karev just stares at me, I can see smoke coming from his ears as he thinks about what I just said time and time again.

"Is there something going-" Karev starts but I cut him off.

"That's enough Agent Karev." I face him full on. Lowering my voice so our conversation stays between the two of us and away from the prying ears of the nurses. "Look… We've screwed with her life enough. We both know that by her being happy and giving her a break now and then makes this whole situation a bit more bearable for everyone involved. Now… do I need to call Avery to cover her tonight, or can you handle this?" I give him a pointed glare and he returns it. Finally, he breaks eye contact and turns his attention back to the door of the operating room.

"Won't be a problem, ma'am." He says sharply. I know his is pissed off at me for pulling rank because of the use of 'ma'am'.

"See you tomorrow Karev." I give him a knock on his shoulder and take off to the locker room to change out of my undercover gear. I'm back at my hotel room within an hour but I'm nowhere close to being able to sleep, and I don't feel like going to the bar across the way. Its been months since I've had sex and I am on edge. Shower sessions ease the burn, but only the touch of another woman will quench the fire I feel ripping through my body. And right now, there is only one woman I want to provide that touch…and that's the one woman I can't be with. _…you love torturing yourself don't you? You could go across the street and pick up a beautiful woman, use her to get off, then send her packing. But no, you need Dr. Torres, Callie, Calliope… the one woman you can't have. It would put her in danger, put you in danger, the whole team. Getting emotionally attached to a mark is the number one cause of screw ups on the job, and Arizona Robbins doesn't screw up._

"Fuck…" I growl out to the empty room. Closing my eyes, I see Callie running in front of me, the way those shorts hug her curves. My hand slips below the fabric of my slacks and underwear. My fingers tease my nub of nerve endings before making strong contact, making small rough circles over my engorged member. Images of Callie flash in front of my eyes, but it's not enough. Never enough. I just wind my self up more and am never able to finish. I rip my hand out from my pants and stand.

"Damn it!" I yell as I chuck my phone down on the mattress. …_I need to run. _And so I run. I don't know how long I run, its dark when I start, and it's still dark when I get back to my room. But I run hard, I run until my lungs burn and my heart pounds. I run until my sweat drips into my eyes and burns. Getting back to the room, I strip off my sweat drenched clothes and take a shower. Actually, I just stand under the water and let the dirt and sweat of another day just trail down my toned frame. …_just give it up Robbins. You can't have her. Get over it. Sooner you get that through your head, the easier it will be. Even if another woman wasn't in the picture, it still couldn't happen._

Pulling on a T-Shirt and a pair of boxer shorts over my still dripping body, I turn off all the light and crawl into bed. Turning the TV on and muting it, I watch but let my mind wander. Before I know it, my eyes flutter shut and darkness consumes me.

Dust whips against my face. I'm sweating. Its so hot and I'm wearing so many layers of clothes and have fifty pounds strapped to my back. I'm walking. I've been walking for a while. My feet hurt, but I trudge on. Never complaining. Never stopping. Eyes constantly on guard. Buildings in the horizon. Closer. Closer. Closer. The sun beats down on my back. Sweat drips from the tip of my nose. Entering the town, its quiet. Eerily quiet. Deathly quiet. The smell of iron leaks into my nose. One house. Empty. Another house. Empty. Where is everyone? Moving deeper into the town. Then I see it. Rivers of red liquid flowing freely. Blood. Then screams of agony. People dead. People dying. People burnt. People cut. People shot. People everywhere. Bodies of men, women and children. All still as the dead. Then they jump to life. Screaming for me to help them. *BOOM*

I jolt awake. Body trembling and slick with a cold sweat. My heart is racing. It takes a minute for me to get my bearings. …_where am I? Breathe, Robbins, Breathe. Think…FBI…Seattle…Calliope. _Focusing on my breathing, I almost don't hear the ringing of my phone.

"Robbins." I answer groggily after finding it.

"I lost her." Karev's voice is in a panic. I bolt upright.

"What do you mean 'you lost her'?" My mind suddenly working at 100%, nerve endings on fire, sense attuned to everything.

"She slipped my fucking tail." He growls out. I can hear the noise of a crowd around him. I hang up on him and get dressed in a second. The next, I am out the hotel room and racing down to my car.

…_fucking knew it._

* * *

><p>AN2: So…what's Callie up to? Is she just messing around, or is she in trouble?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Hmmm…Let's see what is going on. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – <span>The Raid<span>

"_She slipped my tail."_

…_FUCK! I'm going to fucking kill that man. How hard is it to watch a woman from a distance? How can you loose someone like that? It's his fucking job!_

As I run out my hotel room, I punch a button on my speed dial. It rings and rings. …_pick up Yang. _I pound on the door of Avery's room, and soon the man answers. Seeing me wound up, he quickly pulls on a pair of jeans and a shirt, dressed a lot like me. I have a pair of worn in jeans and a Marines t-shirt pulled over me. My gun clipped to my waist, and my badge in my pocket.

"**This had better be good." **Yang answers.

"I need a 20 on Torres. NOW." I say as Avery and I run to our car. The taping of keys can be heard in the background as Yang works her magic. "Come on Yang, I need that location." I unlock the doors and throw myself into drivers' seat.

"**I got it. The GPS on her cell has her at-"**

"Send it to my phone, and Karev's. Have him meet us there ASAP." I cut her off and hang up. Gunning up the engine, my phone beeps with a text message of the address and I immediately put it on my GPS system. Peeling out of the quiet parking lot of the hotel, lights and sirens blaring, I head towards the bleep on the small screen.

"What happened?" Avery asks, hanging on for dear life as I do 60 down the sleepy streets of Seattle.

"She slipped Karev's tail." I growl out, punching the steering wheel in frustration.

"Do you think-"

"I don't know." I answer, knowing he was going to ask if she has been taken by someone working for the drug lord that is now standing trial. The wet Seattle roads make taking corners slower, making my stomach clench more and more. Every second Callie is out of our sights is another second she could be in danger…worse danger.

"Fuck!" I growl as I reach a congested intersection. Slowly, I maneuver the undercover police car through the mess, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Hitting the street of the address, Avery flips off the sirens and we approach incognito. We pull up to the outside of the address Yang sent us. Exiting the car, I pull my firearm out of its holster and approach the front door.

"Avery." I call.

"On your six, boss." He replies, following me.

We take a stance at either side of the door; I'm on the side with the door knob. I gently try it, seeing if the front door is unlocked. No such luck. The door has a checkered window pane in it. Using the butt of my gun, I knock out the small square of glass closest to the lock, reach in and undo the dead bolt. Turning the door knob, the door cracks open. I glance to Avery and he gives me a stiff nod.

Guns raised at the ready, we enter the dark, silent home. A quick sweep of the room and I see nothing out of the ordinary. I nod for Avery to take the left, and I head right. Moving through the entry way, into the living room, I still see nothing. Into the dining room, nothing. Kitchen, nothing.

"Clear." I hear Avery say softly.

"Clear." I respond. We move to the staircase. Guns raised, another look to Avery, another nod, I ascend the stairs slowly and silently. Moving along the hallway, we clear each room we pass. An office. A home gym. A guest room. Finally, we are positioned outside the last closed door. I put an ear to the wood. Sounds of a struggle. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I step back, squarely in front of the door. A solid kick directed right next to the door knob makes the wood door swing open with force.

"FBI!" I yell, stepping into the room, my gun trained on the mass of moving flesh. What I see makes my stomach knot. Callie's naked body hidden under the body of a man…also naked. …_Sloan. _Both of them stunned at the rude interruption. Callie and I lock gazes. I can see shock, embarrassment, and guilt flash across her eyes. All I feel is pain and betrayal. Breaking contact, I look away, staring at the side wall of the room instead, trying with all my might to forget the image that was just burned into my corneas.

"Get the fuck out!" The man finally gathers the ability to speak, still covering the naked form of Callie with his own naked body. Rage is bubbling beneath my surface. My eyes find a bra that has been thrown in a moment of passion. I pinch as little of the material as possible and throw it at the couple on the bed.

"Get dressed. Now." My tone leaving little to argue.

I exit the room, eyes burning with unshed tears. Moving down the stairs, I find Avery recounting our find to a very agitated Agent Karev. I'm still clutching the grip of my gun, my whole body shaking. Seeing Alex, I snap. Grabbing the front of his ironed white shirt, I push him against the nearest wall.

"When I tell you to cover someone, you fucking cover them. When I tell you to keep an eye on them, you keep a FUCKING eye on them. …What the hell were you doing that you let Torres slip your tail?" Our eyes locked, raging seeping out of every pore in my body. Karev is scared shitless and he should be. My left hand is balled in a fist, clutching the front his shirt, my right hand still gripping my gun.

He starts to answer but I cut him off "No, I don't want to hear it. You are in the can for a week. Avery is on post. And there will be an official review of your actions as soon as we are done with this fucking assignment." I let him go after one final shove against the wall.

Stirring from upstairs makes me pull my professional mask back on. …_no emotions Robbins. She didn't cheat on you. She just screwed you professionally, that's all. _I back away from the still shocked Karev and holster my weapon. Avery is outside, watching the street to see if anyone is paying attention to why two unknown cars are parked haphazardly in front of this house. I watch as Callie descends the stairs fully dressed, heels in one hand, purse in the other. We make eye contact and her brown orbs are like ice. She blazes through the entryway and out the front door, giving me a strong shoulder check as she passes.

I follow her out and watch her climb into the first car and wait. Karev goes back to his waiting car and also sits until further directions. I give Avery a pointed look, telling him to give me some space. He leaves the porch and stands next to the car that contains the fiery Latina. Mark joins me on the porch.

He turns and faces me square on. Raising a finger at me he starts "Listen up Blondie-" He is cut off as I grab his hand and bring it around his back. The man is tall and well built so I even the score a little by stepping on the back of his leg, bringing him down to his knees. Holding his wrist in a lock, I reach around to my back pocket and extract a pair of hand cuffs. Snapping them tightly closed on one wrist, then another.

"What the fuck!" He yells. I can see Callie watching from the parked car. He tries to fight me but I just shove him face first against the front of his home, immobilizing him.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't haul your ass into jail right now." I spit.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He growls back, trying to fight against my hand on his back, pushing him into the wall, and the lock I still have on his cuffed wrist.

"You knew Callie was under protective services and yet you willingly helped her cut her tail. You willfully endangered the life of a protected witness. …Do you know how many years you can get for that Dr. Sloan? …10 years of hard prison time. And I'm sure all the guys in lockup would love a pretty boy like you to play with." I growl.

"Seriously?" He asks, not realizing he just committed a felony. "I…I didn't know. She said she wanted to relax…. That she ditched that guy all the time." …_fucking Karev. I'm going to kill him. _"Please, I …I didn't know. I swear. I never would have done it. …I'm her friend."

"A friend that endangers her life."

"It won't happen again, I swear. Just please….I can't, I can't go to jail." He pleads. I take a few more deep breaths to try and calm myself, but I keep seeing him on top of her. Grinding on her. Kissing her. …_what the fuck is going on. _Finally, a clearing of a throat by Avery brings me around. Reaching into my pocket I find the key to the handcuffs and undo his links. Stepping back, I let him get up off his knees and turn to face me.

"Next time Dr. Torres says she wants to ditch one of us, what are you going to do?" I ask in an icy tone. He looks lost. "You are going to tell her to pull her head out of her ass. And then you will inform my team of what she plans on doing." I raise an eyebrow as if asking 'right?' He nods. I give him one more up and down. Another image of him having sex with Callie flashes across my eyes and I think I'm going to be sick. I turn and walk down the steps, off the plastic surgeons porch.

"I just want what's best for her." He calls after me.

"I'm what's best for her." I reply, ignoring the hidden double meaning in my words. Walking to the car containing my re-detained prisoner, Avery starts to open the back door. I give him a shake of the head and nod towards the vehicle containing a fuming Agent Karev. He walks to the other dark sedan, slides in, and they take off back to the Torres residence. Another look back at the home I just raided, I see the lights are off and things seem the same as when I arrived not ten minutes ago.

Opening the driver's side door, I slide into the drivers seat and close the door behind me. I sit, staring straight out the windshield. Images keep flashing across my mind. Anger, rage, jealousy, hurt. They all mix within me. My jaw clenches, my teeth grind together. Callie is also starring out the windshield in silence, arms crossed over her chest. Her face one that would make the devil flinch. Neither of us speak, or move, or breathe.

…_stalemate._

* * *

><p>AN2: Who's going to be the first to blink? What will be said? Who was hurt the worst? …Will they recover? Let me know.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona and Callie need to have a little chat. Let's see how that goes. Last chapter of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – <span>The Talk<span>

…_.breathe. Breathe. Breathe. _Images of the two of them flash across my mind faster than I can push them away. The image of that man's body on top of Callie, touching Callie…_inside Callie. _It takes everything I have to not dry heave inside the car.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Callie snaps at me after we have been sitting in a stalemate for five minutes. Her words bring me back. …_she's a job. Nothing more. _I put the key in the ignition and start the engine. My hands clench and unclench the steering wheel repeatedly, trying to work out some of my anger but it's not helping. Backing out of the driveway of the house, I shift the 300 into drive and wait.

"Fasten your seat belt." I say coolly. She ignores me, staring straight out the window. I know we are both waiting until we return to the house before we have it out. "Fasten your seat belt." I try again. Still nothing. So I speed up and then slam on the brake. Wheels screeching cuts through the silent night and the suddenness of the stop makes her hands fly out to the dashboard to brace herself.

"Fasten your damned seat belt." I stare pointedly at her. She stares back but eventually clicks the seatbelt around her. At that, I take off like a bat out of hell, speeding through the streets of the large city. Most of them are deserted and I capitalize on the wetness of the roads by skidding through turns. Rage is pushing me, anger is driving me. I pass an alley way going double the speed limit. Out of the rear view mirror I see a squad car pull out and turn on its lights.

"Damn it…" I growl, and flick on my own lights and sirens. The cop car backs off and lets me continue on my rampage back to the doctors dwelling. If Callie is startled by my driving, she doesn't show it. Her face remains stoic, her arms stay crossed over her chest. Pulling up behind her T-Bird, she is out of the car before I can put it in park.

I exit the car and can see she is about ready to have it out right here on her front lawn. I point to her and spit "In the house. Now." Then walking over to my team that is gathered around the other undercover car, I give out their marching orders. "Avery, you are taking the night post. Reed, get back to the can and cut the cameras and mics for the next half hour." The shorter woman heads back to the van. I turn to my second in command who has let me down greatly tonight "Karev…go. Just go. I don't care where, but I can't deal with you right now." I watch as the agent stomps to the driver's side of the car, gets in and peels out. I turn back to Avery and continue "Wait outside until I'm finished." He nods. The few steps it takes to get to the front door, I try to quell the storm brewing inside me. I don't know why I had them turn the surveillance off but it feels like this chat we are about to have needs to be private. I take a deep breath at the door then open it. She launches into me as soon as I cross the threshold of the home.

"You had no right-" She growls.

"Sit down." I say calmly as I walk past her and into the living room.

Callie is hot on my heels. She moves to stand directly in front of me, her eyes digging holes into my head "YOU HAD NO RIGHT-"

"SIT. DOWN. NOW." I match her glare dagger for dagger. The fact that I have a gun strapped to my ankle and another on my hip doesn't faze her a bit. Finally, she sits. I turn away from her and brace myself against the bookshelf. My gaze lands on the chess board and it riles me up again as I think about the night we had that game…_I thought we were getting to know each other. Getting to like each other_. "What were you thinking, Dr. Torres?" I turn to face her again. She has a look of guilt on her face. "What the hell were you thinking?" I ask louder, pressing her for an answer. …_why would you put yourself in that kind of danger._

She doesn't stay seated for long, popping up she replies "I was thinking my life is MY life and I can do what I please." Her hands gesturing wildly.

"Wrong. Your life is MY life. Don't you see? I am your bodyguard which means I need a BODY to GUARD. I may be interfering in your day to day activities but I have to LIVE your life. …I don't do this for fun Dr. Torres. I don't think it's fun to come in and upset someone's entire world. I do it because they need protecting." I look her square in the eyes.

"I don't need protecting, I can take care of myself." She snarls as her arms cross back over her chest in a symbol of defiance.

"I beg to differ. …There is a bullet out there that has your name on it Dr. Torres." I point to outside the safety of her four walls. "Do you understand that? Do you get that? …There is someone out there that is trying to hunt you like a dog. And when he finds you, guess who will be there to catch that bullet. …ME, that's who. …My team, that's who. THAT is what we do. We don't babysit. We protect. We watch. We prevent."Her walls are strong and she doesn't let anything I say through.

"I don't want you here." She says in a voice cold as ice.

"I don't want to be here either. I don't want to follow you around. I don't want to sacrifice my life or one of my team member's life for you. But guess what, too GOD DAMNED bad. I'm here and I'm staying. The sooner you get that through your head, the easier all this will be. And if you continue to try and ditch us, I will have you injected with a damn GPS tracker and chain you to a post like an animal." She reacts like I slapped her.

I turn away from her. "Jesus Calliope… why don't you get it?" My back is to her so I don't see her flinch at the use of her full name. The look of guilt that crosses her face. "I want to help you. You need to let me. I know yo-" She cuts me off.

"Don't! You don't know anything about me." She spits.

"I know everything about you. I know how you take your coffee. I know all your previous relationships. I know how much you spent on that vegetable chopper you bought last week. I know you prefer to write in blue pen to black pen. I know you prefer red wine to white wine. I know every god damned thing about you because that is my job. …I could have made your life miserable. I could have forced you into a safe house somewhere, not allowed you to work or see the outside world AT ALL. I could have made you cut ties with everyone you knew. But I didn't because I have your best interests at heart. …That's my job."

"Not doing too well if I could lose your guys' tail twice." She tries to goad me.

"You lost your tail tonight because I told Karev to give you some space because I felt sorry for you." At this, she looks guilty. "But you had to throw what little freedoms I am allowed to give you right back in my face. So NOW…know that every time you want a lousy lay with Mark Sloan or Erica Hahn or anyone else you decide to go home with, I will be standing right outside that bedroom door. …Every time you step outside the walls of this house, an agent will be on your ass CONSTANTLY because I can't trust you. I can't. Not if you are going to continue to pull shit like this." My chest is heaving, my hands clenched into fists. My eyes lock with hers. They have softened but I can still see the anger stirring in them. I search her deep brown eyes for answer to why she picked him. …_why him. Why her? Why not me? …Stop Robbins, you'll only torture yourself._ She stares back at me, biting the inside of her cheek as she thinks about what has just been said.

Letting out a small laugh after thinking about the last hour again, I start "I thought…" I can't finish. I can't say that I thought we had something…had an understanding or an agreement…some kind of connection. But I can't say that.

"What?..." She asks, her voice soft, wanting me to finish my sentence.

"Never mind." I walk past her and to the front door. Turning back, I see her watching me, looking unsure of what to think "You don't have to like us, you don't have to like me… but just know I'm not the bad guy." At that, I turn and exit the house. Avery is there, standing watch. Out of the three of my team members, he is the one who never lets emotions over run him. You would not be able to tell if he was excited or piss off, because his face remains the same. I can't do that right now, not with all the emotions I have flowing through me. Not when it feels like my body is ripping in two. I'm livid that she ducked Karev, but hurt that she…did him.

"You're on post tonight. I'll…figure out the rest tomorrow." I say, not making eye contact with him. The lights of the main story shut off, signaling Dr. Torres ascent to the second floor.

"What she say?" Avery asks.

"For us to pack up and get the hell out." I summarize a bit. We stand watch for a couple minutes in silence.

"Karev said your guts been talking again." Avery has been on the benefiting end of my gut instincts many times and puts a great deal of weight behind it. My whole team does.

"It's not over. We need to stay sharp. Something is going to happen…just a matter of time." I walk down the steps of the porch and move across the lawn. Turning around, I toss the car keys to the man and he catches them effortlessly.

"Don't you need a ride?" He asks since Karev took off in our other car.

"No…I need to run." And I run.

…_what the hell am I going to do with her?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So do you think Callie got the message, or will she continue giving Arizona and her team a hard time?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So, Arizona is livid and so is Callie. Lets see if they get over it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – <span>The Talk: Part II<span>

The can. The lock. The brig. All synonyms for a prison cells…all synonyms for the surveillance van. Only…in a prison cell, you have room to move, you have light, you have air. Not so in the van. Especially since this van has been lived in for nearly three weeks now. It smells like the cab of an Indian/Chinese/Middle Eastern cross breed. Days old take out food rots in the trash can. The darkness of the van only broken by the glow of the many screens showing two doors and the downstairs of a well decorated home. This is my punishment…the one I inflicted on myself.

Its been five days since I've had to drag Dr. Torres back home, kicking and screaming. I haven't seen her in five days. …Well, I've seen her on the screens in this van, but not face to face. She hasn't seen me in five days. Childish?...maybe, but its all part of the plan. After I arrived back to my hotel room that night, my Marines T-shirt and jeans soaked, a mixture of sweat and Seattle rain, I came up with a game plan. _…just stay away from her. Distance. That's what you need to do. Nothing said you had to be the one to cover her. You're the boss, delegate. _So now, I'm the one in the can. Reed is now the agent that covers Callie during the day, while I remain in the van. Nights, Avery is on post while Karev is locked down. …_the two highest members on this team are the ones doing to the probies work…_ But I had to punish Karev somehow. Yes, I told him to give her some slack, but not let go of the leash all together.

It's a boring job, which is why there is a stack of books, magazines, and newspapers as tall as the height of the van. But I use the time to go over the surveillance I've had Yang running. She has been trailing Erica Hahn's activities since that incident during the run. I still don't know if she is a problem or not…and I'm not talking about getting in the way of 'Callie and I'…_there is no 'Callie and I'…there never will be. _Something catches my attention so I pull out my phone and make a call.

"**Oracle of Quantico. How may I save your ass today?" **Yang's voice rings out.

"Yang…I'm looking over these phone records of Hahn's you pulled for me. …She seems to be getting a call from a different number every two to three days, then never again."

"**That could be anything, telemarketers, wrong num-"**

"Right, but then she always calls another number directly afterwards. 305 area code. …That's Miami isn't it?" I hear keys tapping away as Yang works.

"**Affirmative."**

"Run all the numbers that called her immediately before she called that 305 number." More clicking and typing. Some mumbling to herself about being paid double because she works better than two people do.

"**Unregistered, untraceable cell phones. But they…." **More clicking as she digs deeper **"They were only used the once." **_…now that's something._

"And the 305 number?"

"**I see where you're going with this…" **she types away furiously. A couple seconds later **"Dr. Jesus Rodriguez… cardiothoracic surgeon at Miami Methodist."**

"Shit…" I growl. It makes sense that a heart surgeon would call another heart surgeon regularly, but the whole cell phone thing has my spidey senses tingling. "Dig up what you can about Hahn and Rodriguez. …Past employments, see if their paths crossed anywhere. As well as any one that is part of this case."

"**Roger."**

"Call me as soon as you get something."

"**Copy that." **And the line goes dead.

Its just after 6 pm and my shift is about over. Dr. Torres is due back from the hospital within a few hours, barring any emergencies, and then the night shift comes on. _…Hahn gets a call from an untraceable cell phone. A different number every time. Then she immediately calls Rodriguez in Miami. Spanish name…could be Mexican. Passing information? She a middle man of sorts? But…why? Why not just contact Miami directly. Who is calling her that can't call Rodriguez directly?...and why? _I'm stirred from my thoughts by the ringing on my phone. …_Avery?_

"Robbins." I answer.

"**Robbins, Avery."**

"What's up Ave?"

"**I think I caught food poisoning from that Indian place earlier. I'm dying…" **I hear him heave into the toilet and I pull the phone away from my head before I can hear that sickening sound of partially digested food hitting water.

"Just…rest. I'll cover your shift tonight." I yell towards the phone that I have at arms length. Hanging up, my body does that subconscious shiver it does, like taking a hit of cough syrup. "Gross…" I breathe out. …_I warned him about that place. When there is a used tissue sticking out of the shirt pocket of the chef…don't eat there. _One of the joys of being the lead, you are the first one to pick up the slack. So, when one of my team is sick, I cover them. It's my job. And since I'm not letting Karev out of his punishment early, that means I get the inside post tonight while he stays in the can. …_had to see her face to face again eventually. Just act cool Robbins. Professional. You are a professional. And your relationship is professional. ONLY professional feelings. _

When Karev pulls up in one of the sedans, he walks over and knocks on the door of the van.

"Hey boss..." His week in the can has cooled him but he's still pissed at me.

"You hear about Avery?" I ask as I gather my crap from the last twelve hours. He nods. "I'm covering his shift tonight. I'm expecting a call from Yang, if she sends anything to the printer, bring it in to me." The van has a wireless printer in it which is how Yang sends us hard copies of files in the field.

"10-4." He says as he climbs in the cabin of the van and slides the door closed. I walk to the empty house and let myself in. After a routine sweep, checking all the doors and windows, I settle down in my regular seat. Checking my watch, I see I still have a while before I can expect Reed to return with Callie. Reclining back, I close my eyes and let my body catch as much rest as it can get.

My light slumber is interrupted by the noise of shoes on the steps outside. Standing, I straighten out my shirt and suit and run a hand through my blonde hair. …_stop it Robbins. You told yourself not to do this… _Callie enters her home at her usual fast pace. When she sees my form standing in her living room, she halts so suddenly that Reed runs into the back of her. Quickly, her gaze drops from me and she moves on in further to her home. Reed looks between the doctor and myself, knowing something is up, but has no clue what to think about it. She gives me a questioning look, obviously not knowing why I'm here and not Avery.

"Sick." I answer her unspoken question. She nods and then goes to the front door. I follow her out and ask "Anything new?" A shake of the head in 'no' and she gets in the car and drives off. Walking back into the house, I lock the door and check up and down the street. I take a deep breath before returning to the living room. When I get there, I take my seat again and hear Callie moving around in the kitchen. Soon, smells that make my mouth water waft into the room. After an hour, she still hasn't come out of her kitchen, and my nerves are on end. …_I need to do something. Something calming. _Moving to my bag, I grab my cleaning kit and lay out a towel on the coffee table in front of me. Unholstering my gun, I clear the chamber and release the magazine in it. Checking again that the gun is cold, I disassemble my weapon and begin the methodical cleaning of it. Its something I've done whenever I need to calm down, to stop thinking. The steps are always the same, the feeling of the cool metal in my hands centers me. My hands still, my mind stills.

"Hey." An uncertain voice calls from the archway to the kitchen. I don't look up, but continue wiping down the barrel of my gun. She moves into the living room and takes a tentative seat on the other end of the couch. "Guns make me nervous…" She says finally.

"Sorry." I say flatly, still not looking at the woman.

"They kill people." She states, trying to explain her earlier admission.

At this I look up and make eye contact with her. "Guns don't kill people. People kill people." She gives a tight nod then breaks my gaze. I go back to my weapon.

"So…" She drawls. "…what happens if you have to use your gun to protect me while you have it in pieces like that?" She tries to joke. I lock my eyes onto hers again then reach down and pull out my back up weapon from my left ankle.

"Ah, two guns…" She states, her eyes wide. I nod and place the secondary weapon on the table next to the pieces that make up my primary. Another tense couple of minutes pass. I've cleaned my gun and assembled it again. Cocking the empty chamber, I pull the trigger and hear the fresh clicking of the gun spring into action. Then…I take it apart and start cleaning it again. I need to keep thoughts of this woman out of my mind so…if I have to clean my gun 100 times during this night shift to do so, I will.

"He's not my boyfriend." She blurts out. I don't react. "I just…I feel like I need to explain myself to you."

"You don't, Dr. Torres." I say coolly. "I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to-"

"Protect me… yeah, I know." She gets up and starts pacing in front of me, but I don't watch her. My eyes are glued to the disassembled gun in my hands. "I'm sorry! Ok?" She cries out, then adds softly "…I'm sorry."

"What about?" I ask, finding her eyes.

"…all of it." She sits again, this time closer to me. "I…was a bitch, a huge HUGE bitch to you and your team. …And I challenged you at every step. I knew what I did was wrong, and then when you… I felt so embarrassed… I didn't want you to…see… that… So I got pissed off at myself and exploded at you." Again, she pauses for me to add something but I focus on cleaning my already pristine handgun. "Where were you? …The other agents, they wouldn't say."

"I was doing my job." I say coolly. Turning to look in her eyes I say, "I was watching you. …I just…" my voice fades out. …_don't Robbins. No emotions. No feelings. Strictly professional._ Callie reaches out and put a hand on my leg. The warmth of her flesh seeping through the fabric of my pants and burning my skin.

"Just what?" She says softly. Our eyes meet, the look on her face tells me that she wants me to continue. She wants to know what I am thinking…what I am feeling. The gun clicks as I pull the trigger and the empty chamber fires in my hand, making her jump. Standing up, I force her to break contact.

"I just needed some space." I continue as I clean up my mess and sit back down in an armchair, way from the magical hands of the doctor that make my well placed walls come tumbling down. She stares at me, studying me. I meet her gaze, second for second.

"He's not my boyfriend." She says again.

"You already said that." I reply shortly.

"I just… I'm confused… about Erica and-" She starts to ramble. I can't listen to her do the whole girl talk so I cut her off before she can get going.

"Please…Dr. Torres. I don't need specifics." …_my mind is already torturing me enough. _"I'm still trying to find a brain squeegee to get the image of Sloan's bare ass out of my head." I say it in complete seriousness but Callie laughs at the memory. I give her a look like 'I'm not playing' which just makes her laugh more. The deep tremble of it makes me smile. It the first time I've seen her laugh, like actually laugh out loud.

After she calms down she says "He's scared shitless of you now, just so you know. …Calls you Private Blondie." This makes me smile. "What did you say to him?"

"That if he did that again he'd become the newest play toy in a prison shower somewhere." I say with a small smile on my face as I recall the fear that his face was full of.

"That if he helped me ditch Karev again? ….. or if he slept with me again?" She inquires softly, her eyes on mine. …_both. _We hold each others gaze for a couple seconds. "Teach me." She breaks the silence.

Giving her a confused look I ask "Teach you what?"

"How to protect myself. …Take down a big man like you took down Mark." She says, a smile on her face.

I laugh at the thought of getting close enough to her to teach her. These ten feet between us is still too close for me, let alone actually touching each other. "No, I'm here to protect you. Not to teach you."

"What if I manage to get caught or something… away from your protective hands and…" she eyes up and down my body, stopping at each place a weapon is located "…guns. I should know how to at least try to fight them off, right?" She has a point. She should know at least something.

After a minute of trying to find some reason why this is a bad idea, OTHER than it means getting in close quarters with the doctor, I come up with nothing. "Fine." I say finally. "Tomorrow, we'll go to a gym and I'll show you some moves." Callie's mega-watt smile crosses her face. She leans back in the couch and props up her feet.

She turns her sexy, seductive eyes onto me "That's all I ask, Agent Robbins."

…_this is such a bad idea._

* * *

><p>AN2: Seems like progress, yes?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So, gym time. Let's see if these two ladies get all hot and sweaty. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – <span>The Gym<span>

Dust whips against my face. I'm sweating. It's so hot and I'm wearing so many layers of clothes and have fifty pounds strapped to my back. I'm walking. I've been walking for a while. My feet hurt, but I trudge on. Never complaining. Never stopping. Eyes constantly on guard. Buildings in the horizon. Closer. Closer. Closer. The sun beats down on my back. Sweat drips from the tip of my nose. Entering the town, its quiet. Eerily quiet. Deathly quiet. The smell of iron leaks into my nose. One house. Empty. Another house. Empty. Where is everyone? Moving deeper into the town. Then I see it. Rivers of red liquid flowing freely. Blood. Then screams of agony. People dead. People dying. People burnt. People cut. People shot. People everywhere. Bodies of men, women and children. All still as the dead. Then they jump to life. Screaming for me to help them. *BOOM*

More yelling. I run towards the sound. Footsteps follow me. Yells urging me on. Hurry. Hurry. I have to hurry. Rounding a corner, I take to a knee. Rifle raised at the ready. Left, nothing. Right, nothing. Silence. Where are you? Movement to the right. A body. POP POP. A body falls. Threat neutralized. I wave the rest of my team past. Clear. Moving through deserted street after deserted street. Blood. Blood every where. Bullet holes. Explosive burns litter the ground and tattered buildings. Where are you? Another corner. Nothing. Clear. Thumbs up to my team. We're done. Back to the convoy. Three huge beasts are loaded up. Wait…what was that. Back into the heat of the sun. Step. Step. Step. Yelling. A spark. Whistling. Heat. Explosion. *CRASH*

"SHIT!"

I bolt a foot off the couch. Sweat matting my hair to my brow. My hands are shaking and my heart is pounding. …_jesus Christ. When are those going to stop already?_

"Ow! Fuck!" A voice calls from the kitchen. My mind is still blurry, but instincts kick in and I yank my gun from its clip and approach the intruder of my dreams with my gun poised at the ready. Turning the corner, Callie is bent over sweeping up glass from a cup she must have dropped. She looks up, seeing my gun trained on her. She visibly tenses and I drop my aim.

"Sorry…" I say groggily. I'm still fighting on getting my heart rate under control.

"No, I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet because I saw you were asleep but then…" She gestures to the mess on the floor. She stands back up and throws away the glass in the dust pan. Putting a soothing hand on my arm she asks "Are you ok?"

I brush her hand off by moving to the sink and grabbing a glass for water, trying to put distance between us. "Why wouldn't I be? I ask. Her eyes follow me, studying me as I move back into the living room and clean up the small mess I made last night as I attempted to fight the sleep that was clawing at the edges of my mind.

"You just… just seemed to be having a bad dream." She says with true concern in her voice.

"Just a dream. No big deal." …_it is a big deal when it's damn near every night._ Grabbing my bag I turn back to the doctor and chance a question. "Mind if I take a shower before we go to the gym?" She gives me a questioning look. "Yeah, I know but… I was in the van for half a day and I think the smell of curry has seeped into my skin. I'd prefer to be clean when I'm about to get all hot and sweaty." _…nice one Robbins. _I bite my lip as I hear what just came out of my mouth, but keep my face professional. I can see a small smile tugging at the doctors lips but she too plays off my HUGE Freudian slip.

"Umm…" She swallows a chuckle "…of course, Agent Robbins. The down stairs bath has a shower. Help yourself." She turns back to the kitchen and I swear I hear her giggling. Rolling my eyes and slapping myself on the forehead, I turn and head off to scrub myself clean.

Two hours later, I step out of the 300 and grab my gym bag. Callie steps out of the passengers side and grabs her bag. My shaded eyes scan the parking lot and the strip mall in front of us. Walking into the gym, I flash my badge and the woman nods her head towards the back room. I had called last night and reserved a private activity room so I could focus more on Callie than watching the other people around us.

Callie moves to the bathroom within the private room to change, while I go and do a quick sweep of the room. It's a small ballet room, walls lined with mirrors. To the side is a tall stack of mats along with an equipment cupboard. Laying down a couple of mats to give us something other than hard floor beneath us, I pull on a pair of the boxing gloves and start to air spar. I've done my fair share of boxing in the past, and I must say, I'm pretty good. You almost have to be, doing what I do. Need to learn how to take a punch as well as land one.

"Thought we were doing self defense?"Callie asks as she moves into the room and shuts the door behind her.

"We are. Just warming up…" I say as I strip the gloves off me. _…remember the game plan._ Callie joins me on the mat. She's wearing her clingy shorts she likes to wear for running and an old med school t-shirt. I have on a pair of black shorts and a blue sweatshirt. As she goes about her own stretching, I can't keep my eyes from stealing glances at the curves of her body. Me? …Yeah I got curves. I got hips and thighs, and a decent chest but Callie? ….She is ALL woman.

"Agent Robbins, you ok?" She asks, pulling me out of my very naughty, very slippery daydream.

"What?"

She chuckles and repeats herself. "I asked if you were ok…you looked like you were off in dream land."

"Oh uhh…"…._yes, and you were there with me. _"..yeah, sorry. Tired. Didn't get much sleep."

"We don't have to do this today. I know you've been on the clock since yesterday morning. …We could reschedule this little date." She plays, but is geniuinly concerned. …_Date? …NO ROBBINS. This is not a date. This is a supervised outing…where you will be touching her…. A lot… all over. STOP! _Shaking my head clear of the thoughts I brush the suggestion off.

"Ok, I'm not going to get into any too fancy. Just a couple moves that always work." I say, not making eye contact. That's my plan. As little eye contact as possible. If you can't distance yourself physically, you can distance yourself mentally. _…don't get sucked into those eyes. Those beautiful…deep…chocolate brown eyes._ The next half hour, 45 minutes I walk Callie through a handful of common ways people may try to grab her and pull her away into a van or an empty room. She grabs me, and I fight her off. Then I break the steps down for her. Finally, it's my turn to grab her. Every time her skin touches mine, it burns. Every time her hair sweeps across my face, I choke. Every time her breath hits my neck…I die a little. Torture? No…I would have preferred torture to this. This was hell.

"Alright, the next thing I'm gonna show you is a wrist lock. Probably one of the most effective moves to know. It applies pressure to the wrist joint and with the right amount of force applied, will make nearly anyone cooperate with your wishes." I show her how to break a couple holds and move into the lock. Then, I have her grab me like she was attacking me, breaking the hold with a good deal of force, but not nearly as hard as usual; I move her wrist into the lock.

"Feel that?" I ask, as I apply a bit of pressure for the doctor to understand how the lock keeps someone in check. She nods. "From here…" I keep the wrist locked using only two fingers "…I could make you do anything I wanted." Her eyes lock on to mine. …_yeah…I heard it. _Dropping her wrist, our gaze breaks. Then I grab her by the arm. It takes a couple of times but, like the rest. She soon gets it down. When she has a good lock, I tell her to push harder. She uses her weight and my pain to knock me off balance.

"Ok, good…" I hang on to the back of her shirt for support. "Now, if you wanted to throw the guy, you'd simply turn your hips and ro- WOAH!" Without warning, Callie throws me to the mat but she rolls her hips too much and comes down on top of me. I hit the mat hard on my back and am soon face to face with the Latina…in the horizontal position. …_funny, thought I'd be the top. _Her breasts are pushing into mine, one of her legs is at my center. Our eyes lock, faces inches from each other. I see her glance down at my lips and I can't help but steal a glance at her full ones as well. Her breathing has increased and her breath washes across my face, and I can smell her scent start to make its way up my nose and make my mind go foggy. I don't know how long she is on top of me…_not long enough. _Finally, I come to my senses and try to move. She, too, comes around and hoists herself up.

"So?" She asks as she helps pull me up.

"Good. …Real good. Little heads up next time though huh?" I play as I brush myself off. A bead of sweat breaks from my forehead and I decide to pull of my sweatshirt. Now I'm in my black running shorts and a tight white tank top. Making sure my tags are tucked in, I turn back to the waiting doctor. I see her eyes widen as they take in my newly defined body. Her eyes move up and down my torso, to my shoulders and down my well built arms.

She walks over to me and takes a drink from her water bottle, when her eyes float to the ink that decorates my left upper arm. It's a globe with an eagle perched on top of it and an anchor that runs diagonal behind it. Underneath, written on a ribbon, is 'U.S.M.C.'. She lightly traces a finger over the stained skin, across each letter and then up to the proud eagle, leaving a tingling trail of flesh behind it.

"Marines?" She asks more to herself than me. Her eyes find mine and her face is one of shock. "You were a Marine?" The ringing on her phone pulls her gaze away from me. I step away to give her some privacy, having recognized the ring tone as Marks. …_I don't need to watch him anymore. He's learned._

As Callie takes her call, I go about working out some of that sexual frustration that has seemed to come plowing back to my core. _…she was on top of you. Straddling your legs. That look in her eyes…jesus… if only… _Reaching the pull up bar, I jump up and start cranking out reps. The burn in my muscles pull my mind away from the thoughts of the doctor. …_hot doctor. Hot naked doctor. …Hot, naked, wet doctor. …Hot, naked, wet doctor screaming my name as she's…_

"Coming?"

My grip nearly slips from its grip on the bar as I am just pulling myself up. Dropping from the bar, I turn and face her with a shocked look on my face. Apparently, she is a mind reader which means I'm fucked.

She takes in my startled appearance and tries again. "Ummm… I need to go back home…meeting Addison for a girl's night later on and I need to start cooking… are you coming?" She looks at me like I'm an imbecile. Shaking my head of the thoughts I had just been caught entertaining, I give a stiff nod and collect my belongings. Pulling the sweatshirt back over my head and clipping my gun to the waist of my shorts, we exit the gym. Scanning the parking lot and surrounding areas again, I give the car a quick sweep and hold the door open from Callie.

The drive back to her place is tense….silent. All I can think about is that fall. Her body on mine. Her weight resting on me. Her skin against mine. It's raining again in Seattle, making the city dark and dreary even thought its early evening. Obeying the rules of the road for once, I turn the usual 10 minute drive with light and sirens, into a 30 minute drive. Callie sits with her hands in her laps. Her fingers playing with eachother. …_anxiety? …Why would she be anxious? _

"Thank you…" She says softly. I just nod. "No, really Arizona…thank you. For everything. …For…understanding and putting up with me when I know I wasn't the best company. And for coming back after I blew up at you. I don't know if I would have if I was in your shoes. …I just… I want you to know that I see it now, what you have done for me. …what you keep doing for me. And I hope that…maybe with time…"She doesn't finish her thought because as I pull up behind her T-Bird, she sees her front window smashed in. I'm waiting for her to finish her thoughts when my eyes follow the gaze of hers up to the front of her home. Throwing the car in park, I honk the horn in three short blasts, one of my teams 'panic' signals. When a panic signal is heard, the cavalry rushes in.

"Stay here." I spit. I'm out the door in a second, rain pouring down on me, gun raised. I'm expecting Reed to come flying up next to me, but ten..twenty…thirty seconds pass and she doesn't. I'm stuck. I have a terrified looking Callie in the car. A missing agent who could very well be dead already. And a possible suspect in the house in front of me.

…_now what do I do._

* * *

><p>AN2: What does she do?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, something is up at the Torres residence. Let's see what's going on. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – <span>The Boy<span>

…_where the fuck is Reed. Why don't I have backup. …Stuck out in the open like a fucking sitting duck. I need to move Callie. _My gun has been trained towards the front of the house, standing between it and the passenger's side door. Blocking Callie from anything that might come out of there.…_think Robbins, think. Exit plan. You always have an exit plan. _My ears are trained forward, trying to sense any movement in front of me.

"Shit!" I jump as a hand takes hold on the back of my sweatshirt. Turning, I see Callie face laced with fear. Her hand has a vice grip on the back of my hoodie, the front of her body so close to the back of mine, I can feel the heat pouring out of her pores.

"I need to get you out of here." I say, backing us away from the house and back towards the car.

"NO. …I'm not leaving my home." She tries to say confidently but her voice trembles.

"Dr. Torres, it's not-" I try to explain but she's around me and headed to the front door before I can finish. "Damn it." I growl and take off at a full run. She is just about to scale the stairs of the porch when I grab her arm and pull her to a stop. …_still out in the open. Need cover._

"Stay behind me." I say through clenched teeth. She nods then takes hold of the back of my sweatshirt again. I inch our way up the porch, gun raised, heart pounding. A mix of adrenaline and lust, Callie's breath is washing over my neck at every exhale. Getting to the front door, I see that it's cracked open. Callie can feel me hesitate and gives me a slight nudge forward.

Slowly, I swing the door open and step inside. My eyes darting around, my ears tuned in, my nose on alert for anything off. But…my ears only hear Callie breathing. My nose only smells Callie. …_eyes on Robbins. Stay focused._ Sweeping through the entry way and into the living room, I can see glass covering the couch and floor from where the front window was busted in. …_clear the house, then investigate._ I start to move into the kitchen, Callie's front plastered right to my back, when a footstep at the front door makes me turn. My gun pointed to the chest of the intruder, they throw their hands up in surrender.

"Fuck…Reed!" I lower my aim.

"What's going on?" She asks, looking around the room at the glass, and then Callie clutching to my back.

"Possible break and enter. …Dr. Torres, stay with Agent Reed while I finish searching the house." I say flatly. I can feel Callie hesitate, but finally her grip loosens and I move on in through the kitchen. …_Clear. _Around the dining room, through the opposite side of the house. Guest room, bath room, office…_clear. _Doing the full loop of the downstairs, I move to the foot of the staircase. Glancing at Reed who has Callie backed into a corner and is covering her, I give a nod. Reed returns my nod, and my eyes dart to the scared doctor behind the tiny agent. We make eye contact for a split second then I start to ascend the stairs. Slowly, silently, gracefully. Room after room …._clear. _Finally, the master bed and bath. A quick sweep…_clear. ...What the hell? _Walking back down the staircase, I holster my weapon and turn to the two women in the corner.

"House is clear…" I say as I turn on the living room light and study the scene. Shattered glass is littered everywhere. There is an obvious footprint on the center cushion from where someone entered through the busted window.

"Where were you Reed? You were suppose to be in the can. I sent a panic signal and got no back up…" I say as I continue scanning the room for clues.

"I was…." She falters. I make eye contact with her, going into lie detector mode. "…I was… I cut can duty for a couple hours. Ok?" She says defensively. I can feel the rage start to bubble beneath the surface. Taking a couple deep breaths and rolling my neck and shoulders to work out some of the tension that is there, I return to the matter at hand. I move outside to look at the window from the front. The edge of the broken glass is ragged which means if someone tried to climb through it there should be …._blood. _A small smile breaks my face when I see the tiny dark brown stains. …_least I got something. _

Back inside, Callie's fear has now turned into nerves. "What's going on?" She asks me as I continue on with my job. "Arizona, what happened here?"

Turning to look her in the eyes. "I don't know… I'd feel better if you would let me take y-"

"NO. I'm not leaving my house. This is MY house and no matter how many windows get broken, they aren't chasing me from MY house." She says. …_she's scared, so she's fighting. Makes sense now. _Pulling out my phone, I call my second.

"**Karev."**

"Karev, Robbins. Get over to the Torres residence ASAP. Bring Avery."

"**Right boss."** And the line goes dead. _…think Robbins, think. _I've been on the job for just over 36 hours now and fatigue is starting to impair my mental functions. Callie watches as I give my temples a quick massage and rub my hands over my face to try to wake me up.

"Reed." I get back into agent mode. "Where were you?" I look her dead in the eyes. She shrinks back from me but I just press forward. "Agent Reed, if you wish to remain in the bureau, you better have an acceptable explanation. Even though leaving your post is never acceptable." The sound of sirens, wheels braking hard, and a set of footsteps running up the front walk makes me break from the scared agent.

"What the hell happened?" Karev asks as he surveys the scene. Both he and Avery holster their weapons and move further into the room.

"Seems like a B and E-" Reed starts to explain but I cut her off.

"Reed. You're dismissed. We will talk about your actions and the consequences at a later time." I give her the death glare. …_since when is my team a bunch of screw-up's?_ The woman leaves, peeling out in a fit of anger, leaving the doctor, myself and two other agents.

"Avery…get the snooper from the van, do a sweep. Anything that isn't ours, pull it, bag it, and send it to the Brick for testing." I tell the younger agent. The snooper is a device that detects surveillance equipment by reading electrostatic activity. Turning to my second in command, I take a deep, tired breath. "Karev… I need you to-" We are cut off my the knocking on the front door. Alex's and my eyes lock and the next second, we are in a whirl of action. We both pull our guns out of their holster. Alex moves Callie into the corner again and covers her while I move to the door. Looking through the peep hole I see an adult woman holding a boy by the ear. …_what the hell? _Moving the gun to behind my back, I open the door about a foot and place my shoe behind it so it can't get shoved in.

"Hi…is Callie home?" The woman asks me, giving me an appraising up and down.

"Who are you, ma'am?" I remember her face from the stack of friends, family, and neighbors we put together but right now my tired brain doesn't want to recall anything.

"Bethany Thompson. I live three doors down." She says, pointing down the street. "And this boy…" She gives the boy…_10..11 maybe? _A squeeze of on the ear and he cries out in pain "…is my son. He has something to say to Dr. Torres, doesn't he?" She's now talking to the male child. I step aside and the woman lets herself in, pulling her son behind her_…he has a bandage on his hand_. Holstering my weapon and pulling the sweatshirt over it, I follow her into the living room where Alex is also putting his weapon away and letting Callie free.

"Hey Bet…what are you doing here?" Callie asks, visibly trying to calm herself.

"Callie, my son has something he would like to say." She pushes her son forward so he is standing in front of the doctor.

"Ms Callie…I'm sorry." He says, not looking up from the floor. Callie looks to the mother, then to me, confused. It's starting to click in my head and I nod towards the broken window. Realization lights the Latina's face and I can see the tension melt off her body. "I was playing baseball with my friends…and I hit the ball into your window."

"You did huh?" She tries to act upset for the sake of punishing the young man but I can see she is greatly relieved.

"Uh huh…" He nods his head up and down. "…Then I climbed in and got the ball, then I left out the front door." His eyes move up to the doctors slowly. "I cut myself…see?" He holds up his bandaged hand. The white gauze is starting to turn pink with blood.

"And he is going to mow your lawn for the next ten years if he has to, to pay for replacing your window...right?" The mother pushes. The boy gives a resigned nodding of the head. She then moves forward and wraps an arm around her son. "Really Callie, I am so sorry."

"It's ok Bet…really. This is...not a big deal." She gives a nervous laugh and glances to me. Then she crouches down to talk to the boy. "It's alright bud…I know you're sorry. Now, what do you say you let me check out that cut of yours? It might need a stitch or two."

"Cool!" The boy shouts, completely forgetting why he is here in the first place. The next twenty minutes, Callie is cleaning up, stitching and messing around with the boy. His mother cleans up as much of the glass as she can and Alex and I try to tape up the hole in the house. When the woman and her son leave, we all convene in the kitchen.

"So… is that your average breaking and entering?" Callie gives me a playful shove and I'm too tired to do anything but roll my eyes and laugh. …_if only they were all like that._

"Ok…Karev, you're on post tonight. Avery, can. I'm gonna sack down for the night." I give out marching orders. Moving to the front door, Callie comes after me.

"Agent Robbins…" I turn and face her. "Aren't…aren't you staying?"

"I would keep watch tonight Dr. Torres, but…I'm exhausted. I've been up since 4 am yesterday and its now… 7 pm. I need to crash and crash hard." My eyes are scratchy and not focusing right.

"You…you could stay here. I got a couple of guest rooms." Her voice is full of concern, but her eyes aren't meeting mine.

"Thank you, Dr. Torres but I don't want to impose." I say as I pack my up my stuff and head for the door_…distance yourself. No feelings allowed. _

"Arizona…" She grabs my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I turn and chance a look at her eyes. "Please. I just… I know I'd feel so much better knowing you're here." Her hand still has a hold of my arm and her skin is burning mine. Her eyes are digging holes into my soul.

Breaking her stare, I reply "Alright…. I'll take the downstairs guest room for the night." Her amazing smile shines on her face.

"I need to call Addison and cancel our night….Thank you Arizona. …I really, really feel better knowing you be here." She gives my arm a squeeze and turns to head back to the kitchen. My eyes following her and watching the swaying of her hips.

…_so much for distance._

* * *

><p>AN2: Will there be any shenanigans going on during that night?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, so…let's see how the sleep over goes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – <span>The Sleepover<span>

…_jesus Arizona. You sure have a thing for torturing yourself don't you. You like the feeling of your insides burning and tearing apart. You want to torture yourself because you are a sadist. Callie doesn't need another agent on her. She has two. Karev and Avery are enough. YOU do not need to be here._ I'm in the guest room, digging through my rumpled and dirty clothes, trying to find something that isn't too disgusting to wear while I sleep in Callie's amazing bed…_GUEST bed. Not Callie's bed. Callie's GUEST bed. _

"Knew I should have done laundry…" I growl.

"You always talk to yourself?" A husky voice calls from the doorway. My hand instinctively flies to my right hip, only my gun isn't there. Turning, I face the intruder. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle you." Callie says, then I see her eyes move slowly up and down my body. I've stripped my tops off, discarding the sweaty and wet sweatshirt and tank top I wore earlier, and am now standing in black running shorts and white sports bra. Her gaze finds the ink on my left arm again, then floats to the tags hanging down in front of the white material covering my chest, then down to the long ragged scar that runs up half of the left side of my torso. I've never felt conscious of my body or my scar…I'm proud of both. But under her gaze …I'm afraid I'm not enough.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she walks further into the room. Placing a small pile of clothes on the bed and says "I thought you might need something to sleep in…" Again her eyes roam my body. …_jesus Callie, you need to learn how to cruise better than that. _"…uhh, just take what fits." She gives me a smile as her cheeks redden, then exits the room. But not before bumping into the doorjam on her way out. …_this was definitely a bad idea._

Stepping out of the shower and running the towel through my hair to get the dripping off, I pull on Callie's clothes. …_they even smell like her. So much for sleep tonight…_ Slapping myself on my forehead a couple times, I walk out of the bathroom and head towards the guest bed room. Expecting it to be empty, I close the door without looking up from the hardwood floor. Closing my eyes, I lean back against the wooden door and take a couple deep breaths. _…let the torture commence._

"Just call me Madame Z…" I groan out.

"So it's true?" I jump as I hear the voice from within the closed room. Eyes snapping open, they lock on Callie who has a smile pulling at her face. "…You do always talk to yourself." Righting myself off the door, I walk with purpose into the room and stash one of the guns I left on the side table in my bag. I put the other one under the pillow and hop on the bed.

"Only when I haven't slept in nearly 48 hours." I say as I grab the large file that Karev must have dropped off while I was in the shower. Callie comes and sits on the side of the bed, and looks at me expectantly. I just scan the background information Yang has provided me on both Rodriguez and Hahn.

"Thought you were going to crash." She states after watching me for a minute.

I take a deep breath and reply "Job comes first…" then looking up at her eyes I continue "..think you would appreciate that." A smile forms on her face and mine mirrors it. Stretching out my legs from their crossed position, I watch as Callie's eye run the length of the smooth, naked skin. …_leg girl huh?_

"What you reading?" She asks, after rolling up her tongue that has been hanging out as she ogles my body not so secretly.

"Just some uhhh…" throwing the file into my bag to read later on, I fib "…boring, paperwork."

"And I thought being an FBI agent is all fun and action." She plays which makes me laugh. Her tone turns serious, "Thank you… for staying…."_…I'd do anything for you. ..No Robbins, no. Distance._

"That's my job, Dr. Torres. Make you feel as safe and secure as possible." Which gets an awkward pause.

"So the gym…" She starts and my mind immediately flashes to her on top of me. …_god she felt so good. So soft and warm, yet firm and strong._ "…you never answered my question." She sees me searching my memory for the question so she helps me out "You were a Marine?"

"I am a Marine." She gives me a confused look, so I continue. "There's no such thing as an 'ex-Marine'. Once a Marine, always a Marine."

"So you really were Private Blondie?" She asks which makes both of us laugh.

"Actually I was a Corporal."

"Corporal Robbins…" She leans back and crosses her arms over her chest, trying to envision me in my covers. "...I don't see it." She smiles, then continues. "Did you…"

"Deploy?" I finish for her and she nods. "Yeah, several times."

Her body language and tone of voice change to serious. "What was it like?" Images flash through my head, smells of sulfur and burnt flesh, sounds of gun fire and explosives erupt in my ears. I have to physically shake my head to bring myself back.

"I uhh… I don't like to talk about it." I say as roll to the other side of the bed and get up.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"Not your fault, Dr. Torres… it's just, still have some… soft spots." I stand at the window in the room, bracing my arms on either side of the glass and look out over the dark back yard of her residence. My ears pick up the movings of her clothes against the bedspread, then the soft foot falls of her walking towards me. My nerve fibers stand on edge as I sense her close in on me. My breath hitches as her hands tentatively rest just above my waist. My mind ceases to think, all I know are her hands are on me. …_finally. _They move up the sides of my body until my torso meets my shoulders, then back down.

She leans in close from behind and whispers in my ear "You don't have to call me Dr. Torres…Agent Robbins." The soft flesh of her lips barely touch the skin on my ear, but I feel it like a lightning bolt. My center is throbbing, wanting the touch of the woman on my naked body, wanting to feel her rive beneath me as I give her pleasure, as I kiss her lips, as I make her orgasm.

"No…" I move away from her and to the opposite side of the room. "…No. I have to…Dr. Torres. I can't… I can't lose focus on what this is." I say, trying to make myself believe the words that I am forcing out of my mouth.

"What is this?" She asks like she's hurt.

"A job." She recoils like I slapped her but I push on. "A job that needs my 100% concentration and if…if I… if we… I can't do that. I have to remain removed from the situation in order to be effective at my post. And that means I have to call you Dr. Torres so I don't see you as Calliope. I have to view you as a mark, because that is what you are. That's why I'm here. And…I always complete my mission. My mission is to keep you safe and I plan on doing just that." She just stares are me, studying me again. …s_tay strong Robbins, you're doing the right thing._

"A job." She restates.

"That's all you CAN be to me." …_not matter how much I want you to be more._ Sitting back down on the bed, I lay back as another wave of exhaustion rolls over me.

"I'll uhh..I'll leave you to sleep." She says and walks to the door. "Agent Robbins?..." She calls softly from the doorway. I prop myself up on my elbows and look down the bed and to the doctor. "…Thank you… For everything that you're doing for me. And for staying when I was so scared." Our gazes meet for what seems like an hour, having a silent conversation of the hearts.

"As long as I'm around, you have nothing to worry about." I respond.

"How long will you be around?" She asks.

Sitting up, I answer "As long as I need to be. ….Until you feel safe again."

She gives me a small smile, "Good night Arizona." Then she moves through the open door and closes it behind her, leaving me alone in the room that is thick in Callie's scent. Letting my eyes close, those dark images of dead bodies and burning buildings are replaced by hot Latina doctors who run and who fall on me.

I breath out "Good night, Calliope."

…_I'm here until you tell me to leave._

* * *

><p>AN2: So Callie made a pass and Arizona had to shoot her down. Ouch.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Let's see how the girls are coping. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – <span>The Dinner<span>

It's been a week since that sleepover. One of the longest nights in the history of the universe. Was longer than all my nights during Hell Week at boot camp combined. Every shift of the house, every shoe scuff of Karev's foot woke me. Of course…you have to be asleep to be woken. A lot has happened in the past week, but also…nothing has happened. Erica Hahn has dropped off the radar. She walked out of the hospital one night, had it out with Callie, calling her a fake lesbian, then…disappeared. When Karev recounted the incident, I thought it was some stupid joke Alex was playing on me to get back from the week in the can. But then, Callie's attitude change. I wasn't shadowing her at work anymore, I've passed that to Avery so I can keep my distance but… I've noticed. She's sent about 50 texts messages to the missing doctor, but no reply. I've had Yang look into her disappearance but even the computer genius can't find anything. …_the only people who vanish like that are the ones trying to hide from something. _I'm going through employment records, trying to find anything about Hahn's past history that I missed before when my phone buzzes.

"**How about we go out? Girls night…. You need to relax. – Adds"**

"**Thanks but, I don't feel like it. …I just wish I had a night to myself. No monitors, no broken windows. Just a nice dinner, bottle of wine, and a movie. – C"**

I had stopped reading the doctors personal messages but when Hahn left, I had to start again. Hahn may have finally answered her, or may have given Callie some information that she didn't know could track her down. Reading this string of texts, my heart breaks a little. …_you deserve at least that Callie. _Then a light bulb turns on. Ditching background information, I go about planning something for the good doctor. …_maybe it will help._

A few hours later, I am in the living room, pacing back and forth. This wouldn't be the first time I've seen the doctor since that night where her hands burnt through her clothes on my body and left their mark on my skin, but it's one of the few. When Callie enters the house, I'm in the living room, wearing my standard FBI agent black suit with a light blue collared shirt. When she sees me, a smile breaks on her face and I mirror it but immediately pull my professional mask back on.

"Have a good night Dr. Torres." Avery says, then exits the house.

Callie bids the man good night then turns back to me, "So…Agent Robbins. Am I under your watchful eye tonight?" She plays as she moves into the kitchen. Her eyes land on the expensive bottle of red wine I place in there, having picked it up for her earlier today.

"No, ma'am. Actually… you're not under any watch tonight." I say, watching her face for a reaction. She gives me a confused look. "It's been a month and there hasn't been any problems…well, any real problems…" We both let out a chuckle as we remember the baseball incident. "…and I just thought you deserved a night off." I wait for her response, but she's speechless, so I continue "There are a couple of conditions though. First, you can't leave your home. The seconds…" I hand her an ugly necklace that has a piece of off-white plastic and a red button. "…you have to wear this."

"What is it?" She gives the item a once over.

"It's a signaling device. If you push that red button, a panic signal is sent to my phone. …It's ugly, I know, but it works." She slips it over her neck and it lands between the valley of her breasts, making me wish I was that ugly ass device. "This is the only way I will know if you are in trouble, so…if you hear something, or something happens, don't be nervous about pressing it. I will be through that door and in this house in 5 seconds."

"But…there will still be someone out in the van, right? Watching me?" I can sense some angst in her voice.

"I've given my team the night off as well… I will be out in the van, but the surveillance equipment will be off. You will, truly, be alone for tonight." I start moving towards the front door.

"Why…why are you doing this for me?" She asks.

"You deserve it." I give her a genuine smile and turn to leave. At the door I call over my shoulder. "Have a good night, Dr. Torres. Enjoy it." With that, I close the front door behind me. A scan up and down the street and I retreat to the van where I will be stationed for the coming hours. It's just after 7 pm, and the morning shift starts at 6 am, so I have 11 hours to kill without monitors to watch or a doctor to shadow. I pull out the ever growing file I have compiled of Hahn's background and doings, along with Rodriguez. Hahn received a call right around the time Callie and I got back to her home with a smashed in window. Moments later, she placed another call to her friend in Miami. …_got home. Broken window. No Reed. Hahn got a call. Sent a call to Miami. …what the hell… Rodriguez… surgeon of the gangs boss 5__th__ in command…that's something right? So…X calls Hahn…Hahn calls Rodriguez…Rodriguez gets in touch with his patient…then…what? _

"Shit!" A knocking on the driver's side window brings me out of my thoughts. My hand immediately flies to my gun but when I see who just shortened my life by a couple years, confusion crosses my mind. Its been about an hour and a half since I left her to her own devices, and I wasn't expecting to see her until tomorrow morning when my team checks in after their night off. Rolling down the window, I ask "Everything alright Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah…everything's great. I uhhh…" She looks nervous, chewing her bottom lips and playing with her hands she continues "I just made dinner and umm…I made a little more than I needed. …I was wondering if you were hungry and if you would like to join me… inside…" My eyes search her face, all I see is nervousness mixed with hope. _…is she asking me out on a date? No Robbins. No date. No dating. No nothing with this woman. Just a professional dinner._

"Umm…" Searching my head for anything that I would like to do MORE than have dinner with this beautiful woman in the privacy of her own home. "…sure, that's very kind of you." I grab my jacket and we walk back across the street. One last look up and down the quiet neighborhood, and I move into the house with her. I follow her into the kitchen and find two places set at the small breakfast table, along with a lit candle and the bottle of wine I bought.

"Wow…" I breathe out.

"I just…wanted to thank you. For being so… great to me…" She moves to the table and pulls out a chair for me. I pull off my jacket and throw it on the back of the chair and sit. Callie takes her seat then pours out a glass of wine each. "To…" She raises her glass and tries to think of something to toast.

"… your safety." I say softly, locking eyes with her. A gentle clink of the glasses and we each take a sip. I dig in hungrily to the meal. It's been forever since I've had something home-cooked. Can't really have a square meal when living out of a hotel room, and I don't cook much myself.

"Wow…this is amazing, Dr. Torres." Taking a second helping of the main course.

"Glad you like it." She says, watching me plow through the food, a smile on her face. We make small talk during all of dinner, staying away from the touchy subjects. After I push the plate away, having had my fill finally, she stands and motions me to the living room. She sits down on the couch and pats the seat beside her. …_not good. Distance, Arizona. Get out while you can._

"Actually…I think I'm going to eat and run, Dr. Torres. Give you the rest of the night to enjoy by yourself." I move to the front door.

"It's just a movie, Agent Robbins. I was kind of hoping to just be able to sit back and relax. But knowing you are out in the nasty van…I can't relax. I'd be much happier knowing you are comfortable." She says, propping up her feet on the coffee table and settling back in the cushions. I fiddle with the door handle, arguing with myself. I should go back to the van but…it smells horrible in there. Finally, I resign to comfort and take a seat at the opposite end of the couch as the doctor. She gets up, grabs the bottle of wine from the kitchen, along with my glass, and returns. She sits on the center cushion this time, a foot away from me.

"Another glass?" She asks politely.

Swallowing the saliva that has collected in my mouth from the closeness I am to the woman, I respond "No thanks…I'm on duty." …_plus, adding alcohol would only lessen my resolve about not throwing you down on the floor and having my way with you. ….over and over and over…_

She settles back in the sofa, me on the end trying to lean as far away from her as possible. She flips on the TV and the movie starts to play. It's a romantic comedy. One of those, girl meets boy, girl likes boy, boy likes other 'cooler' girl, boy gets heartbroken. The scene where the boy and the girl share their first kiss after years of angst, the tension in the room explodes. My knee starts bouncing as I try to get rid of some of my energy…_sexual energy. _Soon, Callie's warm hand rests on top of it to stop the bouncing. My breath hitches and she hears it. The room is dark, but I can see her dark eyes boring holes into mine. Slowly she starts to lean in, waiting for my word to stop, but it never comes. The setting, the wine and dinner, the romantic movie, the beautiful woman next to me…my mind isn't working.

Her lips are inches from mine, but she stops. I can see my reflection in her eyes, my mouth parted in expectation of her kiss, but it never comes. She's torturing me. Finally, I snap. My hand is at the back of her neck and I close the distance between our lips. Its soft and tentative at first, both of us getting the feel and taste of the other. There is still a hint of wine and tang of dinner on her lips. I push her back, down onto the cushions of the couch and I roll on top of her. My mind is spinning, my center is on fire. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue, requesting access, and she greets me readily. As my tongue explores her mouth, moans of pleasure erupt from both of our throats. My hands are on either side of her, holding myself above her. Her hands tangle in my hair, then move south down to my shoulders and then come to cup my breast. …_holy fuck, what is she doing to me? _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so right. She feels right. Like we were supposed to be doing this. Her hands wrap around my back and pull me down onto her, her body taking the weight of mine.

"Mmmm…Hello!" She exclaims, breaking our kiss. "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She plays. My holster hitting her leg as she pulled me down on her. We both chuckle then return to our work on each other's lips. Her tongue takes over my mouth and I am happy to concede. The way her hands move over my body, cup my breast, squeeze my ass…makes me crazy. A bomb could go off in the house and I wouldn't know…wouldn't care. She breaks for air and I move to her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

"Jesus….Arizona…." She moans, arching into my touch. …_fuck. _The way she moans my name makes me split, my heart tears in two, my body hurts with want. Then, my phone vibrates.

"Fuck…" I growl, but leave the doctors neck and sit up. Pulling out the offending item, a name pops up and my heart starts pounding…more than it already was. I bolt off the couch and away from Callie, needing to distance myself from the huge mistake I just made. …_didn't feel like a mistake._

"Robbins." I answer

"**We got a threat." **The director cuts right in. My eyes dart to the woman on the couch.

"Credible?"

"**Very. Lock her down tight."**

"Yes Sir." And he hangs up. Callie can see the fear etched on my face. …_the one night I send my team out, we get a threat. Fuck._

"Arizona…what's going on?" Callie asks.

Turning away from her, I reply coolly "Night's over, Dr. Torres." Selecting Karev's number, I press send and hold up the phone to my ear.

"**Karev." **He answers.

"Get on the horn. Get everyone here. We got a threat. Threat Con Delta." I say quickly and hang up to let Karev call in the other two agents. Turning back to the doctor, I can see her fear growing. A frown playing on her still swollen lips. Running my hand through my tousled hair, I straighten my clothes and pull on my jacket, returning to agent mode. She stands and walks up to me, placing her hands on my waist. I step back, away from her touch. She's hurt that I brushed off her hands and moves away from me as well.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

I look her straight in the eye, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. "Some one's made a threat against your life. And it's credible."

"Which means?" She asks, growing more frightened and anxious.

"Which means… we are on lockdown." I say coolly. She stares at me, then slowly nods her head and moves back to the kitchen to busy herself with the dirty dishes.

…_so much for a relaxing night._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…what's happening?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So something's happening. More action…good action? I don't know. Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – <span>The Night Terror<span>

About 30 minutes after I got the call from the Director, all three of my team members were standing in the living room of Dr. Torres's home. Callie has been in the kitchen since I told her she has been threatened and hasn't said a word. …_she's scared. I should go in and comfort her. …NO. AGENT Robbins, you will not comfort the witness whose protection detail you are over seeing. _

"You alright boss?" Alex asks, but I'm zoned out as I'm staring towards the kitchen and the woman who I can't get out of my mind. I can still feel her lips against mine. I can still taste her on my tongue. Finally, he snaps his fingers right in front of my face and I jump back to the present.

"What?" I yelp.

"Damn…you're wound tight. …What? Your last women couldn't get you off or something?" He snaps back at me. I give him a hard punch in the shoulder and he walks away, trying to rub the pain out of his arm. The ringing of my phone pulls me away from the direction of the kitchen.

"**He got another one." **Yang doesn't even give me time to say anything after I answered.

"Who? Rodriguez?"

"**Yeah, McBitch has dropped off the radar so I've been watching McMiami's activity. Not 2 hours ago he got a call from one of those go-phones. You know, pick up at your local convenience store and buy minutes."**

"Yeah, yeah and so?" I urge her on, impatient and very frustrated. …_sexually and mentally._

"**Damn Robbins, you're wound tight. What's got-"**

"Fuck! Yang, just spill it!" I spit at her. …_why is everyone all up in my shit. So I'm fucking horny as hell…get over it._

"**Fine. Seattle area code. Alright? Your person X got lazy, bought a traceable phone and instead of having Hahn call Jesus, this person did it themselves. And…"**

"And?"

"**And…I got a position on them. Two blocks from the Doc's house."**

"What? Two blocks? Shit." I groan. The rest of my team looks up form their places around the doctors living room. _…a call right before each incident. When the house was empty or Torres was supposed to be alone. …Something's not right. A leak? …no, not my team. I can't have a leak on my team._

"Yang… I need you to do something, but keep it on the downlow." I say as I move into the dining room, away from the team and Callie.

"**You got it. Let me have it."**

"Check…" _…I can't believe I'm about to say this. _"Check our teams credit histories, umm…phone activity. Anything that may hint towards outside influences. Like their getting paid off or blackmailed. Check the other protection details as well. Also…" I hear a flurry of clicks as Yangs fingers move over her keyboards. "…Check local stores who would carry those kind of go-phones and run their security footage. ..See if anyone we recognize purchases a phone like that within the last twelve hours."

"**Got it. …That all you want from me?"**

"Anything new on Hahn?"

"**Not a damn thing, I swear it's like she dropped off the face of the earth."**

"Thanks, let me know when you got something."

"**Yep."** And the line goes dead. I move back into the living room to give out marching orders to my team. They are all upset that their freedom pass got called back but its comes with the job.

"Alright team, as you know, a threat has been made against Dr. Torres. The Director says it's credible so we are playing it as a high risk. We are locking down until I say otherwise which means, three people on guard at all times. One inside, one doing perimeter sweeps, and the other in the van. This allows the fourth to rest. You all know the drill. If anything should happen, our priority is Dr. Torres's safety. …Everyone clear?" They all nod. "Great. Karev, you got post. Reed, you're on perimeter duty. And Avery, can. …Where Dr. Torres go?" I ask. They all point upstairs before they go about their assigned duties. I climb the stairs and walk along the hallway until I am standing in front her bedroom door. I raise my fist to knock but pull back. …_damn it Robbins. You just had to kiss her. …Now things are going to be totally weird. _Taking a deep breath, I finally knock lightly on the door.

"Yeah." Callie calls. I open the door and step into the room, closing the door behind me. Callie walks out of her master bath in her pajamas, a t-shirt and short shorts. My eyes immediately skim over the exposed flesh. _…eyes up Robbins._

"How are you holding up, Dr. Torres?" I ask, trying to remain professional.

"Dr. Torres, huh? …So, I guess earlier was…" She asks solemnly as she takes a seat on her bed.

Looking straight at her, trying to impress on her the seriousness of what I am about to say "Earlier shouldn't have happened. …And I'm sorry I let it."

"You 'let it'? So…I have nothing to do with it?" She huffs, sitting back against her pillows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shit…" I groan. Running my hands down my face in frustration I pace back and forth in front of the bed. Turning to the woman, I reply "Look… it was nice. …More than nice. It was…awesome. But… it shouldn't have happened. Mainly because o f what is happening right now. I need to be able to view you as just someone else. Someone who I have to protect. I shouldn't have allowed that line to be crossed, it was a mistake."

"Is that why you came up here, to tell me I was a mistake?" She says with genuine hurt in her voice.

"Jesus no, Callio-" I catch myself "Dr. Torres…that is not it. I came up here to ask you to put together an overnight bag. …Just in case we have to move you, we need to be ready to go."

"Fine." She says shortly. I know I am being dismissed so I move back to the door. Before stepping through into the hallway, I look over my shoulder and see the Latina watching me. She gives me a small smile and I return it.

"Thank you for dinner Callie, it was amazing." Then I shut the door and leave her for the night. Moving back downstairs, I see Alex in his spot on the couch. Checking to make sure Reed is on the porch, doing her sweeps as told…_something about her…I need to keep an eye on her. _I trust that Avery is out in the can, watching the monitors and checking that the perimeters aren't being penetrated. Having been up for another 24 hours, I know it'd be best for everyone for me to grab a couple hours of sleep. So, I grab my bag and head to the guest room. Since I still haven't done laundry except for the few shirts and suits I've had dry cleaned. I strip down to my bra and underwear, pulling on a pair of my cleanest running shorts, and hop into bed. Setting my phone on the bedside table and tucking a gun under my pillow, it isn't long before I drift off in to unconsciousness.

My head. My eyes, why won't they focus. I hear yelling. English. Not English. What? What do you want? My eyes suddenly are blinded by a bright light. The sun. I try to move, but my body hurts. More yelling. Urging me to get up. Crying. Sulfur. Burning rubber and metal. Get up Robbins. Move your ass. I push myself off the ground. The bag strapped to my back making it feel like I'm pushing up a car. The rifle hangs around my shoulders. I'm up. My eyes take in the scene. Three vehicles. Three explosions. My ears are ringing. Yelling. I turn. A body, a gun. POP POP. The body falls. I move to the vehicle that had my team in it. Its upside down. More yelling to the right. I spin, dropping to a knee. A man, waving, yelling. A gun raising to my chest. POP POP. The man falls. Threat neutralized. Scan the area. Clear…for now. Crawling through the crushed window that is now on ground level, I see my four team mates hanging upside down. Blood dripping down their faces. Blood. Sweat. Body odor.

Pulling the knife out of my belt, I cut the first man free. He falls out of his seat. He's conscious. I pull him out of the window. Through the sand. Push Robbins. Push. Pain lets me know I'm still alive. I drag him to a safe distance. He's moaning in pain. Blood. Where's the blood coming from. I see a gash on his leg. Ripping a towel, I tie it above his wound. Pulling his side arm out of his holster, I press it into his hands.

"You see anyone coming, you put two through his chest and one through his head, you hear me Marine?" I yell, ears still ringing. Gotta move. Step. Step. Step. Back to the vehicle. Three men appear to my left. Six rounds fire out of my rifle. Three men fall. Crawling through the window, I cut the next man free. He's out. I pull him free, back to the other man. Pulse. Check for a pulse. Damn. He's gone. Gun fire behind me. Yelling. Arms on my shoulders. Pulling me back, shaking me. Shaking me.

"Arizona!" A voice yells through the fog of my dreams.

I jump as my mind pushes me out of my dream and into the present. Callie has her hands on my shoulders. She's been shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. Trying to save me from the evils that lurk in every corner of my mind.

"Let me go…" I gasp out, my mind still thousands of miles away and years in the past. She's still touching me. "Let me go!" I cry, shoving the woman off me. I roll away from her, still not sure where I am. I roll off the bed and hit the floor, letting out a cry of pain and surprise. She's on the floor next to me the next second, still trying to comfort me. All I see is a stranger. Someone I don't know. I can still smell the sulfur and the burning fuel. I go on instincts and my hand finds her throat. _…get off me. _

"Arizona…Arizona… it's me…" She says calmly with my hand around her throat. Slowly, her words make it into my mind. My hand loosens on her throat. Realization is starting to light my eyes. "That's right… It's ok… you're ok… It's me, Arizona. …You're safe with me…." She says softly. Her hands come up and cup my face, pad of her thumb running across the skin of my cheek. My breathing starts returning to normal, then my mind flashes a replay of the last thirty seconds.

"Oh god…" I pull away from her and move across the room. "Oh god….Callie. I'm…I'm so sorry. I..I.."

"Arizona, it's ok. I scared you… It was my fault." She gets up off the floor and takes a seat on the bed, facing me. "I heard you all the way upstairs. You were yelling…"

"I woke you?" I ask, not believing it. Yes, my dreams are vivid, but I've never yelled during one of them…at least no one has ever said anything to me.

"Yeah, well… that vent does go straight upstairs so…" She says playfully, trying to make me feel better about waking her. …_jesus…what did I do? I choked her. I threatened her. I'm supposed to be the one who protects her._

"Dr. Torres… I'm so sorry. I'll…I'll leave…" I move to the closed door but she catches me before I can open it. She pushes my back against the wood and moves in close to me, pressing her body against mine. Her hands are cupping my face, her eyes staring right into mine.

"You don't scare me, Arizona." She states. Then her lips are on mine. Strong and passionate. For a second I try to push her back, but then I concede because I want this every much as she does. My hands are at the back of her neck, pulling her down harder. Her hands are on my hips, pulling my center against hers. The sound of my phone ringing pierces the air, pulling us away from each other. Callie steps back so I can move off the door. Seeing the name on the screen, my stomach knots. …_the director._

"Robbins." I answer.

"**We got a problem."**

* * *

><p>AN2: Cue dramatic fade out music. Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. Lol. So…I'm evil, yes. But have to build up the hype somehow. So, tell me what you think. Arizona's dreams…are they coming together for you guys yet? Slowly but surely, we are learning more. What about what happened when Callie woke her up? Should the doctor be worried, or not? ….Let me know!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: ALRIGHT! I get it…I have some 'splainin to do (Ricky Ricardo accent…lol) I know, I know…way late. Not my fault…ok kinda my fault. Walked into work this morning and boss ladies like…we need you to teach a training program this week. So…I'm stuck infront of a classroom for the next 40 hr work week. That part isn't my fault. …What is my fault is spoiling you all so you think you deserve multiple updates per day :-p Ok, well…I promise to try and get ATLEAST one chapter written each day this week. But…I can't promise anything. Sorry … no brick throwing! It's the holiday season.

AN2: So…Arizona and Callie got some smoochin again last chapter, but were interrupted…again. Was the phone call serious? And how will it affect our doctor and favorite FBI agent? Let's see….Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – <span>The Drive By<span>

…_you are a fucking moron, Robbins. Not once, but twice. Twice you've dropped your guard and kissed her. If you caught one of your agents doing that, they wouldn't see the outside of the brig for a year. _The director just told me that plans for a coordinated attack against every Torres family member had been found and that the other security details are being moved to safe houses within the next few hours. I immediately got dressed and informed my team, putting them on full alert. Callie's mind is racing but I have things I have to do first. She approaches me, trying to make physical contact, like it will calm her and I both down…_I know it would _but I give her the cold shoulder. I can tell she doesn't take it well. Within 5 minutes of getting the news, I am on the phone with Yang to have her set us up with the closest safe house, but it's not something that can be rushed. And waiting only builds the anxiety. …_why now? Why strike now?...How is it that SUDDENLY, plans have been found. …It's like they wanted them to be found. Why? …To spook us? _I'm pacing back and forth in the living room, back in my suit and guns holstered. Callie has pulled on a robe and is leaning against the kitchen door jam, giving me an evil eye. _...I know, I'm screwing with you but now is not the time, Calliope._

Not making eye contact, I coolly say "Dr. Torres…could you put together that bag that I asked you to?"

"Why?" She asks, anxiety building with every heartbeat.

"We are going to be moving you to a safe house. …Just to be cautious." I try not to alarm her too much, but I can tell it's not working. It takes everything I have to keep myself planted in the spot I am standing instead of flying to her side. …_you protect her. You don't comfort her._

She pushes her fear down and gives me a hard glare. "No."

"Dr. Torres-"

"No, AGENT Robbins…" She spits my title out "…I will not leave MY home." …_see, Arizona…this is why you don't get mixed up with marks. They get all… bitchy when you go in to agent mode. FUCK!_

Setting my shoulders, and fixing my glare "Dr. Torres, this is not up for discussion. So…if you WANT to have anything besides the clothes on your back, I suggest you haul your ass upstairs and get a bag together." She doesn't move. "NOW." Still nothing. …_jesus…THIS WOMAN! _Finally, she is the one to break the staring contest. Mumbling something in Spanish, she moves up the stairs and slams her bedroom door behind her.

"What's up the Doc's ass?" Karev huffs out. I give a dismissive wave of my hand. …_you really don't want to know._

Looking out the window, I scan up and down the street for about the hundredth time in the last 20 minutes. _…calm down Robbins. You're fine. No reason to be all anxious like this. It's just because you've let yourself develop feelings for her. Now you don't know when it's your instincts that are talking…or your misplaced feelings about the doctors safter that is making you nervous. You got the heads up, you'll be clear within the hour. No worries. _About 25 minutes later, as I'm mentally berating myself again, Callie comes back down the stairs dressed and with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. I give her a nod and she drops the bag and plops into one of her chairs, mumbling Spanish through clenched teeth. _…I wonder how Spanish would sound as she whispers it in my ear. ..STOP Robbins. Focus. _Again, I focus on the space infront of the doctors house, when something tugs at the back of my mind. …_wait…_

"Where's Reed?" I ask, even though Karev wouldn't know anymore than I would. It's been a good twenty minutes since I've seen her at her post on the front porch. …_how long does it take to do a perimeter sweep? _My spidey senses are on over load. Callie comes up to the window next to me. We are both looking out the front window when a dark SUV rolls by the front of the house slowly. …_that's one I don't recognize. _Having been watching the comings and goings of the neighborhood for the last month, we know when someone doesn't belong here. …_I got a bad feeling. _Then I see the back window crack, and a small cylindrical object poke out. _…shit._ I instantly grab Callie and knock her to the ground face down, covering her body fully with mine as the front of the house starts to be riddled with bullets. An automatic weapon emptying a magazine, then another, then another. The bullets slice through the walls like its cheese…now Swiss cheese.

"KAREV!" I call over the pinging of metal hitting wood.

"I'm good." He yells back. Then just as quickly as it started, the neighborhood quiets.

Launching off the doctor, I yell to my second "Cover her!" He moves and places a hand on her back to keep her down while he props up on a knee, gun in his right hand. I take off, weapon drawn, out the front door. Avery is in the middle of the street having bolted out of the surveillance van, taking aim at the quickly retreating vehicle. Reed comes blazing ass out of the back, weapon also at the ready.

"GO!" I yell at them, and they immediately hop into one of the sedans and giving chase to the SUV. As their taillights start to fade, I make another visual sweep up and down the street. Lights are starting to turn on and people are sticking their heads out. …_fuck, we need to move her NOW. _Running back into the house, I throw the doctor's bag at Karev along with the keys to the last car. As he exits the house, I approach Callie who is still face down on the floor.

"Dr. Torres…" I say softly as I place a gentle hand on her back as I kneel down on one knee. She doesn't move "…Calliope…" I try. She shoots up and is in my arms in a second, nearly knocking me to the floor. Her hands have a vice grip on my clothes. "We need to go…"

"I'm scared…" She breathes out.

"I know…but we need to move you…now." I pull her up off the floor and try to drag her out the front door. She takes a look at my face and gasps.

"Arizona…you're bleeding!" She takes the bottom of her shirt and raises it up to wipe the red liquid off my cheek. One of the millions of pieces of glass made a tiny knick in my flesh…._definitely best scenario this time._

"Boss! We need to go!" Karev yells from the front door. I grab Callie by the arm and pull her out of her home. I make sure to stay between her and the collecting crowd, and slip her into the back seat of the fired up sedan. She slides over behind Karev and I take the seat next to her. Within a second of the door closing behind me, Karev is peeling out of the doctors drive way and into the Seattle night.

A half hour later, Karev is still making circles around the city, both of us constantly checking for any vehicles that may be tailing us. Callie has been silent, and I'm sure her thumb nail is bleeding from her having chewed it down so much. I try to catch her eye, but her gaze remains locked outside her window. Finally, Yang sends the members of my team the address of the safe house and Karev turns the car towards it. We circle the block three…four…five times before pulling into an alleyway and into an vacated apartment complex. I can feel Callie tense, if she can be any tenser than she already is, beside me. I get out first while Karev keeps the car running, just in case. I do a quick perimeter check then move back to the car. Giving the all clear, I pull Callie out of the car and take her by the arm. Karev grabs her back and takes my six while I escort Callie through the back entrance of the building. I clear the apartment complex floor by floor until we reached the safe house on the third level. After doing a sweep, not taking very long because there's almost nothing in the place, Callie enters the nasty apartment.

"This is it?" She asks, taking in the nearly empty, single bedroom apartment. There is a bed in the bedroom and a card table with two chairs in the main room, and a couch that is probably from the 70s. …That's it.

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable." I reply. A knock on the door makes all three of us tense. My side arm hasn't been in its holster since I ran out Callie's front door. Signaling Karev to take the doctor in the back room and cover her, I move to the door.

"What's the reason for all the pain?" I ask our teams' security question. There are two answers that are possible in which we know it is a fellow teammate. If the answer is neither of our predetermined ones, we know that there is an imposter. If it's the panic answer it means the answering agent is under duress while answering it. And lastly, an answer that tells the rest of us they are a teammate and all is clear.

"I got kissed with a fist." Avery voice calls, giving the all clear sign. Open the door, the two agents quickly enter the safe house and I lock the barrier behind them.

"So?" I ask, holstering my weapon as Karev and Callie move back into the main room.

Avery shakes his head as Reed answers "We lost them… tore through damn near all of Seattle but they got away."

"Fuck…" I groan as I start to pace back and forth. All four sets of eyes are watching me and I know it. …_think, Robbins, think. What now._

"Boss?" Karev asks after I've been pacing and staring at the floor for five minutes.

"Karev, Reed. You got surveillance duty. I want eyes on the front entrance and street" I point to Karev, then I turn to Reed "and the back alley way constantly." They nod. "Stay mic'ed up. I want constant contact. You hear me?" They nod again and the two agents leave to take their posts. "Avery, sack down for a couple hours. I'll take first post." The young man readily agrees and immediately collapses on the couch after inserting his ear piece. Pulling on my own earpiece, I do a roll call.

"Reed?"

"Check." The short women snaps.

"Karev?"

"Roger." The annoyed voice of my second responds.

"Avery?"

"Affirmative." He growls out, then a second later soft snores imamate from that corner of the room. I take an uncomfortable seat at the card table, pull out my gun and set it on the surface in front of me, getting ready for a long few days.

"Now what?" Callie asks, sitting at the opposite side of the table, her eyes boring into my soul…_don't do that to me, Calliope…not now. _

Turning my gaze to the closed door, I respond "Now, Dr. Torres…. We wait."

…_and hope that my gut is wrong._

* * *

><p>AN3: Hmmm….think it's over? Or has it only begun?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Callie and Arizona are locked up in a safe house with the rest of the agents. How is that going to work? Let's find out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – <span>The Breach<span>

It's been almost two days. Two days since Callie's house got shot up and we moved her to the safe house. A call from the Director and I was informed that all three security details, Mr. and Mrs. Torres, Aria, and Callie, were hit in the similar fashion but all parties were secured and transported. Only one agent was wounded and he should be returning back to work within the month. All in all, we survived. …_hope that's the end of it._

Callie is about to go stir crazy. She is use to running around a huge hospital, seeing a hundred different people a day. Here, there is less than 1000 square feet for her to move and it's the same, boring, four agents hour after hour after hour. She found a trashy romance novel in the bathroom cupboard and is already working her way through it for the second time. I've been playing a lot of solitaire and doing a lot of perimeter sweeps and roll calls. …_Director says the threats are dying out, but I still think something else is coming. _

These two days, I haven't let Callie out of my sight unless she closes the bedroom door. But I also haven't talked to her…about 'it'. The accident. The mistake. I haven't told her that us kissing can't happen again. Especially now, when everyone is so high strung and tense. It would only add fuel to the fire. …_and the fire that is burning at my center._ She has also avoided me, which is an incredible feat when you are in a tiny hole like this. Karev and Avery know something is up between the two of us based on the way we dance around each other, they just don't know what.

I haven't let Reed within 5 feet of Callie unless she is sleeping on the couch during her off shift, in which I stay in the main room and watch her. I keep her on surveillance detail. Something is…off with her, but I don't have enough information to do anything about it. If I'm wrong, and confront her, I could seriously damage the trust on this team. If I'm right…I may speak too soon and lose any information she may be able to give me by running. So…I watch. I watch Callie. I watch Reed. I hardly sleep. …That's my job. _…and the job comes first._

"You should get some sleep. You look like shit." Callie says as she takes the other folding chair across from me. It's the first words she's said to me since those first few hours here.

"Thanks." I say without emotion. …_I'm too tired for emotions._

"Seriously…you need a couple hours." Her eyes full of concern, and a small smile playing on her face. "Doctors orders."

"Go on Boss, I got it." Avery says from his position on the couch. He is laid out, flat on his back, reading the same Sports Illustrated magazine for the tenth time. …_men and bikinis. …Though, that woman is hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, blue string bikini…and a cowboy hat? Yes, ma'am!_

"And am I suppose to sleep standing up?" I look expectantly towards the agent who is hoarding the only somewhat comfortable sleeping place in the nasty apartment.

"Take the bed." Callie says matter of factly. She sees that I'm about to turn her down and cuts me off. "Agent Robbins…take the damn bed." She gets up and moves to the bedroom. A look to Avery who is still engrossed in the centerfold and I leave the main room for the back room. Entering, I see Callie is on one side of the bed, leaning back against the head board and reading the book. She sees me hesitate and pats the side next to her. It's not a big bed, maybe a double. …_shit. Distance? Yeah, distance of about 2 millimeters. _But, I don't want it to appear like being close to her is a problem so I strap on my best willpower and lay down next to her, facing away. I can feel her warmth roll off her body and start to cook my clothed back. …_yeah…so much for sleep._ But soon, the darkness pulls me in greedily and I fall asleep.

"BOSS!" A crackling in my ear makes me shoot out of bed. Callie must have also fallen asleep and she too jumps up from my sudden movement.

"What?" I ask, trying to quickly sharpen my senses and push the fog of unconsciousness away from my eyes.

"We got a-" Sound of gunfire and then his mic goes out. I draw my gun, push Callie into the farthest corner and move to the bedroom door. Cracking it, I see Karev standing in the middle of the room, weapon trained at the front door. _…Avery and Karev must have switched positions._

"You cover her. I got the entryway." He spits at me. Shutting the door and locking the dinky little lock on the doorknob, I move back to the doctor.

"It's happening isn't it?" She says surprisingly firmly.

"Don't worry, Dr. Torres. I won't let anyone get to you." She takes my free hand and I let her."Reed." I bark into my mic, but no answer. "REED!" Still nothing. …_fuck. How did they find us. …Had to be a fucking leak._

Crashing of glass from the front room startles both of us, then the bang of a concussion grenade. I take a step forward to aid my fellow agent when the glass of the bedroom window is smashed and then a second later, another bang. Concussion grenades, also known as flash-bangs, are use to disorientate people. In that few seconds of confusion, two men storm the room. I raise my gun but it is quickly knocked away and I take a hard punch into my center. I fold in half and drop to the ground. I can hear Callie screaming…_get your hands off her._ I'm pulled off the floor and into a choke hold. Pressure applied to my throat, cutting the flow of air. I can feel a flashback coming on, but I push it down with all my might. _…I…can't…. breathe. _Training kicking in, I turn my head towards the crook of the arm, giving me a fractional amount of relief, then I dig a thumb into the pressure point just behind his elbow. His grip breaks and I take advantage of it. I quickly move behind the guy and put him in a shoulder lock.

Looking across the room, I see Callie fighting off her own attacker just like I taught her. Her fingers and feet finding every soft spot on the man's body and not giving up. …_hang on girl, I'm coming for you. _A round of gunfire burst out of the main room and the hallway in front of the apartment, cries of pain erupting from falling bodies. …_fuck, we're under siege. _The guy at my mercy starts to come out of his confusion and fights to get out of my grasp. That flash back hits me full force. The attack, the gun fire, the smell of gun powder in the air and my brain pushes me back years ago and into the sand. Instincts take over…_neutralize all threats. _I bring the guy I still have a hold on down to his knees by stepping on the back of his legs, just like I did with Mark. Then, a strong grip on the mans chin, and a quick twist…his struggles cease. His body slumps forward. Ten…fifteen seconds have passed since the window shattered and the grenade was released.

I fly across the bedroom to the aid of the doctor. Her assailant has her throat in his hands and she's panicking. Eyes wide is fright. More gunfire erupts outside the room. Her eyes lock on mine as I step behind the man who is slowly squeezing the life out of her. Grabbing my secondary weapon in a smooth motion and rising again, I pistol whip the man in his bald head. He too slumps to the ground. Thirty seconds after the crash of the first window…it becomes eerily silent. …_calm down Robbins. You need a clear head now._ I survey the two bodies in the room. One is done for, the other is knocked out cold.

Grabbing my other weapon that had been knocked away, I take Callie's face in my hands. "Are you ok?" I ask, eyes studying her face. "Did he cut you? Stick you with anything?" She shakes her head, eyes still wide with fear and scanning the room. "Calliope!" I finally catch her attention. "Look at me… I need you to breathe." She takes a deep breath. "I have to get you out of here."

I draw my weapon and move to the still locked door. Opening it, I take a step through, gun at the ready and Callie plastered to my back like the last time. Bodies are everywhere. Karev is also down, blood running from his body. …_no. _Then he groans in pain, relief washing me in realization he's not dead. …_at least not yet, I need to get him help. _Another step into the main room. Callie's quick breathing is washing over my ear and neck. My heart is pounding, adrenaline has spiked in my bloodstream. I halt, listening for anything. Eyes scanning for movement. My earpiece has long since gone silent. Movement from the apartment entryway makes me spin, pushing Callie behind me. My gun immediately finds a target.

"Reed." I say coolly, gun still trained on the woman. She, too, has her weapon trained on me. "Reed. Drop the gun." It's a stare down. …_a stalemate._

"You drop the gun." She finally says in an icy voice.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the leak. ..You were the one calling Hahn… Giving her details about Callie's security…" Her eyes grow wide, not expecting that to come out of my mouth. Still, she remains silent.

"Reed, put the gun down and I won't have to kill you." I say coolly, finger playing at the trigger of my Glock, Callie's grip on the back of my jacket strenghtens.

"The leak wasn't me, it was you." She says defiantly. Her finger moves quicker than the speed of light, faster than my finger can react and get a grip on my own trigger, and then…

***BANG***

* * *

><p>AN2: hahaha! Oh yes, I did… You love it, don't lie.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, so I ended the last chapter with a bang…literally. And I'm not cruel enough to make you wait all night for another update. So…Here! Last we knew, a bullet was just fired. Who fired it, who gets hit? …If it hits at all. Let's check it out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – <span>The Chase<span>

***BANG***

I stare straight down the barrel of her gun and I wait…Wait for the pain to hit. But it never does. Instead, Reed crumbles to the floor and ends up flat on her back. A single bullet hole through her forehead starts to leak blood onto the nasty carpet below her. My grip on my Glock is turning my knuckles white. Callie's hands on the back of my jacket are starting to dig into my flesh. I turn, looking for where the saving bullet came from. Alex has his own sidearm raised, his face ghost white.

"Bitch shot me…" He groans as he grasps at his leg. Blood is pooling around him. Grabbing a discarded towel lying on the floor, I rip it down the middle long ways and tie it around his leg, just below his groin to try and stav off as much bleeding as possible.

"I need get her-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Go! I'll be fine." He pushes me towards the door. Callie is frozen still, her eyes still on the open eyes of Reed. I pull Callie out of her frozen state and past the now lifeless body of my ex-teammate. Hesitating at the doorway, I look back at the man who just saved my life. "GO Robbins!" He spits out as he raises his cell phone to his ear, calling for police and an ambulance. I give him a nod and pull Callie out of the door.

"Stay behind me." I hiss as I raise my gun towards the top of the staircase. Callie plasters her front against my back and we take slow calculated steps towards the stairs. I don't know how many guys have attacked us, I know the two in the bedroom, and at least three more in the main room. …_but who busted the windows and threw in the flash-bangs. _Down one flight of stairs and all is quiet so far. I need to get Callie out of here before the uniforms show up and try to detain us. Moving to the top of the next flight of stairs, movement out of the corner of my eye makes me react. I push Callie off of me and into a corner just as a gun levels at my head. Instantly, I slap it away and grab the wrist, pulling it into the same wrist lock I showed Callie at the gym. Instead of playing nice, I break the man's joint with a single flick of my hand and make him drop the still hot weapon. Turning and rolling my hips just like I showed the doctor, I throw him onto the floor hard and kick him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

I wave Callie back to me and she latches on to my back. Down another flight of stairs, all is clear. Finally, making the last turn, we go down the last set of stairs and out the front. …_wrong move. _An SUV is waiting for us and immediately open fires at the front door. I push Callie down behind the barrier of a parked car at the curb of the sidewalk.

"Fuck…" I groan out, taking a second to think. …_exit plan, Robbins. What's your exit plan. _I look to my right and see Avery laying face down on the sidewalk. _…shit._ I push Callie in front of me and we crawl down the line of cars. I can hear men screaming 'find them!' A sound behind me, I turn, level my gun and fire off two rounds. The man falls back. …_neutralized._

"Go!" I yell to Callie as I continue towards my fallen agent, shuffling along backwards, trying to keep watch in every direction. Just as we reach him, another man draws my attention. He is raising a handgun and I immediately send two bullets his way. He, too, falls back on to the sidewalk. "Check for a pulse!" I yell as I scan the area looking for a way out. …_this was a fucking set up. I knew it._

"He's alive. Just unconscious." Callie says, fear lacing her voice. I can hear the distance yowling of police and ambulance sirens. …_fuck. I need wheels. _Looking around, I see an early model Impala the next car down. _…that'll work._ Moving ahead of Callie, I chance standing up a bit and using the butt of my gun, I bust open the drivers side window. Unlocking the back seat, I open the door.

"Get in!" I yell as the sirens are getting close, as well are the men chasing us.

"What?" Callie asks disbelievingly. I push her into the back.

"Stay down." I spit at her as I slam the door shut and hop in the driver's side door. The guys in the SUV have noticed we've changed locations and are trying to find us. …_move, Robbins. Move. _Pulling out the pocket knife I always carry. …_rule number nine. Never go anywhere without a knife. _I pop off the ignition switch covering and jab the blade into the starter. Turning it, the engine fires up and I peel out of the parking space. Bullets pierce the back of the car, sending glass showering down on the back seat passenger. Callie cries out in fear and surprise.

"Stay down!" I tell her again. Looking in the rearview mirror, I can see I have company. …_fuck. Don't these guys ever stop? _The crappy Impala does a halfway decent job of blending into the night life traffic of Seattle, but the SUV plowing through automatic rifle magazines doesn't. Turning down yet another empty street, more bullets find their way into our vehicle. The front window shatters and my rearview mirror goes with it. …_fuck. Defensive driving. You got the smaller, lighter vehicle. Use it Robbins. _The SUV is right on my ass and we are both doing 60 down deserted streets of Seattle. I have no clue where I am, but I see an opportunity ahead and I plan on taking it. Timing it just right, I pull on the emergency break and skid into a tight alleyway. The pursuing vehicle can't make the turn and flies right past it. Popping off the break, the tires grab hold to the dry pavement …_thank you Lord for making tonight one of the 5 dry nights a year in Seattle _and tear through it. I emerge into a heavily used street about 3 blocks down. …_time to blend in._ After about twenty minutes of working my way through the most populated part of Seattle, I pull into the parking garage of a large mall and go to the lowest level. Its dark and has few cars. …_perfect. _Pulling into one of the darkest corners, I back into the space and turn off the engine.

"Are you alright?" I breathe out as my head falls back against the mangled headrest. I hear one of the back doors open then the sound of vomit hitting the ground. A shiver courses through my body …_gross._ But I get out and move around to the side where Callie is sitting out of and heaving onto the concrete. I try to approach her, to put a comforting hand on her back but she waves me away. …_that's fine with me._ Giving her space, I sit on the front of the hood and pull out my phone. _…you have to do it. It's your only way to keep her safe. You don't know how deep this leak goes. …If anyone else at the bureau knows where she is… it could get leaked. …You're on your own now, Robbins. _Selecting a number I rarely call, I hold the phone up to my ear.

"**Make it fast." **He barks.

I know what he is asking, so I give him a one word answer. "Reed."

"**Fuck!" **I hear a crash of something glass hitting a hard surface.

"Other teams?" I ask, eyes constantly watching the entrance ramp to make sure we have no unwelcomed visitors.

"**Every one of them." **He groans out.

"I think the first wave of attacks were just a set up to get the targets moved to safe houses. If they had moles on the inside, they'd know where we were keeping them. Usually isolated areas without a lot of witnesses. And they rushed us in to the houses… which means we didn't have time to be picky, all three teams went to the most readily available house they could. Right?" I ask.

"**Correct." **He answers shortly, dots starting to connect in his head.

"Do you know how deep this leak is?" I chance, but not really expecting an answer. I already know what I have to do…_I just wish I didn't have to._

"**We haven't figured that out yet." **I can tell the man is stressed beyond belief. …_I know I am._

"I'm going off the grid." I say flatly.

"**Stand down Agent Rob-" **He starts but I cut him off.

"No, Sir. I told her family that I would protect Calliope with my life and I intend on doing that. If anyone else knows where we are… it could get leaked. If you can't weed out this mole, anywhere I take her won't be safe for long. …I can only trust myself right now."

"**Agent Robbins, you will not drop off the radar with a federal witness." **He commands me.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no other choice. I'll get in touch when I can." I hang up. A split second of doubt crosses my mind. Looking back to Callie, I see she's been listening to my one side of the conversation. …_I have to, there's no other way. I'm not going to risk her safety like that…not again._ I let my phone drop to the ground and the next second, I bring my heel crushing down on top of it. Again and again until it breaks open. I find the GPS chip and throw it in a half drunken soda cup someone left on the ground. …_off the grid._ I walk up to the still shaking Latina and look into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I ask softly. I can see doubt floating in the front of her mind. "The only way this is going to work is if you trust me." Finally, she nods.

…_alright. Time to disappear._

* * *

><p>AN2: Anyone see it coming? What do you think is going to happen? Will Arizona be able to make Callie disappear, or will they be hunted down again? Let me know.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Arizona is going rogue. Let's see her skills in action. Last chapter of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 – <span>The Exit Plan<span>

…_easy Robbins. Calm down. You need to chill. She's watching you, and you need to keep her calm. _Callie and I are sitting in another nondescript silver sedan outside a 24 hour gym. I had to steal another car because it's hard to blend in to ANYTHING when your ass is riddled with bullet holes. …_no, not steal. Commandeer. _I have no phone, no money, no credit cards, no drivers license…no nothing. Just my two firearms, federal credentials and badge. Callie has less, just the clothes on her back.

"What are we doing?" Callie breaks the long silence.

"Waiting." I reply flatly, eyes darting between the rearview mirror, side view mirrors and the front windshield, my finger tapping nervously on the steering wheel in front of me.

"Waiting for what?" She growls, shifting in her seat making the whole car shake back and forth. "Why are we staring at this gym?"

"I'm waiting." I say again.

"WHY? …It's a 24 hour gym." She points to the large, lit up sign.

"People go to work between 7 and 9 in the morning, which means peak morning gym hours are between 6 and 8. …its 3 am now. So get comfortable." I explain. She huffs and starts to argue but I cut her off. "Dr. Torres, you need to trust me. This isn't going to be fun but I know what I'm doing."…_I hope._

Four and a half hours later, I rouse Callie who had somehow fallen asleep in the passenger's seat and we move into the gym with a handful of other people going about their morning routine. My eyes are constantly moving, checking every face and every corner for someone who doesn't seem to fit. I escort Callie into the women's locker room and to the very far corner of the room.

"What are we doing here?" She whispers.

"Picking up some supplies." I say, glancing up and down each row of lockers that we pass. Finding my row, I move all the way to the end and stand in front of a single compartment. My fingers make quick work of the turn dial lock and soon the enclosure is open.

Pulling out a large black duffel bag, Callie asks me "When did you do this?"

"The…third day of your watch." I say, unzipping the bag. Turning to look at the doctor, I add "I always have an exit plan." I quickly take an inventory of everything in the bag while Callie looks over my shoulder.

"Holy sh-" she's cut off as I shove a hand over her mouth.

"Jesus…" I hiss, looking around and politely dismissing all the woman who are craning their neck in our direction. "…what part of discretion don't you get?" Zipping up the duffel bag, I sling it over my shoulder and head back out of the gym, guiding Callie with a hand just above her elbow. As we exit, Callie starts to head off the left where our commandeered car still sits but I direct her the opposite way.

"But…" She points behind her back.

"We need another one." I say quietly, eyes scanning the area.

"Why?... Two stolen cars isn't enough for you?" She asks as we walk along the sidewalk with a group of morning travelers.

I give her a hard glare, warning her to keep quiet and explain "It went unwatched. …And I'm not risking it." We walk about half a mile before I steer us into a parking lot that is off the main street and not in view of a lot of windows. Moving through the rows of automobiles, my eyes scan for one that will fit my needs. …_older model. Dark color. SUV type. Not flashy but not a total piece of shit. …Normal…average. _Callie points out a brand new Lexus, like she's car shopping.

"Its got a GPS tracker in it." I say, quickly dismissing her choice. We pass a 1969 Cherry Red Ford Mustang GT Fastback. Callie halts, feet planting firmly enough that I'm knock off balance when I run into her. She just stares at it, drooling. She points at the car again, this time giving me the face children give their parents when they are begging for a toy in the toy store.

"…What part of that car blends in into anything?" I ask sarcastically. "The fire engine red color… the loud purr of the engine… or the very unique and eye catching look of the vintage classic?" Rolling my eyes, I forcibly pull her away from her daydreams and continue hunting. Then my eyes find it. A late 90's dark blue Jeep. Scanning the area for any witnesses, I move to the front of the vehicle and place a hand on the hood.

"It's warm." I say, which gets a confused look from Callie so I explain my train of thought "…Which means it was recently driven. Which means that the owner has already used it for the morning, which means it will be longer until it is reported stolen." I check the windows, making sure nothing 'precious' is in there…like a baby carrier or anything of the like.

"I think it will work." I say as I drop down and unzip the duffle bag. I pull out two matching license plates with magnets on the back. Quickly covering the real plates with my out of state fake ones, I pull out a slim-jim from the bag.

"Who are you?" Callie asks as she sees me going into James Bond mode. Another scan of the area and I insert the long, flat piece of metal between the driver's side window and lip of the door. Seconds later, I pull the door lock free and grasp the handle, pulling to door open. Unlocking the back and reaching across to pull up the lock on the passenger's side, I gesture for Callie to get in. She just stands frozen, eyes and mouth wide in wonder.

"Get in." I spit at her which makes her jump. Moving around the front of our newly acquired vehicle, she slips into the co-pilots seat. Leaning down into the wheel well, I reach under the console and pull out a bundle of wires. Finding my knife in my pocket, I click it open and start fingering through the different color wires, mumbling to myself. _…red, blue, green, white, yellow. …Shit. Think Robbins. _

"Seriously…who are you?" Callie asks disbelievingly as she watches me. Finding the two wires I need, I quickly cut the lines, sheer the coating off them and bring the naked ends together, effectively hotwiring the Jeep. The engine turns over and I sit back up, a triumphant smile on my face.

"Marines teach you that?" She asks sarcastically.

"Nope, my brother taught me that." I reply, backing out of the spot and heading out of the parking lot. Heading south out of Seattle, my eyes dart between the road and my mirrors, always watching for a tail. Callie has grown quiet and her teeth are back at work on her thumb nail. In a moment of weakness I reach over and pull her hand away before she can do permanent damage to herself. She readily takes my hand between hers and squeezes, her fingers rubbing back and forth on my flesh.

"I'm scared." She says finally.

"I know… But I won't let anything happen to you." I say as I give her hands a reassuring squeeze, keeping my eyes on the road.

"You knew? …Knew there was a leak?" She asks. I know she has been replaying last night in her head constantly. I know I have. The concussion grenade. Karev shot. Reed dead. The hail of bullets we out ran.

"I…had a feeling. Yes." I answer.

"And Erica?" Her voice soft and sad. I know she is hurt that someone she thought of as a friend could betray her like that…_that's all I'm letting myself think that they were. Just friends. Nothing more. _

I take a deep breath, checking the rearview mirror for the hundredth time in the last half hour, and reply "She…was part of it. I didn't get the chance to find out if it was of her own free will, or if she was being coerced into it." Callie's grip tightens around my hand as a wave of anger rolls over her. After a couple minutes, I decide it's time to break contact with her. I'm the only one left who stands a chance at keeping her alive and I need to keep a clear head. Reaching back, I pull the dufflebag to the front seat and set on Callie's lap.

"There should be a couple of drivers licenses in there…" I say as she starts fishing through it. "They won't pass if they are run through the system, but they will work as IDs if we need them."

Callie's eyes grow wide. "What the…" She pulls out a huge stack of cash.

Glancing across the small cabin of the car, I see the bills in her hand and explain "No credit cards. No debit cards. No checks. Only cash money from here on out."

"MORE guns?" She exclaims, finding the two backups I have stashed in the bag as well. She gives me a 'are you crazy' look and I just shrug. Pulling out a leather pouch wrapped up in a leather thong, she asks "What's this?...Or do I even want to know?"

"Lock picking set." I reply flatly. Another questioning look from the doctor but then she replaces it. Pulling out the two drivers licenses, she reads her new identity.

"Sara Ramirez… Thirty fo- …You made me a year OLDER?" She gives me a slap on my arm and I cry out in pain, flinching away from her touch. "Shit! I'm sorry…are you ok?" She asks as her hand hovers over the area she just hit. Then she sees the rip in my jacket sleeve and pushes the material sliced material apart. A red stain takes up a considerable amount of the white sleeve underneath.

"You're shot!" She cries out, trying to rip my jacket off my shoulder so she can look at the wound.

"It's just a graze…" I try to push her hand away from the now throbbing wound. I must have gotten clipped by one of the bullets that were sent flying into our getaway Impala. I didn't notice it until hours later and by then the bleeding had stopped so I didn't bother patching it up, having much more important things to worry about.

"Take off your jacket." Callie says softly yet firmly. I don't move. "Arizona…take off the damn jacket." She spits. Rolling my eyes, I struggle to shrug the jacket off each shoulder and throw the ruined garment in the back seat. "Now your shirt." She says professionally. Again, I roll my eyes and start unbuttoning my collared shirt. The doctor inches the shirt off my shoulder and down my wounded arm. Luckily I have a tank top on underneath or I'm sure Callie's eyes would be bulging out of their sockets. Her gentle fingers prod at my wound, making me wince.

"Just a graze." She says in her doctors' tone.

"Told you." I reply sarcastically as I pull my shirt back on.

"It could use a couple stitches though." She adds as she shoots me a glare.

I prop up my elbow on the window seal and rest my head in my hand. "It's fine." I'm exhausted, it had been a long, stressful night. The attack happened at just after 11 pm. I had called the Director at just after midnight. It's almost 9 am now and I have a long day in front of me. _…got a lot of ground to travel._

"Where are you taking me?" She asks, her thumb back at her mouth, teeth chewing on her nail.

"Somewhere safe." I glance at her and see her eyes watching me, doubt crossing her worried face. "You need to trust me, Dr. Torres."

She gives a small chuckle. "So it's Dr. Torres then, huh?" I know what she is asking me. What she is implying. I take a deep breath and try to form the words properly in my brain, though being in closed quarters with her makes doing anything properly utterly impossible.

"Callie-" I start but Callie cuts me off.

"I get it…Agent Robbins. I do. I get it. You need to be… 100%. For me…my safety. I get it." She says dejectedly. _…you don't know how badly I want you, Calliope. How hard it is for me to keep my eyes on the road right now. _Sitting back in her chair, she looks out her window, watching the dreary city of Seattle fade away. "How far away is this safe place?" She asks finally.

"We got a long drive…get comfortable." She flicks on the radio of the older Jeep and finds a soothing station. Reclining the seat alittle ways, she tries to relax. Within a half hour, soft snores come from her side of the car. I turn the music off and just listen to the sounds of a purely innocent Calliope Torres. The last month has been hell on her, and now people are gunning for her…literally. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt someone like her. She has nothing to do with anything, just has the god-damned bad luck of being the daughter of her father. The soft pattering of rain hitting the windshield mixed with the deep breathing of the gorgeous woman next to me is almost enough to calm my ever racking nerves. …Almost.

…_god I hope I know what I'm doing._

* * *

><p>AN2: So Arizona is taking Callie out of Seattle and into the great abyss. Any thoughts as to where they are going? Is anyone going to make a move on the other? If so…who moves on who first?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Arizona is on the run with Callie. Let's see how the exit plan is going. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 – <span>The Drive<span>

As my mind pushes me out of my light slumber, the orange glow of light makes its way through my closed eyelids. I try to push myself deeper into the darkness …._just five more minutes. _Callie and I traveled all of yesterday. We only stopped for gas, at which we bought road food and other supplies. The back of this guys Jeep is now littered with pop bottles, donut wrappers and beef jerky bags. She was quiet all day, no…silent. She hardly said ten words to me yesterday. And I was ok with that …_she's processing. That's all. As long as she is safe, you are doing your job. It's not your job to be her shrink also._ As the early morning sun turned into the bright midday light, then quickly retreating back into darkness, all I did was drive. And watch. Drive and watch. Watch for anyone following us. Watch for anyone looking at us. Watch for anything that sets my instincts off. I continued to drive well on into the night. But at around 3 am, I couldn't keep my eyes open. The faint snores of the doctor had been giving me a sweet melody to listen to for a couple hours already so I decided to pull over at a rest stop and grab a couple hours.

Now, the morning sun is urging me awake. My gut is telling me I have to get up and keep moving but my tired mind is aching for more sleep. Even in my sleep, my ears are attuned for anything that shouldn't be. Three times I woke to the sound of a car pulling into the same rest area, my body tensing and adrenaline kicking in, ready for a fight. But they all ended up being late night travelers such as ourselves. Now, the stirring of my travel companion makes me crack my eyes. I can see her rubbing the back of her hands against the sleep in her own weary eyes.

"Where are we?" She groans out in a husky, sleep filled voice. It's enough to make my center become drenched. …_fuck, when is she ever not drop dead sexy? _

"I don't know." I reply as I pull my seat back up and stretch out my aching muscles. This past month of sleeping on a crappy hotel bed, that nasty couch in the safe house, and now a very uncomfortable car seat have made my back a mess. …_after all this, I'm getting an 8 hr massage. On the bureau's dime. _"Last mile marker had us about 300 miles east of Boise."

"Idaho?" She perks up and looks out across the flat land in front of us. Her stomach makes itself known by giving a loud growl. She looks down at her stomach then at me. "I'm hungry. …Can we have some real food?" I know we should get back on the road immediately, but that look. …_that's not fair. _Rolling my eyes, I start the car up and continue down the road until the first exit that has a truck stop sign glowing bright in the early morning. Parking out front, I do a quick visual sweep of the area, grab a couple bills from the foot well behind my seat and pull on my suit jacket to cover the red stain still visible. Behind the barrier of the open car door, I check my sidearm and reholster it. Then do the same with my back up. Callie watches me and mumbles something about needing more penises than the rest of them. I guide Callie inside with a hand at the small of her back. The waitress starts to guide us to the back of the little restaurant but I request a table next to the window so I can keep an eye on our car. The waitress gives me a hard stare but agrees. After she sits us and gives us the menus, she leaves. Callie gives me a hard glare before grabbing a menu.

"What? …I don't want to have to find another car." I explain, looking over the menu myself. I have to admit, my stomach has been awfully empty lately as well and a hearty breakfast sounds amazing. After ordering the entire barn yard and a trough of coffee, we sit back and wait. My eyes are continually darting between out the window and the people inside the restaurant.

"You don't ever stop, do you?" Callie asks as she watches my eyes dance around, never resting one place for long. My eyes snap to hers and we exchange a long look. "Did you get some sleep?" She asks finally, breaking our silence.

"Some." I answer flatly, eyes back to work. Checking my watch, I see it's just after 7 am. "About…four hours maybe." We eat in relative silence, both focusing on the food in front of us. I pay and after use of the facilities, we head back out to the car. Back on the road, we fall back into our routine. Callie sits silent, listening to the staticy radio station and my eyes darting between the road in front of us and the rear view mirror.

"Tell me something about yourself." Callie finally says. I glance over at her, confused. "What? …I don't want to sit in silence anymore and you know damn near everything about me but I know nothing about you." I just keep driving, not really in the chatty mood. "Ok… tell me about your brother…You said he taught you how to hotwire a car." I can't help but smile at that memory.

"Yeah…he did." I say simply, and Callie gestures me to expand on the subject. "We uhhh… we weren't the straightest of arrows when we were teenagers." Callie laughs, trying to picture me as a trouble maker.

"Is he older or younger?" She asks.

A smile crosses my face. "Younger."

"By how much?" She continues with genuine interest in her face.

"A day." I say, glancing across the small space to see a confused look, so I explain. "Its actually only 4 minutes and 57 seconds. I was born at 11:58 pm and he was born at 12:03 am. So…TECHNICALLY…we were born a day apart."

"Twins…." She says, it clicking. I just nod.

"And he hates it when we are asked that. Whenever I say I'm a day older he HAS to add the 5 minute detail to the conversation." This makes both of us laugh. "He uhhh…Tim, is his name. Even when we enlisted, my file shows that I enlisted minutes before him. …You get sworn in and then everyone signs your contract and it's stamped with the time date. It goes alphabetically so A before T and all… So even when we were the same physical rank, I was always higher ranked because I enlisted before him."

"He was a Marine too?" She asks.

"He's still over there, givin them hell." My tone quickly falls, my mind going back to my time in the service.

"You worry about him?" Her tone also becoming serious.

Letting out a deep breath, I answer "Constantly. But… nothing I can do about it here. I'm not there anymore to babysit him, make sure he doesn't do anything TOO stupid. …So all I do is hope. …Hope that one day he'll be back for good." We sit in silence for a couple minutes, miles passing beneath our stolen vehicle.

"Why did you quit?" She finally breaks the silence.

My hand tenses on the steering wheel and my chest tightens. "I didn't quit. …I was pushed out." I can see confusion swirling in the doctors eyes. "There were …rumors about my sexual orientation and this was back when that was all it took to make trouble. …BUT, I was a leader in a very scarce field of operations. So… they couldn't just kick me out flat on my ass. ..At least not with out hard proof, and they didn't have that." I click on the turn signal as I exit off the southbound interstate and on to the east bound one. If I were to drive directly from Seattle to my goal, I would take all of 20 hours, but I'm taking back roads and the long way around.

"So…" Callie pushes me to continue my story.

"So… I was told to keep a lid on it. And I did, for years I crawled back into the closet. But then… it happened. There was a…" My mind flashes to the accident. The incident that keeps me up at night and makes me scream in terror, my body shake, my lungs freeze. I shake my head clear of those images and continue "…I got injured, so they found a way to get me out without making a big deal about why. …I was given a medical discharge, a slap on the back and that was it."

"How long were you in?"

"Nine years." I reply flatly. "Been out almost five now."

"So…" She hesitates. "You're gay." I laugh at her.

"Umm… you didn't get that already?" I ask sarcastically.

"I know now, but…you don't know how long I battled with myself and Mark about that topic…about you. He said you were. I said you weren't. I mean… I kinda hoped you were but…" Her voice trails off, getting into a subject that is too messy.

"What made you think I wasn't?" I ask curiously. Most people find it pretty obvious, what with the Marine thing, then the FBI thing.

"When I told you about me and Erica? …About her kissing me and being confused that I didn't NOT like it. … Those dates she and I went on. The confusion I had with that whole topic. …Isn't that when you would usually say 'I'm gay too.' …Give some sort of support…" She says sarcastically.

"Ok…One, me getting into any part of that area of your life is way against regulations and rules."…_still is by the way_ "And two, you didn't know if you were gay or not. It wasn't my place to say anything. I didn't know you. All I knew was that I was supposed to watch you, not tell you how to live your life. AND…if you remember, you were being a huge pain in my ass during that time. I wasn't your biggest fan…NONE of my team were fans of yours." I reply. She huffs, crosses her arms across her chest and sits back in her seat. …_guess conversation time is over._

The next 10 hours pass quietly. Every three or four hours we stop to fill up the car and empty our own tanks. The further we get from Seattle, the more comfortable I start to feel but still I never drop my guard. The sun starts to set, and as the hours tick by my eyelids get more and more heavy.

"We need to stop…" Callie says, watching my blinks get longer and longer. It's the first words she's spoken to me instead of 'yes' or 'no'.

"I'll pull over at the next rest-"

"No. …Arizona, you need to sleep. Like seriously…lay on a bed and pass out…sleep." Her voice soft with real concern. I catch her eyes and see that they too are cloudy with fatigue. I battle with myself for a couple minutes, but as we pass through another small town off the beaten path I pull into a low grade motel. Walking into the front office, a tired old man reluctantly pulls his eyes away from his screen.

"We'd like a room for the night, please." I say tiredly. I see his eyes move to my right arm. Glancing down, I see that I forgot to throw my dark jacket on, the bright red stain covering my wound on display. "Just a scratch." I say a bit louder than necessary, making him jump. He quickly goes about getting us a room. He pushes forward a ledger for me to sign in.

Reading the name I just used, he says "Got an ID I can see Ms. Capshaw?" I pull out the fake license with my face on it and smile as I let him examine it. He produces a key and directs us in the direction of the room. Grabbing the duffel bag from the Jeep, along with the few cheap articles of clothing we bought so we had something besides the clothes on our back, we go to our room. Entering, I see it's a single room. …_one bed. Awesome…so much for sleep._ Callie doesn't say anything, but quickly disappears into the bathroom. Moments later, the shower starts. I take a seat at the crappy chair and take up post my facing the door, gun hanging limply in my hand. Ten minutes later, Callie comes out of the bathroom dripping wet, a small hotel towel wrapped around her beautiful body. I glance her way, see her attire and my head snaps back to the door. …_can't make this easy for me huh?_ Thankfully, she is clothed a couple minutes later. She takes the side of the bed closest to the door and right next to me.

"Arizona…" she says softly as she pulls the covers over her body.

"You sleep, Dr. Torres. I'm fine here." I say coolly, eyes plastered to the door, my ass already hurting from this chair…and the last two days of constant driving.

"You were practically sleeping standing up not twenty minutes ago. You need to sleep. ...We are fine here. …Have you had any…feelings these last few days?" She tries to reason with me. I'm too tired to try and fight her so I stand, pull off my blood stained shirt, and kick off my shoes. I grab an empty glass bottle I picked up at one of the truck stops and place it, nose down, on the doorknob. This way, the bottle will fall and shatter, making a loud noise, if someone tries to mess with the door. Just a small bump or a jiggle of the handle will alert me. Satisfied with my work, I pull off my sidearm and my back up, securing the second one in my bag and bringing the main with me to Callie's side of the bed.

"Move over." I tell her.

"This is my side of the bed." She says, like that finishes the conversation.

"That may very well be but… it's the side closest to the door. So…move over." We exchange a glare but seconds later, Callie scoots over. I crawl into the small bed and feel the heat of Callie's body that was absorbed by the crisp sheets. I lay face up, staring at the ceiling. Seconds ago, I could have fallen asleep on cue but now…being this close to Callie. In this small bed, the feeling of her body so close to me…that's another story. Callie turns on her side, facing me. I can feel her breath hit the side of my face, making my heart race and my body ache with want. I feel her finger trace over the inked skin of my upper arm, making invisible patterns._..was that a heart?_

"Thank you..." She says softly. A minute later, my ears are greeted with the sweet sound of her heavy breathing and soft snores. I didn't realize someone could become addicted to something so quickly, but that's what I am. I'm addicted to that sound. Its my own, personal, symphony. Soon, I drift off to sleep, lulled into oblivion by the sound of Calliope, her fingers laying against the flesh of my arm.

…_you can't, Arizona. She needs you to be strong._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm….emotions are raging, but Arizona remains strong. How much longer can that last?<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona and Callie share a bed together, but no fun stuff happens…or does it? Will they make it to their destination free of any problems? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – <span>The Scare<span>

…_where is she? _That is my minds first conscious thought. I bolt up, eyes still foggy, and look to my left. All I see is an empty side of the bed, sheets pulled back. I place a hand on the crinkled sheets. …_cold. _She's been up for a while. Grabbing my gun, I move to the shut bathroom door and knock. …Nothing. Knock again. ….Nothing. Having watched the woman for over a month, I know she is pretty rough around the edges in the morning.

"Dr. Torres…." I call. Still nothing. Slowly, I crack the door and when I hear no water running or moving around, I raise my gun and bust the rest of the way through. ...Empty. My stomach starts to knot. Back out in the front room, I see the glass bottle alarm system has been moved. …_no, Calliope! You didn't! _I shove my feet into my shoes, grab my credentials and fly out the hotel room in just my black suit pants and white tank top. Our motel is one of those where the doors open directly into the parking lot. A quick scan and I see nothing. Its early morning, and there is a slight chill in the air. …_why did you do this Calliope?_

Gun in my right hand, I move through the parking lot and to the street. Looking up and down, I try to think where Callie would go. …_why..Why the… Ok, settle down Robbins. Just find her… _One more scan of the street and my eyes land on a little diner about a half a block down. …_there. Food…Coffee…that's where I'll find Callie…hopefully…. _I take off at a flat run and come barging through the front door, gun still in my right hand. About a dozen people turn and face me, then I am met with the business end of three guns. Apparently this diner is where local sheriffs deputies come to grab coffee and chill. …_great._

"DROP IT!" One of the deputies screams.

Raising my left hand but maintain a firm grip on my own firearm, I reply "FBI. Lower your weapons." My tone is firm and commanding.

"Drop your fucking gun, now!" Another man screams over me. Glancing around the room I see the dark brown eyes of the doctor. Her face frozen in fear.

"I'm going to reach behind me to-" I start to reach for my credentials but am cut off.

"You move and I put a bullet right through your chest." Another officer screams. The entire diner is frozen, watching the stand off. I can tell that these officers don't get a lot of action, so when a person comes barreling through a door with a gun out, they over react.

"Come on fella's… lets just all-" I try to calm them but its not working.

"Drop it. NOW." A guy starts inching forward. Rolling my eyes, I send a death glare to Callie who is still watching this whole thing and slowly place my gun on the table next to me then move away and raise my hands. Immediately, I am face down on the dirty tiled floor of the diner, hands being forced behind my back and cuffed.

"Wait! …Wait…" Callie comes running forward as the officer hauls me back up to my feet.

"We got this ma'am." The guy brushes the Latina off as he starts to frisk me, at which I resist.

"Keep fighting, bitch, and I'll charge you-" The officer starts to say but I cut him off.

"Back pocket!" I yell at him, our eyes meeting. Slowly, he reaches to my back pocket and pulls out my credential wallet. Flipping it open, the color drains from his face. He looks between me and my picture. "Like I said, FBI." I give all three of them a hard glare. The other two still have their weapons drawn at me. "Lower those damn guns and release me before I have the three of you striped of your badges." I spit at them. My hands are quickly freed and my gun handed back over.

"Sorry, ma'am. We didn't-" One of them starts stammering.

"Save it." I spit at them. Turning my glare to Callie and I can see guilt flash across her face. She starts biting at her bottom lip, waiting for the lashing she is about to get. I open my mouth to start but she beats me to talking.

"I know! Ok? … I know. But…you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I just came here to pick up some breakfast for us then I was going to straight back to the room." She says in one breath. I have to replay the sound she just made in my head a couple times to be able to break down the string into comprehendible words.

"Order's up, honey!" The large woman from behind the counter puts two bags on the counter. Callie drops some bills in front of her and grabs the food, then turns to me, waiting for my lecture.

Looking around, I can see we still have an audience. Slipping my gun into the back of my pants, I hiss "We're not done with this." Then back up to the rest of the restaurant, I say cheerily "Sorry for the interruption folks…" I lay down three one hundred dollar bills on the counter and say "…everyone have some coffee and a piece of pie on me." Opening the door, I motion Callie out of it. We walk back to the room in silence. Waves of relief and anger alternate through my mind. Slipping back into the room and locking it behind me, I brace against it, taking a few deep breaths before turning and facing the woman who has become my own drug of choice.

"Arizona-" She starts.

"Don't." I spit, then turn to face her. "You know what I'm going to say, right?" She nods. "So I'm not going to say it. Just….don't do it again." I grab one of the bags of food and open it. Silently, we each eat our breakfast, stealing glances at each other across the rickety table between us. After eating my fill of eggs and hash browns, my eyes lock onto the doctors. …_why does she torment me so? …what is it about her? …its like…like I was made for her. Like we were suppose to be together but… how can we? …I'm suppose to protect her, how can I protect her if I can't keep my eyes off of her._

Callie stirs me from my internal struggle. "We getting back on the road today?"

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I stand and say "Yeah… we got about 10 more hours until we get there so... I'm going to take a shower. …Can I trust that you will stay here? …Or do I have to chain you to that post we talked about?" She rolls her eyes at me and mumbles something in Spanish which I take as 'yes, I will still be here'." Grabbing the pair of jeans and t-shirt I bought, I head into the bathroom. As usual, I let the hot water melt away my stress. The hot water searing my nerve endings, setting me on fire. Then instantaneous ice cold water shocks me to the core, trapping the energy of the steam within my pores. _…Clamp it down, Robbins. Get your emotions in check. You can't be with her. The sooner you get that through your mind, the easier this will all be._

Soon we are back on the road. I had to ditch the plates I was using and changed them out with the last set of fakes I had in my bag. North Dakota…that's where we are going, and the North Dakota plates that now adorn the commandeered Jeep will make us blend in even more. During one of our fill ups, I clean up the inside of the car and make it somewhat presentable.

The sun starts to set, and I get more and more anxious the closer we get to our goal. Finally, I see the sign that says Devils Lake, North Dakota. I breathe a sigh of relief. …_we made it._ Passing through the sleepy town and on through, we continue about 25 miles until I turn off the paved road and down a gravel drive way you wouldn't see unless you knew it was there. Callie immediately perks up, having been silent most of the day again.

"Are we here?" She asks, not even knowing where 'here' is.

"Yep, we're here." My headlights shine through the dense forest one either side of the long gravel entryway. About a mile of driving through the twisting path, we emerge into a large clearing. A house sticking out of the snow covered ground. The sun is barely peaking over the horizon, giving the entire view an orange glow. Pulling up behind a beat up old ford pickup truck, I turn off the car and wait.

"Who's that?" Callie asks nervously as a tall, broad, well built man of around 55 years old steps out onto the gravel driveway, shotgun in hand.

"My Dad." I say softly, taking a deep breath to prepare myself to face the most authoritative figure I know.

"Does he always greet guests with a shotgun?" Her eyes trailing up and down the waiting man.

"Yes. …Wait here." I tell her and slip out of the car, my hand instinctively resting on my gun at my right hip. The twenty feet between me and my father seem like a mile. It's been a couple years since I've seen him and I'm nervous. "Hey Dad." I say as I stand in front of him. He gives me a hard glare, looking me up and down like a drill sergeant inspects his soldiers. Finally, I pass inspection and his face breaks into a warm smile.

"Zona…" He breaths out, giving me a pat on the shoulder. It's been years since he's actually hugged me…five in fact. I came here when I was recovering from my injury I sustained in Iraq. It was a rough couple of months. I turned into a monster and I scared him off. But slowly, we are getting closer again. I know he still loves me; he's just not comfortable showing physical affection yet…or again.

He glances towards Callie still in the Jeep. "She in trouble?" He asks.

"Yeah…she is. …And we need a place to hide out for a while." I answer. "I know I should have called but… I couldn't. There was a leak and I… I had to go-"

"AWOL." He says firmly, always the military man. "You went off the grid with her? …Against your commanders direction?" His tone makes me quake but I push down the uneasiness in my voice.

"I promised her father that I would protect her with my life. And I intend to do that." I stare straight into his blue-gray eyes. The same eyes that use to make me cry when their hard gaze set their sights on me. "I brought her here because it's quiet and peaceful… and I know the area. …But if you don't want-"

"Zona, of course you can stay." He says warmly. I motion of Callie to join us. She slips out of the car and walks tentatively over to join us.

"Dad, this is Dr. Callie Torres. …Dr. Torres, this is my father, Daniel Robbins." I introduce the two of them.

"Mr. Robbins…" Callie greets him, extending a hand.

He takes it and replies "Please, call me Colonel. …And it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Torres."

"Please, its Callie." She says sweetly back, sending me a look as well. …_it's still Dr. Torres._

"I hear you are in some trouble Callie, and looking for a place to lay low." My dad says as he adjusts the large gun in his hand. "You are welcome here. Zona and I will make sure you remain perfectly safe." He says with a genuine smile. Barking is heard and soon, three large, purebred, german shepards come rounding the side of the house and straight towards us. Callie screams at the large pack of dogs barreling towards her and jumps behind me.

"Hey boys!" I say cheerfully, kneeling down to their level. Soon, three tongues are attacking me and I stand back up so I don't get slobbered to death.

"Zona…give our guest the tour. I need to get back to work." My dad says, leaving us to it.

"Yes, sir." I reply. Turning to Callie, I introduce her to our pack of hounds. "No need to be afraid. They don't bite…unless told to. That one is Jack Daniels…the smaller one is Jim Beam… and the pure black one is Johnny Walker." She gives me a questioning look and I explain "We didn't name them. They are all retired police service dogs. …They were all trained together and named together. Apparently their trainers were drunks or something but… they are the best guard dogs you will ever find." I say as I give each one a rub around their necks. "Come on… I'll give you the tour."

I show her around the house. It's decorated like a log cabin, comfortable and warm. A fire place on the main floor in front of a worn in couch. The kitchen isn't anything to write home about, but it works. Upstairs is split in to two sides. You walk up the stairs and can either take the landing to the right, where there is the master bedroom and bath. Or to the left, to the smaller bed room with an attached bath. That was the room that I stayed in for months while I was healing, both physically and mentally.

Walking through the door of the second bedroom, I say "And this is where you will be sleeping. …The bed is more comfortable than it looks. And this side of the house gets a little chilly at night so there are a couple blankets in that chest…" I point towards the hope chest my grandmother and mother gave me for my 18 birthday, days before I enlisted in the Marines.

"Where's your mom?" She asks, looking out of the window into the great emptiness of the North Dakota wilderness.

"Boston." I say flatly.

"Vacation or something?" She pushes.

"No… my parents are divorced. My mom lives in Boston. My Dad lives here." I say, checking the supplies in the bathroom. When I return to the bedroom, Callie's warm brown eyes are on me.

"I'm sorry…" She says sadly.

Brushing off the still sore topic of my parents divorce, I continue "I'll take you into town tomorrow to pick up some supplies and more clothes. Definitely going to need some warmer things and a jacket out here. But I'm exhausted so I'm going to sack down for the night." I move to the door, but stop as Callie calls after me.

"Where are you sleeping?" She asks.

"The couch downstairs is a fold out. I'll make that up." Turning back to the sad face and kind eyes of the doctor, my heart breaks a little. "You can relax here, Dr. Torres. You're safe now." Johnny noses his way into Callie's room through the crack in the door. I point to him and command "Johnny…stay. Watch." He knows his job now is to keep watch over the stranger. He doesn't know who she is, but she is now under his protection and he is always ready for a job. Looking back up at the woman I so badly want to be able to hold close to me and whisper in her ear that I have her, that I will protect her, I say "Good night, Dr. Torres."

"Good night, Arizona." She replies. Closing the door, I move back down stairs and start making up the fold out couch. My dad comes trudging back in as I'm unholstering both of my weapons and placing them next to me, and setting my shoes at the edge of the bed so I can slip them on in a second if I need to.

"How bad is it?" He asks.

"It's serious. …They attacked a safe house and injured two of my agents to get to her. The third was the leak, at least on my team. She's dead now. And I had to shoot…I don't even know how many people, just to get her out of there." I look up at the face of my father. "If this is too much for you Dad, we'll leave. I don't want to make any trouble for you here."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zona. …She's obviously important to you. And you know I would do anything for you." He says with a smile and it makes me blush. "…Are you two…." My dad doesn't finish the sentence. He knows I'm gay. Though he doesn't know exactly why I was pushed out of the Marines, he still thinks it's because of my injury, but I know he has had some inklings.

"No…Dad. We aren't. I'm her bodyguard. …That's it." I say, laying down and pulling the covers over me.

He moves to the stairs and flicks the light switch, sending the entire lower level into darkness. "Does she know that's it?" He asks as he ascends the stairs and heads off to bed.

…_if only that wasn't it._

* * *

><p>AN2: So Arizona and Callie are safe…for now. Will Arizona finally crack?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie and Arizona sharing a roof, but not a bed? Will it last? …Lets see. Possibly the last chapter of today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 – <span>The Vet<span>

"You see anyone coming, you put two through his chest and one through his head, you hear me Marine?" I yell, ears still ringing. Gotta move. Step. Step. Step. Back to the vehicle. Three men appear to my left. Six rounds fire out of my rifle. Three men fall. Crawling through the window, I cut the next man free. He's out. I pull him free, back to the other man. Pulse. Check for a pulse. Damn. He's gone. Gun fire behind me. Yelling. Arms on my shoulders. Pulling me back, shaking me. Shaking me.

I react, turning and shoving my knife hilt deep into the attacker's midsection. Blood. So much blood. His body falls. Neutralized. Back to the vehicle. Hurry. Hurry. I cut the next man free and haul him out. Pulse. He's alive. More movement from behind me. I turn, raising my rifle. Friendlies. Thank god. I wave them down. Back to the vehicle, I pull my last team member free of the burning humvee. Can't drag him. Lift him up, over my shoulders. Focus Robbins. Sweat and blood dripping down my face and soaking my clothes. Step. Step. Step. Setting him down with the rest of my mangled team. I can hear the slow churning of American humvees approaching. More yelling. Another hostile attacks. POP POP. Threat neutralized.

"Z!" A familiar, yet distant voice calls. I turn. Timmy. He's come. He's here to back me up. I wave him down. His own team approaches. On guard. Always watching. He takes a firing position next to me. "Good to see you alive." He says. Dimples. I love his dimples.

"You too T-man." More yelling. English. Non English. More gun fire. Smoke. The smell of burning flesh. The hard look in my brothers eyes. The dead body of my team member. Retreat. We pull back. Hauling our injured out of harms way. Go. I'll cover. "Not without me, Zebra." He smiles. I smile. We cover our teams. POP POP. Two Robbins, two ace marksmen. POP POP. Body after body fall before us. We miss a guy in a window. I hear a whistling, see an RPG shoot towards us. TIMMY! I push him behind a stone wall as the missile hits one of the already battered humvees, sending scrap metal flying. Ow. Pain. Pain. Darkness is descending on me. "Z! ….Z! Stay with me Zebra. Come on girl, don't do this to me." An explosion.

My mind thrusts me out of my night terror. I'm gasping for air, clutching at my long ago healed wound. I feel hands on me, soothing me. My eyes focus and lock onto that of the gorgeous Latina. My heart is racing and my stomach is rolling.

"Its ok… its ok… breathe for me Arizona…" Callie is cupping my face with one hand as the other is laid over my heart, tracking its unnatural rhythm. It feels like its beating through my chest. "That's good… that's good…" She purrs softly as my breathing slows, and so does my heart. I sit up and disentangle myself from the sheets. Callie moves back from me, giving me space to breathe. Looking out the large glass windows, I see the morning sun peaking over the hills surrounding my father's property.

"Are you-" Callie says in a soft voice.

I cut her off "Yeah, I'm fine." I get up off the bed and move to the kitchen, Callie following me. My Dad is there, pouring out three cups of coffee. He slides one to each of us and we stand in silence. Both the doctor and my father watch me, like I'm going to combust at any second.

"When did they come back?" My dad asks.

"Couple months ago." I say, not making eye contact with him.

"Come back?" Callie questions, confused.

"She was getting help and taking medica-" My dad starts to answer but I cut him off.

"Dad!" I give him a hard glare "No." I don't want him telling the woman who is suppose to trust me that I was on medication and seeing a shrink for my night terrors. That for a year after I came back from Iraq and out of the hospital that I couldn't get an hour of sleep without waking up crying like a baby. She doesn't need to know why I have them, or what they are about. For years, they never bothered me, but they started again a month before I was assigned to Callie's detail. …_after that case. The one that landed me on probation. That's what triggered them again. I just need to wait it out. They'll start to fade again. …I can only hope. _He takes the not so subtle hint and leaves the kitchen to go about his chores around the house.

"So…" Callie starts but a look from me and she drops it. Changing subjects she asks "Breakfast?" The morning is spent in somewhat awkward silence. She cooks us up an amazing breakfast, then I show her around my fathers property. He has a large pond stocked with some of the biggest catfish and blue gill in the Devils Lake area. There's not much. A couple of out buildings for equipment and tools. The rest is just wilderness. Deer is a common sight, we've even seen moose and wolves on his land. A loud, evenly spaced thud draws us to the side of the home. My dad is there, in his undershirt, swinging an axe like an expert. He sees me and our guest approach, and sets the axe down.

"Hey Zona…give the Doc the grand tour?" Sweat is dripping down his brow from his chore.

"Yes, she did." Callie jumps in. "Its so beautiful out here…" I take the axe my father set down, put another log to be split on the tree stump and in one swift motion, the log breaks in two. …_I still got it. _Splitting logs was one of the activities that got me through the bad months. Its repetitive, you don't have to think about it, it takes physical labor, and you get something out of it.

"Still got it, girl." My dad says, both he and Callie watching me. I give him a small smile.

"I'm taking Cal- …Dr. Torres into town for a few things. Was wondering if you needed anything?" I ask, glancing to Callie and seeing a smile break across her face at my slip of the tongue.

"No, I think I got everything I need. You two girls have fun." My dad replies as I hand him the axe. We start walking back towards the stolen Jeep, Johnny still on his job and following Callie around like a puppy. "Zona!" My dad calls making us stop and turn. "Stop by Joanne's and get some more food for the dogs!" …._ughhh Joanne?_

"…shit." I grumble as I give my dad a thumbs up. Back at the Jeep, Callie and I slip in but Johnny sits just outside the passenger's side door, whining. Callie gives me a look …_how can I say no to that? _Nodding my head, Callie gets out and opens the back and Johnny hops right in.

"So…Joanne? …I get the feeling you're not a fan." Callie breaks the silence when we are about ten miles out of town.

"She's not much of a fan of mine actually…" I groan out. Callie looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "We had a… thing. More physical than anything. Didn't end well." I say, not looking away from the road.

Fifteen minutes later, I pull up in front of the towns vet clinic. My dad takes his dogs seriously, they are his children…well, other children. So they don't get the dry, dollar a bag dog food. They are retired service dogs, they are soldiers, just like my dad, just like me. They deserve to live out their retirement eating the best chopped up, disgusting dog food they can get. And the only place to get that specialty dog food is at the vets. Callie and I walk through the door and the bell above us chimes, signaling our arrival.

"Just a tick…" A familiar voice calls from the back.

"Tick?" Callie gives me a confused look but before I can answer, a woman donning a white lab coat comes from the back. Light brown hair, bright green eyes, a splattering of freckles on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Well built, and very attractive.

"Oh my goodness…" She halts in her tracks. It's been a little over four years since we've seen each other. We had our fling while I was recovering from my injury, and when I left, I never came back.

"Corporal Arizona Robbins… come here!" She opens her arms and walks towards me. Before I can think, her arms are wrapped around my body, hugging me tight. Pulling me back by the shoulders, she looks me up and down. Her eyes landing on my gun at my right hip.

"Sorry…FBI Arizona Robbins." She corrects, giving me a sly wink. …_I thought she hated me?_

"Actually, Supervisory Special Agent…Arizona Robbins." I correct her. Callie, who has been watching the exchange, clears her throat. "Joanne, this is-" I'm about to introduce Callie by her alias, Sara Ramirez, but she cuts me off.

"Dr. Callie Torres. Pleasure." She extends her hand and the two doctors shake.I see each of them look the other up and down, studying each other. Then both of their gazes settle back on me.

"Ummm…. I need some food for the Trips." I say, breaking the awkward tension. We call the three dogs, the Trips, which is short for Triple J's…Jack, Jim, and Johnny.

"Right. …Let me get your Dads usual." Joanne moves around the counter. Callie walks up next to me, closer than usual and brushes a lock of hair behind my ear, her fingers skimming the skin on my face. Her eyes lock on to mine and a sweet smile crosses her face. …_I could lose myself in her eyes. Their so beautiful…and warm… inviting. _She leans forward a fraction of an inch, and waits for me to pull back but I don't …_I can't. _We are startled out of our moment by Joanne dropping a 32 case of canned dog food centimeters away from my hand on the counter. I feel the air rush past my flesh as the cardboard box hits the aged wood.

Callie gives her a Torres glare but all Joanne say's is "Oopss… Sorry." Pulling out some bills, I toss them on the counter and heave the four cases of specialty dog food up off the counter. Callie and I head back out to the car, when Joanne follows us. I slip the cans in the back as Callie sits in the passengers seat and Joanne pets Johnny through the open windows of the Jeep.

"New car?" Joanne asks, looking over the tired vehicle.

"New to me…" I say, leaning against the passengers side door, window rolled down by Callie so she can hear what we are saying.

"How long you in town for?" She asks me. I glance at Callie then back to the vet.

"Don't really know yet. Just hanging out for a while." I reply.

She gives Johnny one last pat then moves back to her office. Calling from the threshold, she says "If you want, come by the bar later on. Drinks on me." She gives me a wave and is gone.

Slipping back behind the wheel, Callie says "I thought she wasn't a fan?"

"Me too." I mumble. The next few hours are spent getting some more clothes for us to wear. Nothing fancy, but they are more than the two outfits we already have. I make sure Callie gets a warm jacket and some boots, just incase North Dakota decides its time for one of its many blizzards. We get some food, and personal supplies. Callie makes sure to add a couple of bottles of tequila into our cart and we check out.

The rest of the day and into the evening are spent quietly. Callie found a book from my Dad's collection and settled down in front of the fireplace, happy to read. I take a seat across the room and go about cleaning my firearms. All I can think about is Callie, and that needs to stop. She's possessing every corner of my mind. The way I feel around her…its… painful, but I know it would be worse if I wasn't around her. As the empty chamber of my back up clicks to life for the second time, my eyes lock with Callie's. I have to remind myself to breath, to swallow…remind my heart to keep beating. …_why is this so hard? Why can't I take her in my arms and kiss her, touch her, …love her?_

The sun has long ago set, and the little hand on the clock is passing the 10. My Dad has excused himself for the night. He and Callie have been discussing all kinds of subjects, but nothing at the same time. Nothing messy, or serious… just talked. Something I can barely do with her because I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to stop. I want all of her. I want every word she says to be directed at me, for me, for my ears only. …_I want her. So badly. _Finally, Callie stands, which means Johnny also stands. When I told him to watch her, he took his job to heart. I think he has a crush on the Latina…_and I don't blame him. _

"I think I'm going to bed…" Callie says softly. I just nod, staring at the fire as I have for the past two hours. As she walks past me, her hand brushes against mine and it makes my body ache. After I hear her door click shut, I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. …_it hurts…my heart hurts so bad._

As I lay in the uncomfortable fold out, my mind races with thoughts. All of which revolve around Callie. _…You can't. You can't. She needs you to be completely focused. …But I'm not focused. All I think about is her. All I see is her. My body aches, throbs, pulses at just the idea of her. …How am I protecting her like that? …I'm not. …That touch. That look. _Not even realizing it, my legs swing off the bed. I'm in a tank top and blue plaid pajama pants. My body moves me to the staircase and I quickly and silently scale them. Before I know it, I'm outside her door. …_what are you doing, Robbins. You know the rules. She is your responsibility. You need to watch her, protect her. _I stand there for I don't know how long. I argue with myself. My body, my heart, my entire being is screaming at me to go into that room. But… my code of conduct is the only thing holding me back. Finally, I grasp the cool silver doorknob and turn.

…_who are we kidding, I need her._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona finally manning up? Bout time huh?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Arizona is on the move. Will she go through with it? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 – <span>The Move<span>

I raise my hand to knock on the door…but lower it. Again, I raise it up…but lower it. …_fuck, Arizona. …She wants you too. It's not just a one sided thing. This could be something…real. Something amazing. Don't screw it up by playing scared. You are a badass Marine. You are an awesome FBI agent. That woman shouldn't scare you. …But she does. _

Finally, my hand grips the doorknob and I turn it. Cracking the door, I see that the light is off. Opening it more, I slip in. Johnny perks up from his position at the foot of the bed. Opening the door, I point out into the hallway and he obeys. Closing the door behind the faithful dog, I turn back to the bed. Callie is in the middle, laying on her side and facing the window. The glow of the big North Dakota moon is shining in through the glass, making Callie's flesh an eerie blue color, but it's beautiful all the same. I walk slowly to the side of the bed. As I'm standing there, the Latina rolls over, her eyes finding mine.

She pulls back the covers as an invitation and I accept. Slipping into the warm sheets, I lay on my side facing the doctor. I just look at her, her eyes remain locked on mine. Bringing my hand up, my fingers trace the curve of her cheek. Her breath catches at the contact of our skin. That's all the information I need. At that second, I know she feels the exact same way I do. That we want each other, no… we need each other. I prop myself on my strong shoulders, Callie rolls on her back and I can move on top of her. At first I support my body fully, not wanting to put any weight on her, but she pulls me down.

"What took you so long?" She whispers as her eyes bore into my soul.

"I don't know…" I reply. Callie hands move to the back of my neck and she pulls my lips down on hers. The kiss is both soft and strong. Passionate. Callie's strong hands move from my neck, down my back and slip under my top. I moan in to the kiss as I feel her fingernails scrap against my flesh. My tongue traces her lower lip, seeking access to her mouth. She gives it to me readily and my tongue explores her mouth for only the second time since we've known each other. It seems like a year ago she made dinner for me and we had that make out session on her couch. But now…now there is nothing to interrupt us. No phones, no drive bys, no dirty agents. …Just each other and the dark North Dakota night.

My hand roams up and down the side of her body, cupping her left breast with my right hand. Feeling her softness and weight in my palm makes my body go crazy. Callie moans in pleasure and arches against my touch. Soon, a clothed breast is not good enough. It's awesome…yes. But not enough, especially when I can slip my hand underneath her top and feel her naked flesh. So I do. My hands leave her softness and she moans in frustration before she realizes that I plan to do one better.

"Oh god…." She breathes out as my lips move to her neck. My fingers play at her nipple. Pinching and rolling it between my fingers. I can feel the rapid beating of her heart as my teeth and tongue play at her pulse point.

"Arizona…" She moans, her body on sensory overload. My weight on top of her, my fingers at her sensitive nipple, my mouth on her neck. I move from her neck, my fingers ceasing their work on her chest. My eyes lock on to hers. She pulls me down for a kiss. Searing with passion and want. Breaking away when my head starts getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, I sit back on my legs pulling Callie up into the sitting position with me. My fingers play at the hem of her top, my eyes asking permission. Raising her arms, I lift the shirt up and over the beautiful woman's head. Her naked chest captures my attention, I have to tell myself to not drool. …_she beautiful._ Cupping her face, I pull her in for a kiss, this time her tongue taking over my mouth. I feel her hands at the bottom of my tank top, and the next second it is being thrown in the direction of the foot of the bed. She takes in my naked torso, my heaving chest. Her hands ghost from my shoulders to my breasts and hypersensitive nipples, then down my strong abs. Her right hand ghosts up and down the ragged scar the runs down most of the left half of midsection. The scar from being impaled with shrapnel, sheet metal blown off an already disabled, upside down and burning humvee. The scar matching it on my back is where the metal blew through my tissue, muscles, and organs and out the back. ...I was literally skewered.

I've never really let anyone touch the scar before. I'm not ashamed of it, there's just been no one I've trusted enough to feel it… touch it… caress it…but I let her. I want her to. Callie's gaze is locked on that long, ragged line of discolored skin. I raise a finger and place it under her chin, lifting her gaze off my wound and straight into my eyes. I push her back onto the mattress and support myself over her. My dog tags are hanging between our bodies, suspended from my strong neck and shoulders. Her hands move to my hips and pull me down against her. We both gasp as our breasts meet. Its carnal…. Instinctual… erotic.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this…" I tell her as my mouth moves from her lips to her jaw line, then down her neck.

"I think I have an idea…" She moans. My mouth continues its southward descent, finally reaching the apex of her breasts. Here, I have a decision to make…_right or left? _Callie makes that decision for me as her hands find hold in my hair and direct me to her left breast. Immediately, the hard nub is pulled into my mouth being sucked on and her other one is being attended to by my very capable hands.

"Yes… Arizona…." She gasps. The sound of her pleasure, the way my name falls from her mouth makes me crazy with want. I want her to touch me, but I want to make her feel good even more. Giving her nipple a long, hard suck, I let it pop from my mouth. It stands at attention, hard with arousal. Then, I give it a nip and Callie gasps in surprise. Soothing the slow burn, I give the nub a broad lick of my tongue, then blow on it to make it hard once again. And I do it all over again with her other breast.

Callie pulls me back up and plants her lips on mine, her hands roaming over my own bare chest. I gasp into her mouth as I feel her hands working and kneading at my sensitive nipples. My center is drenched. Moving a knee between the Latina's, I apply pressure to her core and her eyes roll back in her head. Slowly, I start to move back and forth, thrusting ever so slightly. My own core is rubbing against her toned thigh, providing amazing friction to my heat. Finally, Callie has had enough foreplay, her hands moving to the waistband of my blue bottoms.

"Off… Now…" She commands me between gasps. Not needing to be told twice, I pull off my bottoms leaving me in my panties. Using my position, I sit back and readily remove the doctor of her own pj pants. …._breathtakingly stunning…_ She's laying in front of me, her legs draped over mine, her center covered by the sexiest pair of red lace panties and her naked chest heaving, trying to replace much needed oxygen.

"You're staring…." Callie purrs, a sly smile breaking across her face, pulling me from out of my daze.

Lowering myself back over the now heated body of the Latina, I reply "Well…you are very stare worthy…" She places a long, slow kiss against my lips. When we part, I look deep into her eyes and whisper "You're beautiful Calliope… absolutely gorgeous." Just the glow of the moon through the windows gives us light to see the form of each other, and it's not enough for me to see the blush rush across the doctors face, but I feel the heat radiate from her cheeks. My naked knee moves back to her center and I can feel the dampness that has collected on those red undies. Again, I start to slowly thrust back and forth while Callie claims my mouth and lips as hers. Pulling back, she nips my bottom lip and pulls it until it pops back into place.

"Arizona…." She groans, arching up at my touch on her breasts.

"Hmmm…" I answer, my mind reeling with the sights, sounds, and smells of Calliope. Her moans fill the room, her breasts sway as my body pushes against hers, the smell of her arousal permeating the crisp, cool, night air.

"Touch me…. Please…" She begs, her eyes pleading at mine. "I need you to touch me…" My hands leave her breast and move south slowly, excruciatingly slow. Finally, they reach her center. I cup her mound over the lace fabric and her heat nearly burns my hand.

"Jesus…." I groan, the feeling of Callie's sex in my hand making my whole body shiver and burn at the same time. Applying more pressure, I start to rub up and down her heat, making her body buck against my touch.

"Damn it, Arizona… stop teasing me…" She whines and I chuckle at the sound of it coming from the usually assertive and domineering woman. Sitting back, I hook my fingers around the material and with a quick tug, her last layer of clothing is on the floor with the rest. She is spread out before me, her legs falling to the sides, knees slightly bent. The moon light reveals the sheen of arousal coating her lips and running down her thighs. I lick my lips at the thought of her taste. Callie's fingers are at the top of my own panties.

"Yours too…" She says and I quickly throw the last article of clothing between us to the floor. I push her back down on to the pillows. Straddling her leg, I grind my core against her naked thigh, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of her flesh meeting my most needy spot. Propping up on my left forearm, my right hand moves to her center and for the first time, my fingers make contact with her wetness. She gasps, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. First, lightly and slowly, my finger traces up and down her wetness. Gaining pressure, soaking my finger in her juices, I move my attention to her bundle of nerves. Slowly, I start making circles at her sweet spot. One of Callie's hands is lost in my blonde hair while the other one cups my breast. All the while I'm grinding down on her leg, making my entire body ignite with pleasure.

"Inside me…" She gasps. Moving from her nub and to her opening, I enter two fingers up to the first knuckle, then pull out. Then up to the second knuckle, and pull out. Callie's moans are a mixture of pleasure and frustration. One more light tease, and I plunge my fingers in as deep as they will go. She cries out at the sensation. Her lips attach to mine and I start thrusting. In and out, her wetness pooling in my hand. Every time I pull out, I massage her walls, and every time I push in, I reach deeper and deeper into her soaked cored. Callie's hands have a vice grip on my back, her nails digging into my flesh. Soon, the slickness from my own arousal collects on her thigh and takes away the friction I so desperately need.

Coming up for air, I gasp into her ear "I need you Calliope… I need to feel you inside me…" Her hand moves between our bodies. Positioning her hand on top of her thigh, she slips two fingers inside me and lowers be down onto her.

"Oh god…. Yes…" I moan, eyes rolling back in my head. We build up a rhythm. My fingers thrusting in and out of her with the aid of my thigh for extra leverage. The movement making me grind down on her own fingers that are massaging within me. My mind is racing and yet empty. All I feel is her. My body is alive. For the first time in almost 33 years, my body is alive. Every breath, every beat of my heart only intensifies what I feel. It doesn't take long for me to feel the warmth of my orgasm start to build. Callie's head is thrown back, eyes shut tight as her own being experiences the pleasure. I can feel her muscles start to spasm around my fingers and I know she must be close.

"Open your eyes, Calliope. I want to see you…" I breathe out. Her brown eyes lock on to my blue ones. Her mouth hanging open, sucking in precious oxygen, her heart racing trying to keep up. Seconds later her walls clamp down on my fingers.

"Yes…. Ariz-" She moans loudly. I cut her off by swallowing the rest into my throat. My tongue invades her mouth as her orgasm rips her apart. Feeling her rive and tense beneath me, moan my name in pleasure is enough for my own orgasm to tip and send me spiraling down. My body tenses above the doctors, who is still twitching as aftershocks hit her.

"Calliope…" I whimper. Grinding harder against her, trying to milk every ounce of pleasure I can. My fingers slow their work within the Latina, letting her come down gently. After the last wave of heat rolls through us, I pull my fingers out of her, lick them clean and then lay against her gleaning chest. I can feel the pounding of her heart against my skin. Both of our chests are heaving, trying to catch our breath. Callie pulls her fingers from me and wipes them on the pillow above her. After a minute of recovery, she lets out a satisfied sigh and I can't help but chuckle. Moving so my legs are between hers and my head rests between her breasts, I look up into her dark brown depths.

"Worth the wait?" I ask softly, my hands resting at her sides and thumbs tickling the swell of the side of her breasts. She gives a lazy nod as a genuinely satisfied grin cross her face. Her fingers play in my hair and ghost down my face.

"Why now?" She asks again.

"You were killing me… and I was tired of pretending that I didn't want this. …I know it's a mistake-" Callie opens her mouth to say something but I continue quickly "…in the eyes of the bureau. …I should distance myself from you to keep a clear mind but… all that was doing was making me more distracted. So I figured…why be miserable and distracted when I can be happy and focused…" I smile as a smile reappears on the doctors' face. "Win-win…right?" She chuckles and nods.

"Come here…" she says as she pulls me up to her level. Her lips are on mine instantly. Its not hard or needy. It's slow and passionate. I roll off her and pull the covers over us. She nestles into the crook of my shoulder and lays an arm across my center, her fingers ghosting up and down my long, ragged scar.

"Are you ever afraid to fall asleep?" She asks me. No one's asked me that. Not even the multiple therapists that I saw.

"Every night." I reply truthfully. She snuggles in closer to me, her grip around me tightening. I can feel her breathing start to deepen. After hours and hours of listening to her sleep, I know she is seconds from being pulled under.

"I'll protect you." She says almost silently. I feel her say it more than hear her. The next second, a soft snore greets my ears. The sound that I have become addicted to. The glow of the moon is shining through the window and I just watch her. Watch her drift deeper into her dreamland. Her face completely relaxed, her lips parted slightly. Her breath washing over my naked chest. I can feel the stress of the last month…two months…five years… No. The stress of the last 14 years, since that day I enlisted…just melt away. …_this is what it was all for. Her._ For the first time in years, I close my eyes and welcome the darkness knowing that my dreams will only consist of the miraculous woman in my arms and no screaming, no blood, no explosions, and definitely no pain.

…_because she's here to protect me._

* * *

><p>AN2: So? …Worth all the wait and the angst? Think their happiness will last, or will I decide to throw a kink into the mix? What will that kink be? …let me know!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok so, just to let you all know, the next few weeks are going to be crazy hectic. What with the holiday and the troop drawdown in Iraq…my job has got me running around non-stop. So… don't be expecting daily updates. But I will do the best I can.

AN2: Now, Arizona finally followed her heart. Let's see how things appear in the light of day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – <span>The Call<span>

A tickling across my face is the first thing I feel. I brush it away and try to get back to the dream I was having. It was an amazing dream, including a very hot Ortho Goddess, a bikini, a beach in Spain and sangria. I feel the tickle again, and I brush it away, curling deeper into the warm cocoon of the bed. A minute later, its back on my cheek.

"Fuck…" I groan out, brushing the thing off my face. I hear chuckling. Slowly, I crack open my eyes and am greeted by the beautiful face of Callie Torres. She has a wicked smile on her face and is trying to hold in her laugh. Seeing my eyes are open, she raises a finger and ghosts it over the skin of my cheek. A smile spreads across my face when I realize what the tickling was. …Callie's touch. Instead of brushing her finger away, I grab her hand and bring it to my lips.

"Morning marine…" She says in her husky, sleep filled voice.

"Mmmmm….morning." I purr back. I scoot in closer to the woman and lay my head against her chest and tangle a leg between hers. My arm rests on her stomach and my hand plays at her still naked breasts. A whining and scratching at the door breaks the comfortable silence of our moment. Rolling my eyes, I get out of bed, pull on my bottoms and discarded tank top from last night and open the bedroom door. Johnny dashes in to the room and straight up to Callie.

"She's fine Johnny…" I say comically as he does his own inspection. Callie laughs and gives her guard a tousle at his neck.

"He's such a sweetheart." She says as she gives the worried animal some more love. "What's his story?" She asks.

"He…was a police dog. K-9 unit. One of the best in North Dakota." I answer. "During a chase, the perp drew a gun at his handler. Johnny took the guy down, but ended up with a bullet in his hip. He moves alittle slow now, and can't stay out in the cold for too long, but he's good boy." Callie gives Johnny a final pat on the head then turns to look at me, her sultry eyes blazing.

"And what's your story?" She asks, holding a sheet against her as she sits up. I want to tell her, I want to tell her everything. But…I can't. Not yet. I'd scare her off. The things I've seen, the things I've done. …No one can ignore them, make it seem like it was alright. Our eyes meet, warmth and understanding pour from the deep brown orbs. …_I can't._

"I'll see you down stairs." I say softly, getting off the bed and leaving Callie in the bedroom with her guard dog. Moving down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grab two cups and pour out some precious brown liquid. Minutes later, Callie comes into the kitchen, dressed for the day. Taking the proffered cup of coffee we move into the living room. The doctor watches as I fold up the bed that went unused last night and shove it back into the sofa. Next, I exam my weapons, the cold click of an empty chamber snapping closed makes Callie jump.

"Do you still need two guns? …all the way out here. No one even knows where we are." She says.

"Let's hope no one knows where we are. …And SOMEONE knows YOU are here. Why did you introduce yourself as Dr. Callie Torres?" I ask, annoyed that we traveled so far to get somewhere safe, somewhere she wouldn't be known. Then in one second, she blows her cover.

"Because."Callie answers.

"Because…." I push her to explain.

"She wants you." Callie says pointedly. I sit back and laugh at her.

"Cal… I'm pretty sure she doesn't. Last time we saw each other, she threw a brick at me. …An ACTUAL brick." I take a long drag of coffee and delight in the taste as it moves down my throat.

"Oh please…" Callie gets up out of the armchair and sits right next to me on the couch, leaning into my side. "…she so wants you. Not that I blame her at all…" She says with a sly smile and leans in to give me a kiss. A peck, then another. Soon, both cups of coffee are set down out of the way and real kissing starts to commence. The heavy footsteps of my dad coming down the stairs pulls our lips apart and pushes us away from each other. When he comes into the living room, Callie is on one side of the couch and I'm at the other. I take in his boots and layered top with his hunting vest and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" I ask.

"Me and the guys are going hunting up near the Canadian border. Be gone a couple days." He says as he collects some more things around the room.

"Dad… I didn't mean to chase you out of your own home…" I say, afraid that our…fun…last night was too loud and he heard. I tried to keep the noise down, tried to keep Callie somewhat quiet, but in the heat of the moment…my mind wasn't working.

"No no Zona. This was planned a month ago." He looks up from his rifle that he pulled from his safe and between the two of us. "You two will be alright out here by yourselves, right?"

"Dad…we'll be fine." I say with an eye roll. "I'm a Marine, and an FBI agent…I think Callie and I can handle a night or two by ourselves."

"Callie, huh?" My dad says quietly catches the slip of my tongue. I can see a knowing smile spread across his face. "Well, I'm heading out. You two behave… and watch the Trips." He says, and with that, he is out the door and firing up his run down truck. Once the growl of the truck fades away, I look to Callie and see a mischievous smile cross her face. She puts down her cup and stalks up the couch towards me. Grabbing my legs, she pulls me down the length of the couch so I am spread across it, head propped up on one of the arms. She nestles herself between my legs, her upper body resting on top of me.

"So…we have the place all to ourselves?" She asks, her fingers playing below the material of my tank top.

"It would appear that we do…" I say, pulling her up for a kiss. Her hands wander over the length of my body, the flesh of her fingertips igniting the skin of my torso. Her tongue working within my mouth, reaching every nook and cranny, memorizing all of me. Her right hand slips below the waistband of my pajama pants and come in direct contact with my center.

"Fuck…" I gasp at the suddenness of her touch. She chuckles and moves her mouth to my neck. Nipping and sucking, branding me as hers…and I love it. The palm of her hand pushes against my folds, giving me pressure where I want it most.

"Yes…" I breathe out. "…Calliope… please." I beg her for more. Her fingers part my lips and a jolt of pleasure shoots through me as her deft fingers circle my bundle of nerves.

"Please what?... Tell me what you want, Arizona." She purrs back, her eyes staring down into mine.

"You. …I want you." I groan, arching against her touch.

"You got me, baby." She whispers and closes the small distance between our lips. Her fingers moving harder and harder against my arousal. My hands get tangled in her long, gorgeous, jet black locks. Her luscious lips working their magic on mine, then moving to my neck and leaving love bits in their wake. Within minutes, my body is trembling with pleasure as wave after wave of warmth crashes over me. I gasp into the crook of Callie's neck, wanting to breathe her scent into the very being of my soul. When my body goes limp, my muscles spent, Callie surveys her work up and down. Laying back down on top of my body, she pushes the fabric of my tank top up and traces light pecks along the lines of my just visible abs, to my belly button, then over to my scar.

"You can talk to me, you know." She says softly.

After a moment of silence, I respond. "You don't want to know, Callie. …It's better that you not." My hands are brushing her hair off her forehead as she looks up my body and into my eyes.

Softly, she says "I told you before, Arizona. …You don't scare me." We share a gaze, then lay there in silence. Her fingers playing over my flesh, my fingers lost in her beautiful locks. We just lay there. For hours.

That afternoon, Callie and I, along with her guard dog, load up in the stolen Jeep and head to town. Callie says she is going to cook us up something special for dinner and that means a special trip to the store. I take this opportunity to use the payphone in town to get in contact with my boss. Setting the egg timer I bought to 30 seconds, the most time I can chance calling without getting the line traced, I drop a quarter in the slot and wait. On the third ring, the line connects.

"**Director-"**

"It's Robbins." I cut him off. I can here scurrying in the background, like someone is trying to get to a computer to have the call traced. "Don't bother tracing this call, it won't be that long."

"**Robbins, where the fuck are you? We got the entire bure-"**

"She's safe. She's with me. That's all that matters. I just needed to know if Karev and Avery are alright."

"**Karev is out for a couple weeks, Avery sustained a concussion but otherwise fine. Robbins, you bring your witness in or-"**

"I can't do that Sir. Not until I know it's safe. Have you called the plumber yet?" I ask. Its code for have you caught the leak. I know there has to be another mole higher up in the chain of command but I have no way of figuring that out, not when I'm watching Callie. The Director must know also. Which means any call in and out of the bureau could be tapped, and are listening for any clues that it is known there is a leak. So… who do you call when you have a leak in your pipes? The plumber.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. **"Not yet, but if you bring her in, I can guarantee-" **The timer goes off.

"I can't trust her in anyone else's care but mine. Sorry, Sir." And I hang up.

"So?" Callie asks, leaning against the hood of the car, listening to the one side of the conversation.

"They're alright. And the Director still hasn't found the leak." I say, walking in front of her and laying my hands on her hips.

"And…" She pushes me, knowing there is more. I move in closer between her legs and lay a peck on her lips.

"And he wants me to bring you in." I look her straight in the eye. I can see fear flash across her face. Doubt about her safety, so I comfort her. "But I'm not going to. …I don't trust your safety with anyone but myself." That doesn't seem to help, fear still evident in her gaze. "Calliope… you're safe with me. I promise. …I won't let anyone hurt you again." Finally, she nods and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. We are in the center of town and people walk past, clearing their throats and commenting but we don't hear them.

"So you two are together." A voice calls from behind me. …_shit. _Turning, I see Joanne watching us, leash in her hand. "At first I wasn't sure but…"

"Yeah, we are." Callie says with a tone in her voice.

Joanne ignores the Latina and continues talking with me. "You stood me up last night, Arizona. Kind of hurt my feelings." She says the last part playfully but I know she is completely serious.

"Sorry, Joanne. Just wasn't feeling the bar mood." I say, leaning back against Callie, her arms wrapping around my waist. She places a light kiss just behind my ear and I see Joanne's jaw clench. …_oh Calliope. Always have to play with fire._

"How about tonight?" Joanne asks, visibly upset now. Her knuckles turning white from the strength of her grip on the leash in her hand. Her own dog sensing the tension in her master and getting agitated. Johnny has his head hanging out the open window of the Jeep and is watching, making sure Callie isn't harmed or threatened. I open my mouth to turn her down, but Callie beats me to it.

"We'd love to. Right, Arizona?" Callie has her eyes set on Joanne's. They stare each other down like it's a western movie. …_just what I need. A cat fight._

"We'll see you tonight, Joanne. 7?" I ask, a little louder than necessary but it stirs the women out of their silent battle. The vet nods her head, then walks off. Callie and I get back in the car and head out of town. The doctor takes my right hand and holds it between hers, her thumbs stroking the flesh on the back of my hand.

"Why did you say we'd go?" I ask her after a silent couple of minutes.

"Do you not want to?" Her voice low.

"No. I want to watch you make that amazing dinner you had planned, eat until I feel like I'm going to pop and then curl up in front of the fire with you wrapped in my arms. …Not sit in some smoky bar and watch the two of you have staring contests." I reply.

"She started it…" Callie says in a child like tone of voice.

"Yeah… she did." I glance at her, bringing her hand up to my lips.

"So…we're standing her up?" She asks, a big smile on her face. My smile matches hers in size. "She's gonna be pissed." Callie adds, making her smile even more.

"Yes, she will be. But I don't care." I give her a wink and turn my gaze back to the road in front of us.

…_because I plan on spending all of tonight with you in my arms._

* * *

><p>AN3: Hmm… Joanne is going to be pissed. But oh well.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie seems to have staked her claim. Maybe Joanne will take the hint…maybe not. The girls have planned a dinner. Let's see how it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 – <span>The Dinner<span> (again)

"I think you killed me…." I groan while clutching my stomach.

"I never told you to gorge yourself." Callie replies, sitting back in her dinner chair, glass of red wine in her hand.

"But it was so delicious…I couldn't stop." I say, pushing the plate away from me. Callie just made us an amazing Mexican meal and I ate about a million pounds of it. "How are you so awesome?" I ask her. "You can cook, you can pop bones back into place, you can cut people open… that's pretty awesome."

"No… its badass." She corrects me and we both laugh. We move into living room and I start up a fire then settle in next to Callie on the floor. We pull pillows and blankets down, making it a big comfy bed. A couple bottles of red wine next to us, and we settle in for a nice relaxing night. Johnny walks right up to the other side of Callie and lays down, his head resting on her strong thigh.

"I think someone has a crush on you…" I whisper into the doctors ear.

"Is he the only one?" Callie asks brushing the dog off her leg and pushing me flat on my back. Her smoking eyes lock right on to mine.

"No…he's not." I say softly as she rests on top of me.

"Good." Her lips attach to mine and her lower body starts grinding down onto my center. Moans start to mingle with the crackling of the fire. Suddenly, she pulls back.

"Hey… I was working there…" I play, trying to pull her back down but she pushes herself off me. "Cal, what's wrong?" I ask, now worried that I may have done something to ruin the mood. Sitting up, I take both her hands in mine. "Calliope…"

"Talk to me." She says softly. I give her a confused look. "Arizona… talk to me."

"A…about what?" I ask.

"Anything… everything." She says, pulling her hands out of mine. "Arizona, you know everything about me. But I know nothing about you. …And I want to know you. The real you. Not the strong, FBI slash Marine front you put on. But the one that has nightmares and scars…." Taking a long drag on my glass of wine, I look out across the dark land of North Dakota. …_ironic, isn't it? _

"I'm not someone who needs to be fixed, Callie." I say coolly, my eyes set on darkness just outside these four walls. "If…if that's what I am…just a project or… your way of, of, of trying to be-" My rant is cut off by her lips on mine.

"Listen to me… I'm not trying to 'fix' you. I want to help you. Like you've helped me for so long. …You've kept me safe, even when I didn't want you to. …But you did it anyways. …I want to help you. Make you feel safer, like you do for me." She says, her eyes soft and warm with truth and understanding.

"I just… I can't. There's just so much and I don't know where to start and I'm afraid that I tell you-" I'm cut off again by the doctors lips on mine.

Pulling back, taking my face in her hands she says softly "Never be afraid of anything you tell me… You. Don't. Scare. Me." Her eyes locked on mine. I can feel tears collect behind my eyes. No one has ever WANTED to hear what happened to me, what I went through. The few people who know, had to know. I had to tell them. I had to tell my commander, my doctors, my therapists. They all had to know, but none of them wanted to know. …Callie wants to know. She wants to know me.

"I want to… but I don't know how to tell you." I say softly. Callie moves to sit in front of me.

"Just tell me." She says, thumbs tracing over my cheeks. Seeing that I am completely lost on how to start, she continues. "How about… we do this slowly. Two questions a day. I ask you two questions a day, and you have to answer truthfully." …_I hate it._

"I love it." I say, plastering a smile on my face. She gives me a reassuring peck on the lips and then leans back, thinking about the first of many questions to come. My stomach rolls, and my mind races. I try to push images of my past away, until the time where I have to bring them up again. …_this is for the good of your relationship with her. …You want something real, so she needs to know the real you._

"Start gentle." I say, trying to inject some levity to the now very intense atmosphere.

"Where did you grow up?" She finally asks.

"Really… you get two questions and you start with 'where are you from'?" I reply and we both laugh. She takes my hands and places a kiss on the back of each.

"Well…I plan on having a lot of days with you. So I'm not in a rush." Callie says, giving me a sweet smile that I return. "So, Ms. Arizona Robbins. Where are you from?"

"Ummm…everywhere, and nowhere. My dad was a Marine so we moved around a lot when I was growing up. …If I HAD to pick somewhere I guess I would say…." I think back to all the places we lived, but only one stands out as 'home'. "…Boston."

Her face softens "Because your mom is still there?"

"No… well, yeah that has a little to do with it but…I graduated high school there and that's where Tim and I enlisted. So that was always on our files as 'hometown'." I explain.

"Where else have you lived?" She asks, interested.

"All over… Korea, Japan, Hawaii ….Germany, Italy, both coasts of the states. …I've been a lot of places." I stare into the brown eyes before me and smile. "Wow…that wasn't so bad. Now…where were we?" I ask, thinking question time is over and leaning in to get back to work on the good doctors lips.

She leans back, away from me and says "Woah woah woah…that was just one question. I get another one."

My face screws up like an upset child being deprived of an ice cream cone "Nuh-uh …that was like… three questions. So… technically… you should only get one tomorrow." I say with a sly smirk, taking her hands in mine and try to push her onto her back.

Rolling her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh, she says "No, the first question was a real question, the others didn't count. They all lumped together into the first question." She pushes her hands against mine, both fighting to push the other down onto the carpet.

"Fine… next wish master." I say, falling back and Callie rolls on top of me. She takes a long moment to think about it.

"What are they about?" Her eyes stay away from mine, like she's afraid to broach the subject, but needing to know. "The dreams." When I don't respond, and my body goes limp, she looks up. "What happened, Arizona? ...what happened that makes you, a beautiful strong woman, cry out in her sleep?" She pushes herself off me and sits up, I follow. Taking my head in my hands, I rub my eyes trying to wipe the pictures that have come flashing across them. Callie sits next to me in silence, staring at me, studying me. I think for what seems like hours, trying to sort through all the images, trying to put a time line to it, but it doesn't come together.

"They're not always the same." I say. "I saw… a lot. A lot of…evil, vile, horrible things. Enough for an eternity of bad dreams."

"Tell me about the last one. The one from yesterday morning." She says, then goes back silent.

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself for a conversation I haven't had in over four years. And one that I never actually WANT to have. "I was a Corporal, in the United States Marine Corps. I was in charge of a four man team. We worked security. Our job was to move ahead of VIPs and make sure the route was clear. …One day, we were tasked with clearing the way for a foreign diplomat. They were supposed to go past this one little village out in the middle of nowhere. …Three teams where tasked with this job. …As we were moving, I see smoke coming from the center of the village. So, the three or us leaders decided to deviate from the route and check it out." Callie's eyes are glued to me, absorbing every word. I reach for my wine glass and take a long drag.

"When we got there…it was…horrible. …They attacked their own people. Men, women, children… they were all dead. Some shot, some stabbed…. Burned alive. The smell of burnt flesh still haunts me. The screams of people being scorched alive… I can't get it out of my mind." A tear rolls down my cheek, but neither of us move to wipe it away, afraid that any movement might pull me away from my recollection.

"I signaled for my team to take the middle while the other teams flanked us. We cleared the village street by street, house by house. There was a handful of hostiles still there, and we quickly neutralized them but… the entire village was… wiped out." I shake my head, trying to clear the thoughts of the piles of bodies from my mind. "When we cleared the place, I ordered everyone back to the humvees. My team loaded up but… something… I don't even remember now what it was but…something pulled me away from the vehicles. Then…out of nowhere…this blinding heat makes the ground quake. …Three RPG's were fired directly into the armored cars. …I was…" I close my eyes, trying to see better, trying to remember clearer. So many years of pushing all this down have made the memories fuzzy.

"I was knocked out by the blast. When I came too…I hear yelling. Screaming. Guys with rifles raised are running at me…. I flatten them in seconds. I… I move to the car my team was in. It had been blown upside down. I had to crawl in through the window on the ground. My guys, four seasoned, hard ass Marines, are hanging there…up side down, suspended by their safety belts. …I uhhh….Eventually, I am able to cut them all free and pull them out. One was…injured. One was unconscious. One was critical. One was dead. …I…I don't even know about the other teams, I was just focused on my own. …We hold off enemy fire for…I don't know how long. Then, I hear the sound of American humvees approaching." I smile subconsciously, actually hearing the sound of the approaching tanks in my mind. It was always the saving grace. When you heard that sound, you knew the cavalry was coming and all was going to be ok…for now.

"When I look up…I see bright blue eyes and dimples waving me down." I say softly.

"Tim?" Callie asks for the first time since I started talking. I nod, a far off look on my face.

"Yeah…his team was tasked with the primary detail and they had come to check out the smoke as well. ..When he got there I thought… I thought all was going to be ok. We got the injured moved to the operating humvee, Tim and I covering the rest. …We were marksmen, expert marksmen, Tim and I. If we could see it, we could hit it." My tone turns hallow. "But…we didn't see him. The bastard… he was in a window. I heard the whistling of an RPG and i…I don't even remember telling myself to but I… I pushed Tim behind a stone wall, out of the line of fire and then…boom." I blow up my hands in mock explosion. "Next thing I know… I'm staring up at the bright sun and there is this blinding pain in my side." My hand moves to the ragged scar on my stomach. "I…I hear Tim's voice. He's yelling and crying…his voice starts to fade. ….Then… nothing." My voice fades out, my eyes on the window as another tear streaks down my cheek. This time Callie's thumb wipes it away.

"Arizona…" She says softly, moving in closer and taking my lips in a soft embrace. My hands move to the back of her head and pull her in harder to me, trying to replace the images of sand and blood with Callie laid out beneath me, riving and pulsing in pleasure. I push Callie back onto the blankets on the floor, resting her head on a pillow. Moving over her, I lay between her legs and rest on her body. Callie pulls out my dog tags from under my shirt and reads them.

"You wear one of your brother's tags?" She asks.

"And he wears one of mine." I say, looking at the two dog tags between the doctors fingers. "We uhh…we were so close for so long, being twins and all, and then after boot camp…we were sent separate ways. …So, we wore a tag of the others to keep each other close, even if we were thousands of miles away. …Its why I still wear mine. As long as Timmy has his tags on, I have mine on."

"That's….." Callie says softly. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then just kiss me." I say, looking deep into her eyes. And she does, she pulls me down and captures my lips in one of the sweetest kisses I've ever experienced. Our bodies mold into one, my hands turn into hers, hers turn into mine. Our centers push together and we can feel the heat of our arousal build between our layers of clothes. Coming up for air, our lips part. A tear falls from Callie's brown eyes.

"Don't…" I whisper, cupping her cheeks with my hands and wiping her tear away. "Don't cry over me…please. …I'm fine. I'm alive…and I'm here. ….With you." She sniffs, trying to hold in more tears. "Please… I hate seeing you cry. It breaks my heart."

"I want to help you…" She says, wiping the streaks from her cheeks. "But I don't know how. …I've never felt this helpless before."

"But you are helping me Calliope. You're here… with me. …Last night was the first time in… I don't know how many years that I… I felt like I was safe, in my dreams. I didn't have to worry about...about what terrible scene would pull me awake because… because you were there. …You were there to protect me." Our lips are centimeters away, her breath is rushing over my face. My heart is pounding and my mind is spinning. All I see is Callie, she's all I want to see. …Ever. _…is this what love feels like? Do other people feel like this? …This all consuming pain and pleasure that mix together in the presence of that one person who…makes your whole body ignite._

As the warmth of the crackling fire fades out, the heat of our passion only intensifies. Soon, we are plunged into darkness, fire long forgotten, and only the bright North Dakota moon shining through the clear panes gives us enough light to see each other. We worship each other's bodies for what seems like an eternity, then we curl up in each other's arms and wait for the dreams to begin. As Callie's slick body rests against mine, I only have one thought.

…_I love her. Absolutely, head over heels, in love with Calliope Torres._

* * *

><p>AN2: Progress, right? …Wonder how long it will last. Hmmm…. Let me know. Reviews are love. So…Send me some love. Thanks!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona opened up. Will she stick with it, or will the walls come snapping back up. Let's see. Last chapter of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 – <span>The Lesson<span>

"Johnny…no…" I brush the cold nose away from my face. The sound of his sniffing and the hot breath of the dog washes over my face. "Johnny…go away…" I push his solid body away but he comes right back. Callie's stomach bounces up and down below me as she lets out a slow chuckle. I'm laying over the top of the Latina, my face nestled between her beautiful breasts. Five blankets are pulled over us for warmth, the living area of the house getting cold during the night without a rolling fire. The dog continues his mission of rousing me so I will get off of his person.

"Damn it…" I brush him back again but he doesn't stop. My head bobs up and down as Callie laughs.

"Johnny sweetie, go on…" Callie says in her husky voice and the hound immediately obeys.

"That's not even right." I groan, turning my head so the other side of my face is flat against her chest.

"Aww…look who's jealous of my crush…" Callie plays while poking at my naked sides and making me squeal and curl up against her touch.

"Don't… Callie… don't!" I scream out between fits of giggles. "Calliope!" Johnny is immediately back to the aid of his person and starts to push me off her. His cold nose makes me move away from him and roll off the doctor. Soon, all three dogs are in the mix and it gets crazy.

"Alright, alright! I give up! …She's yours Johnny." I play, then stand and pull on my shirt and pants. Once I move away from the mess, Jim and Jack disappear again and Johnny lays down next to the doctor.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asks, giving her watch dog some attention.

"You asking me or your boyfriend there?" I ask, only half playing.

"I'm asking my girlfriend." Her words making me stop and turn to her. Her eyes lock on to mine, a small smile on her face.

"Am I your girlfriend?" I ask, unsure of myself.

"Yes." She says, seeing the doubt in my eyes. She pulls me back down onto my knees and takes my head in her hands. "Arizona, yes… you are my girlfriend." Her eyes bore into mine. …_I'm her girlfriend. She's my girlfriend._ As the words sink in, a smile crosses my face.

"Alright… I like that." I say and give her a kiss. Standing back up, I grab my two guns from the side table and check them. Clearing the magazine and chamber, I pull the trigger and hear the empty metal click into action. I strap it to my ankle and then do the same with my primary and clip it to my pants. Callie's eyes are locked onto my hands, my fingers moving expertly over the cool steel.

"Teach me to shoot a gun." She says finally, making me freeze.

"What?" I ask, thinking I just hallucinated.

"Teach me…" A sly smile tracing her face.

"I…I thought guns made you nervous." I say, remembering the conversation we had what seems like a year ago.

"They do… but if I learned how to use them, I wouldn't be nervous anymore. …Besides, I think I should learn anyways. …You know, just in case." She gets up and pulls her own clothes on.

Turning away from her, absolutely hating the idea of Callie needing to use a gun, I say "You won't need to use a gun, Calliope. That's why I'm here, to protect you." Her arms wrap around me from behind and places a kiss at the back of my ear.

"Wouldn't you rather be sure I know how to protect myself… just in case " She nuzzles her nose into the crook of my neck and takes a deep breath. "I ended up using that self-defense you taught me. …Why not show me how to use a gun?" Turning in her arms, my blue eyes lock onto her brown ones.

"Because… I don't plan on you ever needing to use a gun. …I don't want to think about that possibility." I say, images of Callie being hurt and held against her will flash across my mind.

"Please…" She purrs, her lips sucking at my earlobe, making my entire body shake with desire.

"That is so not fair…" I breathe out as my body starts reacting to her caresses. "Fine, I'll teach you." I say and Callie immediately pulls away from me and plasters a victorious smile on her face.

After we shower and get ready for the day, I talk Callie by the hand and lead her outside where I usually do target practice. Walking up to a tree riddled with healing wounds, I pierce one of those paper bulls eyes onto a branch and secure it with a pushpin that has long ago rusted over.

Walking back to Callie, I reach into my ankle holster and take hold of my back up weapon. "Alright, this girl here is my secondary firearm. She's a Glock 26 Gen4 also known as a "Baby-Glock". 9 millimeter. Has a standard 10 round magazine, and trigger pull of five and a half pounds. Minimal recoil." Releasing the magazine and checking the chamber, I had the now cold gun over to the doctor. She takes it, eyes wide in wonder. She holds it up, like she's aiming at something and I can see a smile spread across her face.

"Do I look badass?" She asks.

"Yeah…you look like a badass." I tell her. Moving next to her, I tell her to take aim at the paper target. Once she's in position, I start the instructions. "What you have in your hands is a 'cold' weapon, meaning it has no ammunition in it. Once I load the magazine, it will be 'hot' which means whatever you do… don't point it at me." We both laugh and I position Callie's hands correctly around the gun. Her right has a grip on the butt and her left is wrapped around her right. "Alright, as you aim, you want to pull with your left and push with your right. This will keep the barrel steady and lessen the force of the recoil." Moving behind her, I place my hands on the inside of both her elbows. "You want to keep your arms slightly bent…. Good." Kicking her feet further apart, "And a nice, solid stance. …Perfect."

Leaning in close to her ear as she takes aim down the sight, I whisper "Both eyes open and on the target, not the sight." She gives a small nod. "And when you're ready… squeeze the trigger, don't pull." A second later, her finger moves and the empty chamber of the gun clicks shut.

"Wow…" Callie breathes out, lowering the gun. "That was intense…and it wasn't even loaded."

"Adrenaline pumping?" I ask as I take the gun from her and load a magazine.

"Yeah... it feels…" She doesn't finish her sentence, she doesn't need to. I know.

Handing the loaded gun back over to her, I say "Alright, now you have a hot gun. …Remember, keep it pointed away from yourself and me." Callie nods, turning back to the target and raising the gun. "Be prepared for the recoil. If you're not, it could jump up and bite you in the face. Strong wrists…" Callie goes about setting herself. I watch as she prepares her stance and her grip, adjusting her elbows.

"Take a breath before you fire… it'll calm the shaking…" I say from experience. "When you're ready…" I say, stepping back. I see Callie take a deep breath and then *BOOM*. The gun recoils, but Callie does a nice job at containing it. She spins, keeping the gun to the ground and has a huge smile on my face.

"You see me?" She asks. I nod. Turning back to the paper target, she squints and asks "Did I hit it?"

"No babe… but people rarely hit the target the first time." I say.

"Can I do it again?" She asks, like a kid who just got hooked onto a game. I nod and back away from the woman. A minute later, her clip is empty and there are a handful of holes in the round target 10 yards away. Taking the gun from the doctor and clearing it just to be sure, I slip in the back of my pants and walk up to shot up tree. Pulling the target off the branch, I hand it to Callie. She looks at it proudly. Folding it up and slipping it in her pocket, she places another target up.

"Your turn." She says, turning away from me and walking back to where we stood for her. I just laugh at her.

"Cal… I can shoot that target blindfolded. …let's make it interesting." I grab her hand and pull her back another 30 yards or so.

"I can barely see it…" Callie says, squinting to see the target.

"But I can see it, and that's all I need." I say, pulling my primary out of my holster and raising the barrel.

"Yours is bigger." She says, comparing the gun in my hand with the one I let her fire.

"Glock 30SF. .45 Caliber compared to your 9 millimeter. ...Bigger is always better." I give her a wink then turn my eyes to the distant target. Not five seconds later, my 10 round clip is emptied and I'm clearing the gun. Holstering it, we trek back to the target and see the entire center is shot out.

"Show off…" Callie grumbles as I take the target down.

"You should be glad… cuz this…" I point to myself up and down, "…is all for your protection." I lean into Callie's body are stand on my tip toes to be at eye level with the woman. "No one is ever getting to you again." She pulls me in for a hard kiss that makes my head spin. When she lets me up for air, I rest my forehead against hers.

"Can I ask you something…" I chance, afraid to piss her off but I need to know.

"Anything." She says, her thumbs tracing the curve of my cheeks.

"Erica-" At the name, Callie drops her hands from me, but I keep going. "What was she… to you. What…what happened? …And then Mark?" I ask, but not able to catch her eyes. She takes a couple steps away from me.

"Erica was… I don't know. It was a mess. I….I used her, I guess." She says, turning away from me and looking out across the empty expanse in front of her. "And… I was so confused. …And Mark… was a bigger mess. I was just so confused. …I liked Erica, in a way I never liked a woman before. …And then you… I had the biggest crush on you but… I was afraid of what it all meant. …I slept with Mark to try and…and figure it all out."

"And did you?" I ask, coming up next to her.

"I don't know. I…I thought that it should feel different. You know? …Being with Erica and being with Mark should feel…different."

"Did it?"

"No… both were…were great. And it just confused me more." She says softly.

"What about us? ….me?" I ask, almost afraid to be just like the other two.

"Amazing. …We are amazing. Definitely…mind blowing." She says, a smile crossing her face. "You are mind-blowing." She gives me a peck. "And gorgeous." Another peck. "And so very sexy handling that gun." She purrs.

"You looked pretty hot yourself." I put my hands on the back of her neck and pull her down for another kiss. "And pretty mind-blowing as well."

"Duh." Callie says, flipping her hair. I just laugh at her and pull her in for another kiss.

"Well…no matter how messy and f'd up the path was… we're here, right?" I ask, looking deep in her eyes. She places a slow, burning kiss on my lips. "But… you don't know how much I wanted to pistol whip Sloan that night." I say, not even playing. We both bust up laughing, thankful that the tension is gone again. We head back in to the house and get some lunch put together. Sitting down at the table, we eat in comfortable silence, Johnny on guard at Callie's feet.

"So have you thought about your two questions for today?" I ask, taking a swig of my beer.

"Mmmhmmm." I says, stealing a drink from me and tossing a slice of ham to her faithful canine. "You said you and Tim weren't the straightest arrows growing up. Why?"

"Ouch…you really want to know all the bad stuff huh?" I play. I take a deep breath and continue "Well… we grew up all over, and so we never really made any good friends. None that lasted more than a couple months at a time. So… we entertained ourselves. Tim had a thing for boostin crappy cars and going joy riding. …Me being the big sister I am… I had to follow his ass to make sure he wasn't caught. …We were a couple times but…nothing ever stuck to our permanent record. …Our dad was pissed though. ….Whew boy, was he pissed. …I think it was just our way of rebelling against the rules…the strictness we had in the family. Dad wasn't always the nicest father to have." I finish up my beer and grab two more, placing one infront of Callie. "And we were a couple of heart breakers too. …Any girl we came across we knew one of us had a shot at so…we'd bet on who could get her phone number. …In boot camp when we had a weekend pass or liberty leave and got to go into town, Tim and I, and a bunch of other plebs played this game that the person who got the most numbers got to drink free for the night. …I always won because I would get numbers from both men and women."

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Callie asks as I clear the table and start doing dishes. She comes up next to me and takes a rag to dry as I wash.

"Need to run into town. …Need some more ammo. My Dad has some 45's but no 9 mils. Thought I'd stock up so you can have some more practice later on. …I kinda like seeing you with a gun in your hand. Makes my insides all….excited." I say, sending her a wink as I pull the plug on the hot water. Drying the last plate and putting it away, Callie turns to me and pushes me back against the kitchen counter. Her lips are on mine and her hands on my hips. She pushes me up and onto the counter and pushes open my knees so she can stand between them.

"And the idea that you were a bad-girl heart breaker turned hot ass marine turned badass FBI agent…that is just too much." Her lips attach to mine, teeth nipping at my bottom one and pulling on it until it pops back into place. "I'm not one of the hearts you plan on breaking, am I?" She asks. I look her dead in the eye, wanting her to see the truth in mine.

When her face finally softens, and I know she is ready to hear the words I am going to say, I take a deep breath and answer "No… you're not." And place a loving kiss on her lips, which soon turns more passionate as hands start to wander each other's body.

…_I'd never break your heart._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona taught Callie to shoot a gun. …hot right? …Think she'll ever have to use her knew found knowledge? Next, the girls are back in town. What does that mean?<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, so Arizona and Callie are headed back to town. Adding more people to the mix always means more drama. Lets see what's going on. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – <span>The Dance<span>

"I just feel… guilty."

"Cal…he's fine. He will live without you for a couple hours." I say, squeezing the doctors hand as I drive towards town. We left Johnny at home, along with his playmates, wanting to have some freedom to stay in town tonight if needed and not worry about a dog in the car.

Pulling up in front of the gun store, Callie and I slip out of the Jeep. This store is one of the busiest places in town, this area being a big hunting community. Walking inside, one of the employees tells us he will be right with us so we peruse around the glass cases. Growing up with a father who was big with hunting, and being in the military and federal security, I know one gun from another.

"Ooo…that ones pretty." Callie says, tugging my hand and pulling me over to one of the cases. She's pointing to a small Smith and Wesson pearl plated handle revolver.

"That is a popular one with the ladies…" A salesman uses that moment as an entry point. "…personal safety should always come first and looks should never be in the way of that." He pulls the gun out for us to inspect. "Five round cylinder. .357 rounds. 5 ½ inch barrel. ...take a look." He hands it to Callie. She takes it and pretends to inspect it like she knows what she is doing. The man behind the counter watches, obviously seeing that the Latina doesn't know what she is doing. He has yet to see my weapon on my hip, so when Callie hands the gun to me, I surprise him when I take it in my hands and perform a real inspection on it. Popping the cylinder out, I spin it, shut it and fire the empty chamber.

"Trigger pull?" I ask, not meeting the eyes of the stunned man.

"Uhh…5 pounds." He says, looking between myself and the grinning woman next to me.

"Distance?" I ask, raising the gun to an empty corner of the store and looking down its sight.

"Accurate at 15 yards." The guy says, having to read the sales brochure on the weapon.

"Nice…" I hand it back to the man. "But we are just here for some rounds."

"Yes, ma'am. What size?" He asks, placing the revolver back in the display case.

"Two boxes of 45's and two of the 9 mils." I respond, scanning the store as more people move in and out. Though I feel safer here, I still watch for anything that seems amiss. Since being here, nothing has raised the hairs on the back of my neck, but I don't want to get too comfortable. The man moves to the back to get the boxes as Callie and I wait. She wraps her arm around my waist as we both lean against the case in front of us.

Resting her head on my shoulder, she asks "Why do you carry two guns? …even here?"

"I don't know…I just… always have an exit plan. …Sometimes one gun isn't enough." I say.

She gives a little laugh and shakes her head "When is one gun not enough?"

"When that one gun is taken from you and used against you…" I say, remembering one of my first cases I work on in the FBI.

"You had your own gun pointed at you?" She asks. I just nod. Her hand starts to stroke up and down my back, trying to soothe me. But it soothes herself more than anything.

"Here you go. Four boxes. 45's and 9 mils." The guy comes from the back, a glint of realization in his eye as he takes in Callie's arm around me and me leaning into her embrace. Straightening up and moving out of Callie's grasp, I throw down some money on the counter and grab the bag. Walking back out to the car, I see one of the local sheriff deputies writing something on his pad, glancing up at the Jeep every once in a while. …_fuck._

"Excuse me…deputy. ..What seems to be the trouble?" I ask, flashing my dimples and turning on the blue eye charm.

"This your vehicles ma'am?" He asks.

"Yes." …_it is now._

"These plates don't register with this vehicle. …So I'm just going to have to run the VIN number." He says, taking down the last few characters. I put the rounds in the back of the Jeep and motion for Callie to get in. Moving into full view of the officer, he glances up and down my body and his gaze lands on my sidearm. I can see him visibly tense and his hand inch towards his own weapon.

"How about you forget you saw this Jeep, huh?" I ask, trying to work the Robbins magic.

"Sorry, ma'am." He says, keeping an eye on me. _…have to piss me off, don't you?_ Rolling my eyes, I reach my right hand around my back and the deputy immediately has his weapon drawn at me. …_he's a quick draw, I'll give him that._

"Don't move." He spits, eyes wide with shock and fright at suddenly being in a standoff.

"Look dude, I'm a federal agent… I'm going to reach for my badge, alright?" I wait for an argument, but he doesn't give any. "I'm going to move nice and slow…that's right." I say as I slowly grab my credential wallet from my back pocket. Pulling it in front of me, I flip it open and shove it right in front of his face.

"FBI. Lower your weapon, deputy." I say in my most authoritative voice. Once he reads the large FBI print on my id, he holsters his weapon.

"Good. Now… this is a federal vehicle. Running these plates or VIN will tag in the system and that's not something we want happening. So… you'll just…forget this?" I ask, using a mixture of flirting and ordering that I've found that men find very alluring and attractive. He nods, still unsure about all this and I give him a sultry wink that makes his head start spinning. He walks off with a goofy look on his face. …_not a shot in hell buddy._

As I slip in to the drivers seat, Callie says "Did you have to do that to the poor man?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking in all the windows, seeing if anyone is still watching after the little show the twitchy officer just put on.

Callie buckles her seat belt and laughs "You just did that thing…. You know… that wink. It makes people incapable of coherent thought."

"Oh really?... I didn't know." I play. Leaning over the center counsel I whisper into the doctors ear as purr "That hasn't happened to you …has it?" I finish by taking her earlobe between my two lips and nibbling a little before letting it pop out.

Callie clears her throat and shakes her head, trying to clear the daze that just consumed her mind and uncertainly says "Nope…I am immune to your powers Agent Robbins." I chuckle next to her ear and then move down to her neck, placing feather light kisses down her jaw line. Callie's head tips back, giving me more access.

"Immune huh?" I purr into the quickly heating flesh of the Latina. "So if I do this…" I place my hand on her jean clad thigh and slowly start to move it northward "…your heart rate shouldn't start to spike, and your breathing should remain level…right?" I ask. I pull back to watch the doctor fight to maintain control of her face. A mischievous smile spreads across my face and I lower my lips to her neck. Placing them right at her pulse point, my hand now centimeters from her heat, I stop. "Hmmm... your pulse is through the roof, Dr. Torres. …What does that mean?"

"Tachycardia…" She breathes out.

"Mmm…maybe. ..But I think its your body reacting to mine. What do you think, Dr. Torres?" I husk right in her ear as my hand starts to massage the inside of her thigh, not an inch away from her pulsing center. A tapping on the drivers side window makes me jump away from Callie like I was shocked. Turning, I see a face that I wish I'd rather not.

Rolling down the window, I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Joanne…hey." I glance over to Callie and see she is still fighting to get her body under control. …_immune, my ass._

"You know… some people might take offense when you stand them up not once, but twice Arizona Robbins. …You were raised better than that." She scolds me like a child but still, it hits home. I was raised better. I was raised to respect my peers, and standing Joanne up was not a respectable thing to do.

"You're right, Joanne. That was very rude of me. …How about I buy you a drink?" I ask, looking at the clock on the dashboard, I see its a little after 4pm. …_still a little early to be drinking. But oh well. _I see Joanne give Callie a hard stare and add. "Callie and I were planning on stay in town for a couple hours, maybe we could meet you later?" Joanne and Callie end their stare down, and the vet turns her attention back to me.

"Sure. Seven?" She asks, and I nod. "Great. And if you're not there this time Ari… I'll hunt you down myself." She gives me a wink to let me know she's playing, but I know she's not. Turning back to Callie, I can see a deep scowl set across her face and her arms crossed over her chest. …_great. A pissed off girlfriend. Lovely._

Callie and I spend the next three hours poking around town. It's not huge, but it's not tiny either. There are a couple shops that we meander through. Callie tried to give me the cold shoulder for a while but quickly warmed back up as I started my Robbins charm again. …_all about the dimples and baby blues. People can't say no to them. _After making a few purchases, including a secret necklace that I need to do some work on first before giving it to my girlfriend, we load up the Jeep and head over to the local bar. I stow my sidearm under the drivers seat and make sure my back up is loaded. I hate being without my primary but some times its safer to not have it, in a bar full of drunk is one of them. Grabbing a table top, Callie and I sit and wait for the vet.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she was late, just to get under our skin." I say as I split a peanut and toss the shell to the floor.

"Why'd you break up with her?" Callie asks out of no where.

"Is that your second question?" I ask, really hoping I don't have to get into it now.

"No. I was just wondering." She says, a little put off.

"Then I plead the 5th." I reply. "What would you like to drink?" I ask. After I get us our drinks and rejoin my girlfriend, we sit and wait for the vet to arrive. As predicted, she is about a half hour later and comes marching up to us like nothing is amiss. Ordering a round for vet, I return to the table and find the two doctors talking. …_shit._

Joanne is using her fake, incredibly high, 'we've been friends for life' voice "So, Calliope, what was-"

"Its Callie." The ortho-god cuts her off.

Joanne jaw clenches in irritation but continues "Callie…right. Anyways, what was your reason for going into Orthopedic Surgery?"

"I was in the Peace Corps. Botswana. That's what made me want to be a doctor, and all the polio cases got me interested in Ortho." She says, taking a sip of her drink. A proud smiles crosses my face and Callie catches it, her own smile starting to form.

"Wow…Impressive." Joanne says flatly. "And your research into Artificial Cartilage is uhh… interesting." She adds, a bit condescendingly.

"It is…fascinating, actually." Callie gives her a hard stare. "When I perfect it, it will help improve the quality of lives worldwide. Grandparents will be able to walk again, pick up their grandchildren. Kids will be able to play sports again. Chronic pain patients will be cured." Joanne just rolls her eyes like 'whatever'. Callie fist clenches on top of the table and I take it in mine, soothing it out.

"So why did you decide to become a vet and not a real doctor?" Callie asks, making Joanne's head snap up.

"Ok. Time to dance." I say quickly as I pull the Latina off the bar stool and away from the fuming ex. When we are in the middle of an empty dance floor, I take the Latina in my arms and turn her back to the woman. A slow Bruce Springsteen song, Valentines Day, is playing from the beatup jukebox in the corner.

"Don't let her get to you." I say softly as I wrap my arms around the taller woman's neck. I pull her in closer to me and rest my head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent as deep as I can. The gravely voice of Bruce lulling the two of us into a slow, steady swaying motion. The easy beat making time slip away. Callie's hands travel from my hips to the small of my back. I feel Callie's lips start to move against my ear and neck, seeking out my own lips. I turn my head and let her place a kiss on me, and then everything starts to fade. All I hear is Bruce singing just for us, all I feel is Callie, all I taste is Callie, all I smell is Callie. _…jesus, its like its just her in the world. She's the only one I see. _As Bruce clicks off, John Mayers 'Free Fallin' starts to play. The slow melody letting our two bodies mold together.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Special Agent Arizona Robbins." Callie breathes out right into my ear, making me shiver as a wave of arousal rushes down my body.

"That's Supervisory Special Agent… and thank you." I give her a light peck on the lips. "You don't move so bad yourself Dr. Torres." We both laugh at our antics. Placing my head back on the Latinas strong shoulder, we sway back and forth as the cool voice of John Mayer sings in his crisp tone. As the song comes to an end, Callie gives me another searing kiss, then takes my hand and leads me back to our table. Joanne now has a second glass in front of her and looking slightly annoyed.

"How's your practice going?" I ask, trying to distill the tension flying between the two doctors.

"Good. Really good." She sharply to me, then turning back to Callie. "So Callie, you were married?" My head starts racing. …_what the… _Callie is about to spit a response back when I cut in.

"How did you know that, Joanne?" I ask.

"I Googled her, of course. Rich girl from Miami, married and divorced. And now on the fast track to being a medical superhero with her jello research." Joanne says, every word dripping with disdain. "Which makes me wonder… why she is up here with you, Arizona?" She gives me a pointed look. …_fuck. _"Last time you were here, you were hiding out. Trying to run from everyone you knew. …You fell apart here. Is that why you are back….trying to fix something?"

"Its time to go, Calliope. ….Good night, Joanne. It was a pleasure, as always" I say, giving Joanne a death glare. Throwing enough cash down on the table to cover all Joanne would be able to drink tonight and then some, I grab Callie's hand and pull her out of the bar. …_calm down Robbins. She's just talking. She wouldn't do anything. She doesn't KNOW anything, anything that could be dangerous. So…She knows who Callie is. But she can't know why Callie is here. Why I'm here. You're over reacting. See…. Get involved with a mark and you can't distinguish between a jealous ex and a credible threat. _Firing up the Jeep and peeling out of the town, I try to control my breathing, my hand gripping and releasing the steering wheel to try and calm my rage.

"Arizona… what was that about?" Callie asks, a hint of fright in her voice. "What was she talking about? …And why did you drag me out of there?" I just stare out the front window, not wanting to get into this discussion.

"Arizona…I'm using my second question. What happened the last time you were here?" She says as she puts a hand on my leg. …_damn it. She had to pull that one, didn't she? _Taking a deep breath, I take my foot off the gas some, bringing the vehicle down to allowed speeds.

"After I got out of the hospital and was discharged from the Marines, I came here to recuperate …recover. Mentally as well as physically. …I was… so angry, at everything. The Marines, my country, my father… I just… I came out here to… get away from it all."

"Why here, and not Boston… with your Mom?" Callie's eyes focused on me, but not reaching mine.

"I spent…almost 4 years in the desert. Fighting and sweating, and having sand in every crevasse and crease of my body… I needed to get as far away from it as possible. …So I came here, where it's freezing and the snow layers the land just as the sand did. The cold… that's what got me through. ….When I would feel a flashback coming on, I'd go outside and feel the bitter cold sink deep into my bones." I say, feeling like my voice is removed from my body. Its not me saying these words. I've never told anyone these words before. "And it would help remind me that… I'm not there anymore. …That the dreams were just that… dreams. Figments of my fucked up mind trying to torture me."

Shaking my head, trying to clear the images that just won't go away, I continue "When I couldn't sleep… and was still injured, I would clean my gun. Just like I do now. It got my mind off of everything. …Feeling that cool steel in my hands made my mind stop. …Then, when my side was healed, but my mind wasn't… I'd chop wood. For hours on end. …Just swinging that axe over and over. Again… the feeling of the wood splitting under my touch…my mind stopped."

"And Joanne…" Callie presses softly

"Joanne was a… distraction. She was there for…physical reasons. I used her for sex…basically. ..I never told her anything. I didn't WANT to tell her anything. We hardly talked. When we were together, it was for one thing… to take my mind off all the… the images and sounds and smells I couldn't get out of my mind. …But it only lasted so long, and they would come crashing back." I look over to Callie for the first time since we entered the car. "We didn't talk, not like we talk. …I didn't want to tell her." I pull up in front of the empty house and put the car into park. Stepping out and around the Jeep, I open the door for Callie and help her out. The night is chilly, our breathe visible in the crisp fall air. …_first snow fall is right around the corner. _The wind cuts through our jackets, but we don't move inside, instead we just stare at each other.

"But you want to tell me?" Callie asks, unsure of herself.

"I want to tell you everything." I say softly, moving in closer to her.

She looks down at me, her face soft "Why?"

Taking a second to reconsider what I am about to say, I look her square in the eye "Because… I love you." One second passes, two…ten seconds pass and Callie is still, face wide with surprise.

Finally, she breathes out "You do?"

I give her a small smile as I try to hold in the tears threatening to fall. "I do." Moving in and closing the short distance between our lips, I lay a sweet kiss on her chilled lips and wrap my strong arms around her. Parting, she rests her forehead against mine, her hands grasping at the lapels of my jacket, pulling me in closer.

She takes a ragged breath, like she's been crying and whispers "I love you too."

…_I know._

* * *

><p>AN2: All together now… Awwwwwww. Haha. Alright. So Joanne got pissed off, then Callie got pissed off, then Arizona got pissed off… lots of pissing off going on. …Think it will come back and bite someone in the ass?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Things are going well. …Will it last? Let's see. Last chapter of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 – <span>The Intruder<span>

It's been a week since Callie and I arrived at my father's door step. All has been quiet. Except for the little scene with Joanne, no waves have been made and I am starting to feel easier about the whole situation. And why shouldn't I? I'm in an tucked away area of the States, with the woman I love. …_I love her, and she loves me._ Its been a couple days since my dad returned from his hunting trip with the boys. They weren't that successful so now my Dad mopes around, talking about how the big one got away. My Dad seems taken with Callie, and vice versa. My Dad was never a fan of Joanne, or any other woman I talked about…but Callie is different. She's…amazing. It's hard not to become entranced with the fiery Latina. Plus, she cooks for him. And that really is the way to a mans heart.

Callie and I are passed out, wrapped in each other's arms in the center of the bed, having redressed after another night of passion…_very very very hot passion. _The first night my dad was back, I went about the illusion of lying down on the bed downstairs until my Dad went to his own room. But… when Callie and I came stumbling down the steps the next morning, I see my Dad drinking coffee in the living room, looking directly at the unused bed. Callie just blushed and moved into the kitchen while I stood before my father in judgment. Finally, his gaze broke and a smile crossed his face. He mumbled something about 'it being about time', got up and gave me a pat on the shoulder and went outside. …._guess he approves._ Now… we don't hide it. Yes, we try to stay as quiet as possible but…he knows that we are together and sleep together. Since being with her, I've had no dreams, no night terrors. …_I haven't slept this well sine I was 18. _It's never felt so natural…with anyone. The way we sync up, it's like we were made for each other.

It's just past 2 am, the part of the night where a person should be in the deepest phase of sleep when suddenly my mind pushes me back to the real world. As my eyes flutter open, I'm confused. …_why am I up._ Then I hear it, a low growling. And its not from Johnny, it's from downstairs where Jack and Jim usually sleep next to the warm air vent. The hairs on the back of my neck start to stand on end. My ears immediately dial in. Then, the growling grows louder, angrier. …_shit._

"Cal. Wake up." I give my girlfriend a shake as I hop out of bed and throw my feet into my waiting boots. "Calliope!" I say softly, yet firmly which finally rouses her. She sees me checking my sidearm that I keep next to my bed.

"Arizona…" She groans. I take her hand and pull her out of bed. "What's happening?" She asks. Johnny has risen off the floor and his hackles raised, a low growl coming from deep within his throat. Opening the closet door, I shove her inside and push her down into the corner.

"You stay here, and stay silent." Handing her my back up weapon, I place it in her hands. "Remember what I taught you. …Anyone except Dad or I opens this door, and you put two through his chest. Got it?" I ask. I can see terror fly through the front of her eyes. I lean down and place a kiss on her lips then stand and shut the closet door. Walking to the bedroom door, I turn and point to Johnny.

"Stay boy. …Don't let anyone get to her." I command and the dog sits but ears still raised back. Entering the hall, I raise my gun and start moving towards the staircase. My dad is soon up, a shotgun he keeps next to his bed also raised in front of him.

"I'll take point." I say, going into agent mode. My dad nods and takes my six. Slowly we move down the stairs and into the dark main floor. Growling is coming from the left. Then I hear something to the right. Spinning, I wait…wait for another sound. Nothing. …_calm yourself Robbins._ I move through the living room and into the den. I see the back door is cracked open. …_fuck._ Footsteps, like someone is running and I take off through the house, following the noise of a hasty retreat. I hear a crash and see a window busted open from the inside and a figure of someone taking off through the woods. My adrenaline is pumping.

"Callie's upstairs and armed." I call out to my Dad as I jump out the window and give chase to the fleeing intruder in just my tank top, pajama pants and loose boots. A sharp whistle from my lips and Jim and Jack are hot on my tail. Within seconds they are ahead of me and tracking the coward running from us.

"Woah!" I call out, signaling for them to slow down so I can keep up…_.last thing I need is to get lost out here._ I'm running full out through the freshly fallen snow. The cold is nipping at my exposed arms and face. Its pitch black, only the moon shining through. The dogs are still on his trail and we move quickly. …_this is why I train. This is why I run._ I push my body to its limits. The cold air is making my chest burn but I push through it. I can feel us gaining on the fleeing suspect. …_only the guilty run. _Branches and bushes brush against me, but my skin is numbed by the cold and I don't feel their sharp thorns and bark scratch and cut my skin. Then, the dogs get confused. We are in bear territory and the carnivores scent confuses the dogs.

Stopping to catch my breath, I fall to my knees, gun at the ready and tune in my ears. Jim and Jack are working at about a 10 yard perimeter, trying to find the trail but they just keep pacing back and forth, lost. …_fuck. He couldn't have just disappeared._ Sounds to my left and I turn, but not fast enough. A fist makes contact to my face and my head spins. I fall flat onto the snow, and I can feel blood dripping down. Dropping my gun from the force of the impact, I can feel the guy scramble to pick it up but he's not fast enough. Jim comes shooting out of no where and sinks his teeth into the guys arm.

The guy delivers a powerful blow to the dog and Jim detaches. Jack comes barreling from the right but halts in time to avoid a swinging of a heavy branch. My head is still spinning and its hard to focus, plus the effects of the freezing temperatures on my body makes me not want to move. Reaching out blindly, I find a hold of my gun. Pointing in the direction of the noise, I raise it enough to make sure I won't hit the dogs and pull the trigger.

*POP POP*

A groan of pain, then another fist finds my jaw. Another struggle against the angry animals, whining from one of the dogs as it takes a hit. Then I hear a motocross bike being jump started and the purr of the small engine take off. Jack and Jim start to chase after him.

"Down!" I call, halting their chase. Soon, they are at my side. My body aches all over but I know I have to get up and get back to the house. If I rest, I won't get up. If I don't get up, I'll freeze to death. Using every ounce of strength I have left, I haul myself up to my feet and spit out the pool of blood that has collected in my mouth. I know my face is busted up, but the cold dulls the pain for now and I'm grateful.

"Home." I say, and the two dogs start back the way we came. Luckily they are able to track our way back because I wouldn't be able to in my condition. Not when I'm halfway frozen. Jim takes the lead while I keep Jack at my side, just in case. After what feels like ten miles, I see the glow of a light on in the house up ahead. By this time, I'm almost frozen. I have my hands buried into my armpits, trying to keep function in my fingers, my gun still gripped in my right hand. My muscles are trembling like mad trying to produce some heat and my entire body is numb, but I keep pushing. …_the cold. You remember this, Robbins. When things got bad, you turned to the coldness. Hang on to it. It will keep you alive._ I push and push. Finally, I get to the door and go to grasp the handle but it flies open before I can touch it. A split second later, my Dad's arms are wrapped around me and pulling me inside.

"Arizona!" Callie breathes out, her hands instantly on my face. My Dad leads me into the kitchen, away from the cold breeze floating into the living room through the busted window. Sitting me on one of the chairs, he wraps one of his big camo hunting jackets around me. Callie kneels in front of my shaking body, looking up to my blue face.

"Her lips are blue… hypothermia…shit." She says as she starts to do a check of my extremities, seeing how bad it may be. I feel her apply pressure to my fingers and toes, but that's all I feel, pressure. No pain. …_fuck. _. My eyes lock on the worried ones of my father.

"I chased him maybe three quarters of a mile out. But he hoped on a bike and took off." I say through chattering teeth.

"A scout." He says firmly and I just nod.

"A scout? …What does that mean?" Callie asks, looking between us two marines.

"Means he came here to collect information, and not anything else. Obviously wasn't expecting dogs or else he wouldn't have entered the house." I say, my skin feeling like a million pins are being pierced in it. My nerve endings slowly warming up.

Callie takes a warm rag and wraps my fingers, trying to restore some blood circulation "How do you know?"

"He had me… he could have killed me but he didn't. …He wasn't carrying a weapon so he could move faster and more quietly. Plus his getaway… a bike. There's no way he could have taken you on the bike." I say, pushing images of a blindfolded and restrained Callie out of my mind. _…unless, he didn't plan on taking her, just killing her…. No, Robbins. Don't think that. No one will do that to her. _

Callie stands up and goes into doctor mode "We need to get you warmed up."

"No, I need to keep watch." I say, going back into agent mode. …_Her safety comes first. Protect her with my life. That's what I intend on doing._

"Go on Zona, I'll take tonight. You get warmed up, patched up, and get some rest. You can take the day shift." My dad urges. Stilling having a grip on his shot gun, he calls Jack and Jim to him and they move to the living room to take post, leaving just me, Callie, and her watch dog.

"Are you ok?" I ask the frightened doctor. Her eyes lock onto mine.

"Are you ok?" She turns the question on to me.

"Only if you are." I say seriously.

"What were you thinking?" She asks in a pleading tone as she takes my head in her hands and turn my face so she can get better light on my wound.

"I wasn't. I was acting on instinct." I say as I pull away from her touch. My face is slowing unfreezing and the pain is starting to hit. "So what's the damage, Doc?" I ask as I lightly touch where I can feel my pulse on my face. She bats my hand away from the area.

"I don't know. I need to clean it. But first, you need to get into a hot shower and raise your body temperature. Your lips are still blue. …Come on." She helps me up, my stiff joints groaning from the movement. We pass my Dad on the couch and move up the stairs. Walking through the bedroom door and into the attached bath, her arms around me provide some warmth to my chilled skin. She peels the jacket I have clutched around me off, along with my soaked tank top and wets pants. I stand naked, shaking, in front of the woman I love as she gets the water turned on and wait for it to warm. She holds the curtain as I step in. As soon as the water hits me, I stumble back, away from the pain.

"FUCK! It's scalding." I say, backing to the far corner of the tub.

"It's barely room temperature…" She says, adjusting the temperature lower. Slowly, I feel my body return to its normal temperature. Five minutes under the increasingly warmer water, my shivering stops and I regain feeling in my fingers and toes. Callie holds up a towel for me as I exit the shower. She wraps her arms around me, and helps towel me dry. Pulling on a clean pair of sleep clothes, she backs me up onto the bathroom counter. Finding a first aid kit under the sink, she pulls it out and snaps on a pair of gloves.

"That's not necessary, Callie..." I say as I bat away her gloved hand.

"Shut up, Arizona." She says firmly, and I do. She cleans my cuts over my arms and legs from where the plants and thorns have torn my skin. Then she moves to my face. The left side of my face feels like it's a hundred times larger than the right. …_suspect was right handed…doesn't give me much. …Athletic, be able to run that fast for that long. …Strong, able to sustain pain. Fought off the dogs and took a bullet or two. But not a critical hit. Maybe an arm or shoulder wound. I should call hospitals in a sixty mile radius. See if anyone gets admitted with a bullet wound or a dog bite. …though a bullet wound would get the police called. …Maybe I should call the sheriffs offices. …get a BOLO out on a dirt bike. …Didn't sound too big, maybe a 250cc._

"OW!" I yelp as Callie applies an alcohol wipe to my lip, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Sit still." Callie scolds me. I bat the wipe away from my throbbing wounds. "Damn it Arizona, sit still." She gives me a Torres glare and I freeze. She spends the next few minutes cleaning my face up and taping the cuts up. Once the doctor pulls off the gloves, I turn to the mirror and take in the damage. My top lip is split and a mean looking bruise is starting to form over my left cheek bone with a small cut but other than that, not too bad. …_He sure packed a hell of a punch. Like he was wearing weighted gloves or something._

"Not so bad…" I say, gently touching my lip and cheek and turning back to Callie. "…right?" I can see her hard exterior crumble and a tear slips from her eye. I'm off the counter and have my arms around her in a second. "Shhhh…. It's ok babe. I'm here. I won't let them get you." I try to soothe her but she pulls back from me.

"NO! …Arizona. No. I… that's not what this is." She points to her tear streaked face.

"Then…what-" I chance, and she cuts me off.

"You!... You go running blindly after someone and could have been killed. …Because of me." She runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

"That's…. that's my job. …That's why I'm here." I say, not understanding the problem. She paces back and forth then comes right up to me, taking my hands in hers and staring deep into my eyes.

"Arizona… I love you. …Probably more than I should for only being together as long as we have been but… I don't want to lose you. …I love you like…like the way someone loves the person they spend the rest of their lives with. ...I know…I know I always fall faster and harder than the other person in a relationship but… I love you, so much sometimes it hurts. …I don't want to lose you." Tears streak her face. …_and there it is. As with every other woman I've dated. They either hate what I do, or love it. …She hates it. Remember your job Robbins. _I pull away from the woman.

"Callie, I… I don't know what to say." I watch as she wipes tears away from her eyes.

"Say you won't sacrifice yourself for me… You don't need to risk your life for-"

"Yes, I do. That's my job. …That's why we are together. Because you need a bodyguard. …I'm your bodyguard." I say coolly, trying to keep my emotions out of the mix.

"You are my girlfriend." She says just as coolly.

"Second." I add to her statement. "Firstly, I am under orders to protect you. And I intend to do that."_…with my life._ I exit the bathroom, my FBI Agent front pulled down over my face. I grab a sweatshirt and pull it over my stiff body then take hold of the bedroom doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Callie asks, her voice shaking from her crying.

"Downstairs." I say flatly. As I am opening the door, Callie comes up behind me and pushes it shut. Her body pressed against my back, her warmth seeping into my still cool one, her breath washing over my neck.

"Don't go. …Please." She begs. I don't say anything, I don't move. My hand remains on the doorknob. "Please Arizona. …I'm scared and you told me you were here to make me feel safe. …Remember?" My mind flashes back to the night of her neighbor down the street busted her front window with a ball. It was an accident, but everyone's nerves were running high and Callie was shaken. She asked me to stay that night and I did…so she would feel safer. Callie's hands come to rest on my hips, then slowly wrap around the front of me.

"Please…" She whispers into my ear. I drop my hand from the doorknob and turn in her embrace. She looks me in the eyes for a second, then places a gentle kiss against my bruised and busted lips. Taking my hand, she leads us back to the bed. We slip under the covers and Callie wraps herself around me. Her head nestles in the crook of my shoulder, arm flung over my midsection, her hand moving under the shirt and sweatshirt. Her leg weaves between mine. Eventually, my hand comes up and starts rubbing her back up and down, but my mind keeps racing…._someone's after her. They know she's here. Damn it. Do we run, or stay?_

"Arizona…" Callie says softly, sleep pulling at the edges of her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless…" Her fingers playing over the scar tissue on my midsection. When I don't say anything, she pushes "…Please. Promise me." Her grip around me tightens, like she's afraid if I don't promise right then, I'll float away.

Shaking my head, I take a deep breath and say "I promise." I don't mean it, but it soothes Callie enough that in a couple of minutes, her deep breaths and light snoring fills the room. Johnny is at the foot of the bed in his spot, dreaming of bunnies and snausages. Only I am left with a racing mind and tingling spidey senses.

…_I'll do whatever I have to to keep you alive, Calliope. Even if it means you'll hate me for it._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, someone is on to them. Who is it? …What is going to happen? Will Arizona and Callie run again? Or will they burrow in and wait it out? Let me know. Loving the reviews. Keep it up! Your love makes me want to write.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Someone found em. What's gonna happen? Let's see. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 – <span>The Trail<span>

It's been a long night, and I haven't slept a wink since Callie pulled me back into bed at just after 2:30 am. Try as I might, my mind won't let me calm down enough to sleep. Callie is passed out in my arms, and that's the only comfort I have. When I see the faintest hints of the sun rise above the barren trees outside my window, I extract myself from Callie's embrace and slip on some heavier clothes and attached my two sidearms to my body. Johnny looks up as I move through the room, but stays at the foot of the bed, always at Callie's side. Moving to the door, I look back and see Callie reach out to my empty side of the bed and a pang of guilt rolls my stomach. Grabbing an extra blanket, I place it over the sleeping doctor, hoping it will keep her warm in my absence.

Walking down the stairs, I pull on the warmest jacket I have and a hat. My dad is still at his post in the living room. He kept busy during the night, taping up the window and sweeping up the mess. The two dogs perk up from their spots next to him. I walk past them and straight to my dad's gun safe. Pulling it open, I take out a hunting rifle and two extra magazines. I also grab a couple extra magazines for my .45 caliber and 9 millimeter.

"Going somewhere, Zona?" My dad asks.

"I'm gonna go see if I can pick up the trail." I say, checking the rifles and clearing the chamber. It's been a while since I've had that size of a weapon in my hands and it makes my heart race. I spent almost 4 years with a rifle clutched in my hands. …_damn near slept with my rifle when I was in the sand._

"He's long gone by-"

"I know. …I just…I need to do something." I say, clicking the empty chamber shut then load a round with the bolt action. "You sharp enough to stay up a couple more hours?" I ask my Dad, walking up and taking a drag from his cup of coffee. He stands and takes my head in his hands, probably the most intimate contact we've had since I enlisted. His thumb traces over the split in my cheek.

"He knocked you one good." He says, and I can hear his anger growing under his stoic face.

"Don't worry, Pops. Can't keep a marine down for long, right?" I ask, giving him a light punch to the matching tattoo on his left arm. I grew up seeing his tattoo since I was a baby, and I couldn't wait to get my own ink. Couldn't wait to earn it and be able to tell war stories like my Dad use to. …_my war stories are a bit different than what I thought they would be._

Stepping out into the frosty morning air, I move around the house, looking for clues. I start at the entry point, the back door. Examining the door jam, I see evidence of tampering. _…crowbar?_ Following the footprints out to the tree line, I see where the guy must have watched from. …_how long was he here? …Cigarette butts? …Sloppy work. Not a professional. _Bending down, I take a couple of the cigarette butts and wrap them in a plastic wrapper and put it back in my jacket. I walk to the perimeter and every twenty yards or so is a small hideaway with tons of the same prints. …_he was here for a while, and I never saw him. Never felt him watching. …Fuck. I'm slipping… I knew getting involved with her was a bad idea… dangerous for both of us. _After doing the 360 around the house, I come to where two distinctly different footprints lead from the broken window and run straight into the forest.

"Come on Jim." I pat my leg, Jim immediately at my side, leaving Jack to keep watch with my dad. Jim is more of the tracker whereas Jack worked in security. I follow the tracks from last night. They're hard to miss, two people and two dogs barreling through fresh fallen show makes for a wide trail to follow. Leaning down between to clean footprints of the intruder, I take a closer look at the stride. …_long stride. Maybe… 5'10". If he was running flat out. …If he was hesitating, that would make him even bigger. Heavy footfall…even. No impediments. …Work boot tread, common. Size of about 10 ½ to 11. …average. All around average._ It's been…years since I've hunted. My dad took me once when I was here last time, and the sound of the rifle set me off on a flashback. I screamed loud enough that the entire state heard me. …But now, it feels like I'm hunting. _…hunting a fucking coward. A son of a bitch. Well, I'm going to find you. You can bet on that._

I follow the trail over a half a mile and come to a battle scene. Or at least that's what it looks like. Footprints are everywhere. I can see the outline of where my body was sprawled out after the first punch. Blood. Both mine and his. Two different sizes of dog tracks from Jim and Jack. There is a large branch resting awkwardly on top of a pile of snow. …_must have been what he was using against the dogs. _I find two indentations in the snow that I take to be where I kneeled down. Returning to the position, I slip the rifle over my shoulder and pull out my hand gun. Closing my eyes, I recall as much of the encounter as I can. Falling to the ground like I did last night, I reach for the gun and point it up, towards the direction I hear the struggle. Opening my eyes, I glance down the sight and see where I aimed. Moving to down that line of fire, I come to a pool of old blood. …_small, either a graze or superficial wound. _I continue down the line of fire until I reach a tree with a bullet hole in it. …_one hit, one miss. Not bad shooting blind._

A sharp whistle and my hunting companion is back at my side. We continue on tracking the foot prints until they turn into tire prints. …_thin tires. Small dirt bike. _Dropping down to get a good close look at the tread, I see some characteristics. …_Tires are almost bald, no tread. …He must have been sliding all over the place getting out. _Standing back up, I pull the rifle back into my hands and prepare for a long trek ahead of us.

It's slow moving through the dense overgrowth and fresh snow fall, but finally, after about 3 miles, the tracks hit the black top of a county road. I can make out the faint hint of a tire burn in the direction away of town. …_shit. Heads south. Closest town that way is…30 miles? _Turning back the way I came, I think about all the facts to pass the long walk. …_Callie. Erica. Rodriguez. Reed. …leaks all over the fucking bureau. …A scout. …How did he know we were here? How did he know where HERE is? …That call I made couldn't be traced. It couldn't. …Maybe… no. No it couldn't. …How? How the hell did they find us?_ _…Plant on the Jeep? …No. Shit…I should probably check it just in case._

The sun is almost at its highest point by the time I can see the house in the distance. I've been moving through the rugged terrain at a good pace for almost four hours and I'm physically and mentally exhausted. Four hours of stewing about our situation and I am no closer to figuring it out. …_I should move her. But I have no where else to go. …Constantly on the move? For weeks?...Months? Always looking over my shoulder. Always on guard. Never allowing her out of my sight. …That's…that's not a light thing to take on._

Slinging the rifle over my shoulder, I open the front door and walk into the warm home. Jim immediately heads to his food and water bowl, getting the rest he rightly deserves after a long walk. Moving into the living room, I am greeted with a very upset looking Latina. She is sitting on the end of the couch, her legs crossed and her arms over her chest. …_if that isn't defensive body language, I don't know what is. Closing herself off to the whole world. _Not wanting to tangle with a pissy Calliope, I walk past her and open the gun safe. Clearing the rifle and replacing the extra magazines, I close the door but not spin the dial, just incase I need to get in there quickly.

"I woke up and you were gone." She says softly.

"Yeah…I uhh… I wanted to follow the scouts trail while it was still fresh. …Its going to snow again soon and it would have been lost." I say, peeling off my jacket and finding my shirt soaked with sweat. My stomach is growling but I put that need to the bottom of my list. My dad has excused himself to the kitchen at one point, leaving just me, the doctor and the watch dog. Deciding to change out of my clothes and into something cleaner, I move upstairs and Callie follows me, Johnny right on her heels. As I change, I can feel Callie's gaze on me but I don't turn around and meet them. Tossing the wet tops into a pile on the floor, I pull on a warm top and a plush vest. Turning back to the silent woman, I wait.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks, fire in her eyes.

I know what she is asking. "My job." I reply, meeting her gaze.

"You promised-" She starts but I cut her off.

"My job is to protect you, Dr. Torres. And that is what I am doing." I say coolly as I reattach my holsters. She reacts like I slapped her, and I did. Dr. Torres was a step too far but I'm not backing down from my duty.

"Look…Calliope. …I can't promise you anything, ok? I can't promise that I won't do anything reckless because I would do anything…EVERYTHING to make sure you are safe. …I'm sorry if you don't agree with that …If you can't understand that. If…if you can't forgive me for that, but this is the way it is going to be." I can see the hurt in her eyes but I can't let it get to me. …_bodyguard first. Girlfriend second. _"I think that this…" I point between her and myself "…should be... put on the back burner. I can't...can't be effective at my job when I'm…emotionally invested."

"Emotionally invested? …That's what you call this? …Arizona, you told me you loved me!" Callie exclaims, visibly hurt.

"Yes, I do love you. Don't you see that? I love you. …Enough to make sure I do my job. My job is to keep you alive. I plan on doing that. Even if it hurts your feelings in the process." I say, walking past her and to the door. Looking back to my ex, I say "Hopefully you'll forgive me some day." Then I close the door behind me. Moving back downstairs, I can see the fatigue in my dad's eyes.

"Alright, old man. Go get some sleep." I say, taking one of the two loaded shotguns next to the couch. He rouses and gets up.

"What you find?" He asks as he stretches his old back.

"He was watching for a while. Got some cigarette butts. …Not that those will do much good all the way out here. …And the tracks went on for about three miles through the forest then head south on route 45 to the east of us." Rubbing the scratchiness out of my eyes, I look up and see him watching me. "I never meant to bring this to you. …This isn't your fight."

"It's your fight, which makes it my fight." He says with fatherly love.

"Yeah well… I, we can't stay here. We have to get back on the road. …Just sitting ducks out here." I say, already hating the road.

"No. …No you're not leaving." He says in his drill sergeant tone that makes me quake. "You and Callie are as safe here as you will be anywhere else. You got the Trips, you got me. …You're staying here."

"Dad, I've locked her down twice and they've still been able to get to her. We barely got out of Seattle… I don't want to risk you or the dogs." I say, thinking back to the attack on the safe house.

"No, Zona. You and the Doc are staying. You and I will hunker down tight, take watches and keep her safe." He gives me a pointed look. "End of story." I watch as he walks to the stairs and makes his way to the bedroom. I can hear Callie moving around upstairs, pacing back and forth. …._He's right. Maybe we should just lockdown here. _I grab the cell phone out of my dad's jacket and play with it for a while. …_I need more information. I'm not calling the Bureau… they wouldn't know to be tracking his phone. …Its not even registered to him. …Besides, they already know where we are. Now if the FBI shows up, maybe I'll get some good back up. …Maybe they'll just haul my ass into jail. …Fuck it. _Flipping open the cheap go-phone my dad keeps for emergencies, I find a phone book and call up every hospital and medical clinic in a 60 mile radius.

"**North Dakota Central Hospital. How may I direct your call?"**

"This is Officer Jessica Capshaw of the Bismarck Police Department. I am looking into a recent string of shootings and related dog attacks. I need to know if anyone was admitted recently because of a gun shot wound and/or a dog bite." I ask, as I asked all the ones before. Using a made up name and title to not arouse suspicion. There is a difference between an in-state department calling and questioning and a federal agency sticking their noses into small town business. I hear furious typing in the back ground.

"**12 year old female admitted with-"**

"No. Next."

"**57 year old man with a-" **…_this guy was fit, mid twenties to thirties probably_.

"Next." I cut her off. She rattles off a list of about 10 patients admitted with those injuries and none match up with my profile of the intruder. Hanging up, I sit back down on the couch and lay my head back. Jack and Jim have taken sentry beside me, their well tuned noses and sharp hearing always on the look out for more hostiles. _…think Robbins, think. This is what you do for a living. You hunt people down who don't want to be found. ….But I also have a team and a technical analyst who could trace a flea on the ass end of a mule. …You're in this by yourself. _Flipping the phone back open, I dial the local sheriffs' office.

"**Devil's Lake Sherriff's Office."**

"Hi, this is Officer Jessica Capshaw from the Bismarck Police Department. I'm looking into a string of auto thefts throughout the state. Have there been any thefts reported in your area or responsibility within the last week or so?"

"**Hold one moment please." **The woman says and then I hear bad Christmas music. …_its only October…why Christmas music? _**"Officer?" **The woman picks up again.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here."

"**Five motor vehicle thefts have been reported within the last 14 days." **_…is that all? _

"Any motorcycles or dirt bikes?" I ask. I can hear the flipping of paper.

"**Nope, all four wheeled vehicles."**

"Shit…" I groan into the phone. "Ok, thank you for your help ma'am." And I hang up. _…I got shit. Nothing. Fuck! _I need to do something, so I tell the dogs to stay and I move outside, a grip on my sidearm. Doing a perimeter search, I move back to the Jeep and get down on all fours. The snow seeps into the knees of my jeans, my hands protesting the cold. My face is sore and my fingers are still tender from the trauma of last night, but I ignore the pain. Turning on my back, I shimmy under the undercarriage of the stolen vehicle. Examining every nook and cranny I can find, I look for anything that stands out. I don't know much about cars, but I know a piece of surveillance equipment when I see one. …_nothing._ I crawl out and check my dad's truck but again…_nothing. Fuck. …So what intel did he get? …Three people. Three dogs. …Layout of the house? That's…not a lot. Maybe he planted something inside._

Another cursory glance at the surrounding woods, what I once thought of as safety now a concern, I move back inside. Callie is sitting on the couch, staring at the roaring fire. Our eyes lock then immediately drop. I start at the back door and move through the house like I image the intruder did, looking at everything closely to see if there is a mic or camera stuck somewhere. …_nothing. Damn it. _I follow the trail back to the living room and see a straight path between the arch to the main room and the window he busted out. …_path of least resistance._

"So?" Callie asks, voice free of any emotion. "What happens now?" …_no frickin clue._

"I have to decide whether to dig in here, or hit the road again." I say flatly.

"Do I get a say in the decision?" She asks sharply, her Dr. Torres glare working hard.

"No." I turn away from her. Its silent for a couple seconds, then Callie breaks it, her tone softening.

"Where would we go?" She asks

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself against the ledge above the fireplace. I open my mouth to answer but something catches my eye. …_son of a bitch._ My dad keeps a picture of my brother and I in our fatigues, both holding our military issued rifles, the background just a blue horizon and the light brown of sand. Stuck to the corner of the black frame is a small microphone. Pulling out my pocket knife, I pry the listening device off the frame and hold it in the light. …_please have a…. YES! _Turning it over, I can just make out the etching of a serial number.

…_gotcha. _

* * *

><p>AN2: Have they finally caught a break? …Just have to wait and see.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona needs to decide what to do. Stay and fight, or run away. Let's see what happens. Last chapter of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 – <span>The Vet<span>

"**Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all information, knowable and unknowable, at your service."** Yang's dry voice leaks from the staticy headset of the public payphone in the center of Devils Lake.

"Yang, its Robbins. I need you-"

"**Holy Shit! Robbins, they're-"**

"I know. I don't have much time. I need you to track something for me." I hear her chair glide across the floor and keys being punched madly.

"**Shoot."**

"November, Oscar, Romeo, Sierra, Echo, Niner, Seven, Five, Four, Four, Niner, Victor, Wiskey, Tango, Zebra." I recite the 15 character serial number. "Got it?"

"**Roger that."** She spits. The timer goes off and I know my time is up.

"I'll get back when I can." And I hang up. Turning back to the Jeep, I see Callie in the back seat next to her watch dog and my Dad sitting against the hood of the SUV. Its a little after 3 in the afternoon, and I pulled my dad into town after he was able to get a few hours of sleep. I don't think whoever is after us will do anything in the day light and out in the center of town, but I don't want to chance it. Walking back over to him, my eyes sweep the square for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"So?" He asks, his eyes also at work. As a Marine, he was Special Forces so he too has an eye for picking out things that could spell danger.

"She's working it. I'll have to call back in a couple hours. Preferably from another line." I say, glancing to Callie in the Jeep. Johnny is laying down, his head on her lap letting the doctor stroke his soft fur. He's the perfect dog, protective and calming at the same time. I never imagined those two would have the connection they do but now I'm grateful. I know Johnny do anything for her, and I'm glad to have company in that department.

Our main reason to come into town accomplished, we take a detour at the local grocer and stock up on supplies. I want to be able stay locked in the house for as long as possible. …_no one in, no one out._ My dad watches the outside with Johnny as Callie and I shop. Before when we shopped together, it was fun and leisurely. Not so anymore, now I push us to get in and get out. Callie has been giving me the cold shoulder and that's fine. …_less talk and more action._ After paying for the supplies, we load up and head back out of town. Passing the vets my eyes continually scan for anyone who doesn't fit, for any tails we might have.

"What's that?" I breathe out as I back up to pass Joanne's vet practice again. A piece of bright neon green plastic catches my eye and my gut starts talking.

"What's what?" My dad asks, looking out his side of the passengers side of the car.

"Wait here." I say as I slip out of the Jeep, leaving it running. Silently, I move around back of the building where the object of my attention rests. Rounding the corner, my hand on my sidearm, I see a dirt bike. …_since when did Joanne start riding? _Glancing around to make sure I don't have an audience, I catch my Dad's eye and see him nod. Leaning in closer to the bike I can see drops of a dark brown liquid that has dried on the seat. Then I catch a look at the skinny tires. …_bald. Almost no tread. …Fuck. This is my bike._ I reach up to the back door and try it, but its locked. Moving around the front of the building, I walk to the front door and try that entry point, but that too is locked.

"Something's stinking." My dad comments, his way of saying something's fishy. I nod in agreement as I glance at my watch. …_1630. Should be open. Office hours are until 1800._

"Move across the street and keep a look out. Three short honks if you see something." I tell him and move to the side of the building. Pulling my gun out and raising it in front of me, I move down the exterior of the building and look in the windows. …_nothing. _Then I see my opening. The building is a split level so one floor sits half a story below ground level, the other sits a half story above ground level. A window is open on the upper level. Glancing around, catching my Dad's eye across the street, Callie's eyes glued to me, I holster my weapon. Jumping up, my hands grasp the window seal and pull myself up just like I do when doing pull ups. The front of my body rubs against the aged wood panels but soon I am even with the window and move gracefully into the building. Pulling my weapon again, I clear the room I hopped into. I've been in the vets office a couple times and know the basic layout. Upper part is the practice, exam rooms, and office. Downstairs is the kennel and wash rooms.

I wait, trying to hear anything. …_her car was outside. Bike. Locked doors. ...Something's not adding up. Where is she?_ Slowly, trying to keep my heavy boots from making too much noise on the tile below me, I move out of the exam room I'm and into the main reception area. …_deserted. What the hell is going on? _I clear another exam room, then the last one. The next door is a storage closest that is stuffed full of supplies but free of any people. I move to the last door in the place and put an ear to it. …_what the hell is that? …buzzing?_ I step back and grasp the doorknob and slowly turn, cracking the door. The buzzing gets louder. …_crying? _I push the door open until it hits the wall behind it. The sight that I'm greeted with makes me feeze. Dr. Joanne Nelson is naked from the belt down, one legged propped up on her desk and a blue vibrator buried deep between her legs. The door hitting the stop on the wall makes her eyes snap open.

"OH!" She gasps, seeing me and then her eyes roll back in her head and her body tenses.

"Woah!" I exclaim, turning my back to her and hear an orgasm rip through her. Moans and gasps come rushing out of Joanne's mouth and I start to run out of the room. …_oh god.._

"Arizona!" She calls after me with a shaky voice. "Wait!" I halt in the hallway but keep my back to her. I hear a drawer open and slam shut, then the rustle of clothes being pulled on quickly. "What the fuck? !" She exclaims. I chance a peek over my shoulder and see she is decent again.

My eyes are wide, not able to meet hers. I can't keep my mind from flashing the image over and over again "Sorry Jo, I knocked and-"

"So when someone doesn't answer when you knock… you break in?" Her gaze hard, but her face is still flushed and her breathing rate increased.

She has me, I'm in the wrong here so I side step her question. "Whose bike is that out back?"

Her face screws up in confusion. "What bike?"

"That green dirt bike." I say, moving around her desk and pulling the blinds aside so she can see the one leaning against her building just downstairs.

"I…I don't know." She says, staring at it.

"Joanne, whose bike is that?" I ask, backing away from her and pulling out my interrogation tone.

"Fuck sakes Ari… I don't know. And why the hell do you care?" She spits, taking a seat in the chair she was just spread wide open on. I have to shake my head of the image. …I may be in love, but hey?... I'm gay and a naked woman touching herself always gets me wound up.

"Because whose ever bike that is was on my fathers property this morning and running from me, my gun, and two very angry dogs." I say, watching her face for her reaction, ready to read the smallest movements.

"Your dogs did that?" She asks, dots starting to connect in her mind.

"Did what?" I ask, not wanting to give her anything.

"This…this guy came in this morning, pounding on my back door. It was… I don't know, 7 am? …I don't open til 8:30 so it was just me. …He uhh…" She starts playing with the end of her hair, a habit I remember her doing when she was stressed and scared about something. I soften my tone and move infront of her, turning her chair and crouching down in front of her, giving her the upper hand. Lowering myself to that level, the smell of her arousal hits my nose and my own body reacts against my wishes but I try to push that itch down.

"Its ok, Jo. Just tell me." I say, staring up into her green eyes.

"His arm was…mangled." She says, a little green in the face now.

"Why didn't you call it in, report it?" I ask, knowing vicious dog attacks are required to be reported and investigated.

"He said it was an accident …his fault. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it." She says, staring into my blue eyes. …_makes sense. If he went to a hospital, they would have had to call the police._ "So… I patched him up as much as I could. …Wasn't too deep, more just chewed up his skin. No real deep tissue damage."

"What about a gunshot wound? …Did he seem injured anywhere else?" I ask, knowing that I hit him, just don't know how badly.

"No… he didn't say anything like that. Though…" She closes her eyes to try to recall the scene. "He was favoring his left shoulder, but I just thought it was because of his arm but… he was bit on his right arm. I just now remembered that."

"Did he introduce himself? …Say where he was from, what he's doing here? …Anything?" I ask, hoping to be able to get some information out of this guys slip up.

"No… he… he just deflected. I'd ask him but he'd just ramble on about the attack. How it was his fault and… and how he just wanted it fixed."

"What did he look like?" I ask, raising up and grabbing a pad and pen.

"I… I don't know…" She says, flustered.

"Age? 30…35? …White, Hispanic, black? ….Any uhhh…any speech impediments or scars… distinguishing features… other than the teeth marks in his arm." I ask, trying to interrogate her like a victim now instead of a suspect.

"Umm… Early thirties probably. About 6 feet…. Hispanic." …_knew that one. _She closes her eyes again, trying to recall all the facts she can. "Not so much an accent but he…he didn't enunciate his words. …Oh and he had a tattoo on his right forearm, the inside of his arm." She points to her own arm.

I see the area she indicates and my spidey senses start to kick in. "What was it?"

"It was a cross…but… turned into a gun. So if he held his right arm up, a bullet was shooting out of the long end, and a trigger underneath. And a set of initial but…I don't remember what they were." She describes the image as I do a rough sketch on the pad of paper, pulling heavily on an image I saw the first time I read through Callie Torre's FBI file. After a couple minutes, I hold up my sketch to the vet and she nods. "That's it…that's exactly it."

"Perfect." I groan, tearing the piece of paper off the pad and shoving it in my pocket.

I can see Joanne studying me, studying my body language. We may not have had the deepest relationship, but we still know how the other acts, thinks, and moves. Piecing together what little she knows, she asks "It's her, isn't it? …They're after her? …The doctor." I just give a single nod. "What she do?"

Stiffening up, I walk infront of the desk and reply "She didn't do anything, it's who her father is." I give her a pointed glare, seeing if her face betrays anything.

"You came here thinking I had something to do with it, didn't you?" She asks disbelievingly. I don't answer but just look at her. "Arizona… I know we didn't have the best parting but… I wouldn't do that. …I mean, you're hot and the sex was…amazing but… not enough to sic a hit man on a woman." She stalks up close to me, completely forgetting the scene I walked in on and leans into my front, her fingers tracing down my stomach and purrs "I'm not that hard up." There was a reason why Joanne and I hooked up in the first place…she's hot. Like…way hot. I know I'm with Callie…_not with but…with, I guess. _But still…she's hot. She closes the inch and a half between our lips and lays a feather light kiss on me. A short blast of a horn clears my head.

Jumping away from her, I clear my throat. "Ummm… right. Thanks Jo… just keep a heads up for the guy. And call my Dad's cell if that bike disappears."

As I walk out of the vet's office she calls after me "Next time maybe you'll show up a couple minutes sooner. …Join in on the fun." …_you wish Jo. You wish. _Exiting the vet practice out the front door, I see my Dad pacing back and forth in front of the Jeep. Crossing the street I walk up to him and he lays into me.

"You better have a damn good excuse for going dark for so long, Corporal." He spits, standing at his tallest, making me feel all of two feet tall.

"Jo was… busy. But, I got some good intel. …Our guy stopped by here this morning to get patched up. Apparently Jim did a good number on his arm." I say, scanning the road up and down. My eye catches that small piece of bright neon green tucked behind the building I just exited. …_ditched his ride, which means he had one waiting…or has a wheel man. …And what was he doing between the break in and when he showed up here. That's about a five hour gap._

"What's that?" My dad asks, pointing to the paper clutched in my hand. Shaking my head clear of my thoughts, I look to the doctor in the back.

"Nothing I didn't already figure..." I say, stepping to the back door and opening it. Holding the paper up for Callie to see, I ask "Does this tattoo mean anything to you?" Her face goes pale. She grew up in Miami and knows the gangs and their tattoos.

"Miami Mexican Mafia…" She breathes out.

"The M Three. …Not just a weapon." I say more to myself than the other two. The M Three, or Miami Mexican Mafia is one of the most deadly gangs in the states. And it's who Carlos Torres is taking on right now. It was one thing when it was just a possibility that Callie had a bounty out on her head, but now that I have proof, it turns my blood cold. Our eyes lock, having a silent conversation, her pleading for help and me vowing to keep her safe. I give her leg a reassuring squeeze then shut the door. Nodding to my dad, we hop back into the stolen vehicle and take off.

Getting back to the house, I have my Dad wait in the car while I do a full sweep, clearing both inside and the surrounding woods. We got enough supplies in town for two weeks, so once we dig in, we are in. Giving the all clear, my Dad hits the couch to get a couple more hours of sleep before the night watch while I go about setting up my traps. Some I have learned from hunting, some I have learned from the Marines. They aren't deadly, I don't want to risk killing myself, my dad or the dogs, but if tripped they will make a loud noise. Since this is a heavily wooded area, I know that there will no doubt be multiple false alarms from various animals moving throughout the night, but I'd rather be over cautious than under.

The sun is setting, the days growing shorter and shorter, and I am nearly done with the lines. I am so engrossed with my work that a crunching of snow startles me. My hand instantly moves to my weapon and I spin, raising the firearm to chest level with the source of the noise. Callie freezes, eyes wide in shock. I quickly lower my gun.

"Sorry Cal… kinda snuck up on me." I say, turning back to the last line. She walks up to me and crouches down next to me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Setting up some trip wires. …Kinda like the lasers I had set up around your house, but not as hi-tech." I reply, finishing setting the last wire.

"How does it work?" She eyes the thin fishing wire pulled about 4 feet across, set about 6 inches off the snow.

"Well…someone comes walking up and their foot pulls on this string…" I point to the nearly invisible line "…and it trips that wire…" Pointing to the side where it is perfectly balanced "…And those come crashing to the ground." I point about 10 feet above us where I have hung white trash bags with empty pop bottles. "The noise will startle whoever trips the line as well as give us a heads up." I say.

"…Can you show me?" She asks, eyes wide as she soaks in the new information. I nod then take a single finger tip and flick the line. It snaps back, the wire trips and the trash bag comes falling to the ground and makes a loud noise that makes both of us jump, even though we are expecting it.

"And that's set up all around?" Her eyes finding mine. I see fear and anxiety running through them.

"Yep… so if anyone is out here tonight… we'll know. …And we'll be ready." Standing, I groan as my aching joints protest the movement. My body is still sore from the cold and the beating I took last night, and my face throbs with every pulse of my heart but I don't take any pills. …_can't have any of my senses dulled. _Callie stands too and turns to face me head on. Her hands take my face, thumb ghosting over my cheek. Slowly she leans in and places a soft, sweet, loving kiss on my lips. My center melts and it takes all my strength to keep on my feet.

"I'm sorry." She says, pulling back and looking deep in my eyes. "I don't like it… but I get it." She steps away from me then walks back to the house, leaving me standing in the cold, watching her walk away from me. Then, she stops and turns "Come on… I'll make us some dinner." She gives me a wink and then walks back to the house. Before I follow, I take one last look around the clearing and stare into the woods beyond it.

…_wanna play? …Let's play._

* * *

><p>AN2: How long will their plan work. Will Arizona be able to fight them off? Or will the Robbins Army fall to the hands of the gang? Let me know.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona is digging in deep, think they will stay out of trouble? Or will trouble find them? First, last, and only chapter of the day. Sorry yall. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 – <span>The First Time<span>

The first night was terrible. All six of us… the three dogs, Callie, my father, and myself… were strung up tighter than a guitar string ready to snap. Every move, shift, or sound that we heard or saw made one of us jump, which made the rest of us jump even higher. And I was right about the multiple false alarms. At least two lines an hour would be tripped. So I would let the dogs out first, see if anyone was lurking around, and when they didn't get all wound up and crazy, I would slip out with a rifle slung over my shoulder and my handgun strapped to my side and quickly fix the line. The next day, I gave each of the dogs a good brushing and collected their hair. Balling it up in some fishing nets, I placed the balled up dog hair around the perimeter to deter any animals from getting too close to the lines. Invisible to any human eye trying to get close enough to ambush, but the smell of dog will ward off all those animals with an increased sense of smell.

The second night was a little easier, only one false alarm from a raccoon that got too curious to keep away. My dad and I have worked out a system. We've split the day up into three eight hour shifts. We both are up for the night shift and each take one of the other shifts to sleep. It's tiring but it needs to be done.

After the third night, I'm starting to doubt whether I read the situation right. …_if they were going to strike, they'd do it already wouldn't they? …Give us less time to get ready, to rest and recuperate. …Unless THEY need time to get ready. _When the small hand hits 5 on the clock, the night shift ends and I hit the stairs. Moving up to the bedroom, I find Callie spread out in the middle of the bed. We haven't been too talkative, both not really liking this forced separation. I just look at her, watching her sleep, her soft snores filling the room. Johnny is at the foot of the bed as always, and he doesn't even raise his head when I enter the room. I motion for him to move to the hallway but he just huffs at me. A quiet snap of my fingers and he knows I mean business. Stalking out into the hallway, he lays down directly in front of the bedroom door. Closing the door behind me, locking the dog and my father's ears out, I slip off my shoes and move to my side of the bed and unholster my weapons. Placing them on the bed side table for me to grab at a seconds warning, I pull off my top and jeans.

Crawling in next to Callie, I put my front flat against her back, her lying on her side facing away from me. She lets out a sigh at the contact but doesn't rouse. It's been more than a couple days since I've gotten off and ever since I walked in on Joanne having alittle alone time, I've been on edge. Dipping my nose into the crook of her neck, I inhale deeply and feel the scent of Callie permeate every cell of my body. My hand moves to rest atop her hip and feel only the thin fabric of her panties. …_jesus…The things I want to do to her. _I slip my fingertips under the edge of the elastic and move my hand over the rise of her hips and follow the curve of her legs. Soon, I can feel her soft curls tickling against the sensitive flesh of my fingers. Moving slow, I dip lower until I feel her split. Placing my fingers flat against her outside, I apply pressure to her lips and start making small circles. Its not direct contact, but soon I can feel her center start to heat up. My nose is still buried in her neck, her hair enveloping my face. My own body is screaming for release.

She shifts as my hand keeps working, but it's not enough to push her into consciousness. Then I use one finger to dip between her lips and feel the slickness that has collected. Coating that finger, I move up until I touch that hard nub. Slow circles on the bundle of nerves make Callie moan in her sleep, her breathing rate increasing the more aroused she becomes. Then, one final unconscious moan and then a gasp of consciousness.

"Arizona…" She breathes out, instantly realizing who is making her quake in pleasure.

"I'm here." I whisper right in her ear. My words and tone of voice filled with emotion. I'm not just here, in the bed with her. I'm here to protect her, to keep her feel safe. Callie rolls over onto her back and pulls my head down, locking our lips as she grants my fingers greater access to her center by spreading her toned legs wider. Coming up for air, I pull out of Callie's grasp at the back of my neck.

"Where are you going?" She asks as she throws her head back, my fingers still working at her clit.

"I need to taste you…" I say as I move south. Throwing the covers off the side of the bed, I move between the doctors legs and look up at the gorgeous woman. Her chest is heaving, breast bouncing lightly at the movement of her body. Her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth, waiting for more of my magic, her eyes locked on mine. Giving her a sly wink, I use my left hand to spread her lips. A glorious pink rose spreads out before me, her scent makes my head heavy. My mouth waters. Placing my nose right in her center, I take a deep breath. My whole body shivers and pulses as the smell of Callie's sex fills my nostrils.

"You smell so good…" I breathe out. The next second, my tongue finds contact on Callie's clit and she bucks against my face.

"Oh god!" She gasps, hands finding hold in my blonde hair. "Arizona…. Yes… Fingers, I need fingers…." I immediately obey and insert two fingers deep within her. Soon, the sound of her moans and the wet slap of my fingers plunging in and out of the Latina fill the room. My tongue keeps working on her clit, lips sucking and teeth nipping, making her eyes roll back. Soon, her body tenses and walls of her center clamp down on my fingers. Her breathing stops as she holds in the cries of pleasure screaming through her body.

As her body falls limp, I crawl up and lay on top of her. Her eyes are half closed, her mind in a daze. I attach my lips to hers and enter her half open mouth. She can taste herself on my tongue and it makes her moan, her hands back in my hair. We make out like a couple of teenagers until her strength returns, then she flips us over so she is on top. My need has ebbed but I still have that itch, and seeing Callie between my legs makes my arousal pool once again. Her full lips move between my lips and my neck, making me dizzy with want.

"You're so beautiful…" Callie breathes has her lips trail down my neck to my breasts. "…And strong…" Down. Down to my belly button. "…and caring…" Further south until her lips hit my fine, blonde, curls. She's never gone down on me. She's never even tasted me, always preferring to wipe her fingers off on something, but I haven't pushed her. I know I'm only her second, and some women just aren't into that…_but I want her tongue on me…in me… so bad._ As her lips hit the very top of my split, her eyes lock onto mine.

"You don't have to…" I whisper, even though I want nothing more right now.

"I want to." She says firmly, her fingers spreading me and the warmth of her breath washing over my soaked center. Then, I feel a tentative swipe of her tongue over my clit and I nearly shoot through the roof. She mistakes my flinch as her making a wrong move and pulls back. "Was that not ok?" She asks, uncertainty lacing her face.

"Calliope… it was amazing…" I say, taking one of her hands in mine. "Now stop teasing me…" I play, making her smile. She leans back in, and with renewed confidence, digs in. Soon, she figures out what she is doing and moans of pleasure start pouring out of my mouth. She can sense my impending orgasm and inserts two fingers deep into me and starts to massage against the front of my walls, hitting that spot that so few people are able to find.

"Right there… oh yeah….. keep going…fuck Calliope… it's so good….." I gasp out, my hands lost in the long locks of the doctor. Seconds later, a huge wave of warmth and pleasure washes over my body, followed by another, and another. My body tenses and starts bucking against the doctor's lips and fingers but she maintains contact, squeezing out every spasm from my body she can.

"Uhhh…wow…." I breathe out, my body finally coming down off its high. Callie moves up next to me, pulling a sheet over us. "Calliope, that was…"

"Awesome?" She plays with me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"That's one word…" I say as I wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer in to me.

"Another word being?" Her fingers playing up and down the scar on my side.

"Amazing… intense… perfect…" I say softly, staring straight into her deep brown eyes. Her lips find mine, and we exchange a soft kiss. One that carries the weight of our feelings behind it…not the wanting to make love all night, but the wanting to LOVE. My head falls to the pillow, utterly spent from the 16 hour watch I came off of and the last half hour of passion. Before I know it, the darkness descends on my mind, the last thing I think of is the doctor in my arms, her fingers tracing the wound I wouldn't let anyone else touch.

A pounding on the door pulls me out of my dream in a second. Before my eyes are even open, my hand finds its grip on the sidearm next to me and its raised to chest level. _…what's wrong?_

"Zona! …get your ass up, Marine. Reveille sounded an hour ago." I hear the voice of my dad from behind the closed door. Callie is sitting next to me on the bed, book in her hands, startled by my sudden alertness and drawn weapon.

"Arizona…" Callie puts a tentative hand on my arm, its muscles tensed from the grip on the firearm. "…it's ok. Nothing's happening." She says, trying to calm my racing mind. "Your Dad just wants to go to sleep…" Her voice low, trying to soothe my nerves. Lowering my weapon, I try to rub the haze from my still scratchy eyes. Glancing at the bedside clock, I see that I did oversleep and that my solo shift started almost an hour ago.

"Fuck…" I groan, pulling myself out of bed and throwing on my discarded jeans and top. Fastening my holsters back onto my body, one at my left ankle, the other at my right hip, I look at Callie. "You been here all day?" I ask her.

"Pretty much. …I cooked your Dad some breakfast after you fell asleep but… yeah, I've been here most of the time." She says, her eyes locked on mine. A small smile tugs at face. …_so I'm not the only weirdo watching people sleep. _

Heading downstairs, my Dad gives me the rundown of the last eight hours then retires for his designated bed down time. Soon, Callie comes down and joins me, Johnny on her heels. She offers to cook us up some late lunch/early dinner then retreats to the kitchen. As usual, her cooking is fantastic. I am able to stop after only two helpings. …_can't fight anyone off if I have ten pounds of food in me. _We settle into the living room for another long night, my 16 hour shift just beginning. Callie goes back to the book she was reading and I just watch her. …_she's gorgeous. Perfect. …the way her face scrunches up when she hits an interesting part in the book. The way she bites her lip when she reads something sad. How her fingers gently flip the aged, yellowing pages. _

"You're staring…" She says softly, not looking up from her place on the page.

"Am not." I say, eyes still glued to her. Her eyes shift slowly from the words infront of her and peek up over the page and straight into my gaze. She lets out a small laugh and returns to her reading. Standing, I walk over to the desk that I have been spending a lot of time at, working on a little project. Pulling out thin velvet box, I sit back down on the couch, this time right next to Callie. She closes her book and looks at me expectantly.

"I uhhh… I wanted to give you this…." I say, handing the box over to her. She takes it and opens it, a silver necklace shines ontop of the dark blue lining.

"Arizona…" She breathes as she takes it from the box. She holds it up to see it sparkle in the setting Colorado sunlight. The pendant is a silver 'A' with the center hole in a shape of a heart.

"If you don't want to wear it…that's fine. I picked it up earlier… you know… before all this…" I gesture to the locked down house.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I want to wear it." She hands it to me, then turns her back to me and collects her long hair to the side. "…Would you like to put it on me?" She asks in her sexiest voice, giving me a sultry look over her shoulder.

"I would love to…" I say, reaching around her and pull the chain around her neck. Fastening the small clasp, I lay the chain on her skin and kiss the exposed portion of her neck. She turns back around and looks down at the letter resting ontop of her caramel skin.

"How's it look?" She asks, our eyes locking.

Not breaking our gaze, I reply "Perfect." Her grin widens into her mega-watt smile. She leans in and places a kiss on my lips. Putting an arm around her, she leans into my body and continues to read her book, one hand resting against her new piece of jewelry. I can't help look at my surroundings. …_beautiful house, fire going, dogs lazing around us, a beautiful girl in my arms… _It's hard to not get consumed by happiness. Only one thing keeps me sharp, keeps me on edge, keeps my mind on the mission.

…_someone's out there, watching us. I know it._

* * *

><p>AN2: All seems calm on the northern front. How long will it last? Is Arizona slipping? …Or finding a safe mix between professionalism and her feelings toward Callie?<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So far, it's peaceful. How long will that last? …Could be last chapter of today. Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 – <span>The Trap<span>

"So if I had crazy profiling skills like you… what would your chess game tell me?" Callie asks as she moves her queen across the board in a bold move. Something she wouldn't have done two months ago. The night has drawn one, and as with the last few nights, nothing has been up. So Callie and I decided to have alittle rematch to pass the time.

"I don't know… it's hard to profile yourself." I say, seeing a move that would give me a checkmate in 3 but decide to not take it. "Tell me what you see and I'll profile it."

She gives me a long look, then back down to the board. "Well… you're letting me win." We both laugh as Callie pulls her queen back, second guessing herself just like I told her after breaking down her moves during the first game of chess we played.

"Mmmm…. Letting you win? No. …I'm just not beating you… yet." I give her a sly wink.

She sits back, surveying the board, and says "And what would you take from that?"

"Well… from a profilers stand point… I'd say I had a problem with confrontation. Inability to take what's handed to me. …Maybe I don't like being in the spotlight or… I'm just not focused on the game and missed a move. …But, from a personal stand point? …Maybe I just want the game to last longer." I say, leaning in closer to her, my eyes locked on her luscious lips. She leans over the board and moves in for a kiss but her lips never make it. A loud crash from outside makes me bolt up out of the chair, knocking the game board to the floor. All three dogs are immediately up, hackles raised. My dad comes barreling out of the kitchen where he was making himself something to eat. Drawing my sidearm, I move to the light switch and cut the lights to the entire house. …_I may not be able to see them, but they can't see us now either._

"Callie." I say pointedly and she immediately moves to the innermost corner of the room. Johnny moves with her and takes a stand in front of her. Seeing my Dad take up his shotgun and move to the center of the room, I glance back at a frightened Callie then give a sharp whistle. Jack and Jim are immediately at my side, ready for action. I slowly move to the front door, weapon raised, and crack the door just enough for the dogs to slip out. Watching out the window, I see them take off in opposite directions around the clearing. …_please be nothing. Please be nothing. Please be a fucking raccoon again. _A trap hadn't been tripped in over 24 hours and now, this sudden alert, I'm thinking the worst.

"Where are they?" My dad growls, getting anxious that the dogs aren't back yet.

"Stay frosty Pops…" I say softly, more to myself than to my father. Soon, I see both dogs reemerge and I let them in. "Dog's got nothing…" I say, seeing the relaxed state of the hounds, they are almost loopy. Pulling on my coat, I see Callie start to relax a little again, but Johnny is still all spun up. My dad notices too, but we just brush it off. …_Jack and Jim would have caught a scent if there was one. Johnny's just being overprotective. _Holstering my sidearm and grabbing a flashlight, I give a nod to my dad and slip out the front door to go fix the sprung line. I walk to the tree line and start sweeping the perimeter, looking for the fallen trap. When I move to the area behind the house, I see a patch of disturbed snow. It has snowed a couple times in the last few days, making a blank template for all animals to make their presence known. But now… its not just animal prints. My hand moves to my gun as I approach the tracks. Shining the bright light of the torch on the ground, it looks like a battlefield. Boot prints all over the place, as well as two sets of dog paw prints. And…_blood. Fuck. _Kneeling down in the disturbed snow, a small sheen of silver catches my eye. Reaching for it, I hold it up in the light of the flash light. …_a needle?_

Movement from within the forest draws my attention away from the evidence and my hand pulls my gun from my side. I freeze, waiting. Waiting for any sound, any movement. A small pop, almost like a broom stick breaking, and then a whistling past my ear and the shattering of metal hitting wood behind me. Turning towards where the stray bullet came from, I let off two shots. I hear a moan then movement to my left. I turn but it's too late. My gun is kicked from my hands and a solid fist lands on my already busted chin. I go to cry out but my throat is immediately wrapped by a strong arm, squeezing the life out of me. …_fucking trap. They lured me out, meaning Callie is…_ Then shots are sounded from within the house and a piercing scream. _…NO!_

The man's grip on my neck is so strong. Stronger than any man I've met. …_he's got to be on something. _Screams from within the house, snarling and barking pulls my training to the front of my mind. My head is getting heavy and my eyes are watering from the amount of pressure being applied to my windpipe and jugular. My nails dig into the pressure point at his elbow, trying to get him to release but it's not working. _…you got about 4 more seconds until you pass out. Calm down Robbins. Break the hold and get back to the house. _Another try at breaking his choke but it doesn't work. My right hand reaches down and slides between his body and mine and I pull out my knife from the back of my jeans. Pulling it back around to my front, I wind up and shove the knife hilt deep into the man's midsection. A flashback starts tugging at the edge of my mind. This exact sequence of events happened that day, a man choking me and I stabbing him to death, but I push it down. …._I have to get to Callie._ More shouts and gunfire from the dwelling pulls the haze from my mind. All of fifteen seconds have lapsed between now and when my firearm was knocked from my hands.

Two dark SUVs come flying up the drive just as I'm reaching the back door. Busting my way through the locked entry, I run through the house until I am in the living room. My Dad is in fighting off one guy who is yeilding a knife as best as he can. Callie is in the corner, eyes wide with fright as Johnny attacks the two guys trying to reach her.

I launch myself at one of the men and send him hurdling to the floor. Landing on top of him, my right fist connects with his face and he immediately hits back. The force sends a flash of pain across my body as I fall back. He gets to his knees and starts to lunge at me, but two quick shots halt him mid air. My backup is now grasped in my hands. Two shots to the man's chest that my dad is fighting send him falling to the ground. By now, there are two men dead in my dad's living room, and one getting the shit chewed out of him by Johnny. The next second, 5 more guys bust through the front door, guns raised. I bolt up and grab Callie by the material of her shirt.

"We got to move…" I say as I cover her with my body, firing at the men advancing on us, but its like not a single shot is being fired. They don't flinch. …_they must be drugged out of their minds. _We move to the back of the house and into the den. My dad's shot gun goes off and I feel Callie jump.

"Arizona…" She's clawing at my back, but I keep pushing her back into the room. Snarling, screaming, and cussing emanating from the front room makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. …_dad, I need to help him. …NO, you need to protect Callie. He knows that. _Two fallen forms lay to my left and I see our other guard dogs down. …_they drugged them. That's why they were acting so funny. _A man busts through the den room door. I push Callie under the den's desk and fire off two rounds. My back up being a 9 millimeter, the drugged up man just shakes the hits off like bug bites. Another pull of the trigger and an empty chamber fires. …_fuck._ The guy has me by the neck in a second. Pushing me against the wall, he stares deep in my eyes as he chokes me to death. A knee to his groin makes his grip falter for a second, but that's all I need. And elbow across his face and he falls back. The man quickly recovers and winds up for a deadly punch. He over swings and I dodge the fist, moving under his waving arm, coming up behind him and wrapping my arm around the guys neck. A quick pull at the man's chin and his spinal cord breaks, his body slumping to the ground.

Glancing to the desk, I see two eyes peeking out from under the wood. Another fighter enters the room and grabs the first thing he can, my father's decanter of scotch and lands a powerful blow to the back of my head. I fall to the ground, face down, feeling a gasp in my head start to seep blood. The darkness threatens to overwhelm me but the cries of Callie keep me fighting.

"ARIZONA!" She yells, the man having reached her. "ARIZONA! ..HELP!" She screams. The front room has fallen quiet. My hazy eyes make out the large man picking Callie up like she is a rag doll. The Latina fights like hell, but it's not enough. I watch helplessly from the floor, my body not willing to listen to me, as he hauls her out the room. …_LISTEN TO ME MARINE, GET YOUR ASS UP. _A groan of pain, I am finally able to haul myself up to the feet and move out the door. I see the retreating form of three guys, one having Callie slung over his shoulder. My head is spinning. My body soaked in blood and scotch. I see Johnny is laying limp on the floor next to two guys. My dad is on the ground bleeding. …_what have I done? Why did I drag them into this? _

"I'm fine Zona… go after them." I hear my dad gasp out. That's all I need. Grabbing one of the guns from a limp hand, I rush out the front door and see the retreating tail lights of one of the SUVs. Shaking my head of the last remaining fog, I jump into the second SUV and take off after them. I catch up to them as they are just hitting the black top. They turn south, away from town and peel out. I follow. The roads are slick with melting snow and freezing water. This route is only a two laner, and has multiple blind turns and dangers along the way. Luckily for me, I could drive this road with my eyes closed. We are doing almost double the speed limit, but still, I am lagging behind. Pushing the SUV even harder, I start to gain ground. It's dark, early morning, and the only ones on the road are ones intent on killing the other. …_that's just it. How do I get Callie out of the car without risking hurting her._ _Wait, there's a ditch coming up. Snow will absorb the impact. I just need to get the car off the road. _

Speeding up, I move next to the fleeing SUV and set up for a standard PIT maneuver. Just as my window of opportunity approaches, I see the light of an incoming tractor trailer. My survival instincts kick in and I swerve off to the left. Except, to the left is a weak guard rail, and twenty feet down is a frozen Devil's Lake. Crashing through the guard rail, the SUV dips and I see my world start to end. …_They have her. And I'm going to die… unable to protect her._ As my car makes contact with the frozen surface, the ice breaks and the SUV plows through into the freezing waters. My body goes into shock as the icy water hits me, the cab of the car slowly filling and pushing the precious oxygen up and out. As the waters hit my chest, then slowly build up my to my throat then my lips, I take one last breath of air and then I am consumed completely by the cold.

…_I'm sorry Calliope. So, so sorry._

* * *

><p>AN2: Game over? …Or has the game just begun?<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So…I left yall hanging. I could torture you guys but… I'm nice. So I'm posting one last chapter tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 – <span>The Decision<span>

The cold. It cuts me to the bone. I am immersed in freezing waters. Anyone else…they would go into shock and die within a matter of a minute. But…I've been ending my showers with stunning my body with icy water so I have learned to breathe through the pain and the shock. …_focus. Focus Robbins. You've been through worse. You've survived worse. Concentrate on Callie. You need to make it through this to find her. _As the cabin fills with water, the pressure outside the car equals the pressure inside the car and I can finally open the car door. Pushing myself from the vehicle, I let out a small breath of air and see which way the air bubbles travel. Following their path up towards the surface, I break the through to precious air.

"Jesus…" I gasp out, the burn of fresh air shocking my lungs. …_Get out of the water. Get out of the water. _The temperature of the lake is almost freezing which means I have a little under three minutes to get out before hypothermia takes hold and I lose control of my arms and legs meaning… I'll drown. I reach the edge of the ice and try to pull myself up but it just breaks. I try again, and again it breaks. …_fuck. Think Robbins. Think. ….I wasn't trained for cold and snow and hypothermia. I was trained for hot and sand and heat stroke. _I've lost sensation in my skin but I have to keep pushing. …_Callie. Just remember Callie. That's who you need to survive for. So you can hunt those fuckers down and save her._ Remembering something my dad told me years ago, during our one hunting trip that ended disastrously, I move to the edge of the ice again and instead of pulling myself out of the water, I slide onto the ice, distributing my body weight over a greater surface area. Rolling away from the edge, I curl in a ball, finally free of the water.

"F-f-f-fuck!" I gasp out, teeth chattering badly and my body shaking. "Get moving, marine. Off-f your ass-s-s and on your f-f-feet." Using every ounce of strength I have, I push myself up and towards the incline that leads back up to the road I just drove off of. Looking towards the road, I see a man standing at the gaping hole in the guard rail, waving me down. The truck driver I swerved to avoid is watching me, guiding me off the ice. He meets me at the bottom of the hill.

"Jesus Christ! ….Are you alright? Come on, let me help you." He takes my hand and helps to pull me up the hill and back on solid ground.

"Ph-ph-phone…" I say as he leads me to the cab of his truck.

"Let me get you warmed up…" He opens the passenger's side of the cab and pushes me up into it. The heat is blasting and it feels like a million needles piercing my skin. He runs around to the other side and hops in. He pulls a blanket from the back and wraps it around me.

"Phone." I demand as firmly as I can. He reaches into his pocket and hands me a cell phone. I try to punch in a number but my fingers won't cooperate. Handing it back to him I say "911."

"I already called-" The trucker starts but I cut him off.

"Call again." I say. He punches the number in and hands it back. I hold the device up to my ear and wait. Soon, an operator answers.

"**911. What is your emergency?"**

"This is Su-su-supervisory Special A-agent Ariz-z-zona R-Robbins-s, FBI. I-I-I need a s-s-state wide ba-BOLO out for a dark A-American m-make SUV. License plate number Three Five Eight Romeo Zebra Golf." I recite the license plate that I engrained into my mind during the chase. I can hear the typing of keys and a dispatcher in the background calling over the police radio. I continue "Approach with extreme caution. Suspects are armed and extremely dangerous. They have taken a federal witness hostage and are on the move. …I repeat, hostage is present and extremely valuable. If vehicle is spotted, approach with extreme caution and backup." I hang up and not thirty seconds later, the crackling of the truck drivers police scanner announces the state wide BOLO.

The truck driver tries to get me to go to the hospital but I don't allow it. Instead I have him drop me off outside my dad's house. He tries one last time, but by then I am through the front door. I am greeted by a mass of bodies laid out in the center of the room. My dad is going through the pockets of the dead men, trying to find anything we can use. He hears footsteps on the hard wood and spins, shotgun raised.

"Woah… it's j-just m-me." I say, my body still trembling. He sees my soaked clothes, my blue lips, and my frozen hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asks, raising up and coming towards me.

"I…I lost them…I lost her…." I say, trying to keep the tears in check. "I was about to PIT them then this fucking truck came out of nowhere. …I swerved and ended up nose first into Devil's Lake." Counting the bodies, I see there are five men. …_five, plus the two outside. Three took off with Callie. …Ten men. Fuck. Who the hell sends ten men to do a snatch and grab. _

"Go get out of them clothes. Warm up. Then we'll figure out what to do." My dad says, reading the thousands of questions circulating through my mind. Taking time is the last thing I want to do right now. I want to get moving, do something…anything. But I need to warm up. So I hurry upstairs and peel off the icy clothes and hop in the shower. Using up all the hot water, I quickly change into new clothes and hurry downstairs, my lips still alittle blue and my fingers numb, but they'll warm up eventually. Walking back downstairs, I see we have a visitor.

"Joanne…what are you doing here?" I ask, moving to the line of bodies in the living room.

"Your dad called, saying the Trips needed some emergency attention. …And I remembered what happened a couple days ago… Thought I should come as soon as I could." She says, looking at my battered face and the bodies of the floor. I go through all of the men's pockets. Nothing but cigerettes, lighters, and a whole pharmacy of illegal drugs.

"Fuck." I growl, running my hands over my busted face. My finger finds the gash at the back of my head and comes back with blood on it.

"Jesus… Ari, what the hell happened here?" Joanne asks after she looks at the three dogs. Jack and Jim are just waking up after their nearly lethal dose of horse tranquilizer, and Johnny has a broken leg that will need to be operated on, but other than that, they were lucky. She comes up behind me and parts my blood stained hair, her newly gloved hands examining my head wound. She pushes me down on a blood stained chair and moves behind me.

"We were ambushed. …Two of them were outside. I was fighting them off while three of them stormed my Dad and Callie. …Then five more come blazing up out of no-Fuck!" I flinch as she applies an alcohol swap to my head.

"They got her?" She asks softly, pulling out a pair of tweezers and a suture kit from her bag. I just nod, tears threatening to fall again. I sit still, eyes squeezed shut as the needle pierces my skin over and over again as she stitches up my wound. Finishing up, she walks around to face me. A finger under my chin and she lifts my gaze to hers. "So what happens now?" She asks.

"Now…I find her." I say, looking her square in the eye. Grabbing my dad's cell phone, I flip it open and punch in a number. Pulling it to my ear, I wait. Its early morning and he won't be happy, but I need to call him.

"**This had better be good." **His sleep filled voice barks into his phone.

"Karev… It's Robbins."

"**Holy shit! …Boss! Where…where are you?"**

"Look, I need you to get crime scene clean up team sent to Devil's Lake, Colorado. …And a jet." _…I need to get back. I need to get to my team and figure out how I'm going to get her back._

"**Why? What happened?"**

"The M3…they found us. …And now they have her." A single tear streaks my face. …_I let her down. I promised her they would never find her. They would never hurt her. I need to get her back._

"**What are you going to do?"**

"I'm going to find her. And I'll need help." And I hang up.

Twelve hours later, I'm walking into the FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia. Showing my ID to the guard, I move through the building and straight into Yang's computer room. I'm in the same clothes I threw on after my little dip in the arctic waters, gun strapped to my hip and ankle, credentials in my back pocket. I had called Yang on the plane ride up and had her start putting together some information for me so I can start working as soon as I got back to the Brick.

"Tell me you got something." I say as I storm into her office and shut the door behind me.

"Nothing yet on the BOLO. …The listening device was bought from a tech shop in Miami. No name or credit card." She says, not even looking up from her screens.

"Fuck." I pace back and forth in the small ten foot space. "So what do we have… Miami. M3. The drugs. …Nothing. We got nothing. I don't even know if they are taking her to Miami. They may be keeping her somewhere else." Yang looks up for the first time.

Turning to face me, she asks "How...how do we even know she's still alive?" It's the same question I've asked myself a hundred times, but I always come up with the same answer.

"If they wanted her dead, they would have done that already. …They took her to use her against her father. If they killed her, he wouldn't back down. …She needs to be kept alive if she is going to be of any use to them." I say, hoping beyond hope that I'm right. …_hang on Calliope, I'm coming for you._ _I got something up my sleeve, but I can't pull it out. Not yet. …Not when I'm still unsure if the leaks have been fixed. _A clanking coming down the hall makes me turn towards the door, and in limps Alex using crutches.

"Holy fuck…" He says, taking a look at me. My face all busted up. "…so it's true? …I heard that there was some…crazy ass shoot out in Colorado but… I never would have thought…." He says, coming up behind me and parting my hair, taking in the nasty gash. "…shit." I bat away his hand and turn to face him.

"Thanks for sending the jet." I say. "Good to see you up. …You alright? …I know having to shoot your own team member can be…"

"I'm fine. She was a fucking mole and deserved what she got. …She shot me first anyways." He grumbles in reply. "So what's the game plan?"

"I'm going to Miami." I state.

"How do we know that's where she is?" Avery asks, having just walked into the small office.

"I don't know where else they would take her. That's where their ring is. That's where their leaders are. And that's where the trial is." I say, still doubting myself but having no other option, I keep pushing it. Yang tosses me a new phone, having destroyed my other one weeks ago to go off the grid.

"Numbers are already programmed." She says flatly.

"Thanks." My mind is racing. "Yang… make the BOLO nationwide. Find any contact that might have taken place between any of the leaders of the gang in the last twelve hours." It's a stretch, I know…but at this point I'm grasping at straws. A knock on the door and an unknown agent pops his head in.

"Robbins?" He asks, I just nod. "The Director wants to see you." I nod and turn back to my team. Before I can speak, he adds "Now." Then slips back out. Turning back to my team, they all give me a look like 'glad it's you and not me'.

"Fuck…" I groan out. "You two… just… work. Find me something…anything." I plead to my two remaining team members. Turning to Yang, I say "Make my phone untraceable." She turns and gives me a questioning look.

"Umm…that's against-"

Slipping the phone in my pocket, I cut her off "I know it's against regulations, but do it. Alright?" She gives me another blank stare but then finally nods. Leaving the office, I make the long walk to the big man's office. My stomach is rolling. My head is throbbing. My face is pounding. My heart is racing. A mixture of anxiety and fear is mixing together and it's making me sick. …_Callie, it's all about finding Callie. …Man up Robbins._ Walking right past April Kepner, the receptionist, I knock on the door and enter, not waiting for him to answer. As the door clicks closed behind me, he looks up from a file he is reading.

"Director." I greet him coolly, standing in front of his desk, hands clasped behind my back in the military 'at-ease' pose.

"Do you know what I want to do with you?" He asks, staring into my soul. It makes my knees shake but I stay strong. …_don't show weakness, Robbins. _I don't answer, just stare straight ahead. "I want to put you in the deepest, darkest cell this country has and leave you to rot." Again, I don't respond. I just stare straight ahead. "I just got the report from the crime unit in Colorado. …I don't know how you survived. And you certainly fucked the bureau over. Do you know how much flack both I and this branch is going to take from this incident?" He throws the thick file onto the desk. It has picture and reports of all the happenings in my dad's house. He knows that 7 men are now dead because of me and my father. Taking a deep breath, he asks. "…So what happens next-" He starts but I cut him off.

Thinking he is going to be giving marching orders about how to get Callie back, I start explaining my own game plan. "I'm going to need a team of four and Yang to-"

"You will stand down, Robbins." He cuts me off.

Shocked, I try again. "Sir… Callie is-"

"Is no longer your problem, SSA Robbins. You will keep clear of this case if you know what's good for you." He says in a tone that makes my stomach knot but I push past it.

Walking up and leaning over his desk I continue "Director… The M3 have her which means-"

"I know what it means. And we have a huge taskforce working on this case. …But you are hands off from here on out." He rises up out of his chair, coming face to face with me. "Because of your decision to take the doctor out into the fucking wilderness of the North, we are now nearly 12 hours behind in tracking the movements of these kidnappers. …If you were anyone else… if you weren't the one who pulled my son from that upside down, burning humvee in Iraq, I'd have you tossed from this building with nothing but your skivves. But because of what you have done…because you have the bronze star with V for Valor… I will give you the benefit of the doubt." He too was in the military and respects my service to this country. Plus his son served under me and was one of the men I pulled out of the humvee.

I step back, shocked and confused. "Wait so… so you're saying if I try to track down Dr. Torres…if I help with this case…you'll-"

"If you interfere with this case again, you'll not only lose your job, but you will be arrested for interfering with a federal investigation, the aid of kidnapping a federal witness, and the murder of seven men in Devil's Lake, Colorado." He says coolly. Sitting back down in his chair, he brings his hands together and rests them against his lips. "So Robbins… what's it going to be?"

* * *

><p>AN2: So? What's going to happen? Will Arizona accept that she isn't allowed on the case? Or will she go rogue and track down Callie by herself?<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona was told to stand down, or get comfortable in a jail cell. Which one will our FBI/Marine do? Let's see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 – <span>Running<span>

"Are you serious?" I ask him, disbelieving this whole conversation. The Director just gave me an ultimatium, stay away from the case…or go to jail for the rest of my life. He just nods. "You made my team and I take this security detail…a job we don't do. …And NOW, we have a chance to do our ACTUAL job…I mean… This is what we DO. We hunt people down who don't want to be hunted. …And now you put me in time out." I say, crossing my arms over my chest, giving the Director a death glare. He just returns my stare. Finally, I step up to the very front of his desk and pull my credentials out of my back pocket and set them down on the dark maple.

"What are you doing?" He asks as I pull out my sidearm, release the magazine and clear the chamber, then set that down next to my ID.

"Surrendering my badge and my gun, sir." With that, I turn and move to the door.

"I'll still lock your ass in the brig if I smell you near this case." He calls as I am about to step out of his office. I halt midstride but don't turn back. "You hear me, Corporal?" He asks using his drill sergeant tone.

Turning my gaze to him, I reply "Sir… Yes, Sir." Crossing the threshold of the office, I slam the door behind me. April has a shocked look on her face but I fly right past her. Back at my floor, I walk past the bullpen, Karev and Avery looking up from their work, and walk straight into my office. Soon both my team members are at my door, watching as I hurriedly pack up a bag of my personal items.

"Boss…what's up?" Karev asks.

"Not here." I say softly. I catch both the agents eyes and then glance up at the small camera in the corner of my office. They follow my gaze and catch on to what I'm trying to say. I walk past them, leaving my office for the last time, and head to the elevators. Stepping on an empty carriage, I turn and look at Avery and Karev, both lost to what is happening. I motion for them to join me and they do. Together, we all walk out of the Brick and head out to the street. Standing at the curb, I turn and look at my old team.

"I'm done." I tell them. "The Director gave me an ultimatum. Stand down or get collared for interfering with an investigation. …You guys…hands off this investigation… Alright? No sense if getting you two wrapped up. But I need to find her."

"What are you going to be able to do by yourself?" Karev asks.

"Going to go off the grid again." I replay as I try to hail down a cab.

"And do what?" This time its Avery who speaks.

A cab pulls up and I open the back door, while replying "Find her."

"How?" Karev asks me, anxiety and doubt lacing his voice.

"I don't know." I say as I slide into the back of the cab. "…But I have to try." Then I shut the door and the cab drives off. The cab pulls up outside of my apartment building. I pay the man then go up to my locked down apartment which is dark and cold, having been empty for the last 6 to 8 weeks. I don't bother warming the place up…_I'm not staying. _Moving in to my bedroom, I throw a change of clothes into a duffle bag and go to my closet. In the corner is a good sized safe. Spinning the combination lock, the handle clicks open. I pull out things that I stashed away for a rainy day. …_it's definitely raining. _Two Glocks are there but I leave them. A drivers license, passport, 20 grand in cash, a lock picking set, and a couple cheap untraceable throw away cells are quickly stuff into the bag as well. Pulling a jacket on over my body, I close the safe and lock it.

Five minutes later, I am back out in the snow covered streets of DC. Going off the grid was my only option. I couldn't stand by and do nothing, just twiddle my thumbs and hope someone else would be able to find her. And I couldn't interfere under the Directors nose so… _I quit. No longer an agent. Which means I'm on my own…really on my own._ Glancing up and down the bustling street, I scan for any hostiles…only this time, the hostiles are Federal Agents. Seeing the coast is clear, I hop in my car and head to the nearest mall. Entering the parking deck, I head to the bottom level and park my car. Taking the elevator, I go to the uppermost level, the level where mall employees park in, and start shopping. …_employee parking, meaning I could have up to eight hours lead time before the car is reported._ Coming up to an older model 3 series BMW, I place a hand on the hood. …_still warm. They just got here. _Scanning the area, I see no prying eyes or cameras. Pulling off my jacket and wrapping it around my elbow, I pull my arm back and take aim at the rear window. But before busting the window, I chance a pull on the door handle. The door opens. …_maybe this is a sign…_ I happily climb into the car …_it's like it was waiting for me._ I'm not so lucky about having keys in the car so I lean down and pull out the wires. …_Foreign cars…frickin pain in the ass._ It takes a couple tries, having set the wipers on full blast, and then the alarm sounding, but soon the engine fires up. …_ooo nice shades. _Pulling on the sunglasses and flipping down the sun visor, I head out of the mall parking garage and onto the interstate.

I drive for two hours until I hit the next major airport. Flying out of DC would have been too risky. The Director would no doubt have the camera's being watched and would know that I was on the move. I'm sure he already knows, but I need to stay as on the down low as I can. Parking my rented BMW in long term parking, I move through the airport and move to the desk who has the first flight out to Miami.

"One to Miami please." I say, pulling my glasses up onto the top of my head.

The perky blonde from behind the counter smiles at me and asks "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, it's an emergency trip… I'll be paying in cash." I say, pulling out some money.

"Alright, I'll just need a proof of ID, ma'am." The woman says. I hand over the fake ID, knowing that they don't run it, but only input the information from it. "Nadia Karella?" The woman asks, confirming my name, and I nod. After a minute of furious typing, she hands the ID back. "Will you be checking any luggage today?" I shake my head, only having my small duffle bag and that being mostly for a cover. "Alright…" She continues typing then a ticket prints out "…Here you are Ms. Karella. The flight leaves in one hour from gate C23. Security is right around the corner and the domestic terminal is on the left." She gives me a sickenly sweet smile.

"Thank you." I say politely. Security goes smoothly and soon I am sitting outside gate C23, foot tapping away. …_calm down Robbins. She's going to fine. She's alive, and you are going to find her…and all will be as it should. _

"Nervous flier?" A woman asks two seats down from me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not really paying attention to what she said. She scoots over one seat so she is right next to me and smiles.

"I asked if you were a nervous flier?" She says, batting her eyes alittle more than needed. "You seem… wound tight." She leans in closer to me. "I could help with that…"

"Ummm… thanks, but I'm good." I say, standing and moving to another seat. Soon, the plane boards and we all settle in. It's a full flight and I have a seat at the back of the plane. …_right where I want. Have a view of the entire cabin. _Its about a three and a half hour flight which means I have a lot of time to think. Pulling out my new phone, I glance around to see I'm not being watched and open up the GPS application. Going to settings, I manually type in the 24 character serial number that I made sure was engrained in my mind. Before pressing the save button, I send a silent prayer to anything that may be out there and listening to me, helping me with this mountain of a challenge facing me. Finally, I press the button and wait for the GPS tracker I placed in Callie's necklace to fire up and send me a location. …_come on baby. Work for me. Work… please work. This is all I got right now. ...I just need to know where you are._ A red dot pops up.

"YES!" I shout, making the entire back half of the plane turn around. "Oh…sorry… uhh…." I pull out the Fly Mall Magazine in the seat pocket infront of me. "…Self washing dog food bowl…I just…hate all the drool…" I explain. A lot of eyes roll then turn back to the front. Turning my eyes back to the screen in my hands, I zoom in as much as I can but all I can see is that she is in Florida somewhere. …_she's alive, Robbins. They wouldn't have moved her if she was already… no, don't think about that. …She's alive and you are going to find her._ The next hours pass so slowly. My mind races back the last commercial flight I was on. Turning to look at the only empty seat in the cabin, I can almost see Callie sitting there. …_god she hated me then. …Called me her babysitter. Said she was my punishment… That seems like a year ago. …I miss her so much. I need to find her. I don't know what I'll do if… NO, Robbins. She's going to be fine. Maybe a couple bumps and bruises but… she's going to make it. _

The rest of the flight drags on and finally the captian turns off the seat belt sign as we pull up to the waiting jetway. Being the last row in the airplane guarantees you will be the last off so I wait. And wait. And wait. Finally the cabin clears and I am able to grab my back and exit the airplane. As I make my way out to the front to catch a cab …_I don't know where I'm going yet, but I'm going… _my cell rings. Looking at the screen, its an unknown number. …_shit. This number is suppose to be unknown, how did anyone find it._

"Hello." I answer.

"**Boss, it's Karev."** Alex replies, making my nerves wind even tighter.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to leave it-"

"**Yeah, and let you go into hells asshole alone? Not likely. Look, the three of us want to help."**

"They catch you and you guys are fired." I warn them, but desperately wanting their aid.

"**Fuck em…they don't pay me enough anyways…"** Karev grumbles. **"Look, I called because I've been doing some digging and I got some intel for you."**

"Shoot."

"**Rodriguez was at your dad's place in Colorado."**

"The heart surgeon? …What?"

"**Yeah, his finger prints were all over that shattered scotch decanter."** He says and my hand subconsciously reaches behind my head and trails over the few stitches keeping a throbbing wound closed.

"Fucker…" I breathe out. "Thanks Karev. …Looks like I'm going to be visiting the doctors home and office."

"**Good thinking. Just stay frosty. …And armed."** He says, then the line goes dark.

By now I am standing outside in the bright Miami sun setting over the large city, making it a romantic hue of oranges and reds. Pulling my borrowed shades over my eyes, I find a bench and sit. …_alright, time to think through this. M3 took Callie. The tattoos on the dead men's bodies tell me that. Rodriguez was one of them. Which means he is in the mix somehow, either paying off a debt or a willing participant. Callie's GPS tracker has her in Miami but it's not strong enough to give me a precise location. I need…. Fuck. I need a lot but let's see… I need… addresses to Rodriguez's home and office. …And I need guns….how am I going to get my hands on some firearms? _Selecting a contact from the short list in my phone, I hold it up to my ear.

"**You've reached Christina Yang in the FBI's office of Supreme Genius."**

"Yang, I need some help."

"**How may I save your ass, boss lady?"**

"I need a couple addresses…"

"**Let me have em."**

"Dr. Jesus Rodriguez's home and office."

"**You will have them on your phone in seconds."**

"One more… I need the home address to FBI Special Agent Theodora Altman." This catches the computer techie off guard.

"**Umm…is she a leak you plan to plug up?"**

"No…" I say looking around me, hoping that I'm not about to cross some huge friendship line. "…she isn't." At that, I cut the line. As Yang promised, I have the address to all three places in my phone. Standing from my place on the bench, I hop into the first cab I find and give him the address to my friends place, with the instructions to drop me off a block before. Sitting back in the seat, I bring the screen close to my face and just stare at the red dot that covers Miami.

…_I'm coming Calliope. Hold on._

* * *

><p>AN2: Things are starting to wind up, yeah? …Was there ever a doubt Arizona would tell the Director to shove it where the sun don't shine?<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Let's see what our FBI agent gets herself into. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 – <span>The Break In<span>

The cab drops me off a block from Teddy's apartment just like I asked. Checking up and down the quiet street, I move towards the address on my phone. Just then, it rings.

"Hello." I answer.

"**Boss, Avery."**

"What's up Ave?" Hoping he has some more information for me.

"**You need to watch your six. The Director just put out a warrant for your arrest."**

"Fuck… he wasn't kidding." I growl. Turning the corner, I see an unmarked, undercover cop car parked across the street from the entrance to Teddy's apartment complex. Shooting back behind the corner, I continue "They already have eyes on… shit. Thanks for the heads up. You three be safe…" With that, I hang up. Peeping around the corner again, I see that there is a man in the unmarked vehicle. …_definitely not Fed. Prolly a uni that is in time out. Still… I need a way in._ The sun is setting, and the road becomes darker. …_18:34…she should be getting home soon. _So, I find a spot in the shadows and wait.

An hour passes, then two hours pass. Yang gave me the address and apartment number, but there is no way for me to know where the apartment is located from the outside. So I have to wait for Teddy to show me. Finally, I see her pull into a spot out front and she steps out of her blue mini cooper. …_20:59. Always the workaholic. _She glances across the street at the unmarked car then moves into the apartment building. The address Yang gave me said Teddy's apartment was unit 2C. The building is a four story building with numerous windows and fire escapes around the outside. Training my eyes to the third story, I wait and hope that I see a light turn on. Finally, I do. …_that must be her apartment._

Moving into an alleyway, I reach for the escape ladder but it's too high. Looking around, I see a large dumpster. Pushing the stinking container under the ladder, I haul myself ontop of that and then am finally able to pull the ladder down. Climbing up on the shaking, noisy metal structure, I move to the third story. …_2C. I'm taking that it means second floor, third unit. …Ground floor is the lobby, so second story is first floor. Third story is second floor._ Coming to a cracked window, I peek in and see Teddy talking on her phone. …_pacing…she's anxious about something. _Teddy throws the phone down, then grabs a towel and heads to her bathroom. Prying open the cracked window, I slip into the warmly lit room silently.

Taking a seat on the couch, I relax while my friend showers in the other room unawares of her new house guest. I've been up for about 30 hours by now and am exhausted. Closing my eyes I try to settle the nerves that have been wound tight since Callie was grabbed this morning. _…relax. You will find her. She is fine. They are keeping her, but she is fine. You will find her. _The water shutting off pulls me out of my meditation and back into the present. Two minutes later, a wet and drippy Teddy Altman walks back into her living room in just her towel.

"SHIT!" She jumps as she sees me. Her towel slips from her hand but she is able to catch it before too much is revealed. "Fucking hell Zona!"

"Hey Teds." I say, still sitting on her couch.

"'Hey Teds'? …That's it? You break into my home and all I get is a 'Hey Teds'?" She growls. Moving to the window shades covering her front windows, she slips them aside and peeks out to the undercover car still sitting there. "Tell me you didn't-"

"Of course I didn't come in through the front door. …You know you should really close and lock all your windows. Never know when some crazy person will scale the fire escape." I play.

She goes around to all the windows and pulls the shades down. "You're a fugitive now, you know that right? They sent a Bureau wide email saying you went rogue."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." I give a dismissive wave of my hand as I lie back on the couch.

"No, Z. Not whatever… You are wanted. You get that? …By me NOT arresting you, I am aiding a fugitive. You are one peg down from a 'shoot on sight' fugitive." Teddy lectures, her hands on her hips

I give her a pointed stare and ask "You going to shoot me?" Teddy doesn't respond but just scowls at me. "Didn't think so."

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asks as she moves to her room and pulls a robe over her naked body. Once she returns to the living room, she takes a seat on one of her armchairs.

Sitting up, I lower my gaze to the floor and answer softly "I need help."

"What happened?" She asks.

"You know that case I was here for? …Well, my team and I were tasked with security detail to a witness's daughter. We took her back home, watched her for about a month. Leaks sprung up all over the bureau…as you know… her house got shot up. We took her to a safe house. That too got leaked and shot up. So… I went off the grid with her. Took her to my dad's place out in the middle of bum-fuck-North Dakota. …Somehow they tracked us there. Ten men in the M3 stormed the house. Three of em got away with Callie, and now… here I am. The Director told me to stand down but I couldn't so… I surrendered my badge and weapon, then took the first flight to Miami."

"And here you are." She says finally.

"And here I am." I say softly, almost pleading for some back up. I can do this by myself, but I'm afraid by the time I would be able to collect enough information and do it the hard way… it would be too late for Callie. Time is of the upmost importance right now.

"Why is this woman so special?" She asks, knowing I've always been one to follow the rules. When I don't answer, the dots start to connect. "Oh hell….Arizona… tell me you didn't fall for this woman."

"I couldn't help it…" I say softly, still not meeting her eyes.

"Couldn't help it? …Fucking hell." She gets up and starts pacing. "You said the M3 have her?" I nod. "How do you know if she is even alive still? ...Look, Arizona… I love you. You are one of my closest friends. I would hate to see you ruin your life over some-"

"I'm not ruining my life… I'm going after the woman I love." I say, finally meeting her gaze dagger for dagger. We stare at each other for a couple silent seconds.

"She may not make it… you know that right?" Teddy says softly.

Dropping my gaze, I let her words sink in. "Then… I'll find her body. …But I'm not stopping until I find her." Raising my eyes to meet my friends, a single tear falls down my cheek. Teddy studies me, my face, my conviction and determination. Letting out a sigh of resignation, she sits down next to me on the couch.

"What can I do?" Teddy asks.

"You know the case. I know you know the case. You've been working drugs since I met you…and you're in Miami so you have to know the M3 and the whole case, right?" I ask her and she nods. "What can you tell me?" She gives me a confused look. "Anything…anything about the hierarchy of the M3 or or or….any empty buildings or homes where they could be keeping her. …Anything would be more than I have now." Teddy gives me a long stare, then comes and sits next to me. She spends the next hour telling me as much as she can. My brains racks trying to keep it all contained and straight. She gives me a lot, but not a lot that will be of any use to me. I know their turf, where their higher ups usually hang out, and how they communicate with each other, but nothing that will point me in the direction of where they would be keeping Callie. Finally, Teddy finishes and moves into her bedroom. Minutes later, she come back to the living room and hands over a Glock 23.

"Take it… you'll need something." She says. As I take it she continues "And crash here for the night. You're going to need some rest before you go and take down the whole Mexican Mafia by yourself." I go to argue but she pushes me down on the couch. "No, rest. Get a couple hours then start fresh in the morning. …Besides, you need to go to the doctors home and office. …His home will be empty in the morning, right?" She makes a good point. I resign and lay back on the couch. Soon, my eyelids close and I plunge into the darkness of my mind.

My phone buzzing at 430am pulls me out of my restless sleep. Looking around, the room is dark and I can hear the buzz saw snoring coming out of Teddy's small snoring in the bedroom. Moving to the window, I peek through the curtain and see the undercover car still there. …_fuck me._ Collecting my bag and slipping my newly acquired weapon into the back of my pants, I write Teddy a short note and slip back out the window. Moving as quietly as I can down the ladder, I drop down onto the pavement and slip away from the building. …_like I was never here._

My time spent shadowing Callie in the hospital allowed me to absorb some information about how a hospital runs. Interns arrive early, before 6am, followed by residents and then attendings. Commandeering another non-descript car, I make my way to the hospital Dr. Jesus Rodriguez works…or worked… at. Stowing the car somewhere I hope it won't be tagged, I move around to the service entrance of the massive complex. Stealing a pair of ugly ass orange scrubs, I go undercover as a no body intern, hoping that my face will go unseen in the mass of other interns flooding into the hospital at this hour. The doors to different wards are controlled by the usage of id's. They have to be swiped over a sensor for a door to be unlocked. …_damn it. I need to lift a badge from someone. …Let's see…_

Coming up to a long line for the coffee cart, I cut through the line, expertly lifting a badge from a doctors jacket, and move out of sight. I head for the cardio wing and swipe my borrowed id. A hospital never sleeps, and there are nurses and doctors and patients always roaming the halls but I keep my head down and move with purpose. Finally, I am able to track down the office I am looking for. …_Dr. Jesus Rodriguez. MD. …Fucker. _Slipping my hand into my duffle bag, I pull out my lock picking tools. Looking up and down the hallway, seeing the coast is clear, I kneel down and start working the lock. …_come on. Fuck… just work with me. Steady your hands Robbins, steady your breathing. _Twenty seconds later, the lock clicks open and I slip inside the dark office unseen.

Moving around the room, I shine the borrowed flashlight over the contents on the desk. _…neat freak. Jesus…pencils all lined up. Right angles. Everything is at a right angle. …OCD? …Some of the best doctors have it, even a slight case of it. So how does he get messed up in all this? _I flip through the charts on his desk, and his personal calendar. …_nothing. Fuck. ….No contacts, no meetings… Damn it._ Then I see the pictures on his desk. …_He's married. With children. That takes the house off the table. No way am I breaking into a house if there's children there. I wouldn't do that to them. That means I NEED to find something here._ I open drawer after drawer, only to find files after files. I skim through them, looking for names I may recognize, only one pops. I pull that file and skim over it, but nothing tugs at my brain. Moving to the last drawer, I try to open it but it's locked. …_well doctor…seems you may have some secrets after all._ My hand skims over and under the surface of the desk, looking for a hidden key. Pulling the top drawer open, I slip my hand underneath the newly exposed surface and my fingertips fall upon the key.

Unlocking the drawer and pulling it open, my eyes fall upon a whole lot of reasons for someone's life to fall apart. There are two bottles of Vodka, one half gone, along with mouthwash to cover the smell of alcohol on his breath. Digging deeper, I find a wooden box filled with all sorts of drugs, illegal and prescription. …_jesus doc. What are you doing with your life? _Next, I find a well worn journal. Flipping through it all I see are numbers. Pluses and minuses. …_what the hell… _Slowly, I find a pattern. …_this is just like a bookie's record system. …he's an addict. Of everything… booze and drugs and gambling. _Flipping to the last entry, I find a large figure circled multiple times, and it has a negative sign in front of it. …_he's in debt. That's what this is. He's in debt to someone in the higher chain of the gang. …And he's trying to pay it off. …Fuck._ Glancing back up at the faces of his three beautiful children, it's hard to stay angry at him, he's fighting for his own life and that of his families. A key being placed in the lock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. Closing the drawer, I slip into the space under the desk and hope it just the janitorial staff here to collect the trash. Luckily, that's all it is and once the door closes, I slip out after the janitor and exit the hospital back in my street clothes.

I walk back to the car but as I get there, a cop is standing in front of it talking into his radio. …_fuck. _So I keep on walking. …_think think think…I need people. I need a crowd._ The first thing I see is a metro stop…_perfect_. Losing myself in the crowd of morning commuters, I find a phone booth and enter. Pulling out my own phone, I bring up the GPS application and see that the red dot representing Callie is still over Miami. …_its not enough. _Slipping a couple quarters in the pay phone, I call up the only person who can help me right now.

"**You've reached the woman behind the curtain. Speak and be heard, if you seek the truth."**

"Hey, its Robbins."

"**How's it crackin down in sunny Miami?"**

"I'm running from my former friends and I am seeking out some of the most dangerous men in the states… how do you think it's going?"

"**What can I do to help?"**

"I uhhh… I implanted a GPS tracker into a necklace I gave Cal-Dr. Torres. I'm getting a signal but all I can see is that it is here in Miami. I was hoping maybe you could use your computer skills to give me something more." My eyes are constantly scanning the crowd massed around me.

"…**Like?"**

"Like an address?" I reply.

"**That all depends on the chip. If it's a shitty chip, I can't-"**

"Just…take down the serial number and do what you can." I spit at her, my patience already at its end. After I recite the long number to the techie, I hang up and take a deep breath. Picking up the receiver again, I drop more quarters in the slot and dial a number.

"**Altman."**

"Robbins."

"**Rob-"** She cuts herself off. Lowering her voice, she continues **"I can't talk to you, not like this."**

"I know. Be at the park a block east of the bureau building in two hours. You'll find a phone under a newspaper at the southern most benches."

"**Copy."** And the line goes dead.

Leaving the crowded metro station, I hail a cab and go to the park that I just instructed Teddy to meet me at. Taking a seat at one of the better advantage points in the entire park, I wait. I scan the people coming and going, wary of anyone watching me. It's easy to pick out agents, they all look alike. They all walk the same way. I have my sunglasses on and my hair pulled back and up into a hat so someone would really have to study my face to be able to place it to the picture that was sent out nationwide. The ringing of my phone pulls me away from my watch. …_Yang. …That was fast._

"What you got for me?" I answer with.

"**There should be a day named after me. …And people should gather in the streets and shout my name and have parades and floats and-"**

"Yang! Come on. Tell me what you got." I cut her off.

"**Chill that blonde ass of yours. …I got you an address."**

…_game time._

* * *

><p>AN2: Will Arizona go blazing in balls first? Or will she play it cool? …You'll have to wait and read until tomorrow. As always, reviews equal love. Thanks!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: I know I said you would have to wait until tomorrow but… I don't know if I will be able to get on line tomorrow and I already had this chapter typed up so I figured why not give you all an early Christmas present. So….Arizona is on the move. Let's see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 – <span>Going Solo<span>

"I need a one of your contacts…." I say immediately after Teddy answers her ringing phone.

"**What?"**

"I need another gun, some Kevlar, a scope or eyes…and I need it on the down low. So I need a contact. I know you know where I can find some arms dealers. …And I need that contact."

"**What…why?"**

"Because I don't plan on storming in on a gang hideout with just your 45."

"**Look…Arizona, if you have information I…I can get a raid-"**

"No Teds, it won't be fast enough. Besides, they'll be watching for the Feds. …Not for a single woman with blonde hair and dimples. Just give me a name and a location or number…"

"**Arizona, I'm begging you… turn yourself in."**

"Fuck…Teddy, I'm not coming in. Alright? …Now are you on my side or not?" I spit back. I'm watching Teddy sit on the park bench talking into the untraceable cell phone I left there for her. She doesn't know where I am, but she knows I'm close.

"**Fine…but do not tell him who sent you. And for fucks sake try not to act like a Fed." **She growls, then gives me a name and a location. Hanging up, I watch as Teddy tosses the phone in the trash and heads back to the bureau. Throwing my own cheap phone in the trash, I hail a cab and give the cabbie the address of a shop downtown. Pulling up out front of a closed store, I pay the cabbie and head down the block. As I approach a restaurant, I see a group of guys hanging out outside of the place. …_just where Teddy said he would be. _As I approach, the men stop their talking and all stare at me. The main man moves to the front of the pack and gives me a once over.

"Hey Mami… whatchu doing around these parts. …It's dangerous. Or is that whatchu want... a Papi to take care of chu?" The man says as he looks me up and down and grabs at his crotch.

"Are you Louis?" I ask calmly. He lets out a laugh.

"That's me baby, whatchu looking for?" He asks.

"I'm looking for some heat and was told you would give me a good deal." I reply. He gives me another hard look up and down then motions for me to follow him. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I enter the dark building and move into a room that makes my stomach turn. There are drugs and trash and hookers and druggies everywhere. He motions for me to follow him into the next room and I do. This room is cleaner and has about 3 other guys in it. Louis talks quietly with one of them who keeps a hard glare on me the whole time. I do my best to remain as innocent looking as possible…but not too innocent. Louis and that guy start arguing in Spanish.

"She's a fed." Another guy spits. Louis turns to me and gives me a questioning look.

"I ain't no fed." I say truthfully. Louis stalks up to me, again looking me up and down like a prize winning animal.

"Sorry chica, but I'm going to have to frisk you…" He says as he spins me and places my hands on the wall. Leaning in close, I can feel his breath on my neck. "…try not to enjoy it too much." …_not a problem._ I take a deep breath and resign myself to the fact that I will need to get felt up in order for this transaction to continue. The man's hands start at my ankles and move up each leg slowly, then he pats down my arms. His hands move to the front of my chest and down my body. He gives a squeeze to my breasts but I resist the urge to punch him. He finds the gun at the back of my jeans and pulls it free, handing it off to another guy. Then resuming his search, his hands wrap back around my waist and start to dip low. As he is about to slide underneath the front of my jeans, I grab his hand, spin, put him in a wrist lock and shove him face first into the wall. The other men in the room jump at the suddenness of it all.

Leaning in from behind, I say "I think I'm clear… don't you?" He laughs and nods. I release him and step away.

"Badass motherfucker… I like…" He says as he shakes out the pain from his wrist. "Alright chica… tell me whatchu want and I'll see if I can take care of chu." He moves me into another room that has enough firearms to invade a small country. A half hour later, I walk out into the Miami sun with another 45 cal, plus the one I got from Teddy. A silencer, bullet proof vest, and a scope are also in my duffle bag now along with a couple extra magazines. I am nearly broke, but that doesn't matter, because I don't plan on being off the grid for very much longer. Boosting what I hope is my last car in Miami, I head towards where Callie's GPS signal is coming from.

Pulling up to the block of the address Yang sent me, I wait. …_gotta play this smart, Robbins. Recon. Get some information. _It's just after noon and I know that the best plan right now is to wait and watch. Pulling out the scope I just paid out my ass for, I zoom in to the entrance of empty building. I'm in a very rough part of Miami, most of the buildings on this block run down and vacant. Bums push their carts up and down the sidewalk, thugs and drug dealers swagger pass but I ignore them. I keep my eyes trained on the building, looking for any sign of movement. …_nothing. Fuck._ Mid day turns to late afternoon, then early evening. When the sun has set, I decide I've waited long enough. Strapping my vest over my body, then pulling on a jacket, I slip out of the car and move to the entrance of the building.

It's a three story complex that use to be an apartment building. It reeks of body odor, urine, and drugs. Pushing open the door, a fresh wave of stench hits my nose. Pulling my gun out of the back of my pants, I screw on the silencer and start to clear the building. …_steady Robbins. Keep your head on straight. Stay frosty._ The first floor is clear except for a handful of drunks and druggies crashing for the night. They see me and just ignore me. Moving to the second floor, I clear all those rooms as well. More druggies and bums see me but just dismiss my presences. I stand at the base of the stair case and take a deep breath. …_please be here. I'm coming Calliope, I'm coming. _Climbing the steps silently, I come up to the final story. The hallway is clear. Starting to the right, I clear one room. Then another.

Coming in front of one of the last three doors, I try the handle and find it locked. …_hmm…about time._ Turning my body, I ram my shoulder into the aging door and it breaks open. I fly into the room, gun drawn. Three large men are instantly on their feet. One of them draws a gun and gets a shot off. I feel it hit my right arm but no pain comes. I fire off two silent rounds into the man's chest and he falls back. The second guy barrels into me like a linebacker, knocking me off my feet. My gun goes flying and in an instant, it becomes hand to hand combat. A knee to his groin and he rolls off me, and I am quickly pulled to my feet by the third guy. He lands a crushing punch into my center and I nearly vomit the nonexistent food in my stomach. The second guy comes up behind me and wraps his large arms around me. The feeling of a rough texture against my own arms makes me look down. …_gauze…on his right forearm._ Something tugs at the back of my mind but I immediately turn back to the third guy who is winding up to land a killing blow to my face. Using the strength of the guy holding me, I push off the ground and kick the one who is about to punch square in the stomach. He folds in half. Throwing my head back, I break the nose of the man who has me restrained in his arms.

With both of them knocked off balance for a second, I move to the guy I kicked in the gut and knee him in the face. The now bloodied second guy, comes charging at me, screaming like a maniac. His vision is compromised because his eyes are tearing up from the broken nose he just endured. I am able to step out of his path of destruction and he runs head first into the wall. The third guy, now also bleeding from the face calls my attention. As I turn, he lands a punch in my ribs, making me fall to the floor and grasp at my chest. …._fuck that hurt._ The third guy stalks up and winds up his foot to kick me. I use that second where he is balanced on one foot to sweep his leg out from under him. He falls back onto the floor, making the entire story shake. The guy with the gauze has by now regained his senses from the smack on the head from the wall and has dragged me back up. He has a full nelson hold around my neck and is squeezing the life out of me. Turning my head, I dig my fingers into his pressure point, breaking the hold. Moving behind the man, I pull his arm behind his back and put him in a hold. I slam his head into the wall and he falls limp, blacked out. Now it's just me and this last guy. He's back on his feet and has produced a knife from somewhere.

Panting to catch my breath, we square off with each other, circling and sizing each other up. My arm is throbbing from where the bullet hit me. The pain in my ribs is fading and my rage is bubbling. …_she's not here. _

"What, can't take a woman on toe to toe?" I growl, taunting him, wanting him to strike first so I have reason to kill the fucker. He takes the bait and slashes wildly but I am able to dodge him. Another slash, another brush off. Finally, I find my shot. He lunges straight forward and I block him, lock his wrist, strip the knife and without a second thought bring the blade straight across his neck. His eyes go wide as a thin line of red crosses his flesh. He grasps at me, begging for help but I just push him off me and onto the ground. Within seconds, he's gone.

Taking stock of the room, I see two dead men and one knocked out. A pool of blood is soaking into the carpet under the guy with two 45's in his chest, and another forming around the man with his throat slit. Picking up my lost weapon, I decide to clear the rest of the building quickly and then move back to the battle scene. …_she's not here. Fuck. I missed her. _A glint of silver in the corner catches my eyes. Bending down, I grab it and pull up a silver chain with a letter 'A' as a pendant. …_she was here. She was here and I missed her._ A tear streaks my face, but I wipe it away when a groan from the unconscious man fills the air. I quickly spring into action and pull one of the two chairs in the room to the center of the nasty carpet. Using all the strength I can muster, I pull the man up off the floor and get him set on the chair. Ripping up the old fabric of once white, now yellow, curtains, I tie the man securely to the chair using a knot that can't be forced loose. I tear the gauze off the man's arm and see his flesh mangled. It's been patched up as best as it could be but still, it will always have a nasty scar. …_like it's been chewed on by a pissed off german shepard. He was there…_ I pull up the only other chair in the room and sit facing the man. As I wait for him to come back, I try to keep the images of a screaming and terrified Callie out of my mind. A groan from the center of the room tells me my guest is about to wake. Finally, his eyes flutter open.

"Hello old friend…" I say from my own chair, about five feet in front of the restrained man.

"Who are you?" He asks, still coming out of the haze of unconsciousness.

Standing, I start to pace back and forth in front of his restrained body. "You don't remember me? …I'm hurt. …After all, you came all the way to North Dakota to watch me." I flash of recognition crosses his eyes. Pulling out my gun with the attached silencer, I point to his mauled right arm. "Looks like Jim got you good. …You're lucky Jack didn't get his teeth into you, or you would have bled out in that snow…he never knows when to stop." He tries to pull against his ropes but he's tied down tight.

"Yo chica, you better pray I never get out of these ropes." He growls, his muscles bulging as he fights to get loose. I step right in front of him and grab him around the neck with my free hand.

"Listen up you fucker… you will tell me what I want to know." I say coolly. "Where did they take the Torres girl?" I ask. He just laughs at me, then I tighten my grip around his jugular.

"You can kill me bitch, and I'll still never tell." He gasps. I let go of his throat and laugh.

"I'm not going to kill you… how are you going to talk if you're dead. …But if you DON'T talk, if you don't tell me what I want to know… you're going to wish I would have just killed you." I threaten him, ice in my eyes.

"Oooo… I like it when the bitches play rough. …Makes me all hard and shit-" *POP* The sound of a bullet shooting through the silencer cuts him off, then he lets out a scream of pain.

"Talk… or I'll shoot off the other nine toes." I yell over his cries of pain, my gun still trained to his foot.

"YOU BITCH. YOU SHOT ME." He yells as he looks down and sees a pooling of blood leaking from the new hole in his shoe.

"I don't have time for this! Tell me, or you lose your other big toe." I point my gun at his other foot. He just gives me a stare, challenging me. …_I'm not playing_. *POP* Another howl of pain.

"Tell me where she is!" I yell, getting right in his face. "Look… I can do this all night. But it's just going to get worse for you. …I'll shoot off each of your toes, put a bullet through your shins. Then blow out your knees. Next… I start pulling teeth." I give him a rundown of my game plan.

"I don't know." He cries out.

"Bullshit!" *POP* A bullet rips through his left knee and he cries out in pain. I pace back and forth as I give him a minute to collect himself. "Now… tell me what I want to know."

"I…I swear… I don't know… please… I'm sorry…" He cries. I give him a hard look, studying his face _…he's telling the truth. FUCK! _I kneel down in front of him, but keeping out of striking distance.

"Tell me what you do know. …Is she alive?" He nods. "Do they plan on hurting her?" He hesitates. "TELL ME!" I place the muzzle of the gun at his other knee.

"I don't know… They… they just moved her six hours ago because they said someone was watching the place." …_fuck. I should have moved sooner. She was right here. _"I don't know… I'm not… I'm not in the loop."

"MIAMI PD!" A voice from downstairs shouts. I immediately bolt up…._someone must have reported a shots fired._ Grabbing the necklace, I shove it in my pocket. …_time to go. Party's over. _Knocking the man upside the head with my gun, he blacks out and I turn to the only window in the nasty apartment. Bashing it open, I slip out and onto the fire escape. I fly down the three stories and hit the pavement by the time the cops reach the room I just exited. Slipping the gun into the back of my pants, I zip up my jacket to cover the bullet proof vest and walk out of the alleyway like nothing happened. I slip right past the uniformed officer stationed out front of the apartment complex and start to move towards my latest borrowed car. …_easy Robbins. Just blend in. Be cool._

"Hey! …You! Wait!" Someone from behind me calls but I don't turn around. …_ignore them and go on your way. Easy Robbins._

"…That's her!" Another voice calls. At that, I bolt. "Dispatch, suspect is on the run." The cop calls into his radio and gives chase. I take the first alleyway I come to and move into the dark. Now it's just me versus the cop. I train to be the chaser, but now I'm the chase-e. I'm the perp, I'm the suspect, I'm the prey. Running down the alleyway at full speed, I pull every ounce of knowledge and training I have to the front of my mind. …_evade. _I can hear the pounding of the cops feet behind me. He's shouting at me to stop, to freeze but I push. Running out of the other end of the alleyway, I run through four lanes of traffic and into the next alley. I hear cars honking and skidding to a stop as the cop follows. Reaching a fence, I scale it in two strides. Lifting my right foot up on the fence, I reach up and grab the top. A push from my left foot and I haul myself over and land on my feet. A second later, I'm back on the run.

"Stop!" The cop calls again as he reaches the fence. He struggles to pull himself over the ten foot barrier, giving me more of a lead on the man. Reaching the end of the second alley, I turn right and head down the main road. I can hear sirens approaching from behind me.

"Move…MOVE!" I yell as I run through the crowds, weaving in and out of the sidewalk. Two blocks down and I take another alley way, this time back the way I just came. I plan to loop around and grab my bag from the car. …_I need to get that bag. I'm fucked without it._ My lungs are burning, but I keep pushing myself. I don't know how far behind me the cops are, but I don't stop. Crossing the four lanes of traffic for the second time, I move to the next alley and slow my pace. I try to normalize my breathing as I approach the street that I was running from not five minutes ago. Slowing to a walk, I peek around the corner and see that the cop car has taken off. Looking up and down the block, the coast is clear and I walk at a normal pace back to the car. Sending a final round through the back seat window, I reach into the car and pull out the bag. The howling of sirens in the night air puts my nerves on edge. Walking away from the stolen car, I leave the scene of the crime and dissolve into the night.

…_now what?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So? ….now what?<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, so…I'm going to say there won't be another update until Monday, since tomorrow is Christmas and that means family time…. *fake enthusiasm* lol. So… Merry Christmas. Here's your gift. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 – <span>The Bum<span>

"Aahhhh…" I growl at myself in the mirror. My left hand is bloodied as I try to remove the bullet lodged in my arm. I lifted a pair of tweezers and a sewing kit from a local convenience store, along with some food.

"Son of a …." I say through gritted teeth. Finally I am able to find the small piece of metal and extract it from my flesh. It lands in the sink, leaving a trail of blood as it plinks around the porcelain. Pulling out the sewing kit, I thread the needle and start to stitch up the oozing hole that is placed an inch to the right of hitting bone. My right arm is throbbing like a bitch, but the pain gives me something to think about other than Callie. …_can't think about her. Have to focus on finding a trail. A clue. Something. Anything._ Tugging the last stitch through, I knot the string and sever the thread. Throwing the needle and bullet in the trash, I wash my arm off and clean up my mess. Fastening Callie's necklace around my neck for safe keeping, I change into my only other shirt, give myself a once over, then leave the handicapped stall of the twenty four hour gym I sought as refuge.

It was only an hour ago that I was running from the cops, and now I am a wanted fugitive. …Before, yes, I was wanted but now… now that I've actually run from them, it makes it real in my mind. Before it was just a power play by my Director to keep my hands out of the kitchen…too many cooks and all. But now, now it's true. …_I am a fugitive._ It's just before 11 pm and the night life of Miami is in full swing. Saturday night brings out all the crazies…and all the cops. _…I need a plan. I need something. …think Robbins. Think. What do I have left? …Rodriguez. He's the only link I have left. But how the hell am I going to find him. He could be anywhere… _I'm walking through the crowds and come upon a sports bar. …_not anywhere… He's an addict. He can't go long without a hit. …I need to find his bookie._

Slipping into a payphone, I pull out the phone book and start flipping through it for betting cages in the Miami area. …_fuck there are hundreds. _Ripping out the pages, I leave the phone booth and move out of the open. Moving to another convenience store, I take up residence in the handicapped restroom so I can start crossing off some of the cages. …_think…ok. You know what their turf is. …Narrow it down to the ones within their boundaries. _A couple minutes later I have a list of about 10 betting cages. …_still too many. If he can, he will be betting tonight for tomorrow's games. _Looking over the list again, a name pops out at me. It's the same name as a match booklet that was in the sin drawer at the hospital. …_gotcha._ Packing up, I glance in the mirror and see a face that has aged ten years in the past two months. My fingers play at the necklace that was around Callie's neck this morning and a single tear streaks my cheek. …_hang on Cal. I'm not giving up so don't you give up either Calliope._

After a quick lesson in how Miami's bus system works, I arrive at the betting cage where I hope I will see Dr. Rodriguez some time tonight. Entering, I see its more of a bar than anything, with a single betting cage in the back. Deciding that I will stake out the place until closing, I take a seat a booth that has a good view of the entrance but has decent coverage from the rest of the bar.

"Hey yo chica, what can I get you baby?" A waitress asks after I have been sitting in the booth for a couple minutes.

"Scotch, neat." I reply. She gives a nod of her head and goes off to fill my order. A minute later, a glass is placed infront of me with a dark colored liquid. Handing over a ten dollar bill, the woman leaves and I settle in for what could be a long and utterly useless wait. As late night turns to early morning, I'm starting to think I just wasted the last 4 hours but finally, an hour before last call, a familiar face walks through the door. …_am I good or what? _Throwing down a couple more bills, I exit the bar and take up a spot in the shadows across the street. Twenty minutes later, Rodriguez exits the bar and moves across the street towards his car. Slipping my hand in the back of my jeans, I pull out one of my 45's. As he unlocks the car and slips into the driver's seat, I open the passenger's side and slip into the car as well.

"Drive." I say coolly, pointing the gun in his direction.

"I…I don't have any money…" He says, scared out of his mind.

"I know. Now drive somewhere where you can talk freely." I reply. He gives me a confused look. "I know whats going on… and I need information. …Now drive." I say, lowering the gun. He's still confused but he starts the car and leaves the sketchy neighborhood. He drives for an hour, all the while I keep checking the mirrors for anyone who may be following us. Finally, I tell him to turn into an empty grocery store parking lot in the higher end of the city. Its a little after 430 am and I'm exhausted but I push the tiredness from my mind and go into interrogation mode.

"Get out." I tell him. Again, he's confused and scared. Pointing my gun at him, I say again "Get out." He does and once he is out of the car, I take the keys from the ignition to make sure he doesn't run from me. Exiting the car myself, I walk around so we are face to face.

"Talk." I say pointedly. "I know you where there, I know you are in this against your will, I know you know where they moved her. Now talk."

"I… I can't…" He says, voice trembling. He's not as well built as the other men who I've had to deal with lately but he's twitching which means he is in withdrawal. Its nerves have him jumpy, his eyes never staying anywhere for long.

"You can…" I take a step forward, gun in my right hand "…and you will."

"They'll kill them…" He says, tears in his eyes.

"Your family?" I ask, and he nods. …_fuck. Just want I need, more innocents._ I pace back and forth as I try to rub out the headache that is raging behind my eyes. "Alright, look… We can get you and your family into the witness protection program."

"Like the one the Torres' are in?" He spits.

"NO. …That was preschool compared to the real witness protection. …You and your family will disappear. …For as long as you need. …But I need to know where Dr. Torres is." I say, almost pleading. I can see doubt in his face and I can feel my chances dwindling. Physical coercion won't help, not when his children are involved. "I can get you in the program right now. …One call, and then you and your family are safe… but Callie isn't. …She is someone's daughter too. …Think about how you would feel if someone took your own daughter." I play the sympathy card and slowly I can see his façade crumble. "No one will ever know who leaked. …It starts and ends with me, I swear it." I pull out the necklace I gave the Latina and step close so he can see it. The look in his eyes shows sadness as he sees the silver that once rested on the Ortho doctors flesh. "...I need your help, Jesus. …Please." He just stares at me for a couple minutes. Doubt still crossing his eyes but I can see him considering my offer seriously.

"Fine… but I need protection for me and my family." He says finally.

"Of course." I say, my insides doing flips.

"She's at the… they are holding her at the docks." He says, looking around the deserted parking lot.

"I… I need more…" Its Miami, a port city and there are a hundred different docks within a twenty mile radius.

"One of the vacated Torres shipping yards. …She's being held in one of those warehouses." He scratches at the track marks on his arms, seriously jonesing for another score.

"She's being held on her father's own property?" I ask, not believing it. He nods. "Which one?" Torres Shipping has been downsized during the recession leaving many buildings empty and abandoned.

"Dock A112." He says. And that's all the information I need.

Writing down Teddy's number, I say "Go about your usual routine today, and later on tonight get your family together, call this number and tell her Arizona sent you, and that you need to be placed in the witness protection program." I shove the paper and the keys in his hands and turn to leave him, but he calls after me.

"There are a lot of them…holding her. …Be careful." His voice fades out as I run from the doctor and towards my next target. Catching the first bus I see, I take a seat in the back. …_fucking crazy. Being held on her own fathers property. I would have never found her. Shit… _Pulling out my phone, I start to search for blue prints and pictures of the property, trying to learn as much as I can about the layout before I try to take it over by myself.

"Fuck!" I groan, finding nearly nothing that will help me. My outburst makes an older woman sitting across from me jump awake. "Oh…sorry ma'am."

"Not a problem deary. Just trying to get some sleep somewhere with some warmth." She says, curling a tattered blanket around her. Glancing down at the floor, I see her bags are paper grocery bags and an old backpack. A thin sleeping bag is rolled up and sticking out of a zipper that probably hasn't worked in years. …_she's homeless. That's so sad… _

"What's wrong?" She asks, seeing my downtrodden face.

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I reply "Ummm… I'm just trying to find a blueprint of an old building but…" I wave my phone at her "…there's nothing."

"Well… if it's that old, it's not been scanned into their system and only City Hall would have blue prints on record." She says offhandedly. …_of course!_

"How would I get a copy? …Like how long does it take?" I ask her, hoping that I may be able to score a copy of them today.

"Oh…I don't know… 6-8 weeks prolly. …And that's if you fill out all the paper work right the first time." She says. …_fuck._

"Can you tell me where City Hall is located?" I ask her, and she eagerly gives me some directions. At the next stop, I stand and reach into my pocket. Pulling out almost all of the money I have left, I hand over about five hundred dollars to the woman and jump off the bus before she can call after me.

An hour and a half later, I am standing outside the nearly deserted City Hall. It's Sunday which means that no business is going to be done today. People come and go, but nowhere near the amount of traffic any other day would bring. …_looks like I'm going to add breaking and entering a federal building to my laundry list of illegal activity. _Pulling my shade over my eyes to shield them from the bright Miami morning sun, I cross the street and enter the large building. Approaching the directory, I scan over all the offices listed and try to find what I'm looking for. …_records, licenses, family services… Property Records. That's it. Third floor. _

Taking the elevator, I walk the eerily quiet hallways until I find the right office. Grabbing my lock picking set from my bag, I am about to get to work until something out of the corner of my eye grabs my attention. …_fuck, security cameras. Shit! _

"You lost?" A low voice from further down the hall asks, causing me to jump. I quickly get back on my feet and stow the illegal breaking and entering device behind my back. The Janitor wheels his cart closer to me as I try to figure out what to say. He's mid 30s, dark, …handsome. Definitely not what you would picture as a janitor.

"Ummm… no…" I say, quickly racking my brain for a way out…or more importantly…a way in. I see the man looking me up and down, a small smile crossing his face. …_game time, Robbins. _"…Actually, I think I found what I want." I say seductively, taking a small step forward, my hand touching the material of the janitor's uniform.

"Really?" He asks, his voice husky with desire. I bat my blue eyes, flip my blonde hair, and give him a dimpled grin. Giving a small, shy nod. He gives me another look up and down then gestures down the hall. "Come on then baby…" He says as he pushes his cart down towards a storage closet. Giving a cursory look around, I follow the man and enter the small, cramped room that he gestures me in to. Closing the door behind him, he is on me in a second. His hands grab at my ass and his lips press onto mine. My first reaction is to vomit but I let him get comfortable. …_keep cool Robbins. _He pulls my hips into his and I can feel his erection press against my center. …_alright that's enough. _I pull him back by the shoulders, confusing him and before he can question what I'm doing, I have my arm wrapped around his neck. Applying a practiced pressure to his jugular, within 15 seconds he passes out.

"I am definitely gay…" I breathe out, shivering as the feeling of him pressed against me flashes back in my mind. Quickly, I strip the man of his uniform and pull the two sizes too big clothes over my own and grab his keys that he threw on a pile of towels. Tucking my hair underneath his borrowed hat, I sling my bag over my shoulder and exit the storage closet, leaving the man in nothing but his skivvies. Taking up his push cart to complete the look, I move back down the hallway and around the corner. Reaching the door of the Property Records office, I take the large keychain and start flipping through the many keys. Reaching the one labeled with this office number, I insert the key and open the lock. Slipping into the dark office, I pull the cart in after me.

"Alright…" I breathe out, facing the huge room filled with cabinet after cabinet of blueprints and property taxes. Seeing a working terminal on, I move to the computer and start trying to narrow down my search field. Every shoe scuff and voice from the hallway makes me freeze, but everyone just walks right on past the darkened office. Finally, a file number pops up.

"Yes…. Come on baby…" I whisper to myself as I move along the dark rows of open bookshelves. Finding the right section, I quickly scan for the right file. When my fingertips land on the rolled up paper that has the right file number on it, I pull it out and open it.

"Torres Shipping International dock A112. …Owner: Carlos Torres… Yeah baby, about time…" I say, reading the file attached to the blue prints. Hearing another voice outside, I quickly roll the file and blueprints up and head back to the janitors cart. Shoving the stolen file into the trash bag, I exit the office like nothing happened. Down the hall, a security officer stops and turns, but sees the cart and uniform and just waves. Sending him a wave back, I turn the opposite way and continue on down the hall. Reaching the womens bathroom, I set up a 'Do Not Enter' sign outside the door and push the cart in. Quickly striping the uniform, I pull out the file and shove it in my bag. Exiting the blocked off bathroom, I move to the main floor and back out into the Miami sun. …_well, that went smoothly._

Catching a bus, I head down to the dock area and get off a block away from the deserted shipyard that is part of the Torres Shipping business. Finding another empty building, I quietly make my way to the roof and take up a position in the corner. Pulling out my scope, I get eyes on movement around the complex. …_oh yeah, that looks like a perimeter. …Armed… Ten…Fifteen guys maybe? _Its late morning so I dig in and study the blueprints and the movement of the guards until the sunsets, needing the cover of darkness to give me something of an edge. During those long hours, I watch and I learn. I watch the rotation of the men, their lax perimeter, their need to smoke or shoot up what seems like every five minutes. I study the blue prints of the property, finding every hole and pocket I can. Finally, the sun starts to dip down below the horizon and I strap on my vest, pull every magazine I have out of my bag, slip the length of rope I found over my neck and under an arm, slide the knife I took from the last building I raided into my boot and shove my phone in my back pocket. Folding up the blue prints, I slip them into the front of my vest just in case I need to get another look at them later. Exiting the building, I take slow, measured steps towards the closed off docks, a gun in the back of my waistband, and another gripped firmly in my hand, silencer attached. As I approach what I feel might be my last stand, my free hand reaches under my shirt and pulls out the two chains hanging there. I bringing the dog tags up to my lips, I give a kiss to my brother and say quick good bye.

…_Alright, Calliope, I'm here. And I'm coming for you._

* * *

><p>AN2: I know…harsh. I'm leaving it there. …Maybe with enough reviews and enough begging I may post another chapter today but… it's not typed up yet so I'm going to need A LOT of encouragement. …You guys know what to do!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Wow…so I asked for encouragement and I got…begging? Lol, just kidding. You all shed enough tears and I felt sorry so…I cranked this out for you all. This is your Christmas gift. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 – <span>The Last Stand<span>

As I approach the outer wall of the shipyard, my stomach starts doing knots. A flashback is pulling at my mind but I push it back down. This is reminding me of a job I had back in the sand, where it was a rescue mission, only… we didn't make it in time. …_don't think like that. She's still alive._ When I reach the first wall, I find that it is about 7 feet tall with barbed wire across the top. Slipping my gun in to the front of my pants, I pull off my jacket and take it in my teeth. Getting a running start, I push myself up with a solid foot to the barrier, and grab the ledge. Throwing my jacket over the barbed wire, I create a narrow passage for me to move over the hazardous material without getting cut up. Pulling myself up and over the wall, I land on my feet, weapon at the ready. The complex is surrounded on three sides by multiple barriers, and once past that, there are at least a thousand cargo containers surrounding a large warehouse. The blue prints show that the ware house is divided up into two sections, one a storage unit that is just a big open space, and the rest are individual rooms set up like offices. …_she must be in one of the offices._

Sweeping the area, I move on to the next barrier. This time it's just a regular ten foot fence and I am able to climb that in a half a minute. One last brick wall, an original wall back from when the pier was first built, and I am finally within the confines of the broken down dock. Ducking behind one of the many shipping containers, I catch my breath and pull out the blueprints. …_alright…so….I'm on the opposite side of the offices. I need to clear all this open ground, then the open warehouse, and move into the offices._ I had taken notes about guard placements and rotations and quickly review those as well. …_8 guys on perimeter. More inside. Number unknown. Guards are armed, but distracted._ Slipping the blue print back inside my vest, I take another look around the corner and take off. I make progress step by step, stopping at every container to look for guards. When I am half way to the warehouse, I hear the footsteps of a heavy man. Ducking into an open container, I wait. His shuffled footsteps stop right outside the container door. He's mumbling to himself about something in Spanish. The sound of a zipper being opened then a stream of liquid hitting the concrete below him makes me gag. As he zips up, I get ready to pounce. As soon as he is a foot past the opening to the container, I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him into the container. Seconds later, he passes out from lack of blood flow and oxygen to the brain and I leave him in the container to wake up at a later time. …_one down, who knows how many to go._

Getting to the entrance of the warehouse, I am able to slip through the cracked door unseen by the rest of the guards who are busy playing cards and yelling at eachother. Once inside, I see even more storage containers littering the space. Moving through the space slowly, I hear a collection of voices in the direction I need to head. Reaching one of the last containers in the warehouse, the rest of the distance being open, I peak around the corner and see four men sitting infront of the doorway that leads to the office area. …_fuck. Four of em. I need to stay silent or the whole fucking world will know I'm here. Think Robbins. You need to split them up._ Reaching for one of my magazines, I dislodge a handful of bullets. Slipping my gun back into my waistband, I reach for my knife. My body shivers as the cool steel moves over my flesh. Taking a deep breath, I toss one of the bullets into the back of the empty container I am in. The loud clanging of metal against a big metal box echoes throughout the entire warehouse. The conversation stops as the men listen. I throw another bullet into the container and I wait. Soon I hear one of them tell two of the others to check it out. The clicking of guns being loaded warns me I have a fight coming. Pressing myself against the side of the container, I calm my breathing and slow my heart. …_it's got to be silent._

Then men approach and I hear one of them stop feet away from the opening as another peaks around the corner. He's shocked when he see's two hands reach out and tug him into the dark space, a knife brought across his throat before he has the chance to call out.

"Hey bro… what is it? …Some fucking rat or something, right? I hate rats." His partner calls out but is met with silence. "Yo, bro…" He moves forward and around the corner and I'm waiting for him. He is faster than the last guy and is able to dodge my grab but I am able to strip his gun out of his hands and wrap my arms around his neck. A firm hand at his chin, a quick twist, and his body crumbles to the floor. All of thirty seconds have passed since the first bad guy came to check out the container. I pull them both further into the container and kick their guns away. …_two down, two to go._

"Hey homie! …Where you at?" One of the two remaining inside guards call. …_fuck. Now what? _"HEY!" _…fuck. Time to play the pretty girl card._ Slipping the knife into my boot, I pull my shirt over the two guns in my waist band and walk out into the light. The two men raise their guns at me but I sashay towards them, batting my eyes and giving them a dimpled grin.

"Hey boys…" I say smoothly, about 15 feet away from them. …_still not close enough._ "I'm hear this is where the party is."

"Who are you?…" The smaller and more skittish of the two ask.

"My name is Nadia… and I AM the good time at a party…if you know what I mean." I give him a sultry wink. Both men lower their weapons and look at each other, both thinking that they are about to get lucky. The bigger of the approaches me, finger still on the trigger, and circles me.

"Mmmm…I like… how bout you homie?" He asks his fellow guard and the smaller man just nods. He circles again, but sees the bulge at the back of my pants. I hear his footsteps falter and know I've been made. Instantly, I reach for my silenced gun in the front of my jeans and put a bullet through the smaller mans forehead. The bigger guy behind me steps back and raises his rifle, but I get off a shot before his finger can pull the trigger. It's not a lethal hit, but it makes the guy cry out in pain. Quickly, I kick the gun from his hands and bring him face down to the ground and knock him out with a pistol butt to the back of his head. I pause over his body, catching my breath and listening for anything that might alert me to more company. …_nothing. …They must be drunk outside._ Clearing the first room inside the hallway, I pull the one dead man and the one unconscious man into the first office and shut the door. _…alright Robbins, stage 2 complete. Now, find her and get her out._

Moving along the maze of a hallway, I clear empty room after empty room. There are at least thirty offices and storage closests and bathrooms in the place, and I have to check every one of them. I'm sweating, my arms are exhausted, the usually light weight of a gun taxing my already spent muscles. My breathing is increasing the closer I get to the end. I can't help but to think that I might have missed her again. Finally, I peak around a corner and see another guard. …_that means there is something back here to guard._ He's sitting on a chair, his back to me. I silently stalk up to the guy and wrap my arm around his neck. 15 seconds of his body flailing and he passes out. I leave him on the seat figuring no one would come back way without a reason. This is the last hallway, the last few offices. Checking the blueprints again, just to make sure I didn't miss anything, I get back to work, clearing room after room. Then, I come upon a room that has food wrappers outside it.

My heart is racing. I've cleared all the other rooms in this warehouse and I don't know where else they would keep her. They wouldn't keep her out in the open, she has a set of lungs on her and they would want to keep her quiet. Taking a deep breath, I grasp the handle and turn, but its locked. …_fuck._ I reach to my pocket for my lockpick but it's not there…_left it in the fucking bag._ Another glance up and down the deserted hall, I step back and ram my shoulder into the door. But it doesn't give. I step back and ram it again, my left shoulder going numb from the force. …_fuck!_ I aim my gun at the doorknob and send a bullet flying through the lock. A strong kick to the wooden door and it flies open. Gun raised, I move into the dark room. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light, but then I see her. She's sitting in the corner of an empty room, arms wrapped around her knees, eyes wide in fear. Seeing my face, the color drains from her skin. She pushes herself off the floor as I take a couple steps into the room and she flies into my arms. She's dirty, and has some scratches on her face and a busted lip …_but she's fine._

"You're alive…" She breathes out. Her hands hold me tight, her arms wrapped around my body. I hold her, smell her, feel her. I can literally feel the stress just melt from my body. The next second, her lips attach to mine and she takes my breath away. The kiss is strong and life affirming, reminding me why I went through hell. …_because its her. And she is worth everything and more. _When she breaks the kiss, she looks me in the eyes.

"They said you were dead… that you died in that lake." Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears. I cup her face with my free hand and ghost my thumb over the curve of her lips.

"I'm right here. …And I'm not going to let them hurt you again." I lean in for another kiss but a voice from down the hall brings me back to the situation at hand. I push Callie back towards the corner she was just sitting in. "Stay down…" I whisper, and move to the side of the doorway. Seconds later, a man enters through the busted door.

"Hey, bitch… What you-" He's cut off by a fist to the face. I take the second he is knocked off balance to grab him by the back of the shirt and shove his head into wall. He falls to the floor, knocked out cold. Using what little strength I have left, I pull the man into the darkest corner of the room. Kneeling down, I strip him of his small 9 mm weapon.

"Come on…" I wave Callie over to me. "Let's get you out of here." I say, moving to the door of her mock prison cell. A look up and down the hallway, I see the coast is clear. Turning back to Callie I say "Stay on my six. Ok?" She nods. I strip of the bullet proof vest I have on and slip it over Callie's body.

She tries to push it away from her, saying "No-"

"You're wearing it." I cut her off as I make sure it's attached securely. Checking the magazine and chamber of the gun I just lifted off the guy, I hand it to Callie. "Remember what I taught you. …Just don't point it at me." She nods, taking the gun and keeping it by her side.

We move out into the hallway, Callie plastered to my back just like before, and make slow progress. Each step seeming like twenty. Callie's hot breath washes my neck, her scent invading my nose, making it hard for me to think properly. …_focus Robbins. You got her. Now get her out._ We move back through the winding network of hallways, stopping at each corner to check. As we get to the doorway dividing the offices from the large open space, I hear two guys arguing in Spanish.

"They're wondering where their men went." Callie whispers in my ear, translating for me. I nod, and gesture for her to stay put. As I am about to turn the corner and ambush the men, gun shots erupt from the outside of the building. Yelling and screaming, red and blue lights bounce through the upper window panes. The men are startled by the sound and turn towards the doors. I take that second and move. My shoes scuffs against the floor, making the men turn back to me. The three of us raise our guns at the same time. I get a shot off on one, him falling dead instantly, and dive to the side as the second guy fires at me, missing and sending bullet ripping into empty air. Rolling so I am on my back, I see his large automatic rifle trained at me. …_this isn't good._ I know he can pull that trigger and blast four rounds through my body before I would be able to take aim …._but I got to try. _Then, a shot rights out and I flinch. …_it wasn't me. I didn't shoot. He must have…but…why don't I feel any pain?_ Cracking open my eyes, I see the guy fall to the floor, a hole in the side of his head. Looking toward the direction the bullet had to of come from, I see Callie shocked still, gun raised. I get up and immediately take the weapon from the woman.

"Cal… its ok. You did good. …Come on, our rides are here." I try to calm the woman as the sounds of a dozen people moving into the warehouse fills the air. She gives me a small smile and a peck on the lips.

"FBI!" A voice shouts into the large warehouse.

"MIAMI PD!" Another agency declares itself. Tossing the 9 mm onto one of the dead man's bodies, I take Callie by the arm and escort her through the maze of cargo containers, gun still clenched in my right hand, eyes scanning my surroundings for any more bad guys. Turning down the main work way, we come face to face with the raiding SWAT team.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" The man yells at me, automatic weapon trained on my chest.

"Wait…wait she's-" Callie tries to wave them down.

"No Cal… I'm not…" I say as I drop my gun and I push her forward, towards the waiting SWAT member to take her to safety. If bullets are about to fly, I don't want her anywhere near their target. …_me._

"ON YOU KNEES! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" The man shouts the next instruction. …_yeah yeah, I know the drill. _A SWAT member rushes in and kicks the gun away from my reach and shoves me face first onto the ground. The rough texture of the cement grates against the cement. I can hear Callie protest the man's pushing her out of the warehouse. I can feel the cool steel of cuffs tighten around my wrists, and the yank of my other gun being pulled from my pants. I get hauled up by two guys, both my arms screaming in pain. A quick pat down and they find the knife and the blueprints, as well as my extra magazines. They lead me through the battle scene of the warehouse, where the guys outside decided to fight instead of surrender, and out to the army of vehicles. A tug at my wrists and I am directed to a waiting police car.

"I got her!" A voice calls from behind me. "Hey, guys… I got her." Teddy says, jogging up to escort me the rest of the wait. They give her a hard stare but then see the big yellow FBI letters across the front of her bullet proof vest. They hand me off to my friend and I feel all of two inches tall.

"Come on Zona…" She says softly, leading me the rest of the way.

"How'd you figure it out?" I ask as we walk.

"A Dr. Rodriguez called me not 2 hours ago and said that he needed protection. It took an hour to get out of him this location." She says in a hard tone. "Why didn't you just tell me Arizona? I would have gotten a raid together in ten minutes."

"Because you would have gotten a raid together in ten minutes…. And stormed the place. …And Callie would have been shot by the time you would have made your way where she was being kept." I spit back, but I know Teddy is always looking out for my best interests. We get to the squad car and Teddy opens the back door for me. I give her a pleading look.

"You knew this was going to happen…" She says sadly, hating this just as much as me.

"Yeah…yeah, I knew." I say, still searching the crowd. Then, I see her. She is pushing against the restraining arms of an officer, trying to break free. Teddy follows my gaze. "Please…" I beg her. "Just… just give me one minute with her before they take her…" She nods and then calls out to the officer to tell him to release Callie. The Latina comes running up to me and throws her arms around me. I want so badly to feel my hands on her but they are locked behind my back.

"Arizona…what's going on?" She asks, her eyes looking straight into mine. …_god I've missed those._ "What happens now?"

"Now you go into the Witness Protection Program." I reply. "The real one." A US Marshal comes up behind her, him now in charge of her safety until she can get placed in a proper safe house.

"But you're coming right? You'll be with me?" Her hands grab hold to the front of my shirt, almost like I'll run off if she doesn't hold me in place.

Shaking my head, I say "No. I can't come with you."

A sheen of tears appear across her eyes. "Why? I...I want you to be there."

"I know but… you need the pro's Calliope. …That's not me. That's not my job. My job was finding you, that's what I do. …You need the real deal. And that's…that's not me." A tear leaks from my eyes and I can't wipe it away, my hands trapped behind my back.

Raising her hand to cup my cheek, she uses her own thumb to wipe the single tear off my face. "But…but we'll still be able to talk, right? …I'll get to see you?"

"No. No we won't …No one will know where you are. No one. …That's what makes it so safe. …I can't know where you are, or what your name is, or even what state you're in. …The only ones who know are the ones covering you." I say softly.

"But you…you promised you'd always be there to protect me…until I felt safe." Tears are flowing from her own eyes. Her hands have a grip on my shirt and her forehead is pressed against mine. Just that touch alone is enough to make me ache for her.

"I know…and believe me, I so want to be able to. But…right now… me making sure you are safe is having you go with that Marshal." I say, trying to convince both Callie and myself. "There's no other choice, sweetie. …I can't protect you anymore." The clearing of the Marshal's throat gives us a time warning.

"I love you." She whispers, looking up with tears streaking from her eyes.

"I love you too… so much Calliope." I say, and her lips are on mine. Its strong, and powerful, and full of emotions. It makes my mind dizzy. Her hands move to the back of my neck and pull me into her stronger.

"We have to go, now." The US Marshal calls, breaking our kiss. He grabs Callie by the crook of the arm, just like I did so many times. Callie shakes him off and grabs onto my shirt tighter, giving me another searing kiss. …_please stay. _

"Go, Cal. They need to get you secured." I say, my heart breaking at telling her to leave me.

"I don't want to." She cries, making me cry.

"You have to." Her eyes search mine for any sign of backing down, but there is none. Looking towards the waiting Marshall I say "Take her…" He nods, comes up and takes Callie by the arm and leads her to a waiting black SUV. I watch as she slips into the back. One last look at each other then the car door closes and the SUV takes off into the night. Tears blur my vision but I know Teddy is back in front of me. She takes the fabric of my shirt and wipes my eyes with it.

"Ma'am, I've been ordered to take this prisoner in to get booked." A uniformed officer tells Teddy. She gives me a long look then nods. Placing the hand on the back of my head, she helps me into the back of the waiting squad car and closes the door. Throwing my head back, I ignore the protest from my cuffed wrists and prepare myself to face the music. …_interfering with a federal case. Kidnapping a federal witness. Multiple auto thefts. Car jacking. Murder. Assault with a deadly weapon. …and that's just the start. _As the uniformed officer fires up the engine, we leave the docks and head for county lockup. And all I can ask myself is, was it worth it?

…_Yes._

* * *

><p>AN2: Was it worth it?<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Since you were all on the 'Nice' list this year, I got you all something. Last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 – <span>The Reunion<span>

"I don't know Mrs. Melham… I would have thought me telling you that your husband is NOT cheating on you would have been good news." I reply, propping my feet up on the cheap desk in my run down office.

"**Then what is he doing? …He's gone almost every night." **A shrill woman on the other end of the line asks.

"So… he goes to the bar a couple times a night…" I sigh. …_maybe because his wife thinks he's cheating on her… I'd drink too. _Finishing up my call to my latest client, I toss my cell phone on the cluttered desk and run my hands through my hair.

It's been eight months. Eight long, long….long months since I went rogue, shot up half of Miami and got arrested. I was locked up for nearly a week before enough people made enough stink to get me released. Miami PD and all its upper officials wanted me locked up for years because I can into their city and made them all look like fools. My Director and the Head of the FBI wanted me out of the Bureu for good, with all commendations and awards stripped from my name. Teddy and my, now ex, team went through the chain of command, demanding my release and even a medal of honor for my commitment to my duty and acts of heroism. So… the results were, I was set free, but striped of my FBI credentials for good. Being pushed out of my second profession, I decided to take a couple months off and go back to North Dakota. After my discharge from the Marines, I went there because my body was broken…my mind was broken. This time I went because my heart was broken. Callie was gone….gone for the foreseeable future, and didn't know anything about her. I didn't know where she was, what her name was, if she was even safe… And I couldn't know. That was all part of keeping her safe, being completely in the dark about everything. It was excruciating.

About five months ago, I figured I had done enough moping around in the far north and decided to get my ass back in gear. There was no way I was ever going to get into any other federal agency or police force, not with what is plastered to my personal employment record, so… I got a Private Investigators license, moved to Portland, Oregon and became a PI. It's nowhere near as exciting as the FBI and it consists of a lot of sitting outside hotel rooms, waiting for cheating husbands to show their faces …_another reason I'm gay. Guys can't keep it in their pants…_but it keeps me sane. And right now, that's all I got to hang on to.

The trial final wrapped last week, resulting in the top 8 Mexican Mob bosses being sentenced for the rest of their lives to hard prison time, though I'd bet good money not half of them make it through the next year alive. Carlos Torres is being hailed as one of many heroes in helping to bring the M3 down to its knees. Since the conviction, the gang has started to crumble. It's still unknown whether they will be able to rebuild themselves again or just come crashing to a halt all together, but the citizens of Miami and throughout that part of the states are breathing easier for the time being.

With the trial being over, and the threat against the Torres family now gone, I've been waiting to hear word about Callie. But… I've gotten nothing. Constant calls to all my contacts in the FBI and US Marshalls office have given me nothing. There were whispers about 6 months ago that the three Torres women were being kept out of the country but again, those were just rumors. As soon as I read about the judgment in the case, I called up my old teammate, Yang, and told her to put a tracker on Callie's credit cards and bank accounts, hoping that as soon as she used her card to fill up her gas tank or buy groceries, I would know where she was. But…it's been a week, and still nothing. _…maybe there are still threats being made, though they would be utterly baseless._

My cell phone ringing stirs me from my recollection of the past year. Reaching for it on top of the large stack of surveillance photos strewn about my desk, I see a familiar name pop up. …_about time._

"Robbins." I answer.

"**How goes it in Portland, boss lady?" **Yang asks.

"Alright… hoping you're about to make it a lot better." I say, praying that this isn't just a friendly call.

"**Mmm… well, I don't know about that. But… I do know that someone just purchased a tank of gas in Seattle using the doctor's credit card." **She say's like its nothing.

"You better not be playing me Yang." I threaten her, but already halfway out of the office.

"**Nope… and I've got hits on the rest of the Torres gang. Looks like they are out of hiding." **She says, tapping away at her computers.

"Thank god…" I breathe out. "Thanks Christina, I owe you one."

"**Just add it to the list. Yang out."** And the line goes dead. Cleaning up my files as much as I dare to, I grab my single sidearm, my PI badge and run out the office. I work for myself, by myself, so I decide that it's time that I order myself a vacation. …._and the Emerald City sounds like just the place. _Racing home, I fly through the front door of my small apartment and am greeted by roommate who is always happy to see me come home.

"Hey bud…" I say, running past him and into the bed room. Throwing some clothes in a bag, I turn to the hound and ask "Ready for a road trip, Johnny boy?" The dog just looks at me. During my latest stint in North Dakota, Johnny was healing from the bad break he suffered protecting Callie. I noticed his old bones weren't handling the increasing cold of the North Dakota nights and decided that he would be great company in my misery. After all, we are both madly in love with the same woman. …_hopefully she still feels the same way._ Tearing ass around the apartment, Johnny and I are situated in my car within a half hour, on our way out of Portland, Oregon and headed north.

I know the drive by heart, having taken it at least once a month just so I could get the tiniest dose of Callie that I could. She may not have been in Seattle when I was there visiting, but knowing I was in the same city that she use to be, and hopefully would be again, helped. This drive takes a little longer, having to stop a couple times to let the old man stretch his tired joints and muscles, but as soon as I see Seattle on the road signs the butterflies start flapping. . _…Maybe I should have called first. …Maybe she forgot all about you. …Maybe she doesn't love you anymore. Eight months is a long time. _The closer I get to the doctors home, the harder the butterflies work. The sun is setting by the time I turn onto the familiar street and pull up in front of the curb to the same house I watched for 2 months just under a year ago. …_T-Birds here. She's home. _I sit out in the car for a couple minutes, just staring at the house in front of me. …_why are my hands sweating? _Johnny can sense my anxiety and starts to get anxious himself.

"Alright boy… Now or never." I sigh. Slipping out of the car, I open the back seat and Johnny hops out. Grabbing the flowers I picked up on the way out of Oregon, I make the long walk to the front door. Each step seems like a mile. Walking up the front steps, my heart starts to race. I stop at the front door, trying to get up my nerves. Johnny sits next to me, looking up and wondering what the delay is. …_hey…our relationship is a little different than yours, ok?…._ Finally, I knock. Nothing. I knock again.

"Mark! …Just let yourself in!" Her voice calls from within the home. I open the door and let myself into the warmly lit house. For some reason, it feels like home. Johnny stays next to my side as he moves through the foreign environment. Moving through the living room I spent so many days and nights sitting in and stand at the entrance of the kitchen. Her back is too me, putting away her freshly bought groceries. I watch her move for a minute, taking in her beautiful shape, the way her hands move, the way her feet dance below her. It takes a minute for Johnny to recognize the woman, but when he does he bolts from my side and damn near plows the Latina over.

"Ah!" Callie yells at the sudden animal but when she takes in the pure black German Sheppard who is very happy to see her, her mind clicks. "Johnny? !" Her head snaps around to where I stand and I can see the shock flash across her eyes. It takes her two strides to cross the ten feet separating us and the next second her hands are behind my neck and her lips are sealed on mine. Blindly setting the flowers down on the counter next to me, my arms wrap around the back of Callie and pull her in closer to me. Our kiss sends my mind racing, heart pounding, nerves tingling. Every fiber of my soul is on fire. Seconds…minutes… hours pass, I don't know. But finally, my lungs burn with need for oxygen and we break our kiss.

"Hey…" She breathes out, her hands moving to my hips.

"Hey yourself…" I reply, grabbing the front of her leather jacket she is still wearing and pull her in for a peck. "I uhh… I heard your vacation was over…" I say, then placing another peck on her lips. …_god how I've missed her lips._ Her hands come up and cup my cheeks, her thumbs ghosting over the curve of my face.

"I've missed you…" I say, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. A smile crosses the Latina's face.

"I've missed you more. …I knew you'd find me again. " She says confidently. Our eyes bore into each other. She leans in and our lips meet again. My body melts into Callie's, my hands roam her strong back as hers wrap around my neck. Callie's lips move expertly over mine like that past eight months haven't happened, like we've never been apart. Her tongue traces my bottom lip and I eagerly allow her entrance into my mouth. A moan comes from deep within Callie as she reaches every centimeter of my mouth. My hands move from her back to her hips, pulling her closer to me. Coming up for air, our foreheads rest against each other as we try to catch our breaths.

"I love you, Calliope." I say softly. Her eyes snap to mine and her breathing stops. …._shit, I scared her. _Quickly, I try to cover. "I… I know it's been a while. And... I know you may not feel that way any-"

"I love you too." She cuts me off. "I never stopped loving you, Arizona." She smiles, making me smile. We bring our lips together for another kiss. Johnny has had enough of being forgotten and starts pawing at Callie's legs. She lets go of me and crouches down to give the dog a proper hello.

"Hey Johnny…I missed you too… how you doing, boy?" She says in her baby voice. He is ecstatic to finally be getting some attention from the woman who he loves the most. A couple of sloppy licks later, Callie stands back up and turns back to me.

"How… how long are you here for?" She asks, a mixture of hope and sadness in her voice. I give her a dimpled grin as I reach forward and grab the lapels of her jacket.

Pulling her in, I place a peck on her lips and whisper "Until you tell me to leave."

AN2: Cue the 'Happy Ever After' music and ….fade to black. Yay! They are together. Love conquers all. So this is the end of the story. Just wanted to say a big thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed through this entire fic. I write for you all just as much as I write for myself. I plan on taking a little break from writing and posting, but have another story in the works…this one was requested by a fan and I plan on doing my best to bring her idea to life. So be on the lookout. Also… CGH P3 should be starting next year (ie next week) as well. …yay!

* * *

><p>AN3: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!<p> 


	44. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… a lot of you asked for an Epilogue and I'm not one to let my fans down so…. Here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

**Four Years Later**

"T-Man come in. Over."

"This is T-Man. Go for com. Over." The voice crackles from my walkie.

"This is Zebra. Do you have eyes on Lucky Charm? Over." I say, pressing the send button of the radio in my hand. I slowly make my way through the huge house, weapon raised at the ready. Eyes constantly on alert for movement. Ears tuned in for the faintest of footsteps.

"That is a negative, Zebra. Lucky Charm is AWOL. Over." The beep of the walkie talkie clicks, signaling the end of the transmission. I sweep the deserted room in front of me, then make my way around the foot of the large staircase that was agreed as the rendezvous point. Meeting my team member, he gives me a nod; his eyes covered with night vision goggles, just like me. Taking point, I raise my weapon and climb. Slowly, my partner covering our six, we reach the second story of the structure. I hold up my hand as we step out on the landing, a signal to hold. We drop to our knees and listen, eyes scanning the deserted land before us. Sound to the left…so we go right.

"Clear." I say softly. My partner nods. We move through the structure, searching room after room, but still nothing.

"Zebra, Lucky Charm no where in sight." The voice of my partner crackles over my radio as he moves down the hall to cover us and I move into the last unsearched room, looking in every corner and closet. A giggling comes from behind the window curtains, the sun creating an outline of a small child attempting to hide.

"T-Man, that's affirmative. Lucky Charm is long gone." I say theatrically into the walkie talkie, making the phantom giggle even more.

"Rodger that… lets eat her pizza." My brother's voice comes through the speaker on the play radio in my hand.

"NO!" A three year old girl comes flying from behind the curtains and wraps herself around my leg.

"Mayday…Mayday, Mayday. Lucky Charm has attacked! Zebra is down!" I yell into my radio as I fall back. My imaginary gun falling from my grasp, the sunglasses that act as our night vision goggles flying off my eyes. The girls climbs on top of me, trying to wrestle the talkie away from my hands, her smile wide, her giggling never ending, her dimples so big they are about to pop.

"Unk T! No eat my pizzzzzzzaaa!" She squeals into the walkie. A second later, my mirror image comes barreling into the room, his own fake weapon raised, sunglasses on his face. Sofia jumps off me and attaches herself to her Uncle's leg. He too falls to the ground like she has tackled him. The two of them wrestle until Tim finally hauls the little girl over his shoulder. Sofia squeals in delight, having won her favorite game yet again.

"Come on Lucky Charm…lets get some grub in the belly, soldier." I say, pulling my daughter over my own shoulder upside down. All the while her piercing squeals of joy bouncing off the walls. We go downstairs, Tim on my six, Sofia over my shoulder, and move into the kitchen. Plopping her down in front of the sink, we wash our hands together, as always. The three of eat dinner, Sofia only getting about a half a slice down in the half hour, her mouth constantly flapping as her mind is always working. Tim and I entertain the remarkably bright and curious three year old, not ever satisfied with what she already knows. The three of us are fighting over what movie to watch when the phone rings.

"This is Zebra. Go for com. Over." I say into the speakerphone as I pick up my daughter and tickle her. She giggles and squirms into my chest, wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around me. Sofia just laughs at the continued use of military jargon.

"This is Big Red. Mama Bear is about to pop. Back up requested. Stat. Over." The woman plays along, but conveys a very serious message. My blood runs cold. I see Timmy tense from across the couch. I've been planning for this minute all along but now that it's happening, I freeze.

"Go Z. I got So-Bear here…" He says, taking up his niece in a tight hug. "Right Squirt… you wanna spend some time with your Uncle T?" He asks, raising the girl high above his head and she squeals in delight.

"Thanks Tim." I say, finally breaking from my shock. I kiss my daughter on the cheek and run through the house collecting my keys, phone, and supplies.

"Mommy…where you go?" The three year old asks in her broken English.

"Momma needs me sweetie. You behave for your uncle. I'll see you as soon as I can." I say as I throw the door open.

"Creds, Z! …Don't forget your Creds!" Timmy calls after me. I halt mid stride down the porch steps and turn back to the house. Grabbing my credential wallet from the shelf, I slip it in my pocket and slam the door shut behind me. My separation from the FBI lasted all of a year until they realized that my set of skills were best had working for the government instead of against, and I quickly got my job back. Transferring to the local branch, I now head up an entire unit where the risk of being injured is lowered, but the responsibilities more than doubled.

Running to the car, I fire up the engine and tear ass out of the drive way. Flipping on the lights and sirens of my issued undercover sedan, I make it to the hospital in record time. …_breathe Robbins, breathe. You've trained for this. Its all good. You know what to do… _Parking in the first available parking spot, I run in through the sliding glass doors and to the correct wing.

"Move… out of my way!" I say as I try to run through the crowd of doctors, nurses, interns, patients and visitors. Pulling out my wallet, I hold it up and yell "FBI… clear a lane!" That works, and path clears in front of me. Running full speed through the hallways of the hospital, I hold up my FBI credentials and badge to anyone who dares to challenge me.

Skidding to a halt in front of the nurses station, I ask the first person I see "Dr. Torres… where is she?" My breathing is labored and it's hard for the woman to understand me.

"Dr. Torres? …Isn't she Ortho?" She asks, very confused.

"No! …Well, yes. But no, she's my wife and she's pregnant and she's in labor… I got a call from Dr. Addison Montgomery that she's here." I nearly yell at the woman. She has obviously being a seasoned nurse up in the birthing wing and knows that yelling happens when a parent is about to have a baby.

"What's her name?" She asks coolly, sitting down at the computer.

"Arizona! …There you are…" A voice calls from behind me. Turning, I see a saving grace.

"Addison! Where is she?" I ask, completely forgetting about the helpful nurse. Addison gestures for me to follow her and I do. "How is she?" I ask as we move along the long halls.

"She's fine. Her contractions are about four minutes apart but she's progressing slowly. Could be a long labor for her. …Who you got watching the terror?" She asks, having babysat Sofia many times before.

"Tim, my brother." I say. "How long do you think?" I ask just outside the closed door to Callie's private room, messing with the shoulder strap of the overnight bag I brought.

"Anywhere from four to twelve hours… maybe. …Natural childbirth isn't a precise thing." She says, then looks at her watch. "I got to go see a couple other patients, but I'll be back to check on Callie in an hour or so. Keep her calm, keep her relaxed. …Keep her happy." The redheads says with a smile. She gives me a pat on the shoulder then turns and heads off down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, I grasp the cool silver handle and open the door.

Stepping in quietly, not wanting to wake my wife if she is asleep, I tip toe over to the bed. She is changed into one of those very flattering hospital gowns and covered by a blanket. Looking around at all the machines hooked up to her, I realize I have no idea what they are for. Taking a rag from the bedside, I dip it in the water bucket and wring it out. I place it against the caramel forehead as I brush back the silky black hair away from her face. At the feeling of the cool towel against her skin, those beautiful brown eyes flutter open.

"Arizona…" She moans out, a lazy smile tracing her lips.

"Hey babe… how you feeling?" I ask, concern thick in my voice.

"It's so bad …yet." She says, and then her eyes roam around the room. "Where's Sofia?" She asks.

"I left her with Tim. He came over to play a game of Robbins hide and go seek and stayed for dinner." I say, making my wife smile. Hide and go seek is a common childs game, but Tim and I juice it up with walkie talkies and military language and sunglasses that are really night vision goggles. We team up and try to track down Sofia, every time she is able to evade two highly trained Marines and she just loves it.

"She may have your name, but she is not following the Robbins tradition…" Callie says, closing her eyes. We've already talked about this, and Callie has put her foot down that our children will NOT be becoming Marines, no matter how many times I call her my little soldier. …_she would make an excellent Marine, though._

"I know Calliope… I wouldn't do that to them…" I say, giving her a light kiss on her lips. The next two hours turn to three, then four. Late night becomes early morning. I call Tim and make sure Sofia is ok. Addison comes by regularly throughout the night to check on Callie and tells her to stay strong. Soon… its time for the epidural. Callie, who has been managing the pain remarkably well, breathes a sigh of relief. When Addison comes into the room with a gown on and surgical mask tied around her face, we know its game time.

"Ok Cal… you know the drill. When a contraction hits, I need you to give me a big push." The redhead says, taking her place on the stool between my wife's legs. I slip in behind Callie between her and the bed and let her lean back against me for support, her hands crushing mine. Fifteen minutes of pushing and still no head.

"I hate you… you did this to me…" Callie breathes out as she leans back against my shoulder as she takes a break.

"I know babe… come on, one more push…" I say trying not to take her words personally. Another contraction hits and the woman gives another strong push.

"I see the head…" Addison announces.

"Oh god… Arizona… he's coming, he's really coming." Callie cries out, her hateful words long forgotten, even though they were said ten seconds ago. She squeezes my hands harder and on the next contraction, gives her strongest push yet.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." I cheer her on. Callie lets out a gasp of exertion then the room fills with the cry of a newborn.

"He's here." Addison says, the smile on her face covered by her mask, but the joy in her voice making up for it. She quickly wipes him and places him in a blanket then passes him up to the waiting arms of Callie. She takes our newborn son in her arms, Callie in my arms. I look over her shoulder at the face of my son. …_my son_. Tears of joy flow freely from both of us.

"He's beautiful…" Callie says, glancing up at me.

I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and whisper "He's perfect. …And you are amazing, Calliope. I love you so much." Callie lets out a sigh and a tear falls from her eye.

"Arizona…would you like to cut the cord?" Addison asks as she passes me a pair of scissors. I take the cool instrument and sever the tie between baby and mother, just like I did with Sofia. "Do we have a name picked out?" The doctor asks, filling in Callie's chart, giving us a couple more minutes with our son before they have to take him and check him out.

"Yes…" We both breathe out as we stare into the closed eyes of our baby boy.

Later that morning, Tim raises a fussy Sofia and brings her in to the hospital to meet her new baby brother. She knows a baby is on the way, but didn't know that it was the reason her mommies weren't home last night. She comes barreling into the hospital room, squealing as she sees her two favorite people in the world.

"Momma!" She yells and tries to climb up on the bed with Callie. It had been a full day she had seen her Momma, Callie having come in to the hospital earlier yesterday to discuss something with her chief, when her water burst right in his office.

"Careful sweetie, Momma is a little sore. You need to play gentle with her." I say as I pick up my daughter and place her carefully on the bed so she's not tugging on any of the tubes or leads still connected to my wife. Tim moves to the other side of the bed and leans down, placing a kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Hey Cal… how you feeling?" He asks, looking at his sister in law with all the love in the world.

"Like a pushed a watermelon out of my…" Callie places her hands over the ears of our three year old and continues "…vagina." We all laugh and Sofia joins in, just wanting to be part of the fun.

"Why you here Momma?" She asks as she places her hands on either of Callie's cheeks.

"Momma was having a baby… you're a big sister now, So-So. …Remember what we told you about what being a big sister means, right?" Callie asks. The three year old nods. Just then, a soft knock on the door makes four eyes snap to the little baby basket being wheeled into the room. Callie's face grows even brighter. The nurse picks up our son and places him in Callie's arms with Sofia right next to her. A huge grin crosses Tim's face has he leans in close to the new family member too. It's during moments like this when I can see the relation between Sofia and my brother…myself. Tim and I are twins, meaning we share the same DNA…except for one chromosome. So when it came time to start a family, it was perfectly natural to go to my brother and ask for his DNA…because it's my DNA as well. …Only in a lot more effective packaging. My DNA coming in eggs…his coming in sperm. Sofia really is half of Callie, and half of me. And now our son is half of Callie and half of me. Both have dark, curly locks with a slightly darker complexion than myself. But those smiles…even on my son… I can see those dimples from a mile away. Sofia has the eyes of my wife, the deepest, most beautiful brown imaginable, but…somehow, genetic probability lost and the dark haired, darker skinned boy has the brightest blue eyes you ever did see.

"Sofia… meet your baby brother… Miguel." Callie says softly, pride radiating from her beautiful face as her whole world is within an arms reach of her. A tear streaks my face as I think the same. …_this is it. …This is what it's all about. My wife… my kids. …My amazing family. _Tim looks up and catches my moment of weakness and sends me a wink. I mouth 'thank you' to him, thank you for giving me all this. Thank you for making it possible. But he just mouths 'for what?' back. He truly believes he didn't do anything special, no matter how many times I tell him differently. _…thank you for being the best brother anyone could have. _

The next few hours are spent with each of us holding the new man, even Sofia got a chance to hold her brother, with three pairs of hands at the ready of course. When I take my son in my arms, its… there are no words. Just as when I held Sofia. …when I still hold Sofia. When I hold Callie… its perfect. Like I have achieved true happiness, there is no way to explain it. …It just is.

After our new son is fed, Sofia curls up in the lap of her mother and the two of them drift off to sleep. Tim has also fallen asleep in one of the cushy reclining chairs, having spent a restless night waiting by the phone to hear from me. Taking my son in my arms, I look around the room and then down at the bundle of life just waiting to burst forth and I know what heaven really is.

…_Welcome to the world Miguel Jesus Robbins Torres. You have the best family ever and you'll always be safe. I'm here to protect you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay! So… Let me know guys! Thanks for all the awesome support!<p> 


End file.
